Un mundo nuevo
by Sumire Myu
Summary: "Te vi pero no te miré. Me acerqué pero no te sentí. Te besé pero no te amé." Una actriz en ascenso, un joven que le teme a los cambios y una relación basada en la atracción física, unidos por la promesa de no involucrarse más de la cuenta. EPÍLOGO SUBIDO.
1. Te vi

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO.

CAPÍTULO 1 : "Te vi"

(Sakura)

—¡Sakura! Apresurate o no llegarás a tiempo.

Y ahí estaba la siempre _amable_ voz de Meiling Li atravesando el departamento que compartíamos.

Nos conocíamos desde pequeñas y éramos buenas amigas, pero le había perdido el rastro algún tiempo cuando decidió abandonar Japón y regresar a su natal China años atrás. Realmente me emocioné cuando me llamó en busca de un lugar temporal para vivir, ¡la había echado de menos!

Afortunadamente para las dos, yo podía ofrecerle más que un colchón por unos días ya que mi anterior compañera de piso, mejor amiga y prima, Tomoyo Daidouji, se había mudado con su novio Kurogane. Admito que parte de mi emoción ante las intenciones Mei se debía a que me había sentido bastante mal durante las semanas en las que viví sola. No es que no disfrute de un poco de silencio, pero tampoco me considero para nada una persona solitaria, y aunque ella podía ser explosiva, quejica y enojona, era una compañía por demás divertida.

—No grites loca, ya casi estoy lista —le contesté asomándome por la puerta de mi habitación.

Antes de salir, le di un último vistazo a mi apariencia en el espejo. Después de provocar un lindo revoltijo que convirtió a mi cama en una extensión de mi armario, me decidí por unos pantalones negros, una blusa verde claro y unos zapatos bajos con detalles de pedrería. Nada elegante, pero la ocasión ameritaba, al menos, un mínimo de esfuerzo.

Habiendo dado por finalizada mi evaluación, salí al comedor y encontré a Mei sentada a la mesa desayunando.

–Toma –soltó acercándome un plato con waffles y fruta—, come y que no se te haga costumbre porque no soy sirvienta de nadie y también tengo cosas que hacer.

–¡Uy! Alguien no está de buen humor esta mañana –me burlé.

Apretó los dientes en lo que supuse era un intento de evitar insultarme.—Sólo hazlo y no molestes que no estoy para tu alegría mañanera —contestó sin relajar el rostro.

Rocié mis waffles con miel y comencé a degustarlos mientras la observaba. Llevaba su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su cara. Sus ojos, de un marrón rojizo, estaban completamente concentrados en la pantalla de su notebook, al tiempo que sus manos tecleaban a una velocidad que no me parecía humana.

—Oye, Mei, ¿te encuetras bien? —pregunté con cautela.

Suspiró relajando los hombros.

—Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien, es decir, nada grave, sólo que Tsukishiro parece querer matarme con todo el trabajo que me asigna. Que él no tenga vida es su problema, pero se empeña en arrastrarnos a todos a su demente forma de llevar el estudio.

—Es una pena que tengas que esforzarte tanto, pero no puedes negar que eso tiene mucho que ver con el éxito que están alcanzando. Tú misma dijiste que cada vez tienen más y mejores clientes.

—Cierto, pero justamente por eso es que necesitamos ayuda, uno o dos abogados más no nos vendrían nada mal. Ahora mismo estoy preparando demasiados casos, incluso traté de persuadirlo diciendo que mis defenzas podrían perder calidad si no limito la cantidad un poco, pero ese terco se niega a tomar a ninguno de los aspirantes que se postularon para el empleo. Es desesperante.

—No te preocupes, encontrarán a alguien —aseguré, sonriendo para que notase mi optimismo—. Nunca tuve mucha relación con Yue, pero estoy segura de que no dejará que su estudio pierda clientes por una estupidez de esas. Siempre me pareció un tipo sensato, y obviamente ambicioso.

Meiling hizo una mueca entonando los ojos hacia su computadora.

—En eso último no te equivocas.

—Debo irme, gracias por la comida, mami —Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla entre risas—. Relájate o te arrugarás.

—Vete al diablo —masculló, antes de volver a su tarea.

Salí del departamento consciente de que estaba retrasada, por lo que estando a unas cuadras, me bajé del autobús y corrí el camino que me faltaba para llegar a destino. A lo lejos reconocí a Naoko que estaba parada de brazos cruzados en la puerta del imponente edificio.

—Gracias a Dios, Sakura, ya están todos arriba —me dijo a modo de saludo la joven de lentes que me esperaba con notable ansiedad.

—Lo siento —me disculpé haciendo un pequeña reverencia—. Jamás me acostumbraré a Tokio y sus transportes.

Ambas reímos mientras me guiaba por el vestíbulo. Sabíamos perfectamente que la ciudad no tenía la culpa de mis eternos retrasos, porque si había un defecto sobresaliente en mí, sin dudas era mi falta total de la percepción del tiempo. Y mi amor por dormir, claro está.

Recorrimos los pasillos hasta dar con una oficina en donde nos harían otra de las, a esta altura, más acostrumbradas entrevistas. En realidad, no tanto, y es que seguían poniéndome tan nerviosa como al principio, incluso haciendo que me volviera una persona tímida y hasta algo antipática, lo que nunca fui.

Cuando decides que quieres ser actor, sabes que podrías tener que someterte a este tipo de situaciones pero, a decir verdad, a mí nunca se me vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de que eso llegase a pasar. Elegí el teatro pensando no sólo en que podría tener el placer de interpretar grandes personajes del arte escénico y la literatura, sino también que lograría escapar de las _atenciones_ la fama. Siempre me imaginé que podría hacer eso que tanto me apasiona pasando totalmente desapercibida, ya saben: llegar, hacer mi trabajo e irme sin más.

Reconozco que pequé de ingenua.

No estaba en mis planes que una producción de poco presupuesto, realizada casi por entero en mi pueblo natal y creada sólo como un contenido más para Internet, alcanzara tanta popularidad.

En la sala se encontraban dos de mis compañeros de elenco, una productora y por supuesto, llegando conmigo, nuestra flamante directora, co-guionista y realizadora general de la serie. Como podrán notar, a Naoko Yanagisawa no le gustaba delegar.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé alegremente.

—Buenos días, damas. Se ven radiantes esta mañana.

»Sakura, el verde definitivamente resalta tu ya aplastante belleza —dijo el único hombre en la habitación. Acto seguido, sentí como un rubor intenso se apoderaba de mis mejillas—. Bueno, al igual que el rojo —agregó, todos estallaron en carcajadas en lo que yo le pedía a la tierra que me tragara.

—Ya déjala en paz, Eriol —me defendió la bella castaña sentada a su derecha—. La pondrás aún más nerviosa.

Agrací a Rika con un sonrisa y le saqué la lengua a Eriol en un gesto infantil, luego me senté en una de las sillas vacías fingiendo estar enojada. Mi acto fue tan falso que él volvió a reírse.

Debo decir que uno de los mejores resultados de esta experiencia en mi carrera, de seguro, fue mi relación con mis compañeros.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era apuesto, talentoso y siempre parecía estar de buen humor. Ya los blogs y artículos lo empezaban a catalogar de galán. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por unos finos lentes, su cabello negro azulado hacía un perfecto contraste con su pálida piel y su acento inglés le daba ese toque exótico tan llamativo. Siempre de porte elegante y misterioso, arrancaba suspiros a donde quiera que fuera.

Por otro lado estaba la protagonista de la serie, que en cuanto a belleza, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Dulce por naturaleza, Rika Sazaki era una joven cautivadora y femenina. Siempre usaba faldas y vestidos coloridos, jamás la verías desmaquillada en público o desarreglada de alguna forma. Al contrario de mí, a Rika sí le gustaban la atención y los alagos. Yo sabía que ella quería no tanto ser respetada por su talento y desempeño, sino admirada por un público fiel. Mi compañera deseaba fanáticos.

—Buenos días, lamento la tardanza —saludó la periodista al llegar—. ¿Alguien desea algo de beber? Tenemos té, café, ¿quizás algo fresco?— Todos negamos a su ofrecimiento y prosiguió— De acuerdo, entonces comencemos de una vez.

Para mi buena suerte, la mayoría de las preguntas las contestaban las personas a mi lado. Todo lo relacionado a la historia y la producción era territorio de Naoko y Misato (la antes mensionada produtora), en cuanto a los detalles jugosos y anécdotas, tanto Eriol como Rika se desenvolvían de manera admirable.

—En fin, lo que me parece sumamente atractivo del projecto es como, a pesar del factor fantasioso de la magia y esas cosas, la historia se centra en la interacción entre los personajes. Creo que a fin de cuentas, el punto focal siempre termina siendo el amor, en todas sus formas —reflexionó Eriol.

—Muy interesante, señor Hiraguizawa.

»Señorita Kinomoto, nos ha privado de su opinión prácticamente todo el rato. Me gustaría que nos cuente algunas cosas sobre su personaje y la relación que tiene con ella.

 _Ok, ya despierta, Sakura._

—Em, este... —mascullé.

—En un idioma que todos comprendamos en lo posible, Sak —se mofó el mitad inglés, mitad japonés. El coro de carcajadas no se hizo esperar y por mi rostro pasaron miles de tonalidades en un segundo. Yo nunca odie a nadie, y menos a Eriol, a quien ya consideraba un amigo, pero desgraciado despertaba mis instintos asesinos sin ningún esfuerzo si le apetecía.

—Ya cierra la maldita boca, idiota —casi grité sin pensar. Evidentemente el vocabulario de Meiling se me estaba empezando a pegar.

Todos volvieron a reír y yo a sentirme avergonzada. Mucho, de hecho.

—Lo siento, no quise ser grosera.

—No se preocupe, si me permite tutelarla... —preguntó la joven entrevistadora y asentí— Gracias, prefiero que te relajes, la idea de esto es que nuestros lectores puedan conocer un poco a las personas detrás de los personajes que los conquistaron.

—Realmente creo que Misaki es mucho más interesante que yo —respondí completamente convencida.

—Déjame decirte que los seguidores de _Cazadores_ no opinan lo mismo, eres altamente popular entre ellos —Liberé una leve risita nerviosa pero a ella no le hizo mella y siguió como si nada—. Dime, Kinomoto, ¿cómo te estás llevando con la creciente exposición de la serie?

Lo pensé un momento y dije:

—Por el momento no he visto demasidos cambios en mi vida en general, sólo estas entrevistas y algún que otro _vlog_ que nuestra directora nos obliga a hacer mientras filmamos —comenté mirando por un instante a la castaña cabello corto y lentes a mi lado, la cual me sonrió con complicidad—. Aunque tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para notar algo, estamos en pleno rodaje de la segunda temporada y por ello trabajamos mucho.

—Ciertamente la segunda temporada nos tiene a todos intrigados. Sayuri aún no descubré qué o quién provoca todos esos misteriosos episodios, ni tampoco ha logrado hablar con William sobre sus sentimientos —Giró un poco su silla y centró su atención en la pareja protagonista—. Ambos tienen una química maravillosa en la pantalla, ¿cómo describirían su relación fuera de ella?

Así siguió por unos minutos más. La periodista no volvió a reparar en mí, cosa que agradecí. Dimos por finalizada la entrevista y nos despedimos hasta la tarde cuando continuaríamos filmando escenas para _Cazadores_.

Antes de dejar la oficina llamé a mi prima por teléfono. Le conté que me encontraba a pocas cuadras de su taller y que contaba con algunas horas libres. No necesité más que eso para que me propusiera compartir un almuerzo. A medida que los años iban pasando, las posibilidades de vernos comenzaban a escasear, por lo que aprovechábamos cada oportunidad al máximo por pequeña que fuese.

Habiendo terminado, salí y avance esquivando varias personas que corrían con papeles en la mano o haciendo malabares con sus tasas de café. Ese lugar parecía haber sido construido en la década del 70 y remodelado con los años; todas las oficinas tenían enormes ventanales vestidos con persianas verticales de esas que son como grandes paletas de tela rígida, y a través de ellas podías ver el interior con algunos escritorios y cubículos pegados uno al lado de otro. El sonido de teléfonos sonado era constante, al igual al de los empleados hablando y riendo, pensé que se veían contentos, pero que definitivamente yo no soportaría estar encerrada todo el día.

Llegué al final y me encontré con los ascensores, los llamé a todos y esperé al que apareciera primero. Segundos después estaba sola en el del medio, pero en el preciso instante en que las puertas metálicas se estaban por juntar, una mano se interpuso entre ambas deteniéndolas y permitiendo a un hombre entrar.

Era un hombre más o menos de mi edad, alto, ligeramente broncedo y atlético. Aunque fue poco el tiempo que lo vi, percibí en él un carácter seguro y autoritario, aires de rectitud que se contradecían con su despeinado cabello color chocolate. Su fría mirada castaña se posó sobre mí lo suficiente para notar que tenía algunas vetas ámbares que, juraría, lo hacían ver más intimidante aún. Disimulé el sobresalto que me atacó cuando cortó nuestro contacto y giró dándome la espalda para presionar el botón del primer subsuelo, fingiendo que me había vibrado el celular que todavía tenía en la mano.

No sabía por qué, pero me pasé todo el recorrido hasta planta baja mirando de reojo el perfil de su rostro. Admito que era bastante guapo, pero lo que más me atrajo a ese joven tan formalmente vestido, fue la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado.

Sin que lo advirtiera habíamos llegado a mi piso.

Tenía toda la intención de olvidar para siempre mis cavilaciones hasta que pasé a su lado y escuché una voz masculina que decía:

—La próxima vez que quieras saber algo, pregunta. Suele ser más efectivo.

Miré al frente ignorando el temblor de mis rodillas y salí pretendiendo no oír lo que había dicho. No me detuve hasta que atravesé los molinetes y dejé salir un aliento que ni siquiera era consciente de que contenía. Claro, es que la vergüenza volvió a hacer acto de presencia en mi vida cuando caí en cuenta de lo mal que había quedado enfrente de ese tipo.

De todas formas, reanudé mi marcha mientras me convencía de que no importaba lo que él pensara porque no volvería a verlo jamás.

(Syaoran)

Ese día tenía a fuerza que ser uno de los buenos.

Había arreglado una reunión para ultimar los detalles de un contrato con una agencia de publicidad que nos dejaría, a la empresa y a mí, jugosas recompensas. El proyecto de digitalizar nuestros recusos para así adaptarnos a «La era de las redes sociales», arrojaba mejores resultados de los que habíamos previsto, y traían consigo todo un nuevo campo de negocios que no íbamos a desaprovechar. Pero a pesar de esas buenas nuevas, lo que hacía a ese jueves tan interesante era que había planeado permitirme la satisfacción personal de volver a verla.

Unas semanas atrás, me había dado a la tarea de revisar varios artículos a punto de publicarse y noté entre los que me envió el jefe de redacción, uno sobre una nueva serie que se estaba volviendo muy popular entre el público joven. Por lo que entendí, estaba pensada para distribuirse en una plataforma digital de videos pero había logrado traspasar ese plano para convertirse en todo un fenómeno. Intercaladas en el artículo se exhibían imágenes de algunas escenas, y una en especial se apoderó de mi atención. No podría equivocarme, era ella, la amiga de la infancia de mi prima.

Tenía una cámara en la mano y hacía un gesto exagerado mientras veía con ilusión a una chica que sostenía un báculo (mágico, según el texto que acompañaba la foto).

De inmediato recordé cuando éramos niños. Mi prima Meiling siempre la invitaba a nuestras reuniones familiares con la excusa de que se aburría, y, la verdad, la entendía... Los asistentes, aunque muchos, eran en su mayoría adultos y solían hablar sólo de los negocios de Empresas Li.

Por mi parte, no contaba con esa opción. Mi madre se encargaba de que, tanto mis hermanas mayores como yo, presenciaramos las discusiones que tenía con nuestros asociados y parientes. Ieran Li era una mujer por mucho desconfiada y no permitiría bajo ningún concepto que alguien ajeno a la familia tocara el imperio que tanto le había costado a su suegro fundar y más tarde, a su esposo y a ella, hacer crecer. Es por eso que Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y yo, teníamos la obligación de aprender el negocio para así llevar adelante nuestra herencia cuando fuéramos adultos.

Al final de cuentas, sólo Fuutie y yo nos involucramos de lleno en la empresa. El resto de mis hermanas decidieron tomar otros caminos, cosa que mi madre permitió sólo porque nosotros manejábamos todo perfectamente bien sin ellas. Mientras que yo me encagaba de la revista y la editorial, Fuutie lo hacía del sector inversionista. Mi madre seguía siendo la jefa de la mesa de socios y CEO de Empresas Li, a pesar que ese puesto me correspondía a mí, a falta de mi fallecido padre, por ser el único hijo varón en una familia tan antigua y tradicional como la nuestra.

Se preguntarán entonces por qué no era así; bien, simplemente resolví atrasar el momento de ocupar ese lugar un tiempo hasta que me sintiera más cómodo con la idea. Es que a mis veinticinco años, consideraba que mis responsabilidades eran más que suficientes.

No creía que hubiese reparado en mí por más de un instante, pero yo sí recordaba a Sakura Kinomoto. Era una niña siempre tan alegre y risueña, como adorablemente torpe e ingenua. Tenía a todos encantados con su calidez, incluyéndonos a mi madre y a mí, y, para ser franco, no sabría decir en cuál de los dos casos era más raro. Ambos éramos en escencia severos y poco permeables, pero Sakura logró superar nuestras barreras, incluso consiguiendo convertirse en mi primer interés por el sexo opuesto.

Tiempo después de conocerla, mis tíos tuvieron una fuerte discusión con su cuñada por lo que ya no fueron bienvenidos en mi casa, así que de la noche a la mañana, le perdí el rastro a la amiga de mi prima.

—Buenos días, señor Li —saludó mi secretaria cuando llegué al último piso del edificio donde se encontraba mi oficina.

—Buenos días, Ai.

»Hazme el favor enviarme el informe de ventas en cuanto lo traigan y acomoda un espacio en la agenda de hoy para tener una reunión con el señor Matsuda, dile que necesito hablar con él.

—Bien, señor.

—Otra cosa, ¿tienes idea de a qué hora será el reportaje a los actores de esa serie de Internet? Cómo era... «Cacería», o algo así —Me miró extrañada pero yo me mantuve firme e impesonal para que no notara mi real nivel de interés.

—Em, sí —contestó en un balbuceo, aunque de inmediato retomó la firmeza de su voz—. Tengo entiendo que es a las once en el piso de abajo, en una de esas oficinas que redacción usa para juntas.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

»Por favor dile a Nakuru que se apresure con la publicación de ese artículo, no quiero que esa cosa pase de moda y ya no nos sirva de nada.

La vi asentir y cerré la puerta dispuesto a ponerme a trabajar por unas horas hasta que lograra cruzarme _accidentalmente_ con Kinomoto.

No me malinterpreten, no era un loco psicópata que no podía olvidar a una niña que jamás le dio más que un saludo, y cuando la vuelve a encontrar, planea secuestrarla y encerrarla en un sótano. Primero que nada, jamás tuve sótano. Además, si hubiese querido, podría haberla perseguido mucho antes, ya que Mei y yo éramos muy cercanos, no hubiera sido difícil dar con su amiga.

En cambio, seguí con mi vida sin inmutarme. Es cierto que tuve una adolescencia un poco solitaria al principio, pero eso fue hasta que conocí las ventajas de ser habilidoso en un deporte tan aclamado como el Fútbol en el Instituto. Ya con mi grupo de verdaderos amigos formado, mi época universitaria se salió de control más de una vez, sólo diré que no me privé de nada de lo que se me antojó.

 _Es curiosidad, no tiene nada de_ _malo_ —pensé.

 **X**

Apenas hacía un par de horas que estaba trabajando y mi buen humor inicial se desvanecía lentamente. A veces me daba la sensación de que nadie en ese edificio era capaz tomar decisiones por sí mismo; pero, realmente, que me retuvieran quince minutos para que confirme nimiedades sobre el evento de la revista, ya era el colmo de la inoperancia.

—Con que ahí estás. Estuve buscándote un buen rato.

 _¿Tan terrible es que cumpla con mi cometido que el universo se empeña en ponerme palos en la rueda?_

De inmediato divisé a la dueña de aquella voz. Caminaba hacia a mí contorneando las piernas y moviendo su largo cabello, llevaba unos leggins y una camisa de la que sólo recuerdo que tenía los botones desabrochados hasta el escote. Era Nakuru Akizuki, una de las más talentosas periodistas del equipo, y no hablo sólo de sus habilidades profesionales.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Nakuru? Estoy algo apurado, me esperan.

—¡Oh! Qué lástima, pensaba que podríamos almorzar juntos. Ya casi no hablamos, Syaoran —dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Ya ves que no puedo —Intenté cortar la conversación lo antes posible—. Dime que necesitas de una vez.

—Vamos, Syao —se quejó—, sólo busco que te relajes un poco, no sé, charlar o... —Posó sus manos en mis hombros y se me acercó— Podríamos ir a tu oficina, todos salieron a almorzar, nadie notarán nuestra ausencia.

—Nada me gustaría más —le sonreí de lado y ella se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no puedo ahora, te dije que estoy ocupado. Además, ya te pedí que no me hables así aquí, alguien podría oírte.

Lejos de hacerme caso, comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y nuca. Me miró directo a los ojos y dio un último paso al frente acortando las distancias hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron.

—No seas aguafiestas, ¿qué no ves? No hay nadie aquí, estamos solos tú y yo —Me mostró una sonrisa tan coqueta y sensual que haría flaquear a cualquiera—. Estoy comenzando a extrañar su energía, jefe —susurró contra mis labios.

Pero yo no soy cualquiera.

—No lo diré de nuevo Nakuru, estás acabando con mi paciencia.

De acuerdo, no era frecuente que rechazara una propuesta semejante, pero tampoco soy un animal, cuando digo que no es no, por más ofrecida que se ponga la criatura de turno.

Abruptamente apartó sus manos y su semblante se endureció.

—Correcto, ve, pero tú te lo pierdes —refunfuñó y salió en dirección opuesta a la mía.

 _Bien, qué hora es..._ _Maldición._

Se había hecho tarde, de seguro ya habrían terminado. Caminé dando grandes zancadas y bajé por las escaleras al piso de redacción. Recorrí el pasillo hasta dar con las oficinas en donde se suponía que estarían esos actores sólo para confirmar mis sospechas. Obviamente había perdido la oportunidad. Resignado, suspiré y me dispuse a concentrarme en reunión que tendría con los del acuerdo publicitario. Repasaba mentalmente los temas que debía tratar con ellos cuando, estando a unos pasos, noté como uno de los ascensores se estaba yendo. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo en vano, detestaba la impuntualidad y eso incluía la mía. Tras un trote corto, introduje mi brazo deteniendo las puertas para poder ingresar.

Admito que mi percepción de ella se amplió en cuanto la vi, era claro que había dejado de ser una niña. Llevaba su cabello castaño claro suelto, cayendo a penas por debajo de los hombros y enmarcando su aún angelical rostro. En él, destellaban dos enormes ojos verdes comparables con par de esmeraldas más bello que podrías haber visto en tu vida. Era pequeña, pero perfectamente proporcionada, la delataba su simple pero elegante pantalón negro y su blusa ajustada verde claro. Me atacó una irracional necesidad de acercame mucho a ella, de tocarla y sentir bajo mis yemas la textura de su piel apenas un tono superior a pálida, pero no me dejé llevar. De todas formas, me felicité internamente haber sugerido el artículo y enseguida me obligué a despertar de mi ensoñación y presionar el botón que me llevaría el sector donde se encontraba mi auto.

Cuando recuperé mi cordura me sentí como un completo idiota. Había planeado llegar con alguna excusa, presentarme, hablar un poco e invitar a ese grupo de actores a la fiesta que la revista ofrecía ese fin de semana. Claro, ya en un ambiente más relajado, podría abordar a Sakura minimizando el riesgo de ser rechazado en mi intento se satisfacer mi más reciente capricho, pero no, estaba ahí parado sin poder articular palabra. Por alguna extraña razón, la mujer a mi lado me ponía muy nervioso, especialmente cuando me miraba de esa manera.

 _Un momento_.

Me estaba mirando, y no era para nada disimulada, debo agregar. Lamentablemente para mí, no era una de esas miradas a las que tanto me tenía acostumbrado la población femenina, era intensa e inquisidora, ¿me habría reconocido?

Llegamos a plata baja y las puertas se abrieron, ella dio un paso adelante y no me contuve.

—La próxima vez que quieras saber algo, pregunta. Suele ser más efectivo —le dije.

Ahora creo que más que querer ponerla incómoda como ella lo había hecho conmigo, estaba dando un desesperado y nada fructífero intento de entablar una conversación, incluso si no fuera amable. Como dije, no funcionó. Sakura simplemente me ignoró y me dejó solo en ese mínimo espacio sintiéndome todavía más imbécil que el minuto anterior.

* * *

¡Hola, mucho gusto! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para esta página o cualquier fandom. Hace un tiempito se me dio por leer fics de CCS y no pude resistir la tentación de animarme a publicar algo también.

Como verán no tengo mucha cancha en el tema pero la idea es pulirme de a poco. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, apenas vamos conociendo a los personajes (va, mi interpretación porque en realidad son más que conocidos) y presentando el contexto, pero ya va a ir tomando cuerpo.

Tengo bastante avanzada la historia pero no la terminé, dudo que sea larga, no es tan complicada como para eso, el punto es que sea un entretenimiento ligero.

Buen, basta, me voy hasta la próxima actualización.

¡Qué anden bien !

¡Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	2. Pero, ¿qué sería de mí sin ellos?

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 2: "Pero, ¿qué sería de mí sin ellos?"

(Sakura)

Me encontraba en el elegante restaurante que mi amiga había escogido para almorzar juntas. Se trataba de un salón con temática europea ubicado en el centro de Ginza que era conocido por su variedad de platos de excelente calidad y lo atractivo de su decoración estilo Luis XV. Me distraje con su belleza un momento antes de estirar el cuello intentando dar con Tomoyo. Esquivé los sillones de orejas tapizados con telas estampadas con la mirada y busqué entre las personas hasta que encontré el inconfundible rostro de una joven pelinegra de finos rasgos y compasivos ojos amatistas elegantemente vestida. Volteó en mi dirección y me hizo un gesto con su pálida mano pidiendo que me acercase. Unos pasos después, ya estaba sentanda en su mesa.

—¡Hola, Tommy! ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté sonriente.

—Estoy estupenda, Sakurita. Ahora más feliz porque al fin puedo verte en persona —Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios—. Claro, ahora que eres famosa, no tienes tiempo para los simples mortales como Kuro y yo —se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor exageradamente dramática.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qué graciosa. Sinceramente no sé que haces metida en un taller entre tantas telas, privando al mundo de tu talento para la comedia —contraataqué sarcástica.

—Quizás deba escucharte, es decir, estoy frente a una exitosa celebridad. Quién mejor que tú para juzgar mis dotes artísticas.

Entrecerró sus ojos desafiante y esperó. Al ver que yo no tenía una respuesta digna, estalló en carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño mientras murmuraba insultos, lo que al parecer, la divertía más.

Cuando se calmó volvió a hablar.

—Ya en serio, ¡no sabes cómo extraño nuestras largas conversaciones! Cada vez tenemos menos oportunidades de vernos y no me gustaría pensar que me estoy perdiendo de algo en tu vida. De hecho, otro día vi en YouTubeuna entrevista que les hicieron a los chicos y a ti, y debo decirte amiga, que no te veías para nada contenta —Su semblante cambió a uno de sincera preocupación—. ¿Está todo bien?

Por más que los años pasaran, tanto Tomoyo como Meiling tendrían conmigo una actitud sobreprotectora. Tommy era como una madre cariñosa y sabia que siempre daba los mejores consejos, me ofrecía su apoyo incondicional y velaba por mi felicidad incluso más que yo misma. En cambio, Mei era como una hermana mayor: nuestras peleas podían ser intensas y groseras, pero sabía que ella me defendería de todo y de todos con uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Era como si ninguna de las dos hubiese notado que había crecido, dejando atrás a la niña demasiado ingenua y despistada que supe ser. Aunque a veces eso podía ser irritante, también me hacía sentir muy querida, cosa que les agradezco infinitamente. Me gusta pensar que yo también las hacía sentir así.

No reprimí mi sonrisa ante su actitud.

—Estoy bien, Tommy, es sólo que la prensa me pone nerviosa. Diga lo que diga, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo podrían sacarlo que contexto —le confesé—. Además, tú me conoces, no es que me encante hablar de mí misma todo el tiempo, y menos a extraños.

Ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra por lo que seguí hablando.

—No sé. Estoy empezando a pensar que cometí un error al aceptar la propuesta de Naoko. Ella es muy talentosa y la historia es excelente, debí haber adivinado que algo así ocurriría. No sirvo para esto, amiga.

Al terminar clavé la mirada en mi regazo mientras, internamente, le seguía dando vueltas al asunto.

—Disculpen señoritas, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —nos interrumpió un joven completamente vestido de negro parado a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué se te antoja, Sakurita? —me preguntó Tomoyo mientras leía la carta.

—Una ensalada está bien para mí, no tengo mucha hambre.

Sin levantar la vista, mi amiga negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Tonterías, no vinimos a este fabuloso lugar para que pidas una pobre ensalada.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, le devolvió el menú al mesero y le pidió dos platos de una fina pasta que no reconocí y una botella de vino blanco.

—¡Tomoyo, dije que no tenía hambre!

—Y poco me importa, debes alimentarte, estás más delgada. De seguro ni siquiera duermes como es debido.

¿Recuerdan eso de la, a veces, irritante actitud de madre?

—Eres imposible, mujer.— dije, y la vi sonreír ampliamente ante una nueva victoria.

—En cuanto al tema anterior, yo creo que aún te estás adaptando. Cariño, tú naciste para esto, lo sabes, al igual que cualquiera que haya estado cerca tuyo por más de cinco minutos. Sin contar tu talento, tienes un carísima inigualable, podrías conquistar al mundo si te lo permitieras —Tomó una de mis manos atrapándola entre las suyas por encima de la mesa mientras hablaba—. Necesitas relajarte y disfrutar de lo que estás viviendo. Al final, te darás cuenta de que no es tan terrible y hasta te gustará.

No pude más que sonreírle y posar mi mano libre sobre su agarre.

—Gracias —alcancé a decir unos segundos después.

Esa era mi mejor amiga haciendo presente su don de darme paz bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—De nada, es la pura verdad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí en compensación —Apretó mi mano y su rostro se llenó de ilusión, temblé ligeramente anticipando lo que venía—. Cancela todo lo que tengas esta tarde, yo haré lo mismo y cerraré la tienda para tenerla entera sólo para nosotras. Tomaremos té, hablaremos tonterías y podríamos mirar alguna película por Internet. ¡Ah! —Casi gimió— ¡Tengo muchos vestidos que están sin terminar que podrías modelar para mí! Sabes como me inspira tenerte de modelo, ¡me lloverán las ideas! ¿No te parece fantástico? ¿qué dices?

—Lo siento, Tommy, me encantaría, en serio, pero hoy no puedo —Infló las mejillas en una súplica infantil—. Esta tarde tenemos que grabar algunos exteriores para Cazadores, no puedo faltar.

Suspiró resignada volviendo a llevar sus manos a su lado de la mesa.

—En ese caso te perdono, pero no vas a huir de mí tan fácil, Sakura Kinomoto. Ya me hice ilusión con el tema de los vestidos, así que preparate. Este sábado iré temprano al departamento con varios modelos, me recibirás y pasaremos todo el día juntas, ¿está claro?

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamé acompañando con un gesto militar y haciendo más grave mi voz. Ambas nos echamos a reír como locas llamando la atención de más de un conservador comensal.

El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo y demasiado rápido. Nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a vernos el sábado y me dispuse a continuar mi camino hacia la locación donde filmariamos ese día con una involuntaria sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

(Syaoran)

—¿Es en serio o estás gastándome otra de tus bromas pesadas? Porque si es así, ya puedes reírte y dejarme trabajar tranquilo.

La mujer sentada al otro lado de mi escritorio frunció el ceño, seguramente ofendida por mi falta de tacto.

—Escucha hermanito. Tengo una vida, sabes. No vendría hasta aquí sólo para hacerte una broma, eso puedo hacerlo por teléfono— dijo Feimei, relajando su rostro al final.

—Cierto, pero no disfrutarías la cara de infeliz que debo estar teniendo en este momento —le refuté cruzando los brazos sobre la madera, todavía esperaba que se rindiera y confesara su mentira.

—Puede ser, no lo niego, pero no es el caso —Se levantó y yo la imité—. Como sea, yo cumplí con mi obligación de hermana mayor. Estás advertido.

La compañé hasta la puerta de mi oficina y le coloqué el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero cuando llegó.

—A ver cuando tú empiezas a cumplir con las tuyas y vas a ver a tus sobrinos —reclamó, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Tienes razón, iré, lo prometo —le contesté con algo de pena.

Quiero mucho a mis sobrinos, pero no era fácil para mí encontrar tiempo para visitarlos. Lo que no significa que no me sintiera culpable por no hacerlo. Mis hermanas siempre estuvieron ahí para mí cuando las necesité (y cuando no también, montón de metidas), pero a veces pensaba que yo no les retribuía como debía. No solía ser cariñoso ni mínimamente cercano, pero así había sido toda mi vida y dudaba que eso cambiase algún día.

—Así me gusta —respondió satisfecha. Me mostró una enorme sonrisa y sin previo aviso saltó a mi cuello para abrazarme—. ¡Qué lindo mi bebé! ¡Gracias, cosita de su hermana! ¡Aaay, estás tan grande!

Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron en el acto y forcejeé para librarme de sus garras.

—¡Ya sueltame, loca!

—Bien, bien, me voy. Nos vemos, lobito —Gruñí pero no le importó—. Y no te pierdas, eh —advirtió apretando su índice contra mi pecho.

—¡Qué no! Serás pesada.

Cerré la puerta y la abrí de inmediato al darme cuenta de que me había olvidado de algo fundamental.

—Fei... —la llamé cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, volteó y le sonreí tímidamente—Gracias.

Ella me devolvió el gesto y se fue después de saludar a mi secretaria con la mano.

Volví a mi sillón de cuero negro y traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que ese día ya era imposible lograrlo y me alegré de que ya estaba terminando la jornada.

 _Joder, qué dolor._

Pasé una mano por mi cuello intentando aliviar la contractura que me generó mi hermana cuando me contó aquello.

La gran señora Ieran Li reclamaría mi presencia en cuanto volviese de su vieje a China; presuntamente para retomar esa charla que tuvimos cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ésa que tan exitosamente venía pateando desde entonces, aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano concluiría.

Mejor tarde.

Es decir, jamás fui irresponsable y menos que menos un cobarde. El asunto era que había sopesado más de una vez las ventajas y desventajas del puesto, y créanme, carecía de encanto. No hablábamos de dirigir una empresa, que no es poca cosa, sino de comandar un puto imperio. Y no sólo eso, tendría que lidiar con el resto de las cabezas de familia del Clan que, para mí, no eran más que una parvada de buitres ventajeros.

¿Por qué digo un Clan? Permítanme explicar.

Los Li son, efectivamente, un gran grupo de personas relacionadas por la sangre y un pasado en común, más precisamente, un antepasado en nuestro caso. Ahora, dentro de ese grupo hay varias familias, y para mantener las costumbres y beneficios, se las organiza eligiendo un jefe por cada una y un líder que está por encima de estos últimos, pero que igualmente debe responder ante ellos en caso de ser requerido. Somos algo así como un pueblo aparte sin territorio específico. Con el paso de los siglos, muchos clanes chinos desaparecieron pero, como podrán adivinar, algunos sobreviven y se relacionan política y socialmente entre sí. Por suerte, muchos aspectos se modernizaron y ya no son tan estrictos, como los matrimonios arreglados por ejemplo. Pero eso no quiere decir que ser el jefe de un clan sea sencillo, y mucho menos de uno tan poderoso como el Li.

Quizás este fuera el último bastión de esa rebeldía que tanto me caracterizó hasta que me dejé tragar por el mundo de los negocios, pero mi madre no se podía quejar. Gracias a mi, digamos, impropia forma de ser, mi sector en la empresa funcionaba mejor que nunca.

En fin, el punto es que no digo que no pudiera, o que no debiera, digo que no quería.

De golpe, sentí mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo.

—Aquí Li.

—Aquí también Li, zopenco. ¿Esas son formas de saludar a tu prima favorita?

—Hola, Mei. Espera, ¡oye! Si valoras tu vida no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una sonora carcajada, tan fuerte que tuve que separar el auricular un momento para conservar la salud de mis tímpanos.

—Ahórrese la amenaza, señor Li —Fruncí el ceño aunque ella no pudiera verme—. No te temo, no porque no te considere capaz de matar, sino porque no podrías vivir sin mí. Me amas y me necesitas, eres tan egoísta que no te privarías de mi presencia voluntariamente.

—Tú sigue probando mi paciencia y verás como no lo lamentaré para nada, Meiling —la desafié a la ligera—.Pero dime, molestia con patas, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

—Amado y sensual primo, te llamo para hacerte una invitación. Tengo la noche libre y te extraño horrores, así que pensé que podríamos ir a un bar a charlar y ponernos al día.

—Estás aquí —afirmé con un dejo de desconfianza.

Se suponía que Meiling estaba en China, se mudó tiempo después de graduarse de la facultad de leyes, cosa que me pareció estúpida teniendo en cuenta que estudió derecho en Japón, por lo que no podría ejercer en Hong Kong, pero ella nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza, así que no le dije nada.

—Elemental mi querido, Syaoran. Estoy en Japón, más precisamente en Tokio. Y te sorprenderá más aún saber que llegué hace casi cuatro meses.

»Tengo mucho que contarte, vamos, anímate, salgamos.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero no lo sé, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

No estaba buscando la forma de sacármela de encima, de hecho, tenía ganas de verla (aunque no fuese a admitirlo nunca), pero si no terminaba el trabajo ese día tendría que hacerlo temprano el siguiente y no cumpliría al cien por ciento si tenía resaca o no huebiese dormido bien.

—Nada de excusas —dijo, firme—.En un minuto te enviaré la dirección por mensaje y estarás ahí o te odiaré por siempre.

No la vi, pero apostaría a que estaba amezando al aire.

Por más de que no me gustara reconocerlo y fuera a quejarme mucho después, Mei casi siempre me convencía de hacer lo que pedía. La manipulación es el súper poder de las caprichosas, o de todas las mujeres quizá, supongo que sólo altera sus resultados si realmente te interesan o no.

—Bien, iré —acepté para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una batalla con final cantado—, pero ya deja de patalear, ya estás vieja para berrinches.

Me contenté con el ruido indescifrable de protesta que soltó antes de colgar y me recosté en mi sillón imaginado su cara furiosa y todos los insultos que me estaría dedicando. Todavía me estaba riendo cuando me llegó su mensaje con los detalles de lo que acordamos sumados a una nada amigable advertencia de que me dejara de reír porque ella se enteraba de todo. Y no lo dudaba, Meiling Li me conocía más de lo que me gustaría, o conviene.

(Sakura)

—¡Ya voy!

Me levanté del sillón y fui hasta la puerta de mi departamento, en cuanto la abrí, pude ver a una radiante Tomoyo cargada de bolsas y fundas para vertidos.

—Adivino, te peleaste con Kurogane y te mudas de vuelta. Lo siento pero ya no hay vacantes. A menos que quieras luchar con Mei por una cama- dije seria, pero al segundo no aguante la risa.

Me moví dejando pasar a mi amiga y tomé algunas de las cosas que traía para liberarla un poco del peso. Dejó su carga sobre la mesa, giró y me miró.

—Ya quisieras —Levantó el mentón en un símbolo de orgullo—, tu vida debe ser un desastre sin mí, pero lo siento cariño, Kuro y yo no podríamos ser más felices así que no pienso irme a ningún lado.

Cerré la puerta y también dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—¿Desayunaste? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Acabó de levantarme, te estaba esperando, imaginé que traerías algo aunque yo te pidiera que no lo hicieras —inquirí alzando una ceja—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Por supuesto que no, tengo los mejores dulces de la ciudad esperando por ser degustados justo aquí —Tomó una caja rosa y blanca y la dejó en la mesada de la cocina. Volteó y puso a calentar agua para el té—. ¿Mei todavía no se levantó? No me digas que volvió a su costumbre de andar de fiesta en fiesta.

—Para nada, de hecho ya se fue, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en el estudio, ya sabes, aún está a prueba y Yue no es exactamente un tipo tolerante. Todavía me sorprende que la haya contratado con tan poca experiencia.

Mientras hablaba, Tomoyo abría la caja con los dulces y los ponía en un plato. Mis ojos se iluminaron ante tanta delicia junta, me acerqué y senté en un banco del otro lado de la superficie de mármol.

—Igualmente, seguro la verás —comenté, mientras robaba una fresa de una mini tarta de crema—, dijo que volvería a eso de las dos o tres de la tarde.

»Mmm, delicioso.

—Me alegra que te guste — admitió ella, sonriente.

Cuando el agua estuvo a punto, sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó a mi lado para empezar a desayunar.

Justo como lo había prometido, nos pasamos toda la mañana entre risas y vestidos. Mi mejor amiga parecía entrar en un trance mientras hablaba sola por lo bajo y anotaba cosas en un cuaderno con dibujos, tanto, que no me atrevía a interrumpirla.

—¡Estás simplemente divina, Sakurita! —exclamó, y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su segundo té, que ya debía estar frío —Realmente eres una fuente de inspiración inagotable, tengo tanta suerte de que seas mi musa. —Con destellos en los ojos, me miró como yo a los dulces que había desayunado.

—Exageras, Tommy —le contesté, con una risita nerviosa y muerta de pena.

Volteamos cuando escuchamos unas llaves contra la puerta y al segundo apareció Meiling.

—Ya llegué! —Levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa —¡Tomoyo! Sakura no me aviso que vendrías, ¿cómo estás?

-Perfectamente, Meiling. Pero ven, relájate y come algo, traje tu dulce favorito, Sakura lo guardo en la heladera.

»En un minuto terminamos con los vestidos y podríamos ver una película —propuso la aludida volviendo su atención a la tela frente a ella.

La recién llegada se sacó los zapatos de taco alto dejándolos en la entrada, caminó unos pasos y tiró su cartera de marca en el sillón de la sala.

—Primero tomaré una ducha y enseguida estoy con ustedes —le contestó Mei, y se metió en su habitación.

Pasaban las cinco de la tarde y se me ocurrió que podía ser buena idea ir al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco, propuesta que mis dos amigas aceptaron encantadas. Paseamos por el bosquesillo, tomamos un helado y jugamos carreras hasta los columpios satisfaciendo a nuestras niñas internas.

—Vamos, será divertido. Desde que estoy aquí no has salido a divertirte más de lo que puedo contar con esta mano. Ambas necesitamos relajarnos.

Miré a mi amiga china con desconfianza y agregó:

—Además, podría hasta ser bueno para tu carrera, la revista se especializa en cine y televisión, de seguro habrá muchos actores y directores invitados. No me dejes tirada, no quiero ir sola —protestó mientras apretujaba las cadenas de su columpio contra sí.

—No estarías sola, dijiste que tu primo te invitó —le refuté observando distraídamente unos niños que jugaban en el tobogán.

—Sí, pero él es el director de la empresa, seguro estará muy ocupado. Sin contar que conociendo a Syaoran, apostaría a que pasará toda la noche haciendo relaciones públicas para futuros negocios —Rodó los ojos con hartazgo ante esa idea pero de inmediato se reincorporó— Di que sí, ¿sí? —casi suplicó Meiling haciendo un infantil puchero y clavando la suela de sus deportivas en el suelo para mirarme de frente.

—Vamos, Sakurita, no te hagas rogar, yo también creo que te vendría bien distraerte un poco —dijo Tomoyo, quien escuchaba atenta nuestra conversación—. No hablamos de una salvaje fiesta universitaria, es una inocente reunión empresarial...

—En un club —interrumpí su planteo—. Además, ¿por qué no la acompañas tú?

—Ya te lo dije, Kuro y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro medio año de convivencia —Iba a abrir la boca pero ella fue más rápida— Sakura, basta, harás que me enfade contigo.

No es que no me gustara Kurogane, sólo que no creía que fuese el indicado para ella. Es decir, Tomoyo era una mujer dulce y atenta, mientras que él podría calificarse de bruto. No la trataba mal, pero tampoco se lo veía enamorado, casi siempre estaba enojado y no lo había visto sonreírle no una vez, según recordaba. Mi intención no era atacar su relación, sino advertirle de algo que quizás no era capaz de ver por si misma, cegada por algún aspecto del que yo no tenía conocimiento. La pasión, se me ocurría, pero ni apasionado parecía. Como fuera, era momento de darle tregua al tema si no quería pelear.

—Bien, iré.

Me rendí pero mostré mi descontento cruzando los brazos con una mueca de hastío.

Ambas celebraron su triunfo sobre mi voluntad quebrantada y de un momento a otro, más rápido de lo que lo pude procesar, Tomoyo corrió hasta la vereda y tomó un taxi que en ese momento pasaba por allí.

—Tengo el atuendo ideal en mi taller. Vayan al departamento, no me tardo —prácticamente nos gritó desde el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta al segundo sin dejarnos derecho a réplica.

—Esa Daidouji no cambia, ¿cierto? —comentó Meiling con la vista todavía fija en dirección al auto amarillo que se alejaba del parque con nuestra amiga dentro. Sólo puede negar con la cabeza sin salir de mi sorpresa.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Espero que anden bien y que les haya gustado esta propuesta.

No me aguanté las ganas de subir este segundo capítulo también porque :

A) ya lo tenía escrito hace un tiempito, como dije anteriormente la historia esta bastante avanzada (ando inspirada jaja)

Y,

B) El primer capítulo me parece demasiado introductorio y ya tengo ganas de que se empiecen a empapar de lo que quiero contar, por supuesto, quien quiera hacerlo.

Aprovecho eso último para aclarar una cosa, sé que cuando se sube contenido a Internet queda a merced de opiniones de todo tipo, pero me gustaría que tuviesen en cuenta que esto no pretende ser más que un entrenamiento para ustedes y para mí. En ningún momento mi idea fue vanaglorearme de mis aptitudes literarias que ,como leerán, son las justas y necesarias.

Nada, eso, no sean crueles (?) Jaja

Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato.

Me despido hasta la próxima.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	3. Nuestro tiempo

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 3: "Nuestro tiempo"

(Sakura)

Una cena, un vestido rojo y una sesión de peinado y maquillaje después, me encontraba junto a Meiling en la entrada de una especie de bar combinado con un club nocturno, supuestamente, para la tranquila fiesta de una revista. Debo decir que de tranquila yo no le veía nada.

Al entrar, observé que todas las mesas estaban repletas de gente bebiendo y conversado a los gritos por lo alto de la música. Más al fondo había dos accesos, uno era un ventanal que daba a un patio trasero, y el otro, una escalera que conducía a la pista de baile y la terraza.

Caminamos entre la gente hasta llegar a la primera barra y nos sentamos.

—Una cerveza, por favor —le pedí al barman.

—Que sean dos —dijo Meiling.

Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura y no llegué a ver quién era el atrevido cuando lo escuché hablar.

—Tres, y yo invito.

—¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? —No oculté mi sorpresa al verlo.

—Hola, pequeña. Como ves, no te puedes librar de mí ni los fines de semana —Sonrió y yo lo imité, giró la vista y la posó en la morena a mi lado—. Meiling, cada vez que te veo luces aún mejor.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción y yo miré a uno y otro sistemáticamente, como si siguiera la pelota en un partido de tenis.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —pregunté, apuntándolos con una de las pintas de Asahi que acababan de llegar.

—Naa, obviamente es psíquico—ironizó ella e hice un mohín en respuesta—. Es amigo de mi primo. »¿Estás aquí por él? —le preguntó ella a Eriol, quien gurdaba su cartera después de pagar la primera ronda— Hace años que desapareciste, creí que ya no se veían. Ya sabes, desde que rompiste tu compromiso con mi prima.

—Sí y no —le contestó él, igual de enigmático que siempre—. Me invitaron porque soy amigo de Syaoran, pero fue Fuutie quien lo hizo. Es su hermana —aclaró gentilmente al ver que yo no había entendido—. Y en cuanto a lo otro, también es cierto, hace más de tres años que no sabemos nada el uno del otro, pero ahora que las cosas con Fuutie están resueltas, creo que podemos volver a llevarnos bien sin que deba temer por mi integridad física.

—Mmm, ¿has hablado con él? —preguntó Meiling y lo miró con desconfianza mientras le daba el primer trago a la cerveza que nos había invitado él.

—Por supuesto —aseguró—, y no sabes la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando me vio. Por suerte, pude persuadirlo para que me escuchara y ahora estamos en paz.

—Mejor, Syaoran jamás debió interferir en ese asunto, pero sabes lo sobreprotector que puede ser. Y hablando de él, ¿tienes idea de dónde está?

El pelinegro alzo la vista al techo como si eso lo ayudase a recordar.

—Hace unos minutos me dijo que iría a fumar al patio, si te apresuras seguro lo alcanzas —dijo finalmente, señalando el ventanal a nuestra izquierda.

Mei asintió en agradecimiento, se levantó y caminó en esa dirección sin decir más nada. A penas lo hizo, Eriol ocupó la banqueta que ella dejó vacía y nos pusimos a hablar tonterías un rato.

(Syaoran)

Me había encontrado con Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien durante varios años había sido mi mejor amigo. Y creo que a pesar de todo, seguía siéndolo.

Cuando íbamos a la Universidad, Eriol empezó a salir con mi hermana Fuutie, parecía que la relación iba en serio e incluso se comprometieron. Todos en la familia recibieron al heredero de los Hiraguizawa con gran aceptación y alegría. Incluso yo, que siempre fui muy cauteloso con sus pretendientes. Conocía a Fuutie lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que podía tomar buenas decisiones por sí sola, pero ser precavido no estaba demás si con eso le evitaba sufriento, por eso fue que lo que ocurrió me calló como un balde de agua helada.

Tenían la fecha de la boda y varias cosas compradas cuando Eriol habló con su prometida para decirle que todo aquello era un error, que no estaba listo para el matrimonio y necesitaba vivir un poco más antes de atarse a alguien por el resto de su vida. Para mi sorpresa, mi hermana se tomó la noticia con calma, pero conociéndola, estaba seguro de que ese mal nacido le había roto el corazón. Yo no podía ser paciente ante esa situación, y es que también me había traicionado a mí. ¡Carajo! Le había pedido por favor que la cuidara, ¡era mi hermanita de la que estábamos hablando! No pudiendo contenerme, lo enfrenté y nos peleamos como nunca antes. Salí de su casa con un moretón en el pómulo, dando un portazo y dejando al tipo que había sido mi mejor amigo, apenas pudiendo levantarse del piso. No sin antes gritarle que no volviera a acercarse a nosotros.

Claro, como si ese idiota alguna vez me hubiese hecho caso...

Afortunadamente, puedo decir orgulloso que Fuutie se recuperó antes de lo que yo hubiese previsto y estaba viviendo un momento profesional y personal óptimo, por lo que no sentí nada de culpa cuando me alegré al verlo de nuevo. Por más cursi que suene, lo había extrañado, aunque jamás fuese a decírselo.

Una voz más que conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos de repente.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa porquería? —inquirió mi prima, mientras se apoyaba a mi lado en una de las paredes del patio del bar.

—Cuando dejes de meterte en mi vida —le contesté serio, para después darle otra calada a mi veneno favorito.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su boca.

—Te morirás de cáncer antes de que eso pase, eres mi victima predilecta.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda —La miré de reojo—. Viniste sola —afirmé, pero la vi negar con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas galán, te traje a la dulce y sexy Sakurita —habló en un tono burlesco y me pegó un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—No sé de que hablas —la evadí lo más convincentemente posible, apagando el filtro de mi cigarrillo con la suela del zapato—. Te dije que la invitaras porque me contaste que vivías con ella. Eso, querida, se llama cortesía.

Meiling me guiñó un ojo con el gesto de burla todavía reinando en su cara.

—Sí, ajá, cómo no. Yo no me olvido de lo locamente enamorado que estabas de ella —Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y las apretó—. Si te ponías como un tomate con sólo saludarla.

Efectivamente mi rostro enrojeció, pero de enfado.

—Cierra la boca —Saqué sus manos de mi cara de un golpe—. ¡Tenía diez años! Olvidalo de una maldita vez y déjame en paz.

Mis gritos y su carcajada despertaron la curiosidad de varias de las personas que estaban cerca nuestro. Cuando lo noté, sentí que podría estrangularla, y a mí mismo por no controlarme.

—Ya calmate, Syao, era sólo una broma —Levantó una ceja mirándome fijo—. Pero ni creas que no he notado tus segundas intenciones. Me conoces y sabes que si quero invitar a alguien lo hago, con o sin tu permiso. Además, puedes ser sutil para los demás, pero para mí no tienes secretos, muchachito. Que traiga a Sakura no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden. Lo que no logró adivinar es de dónde viene ese renovado interés, porque no creo que hayas cambiado tanto este tiempo como para ser el tipo de hombre que ve un programa que es prácticamente para adolescentes.

 _Bien, atrapado, no tiene sentido que le mienta._

—Le hicieron una entrevista para la revista y la crucé en el ascensor.

 _Aunque puedo omitir la patética parte en la que le pido a Nakuru que organice esa entrevista con la excusa de considerarla rentable, para después buscarla como un demente por toda la redacción._

—Y la reconciste... Eso es muy dulce.

Puso una carita de quinceañera enamorada que no me gusto nada y la paré en seco.

—Espera, espera, este asunto es todo menos dulce, Meiling.

Y era cierto, eso de un reencuentro romántico con un «amor de infancia», jamás me pasó por la cabeza.

Meiling posó sus manos en la cadera y frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que ella no es como las zorras con las que andas, ¿cierto, Syaoran? —Levante las cejas fingiendo inocencia pero me ignoró y siguió con su digno discurso—. No es que sea una tonta enamoradiza, ni creo que vayas a lastimarla, pero definitivamente no permitiré que la insultes con tus propuestas de una sola noche. Si te interesa mi amiga, por mí está bien, pero más te vale que seas un caballero si no quieres perder la posibilidad de tener descendencia. ¿Se entendió?

—Perfectamente. —Le sonreí y ella se relajó.

—Correcto, entonces vamos a que te la presente. La dejé sola con Hiraguizawa y a esta altura puede que te haya ganado de mano.

Me tomó del brazo y la seguí entre la gente en dirección a la barra.

OoOoOoOoO

Meiling llevaba a su primo al encuentro de los dos jóvenes que charlaban en la barra de aquel bar. Todavía se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error al dejar a Sakura a merced de su querido, pero no por eso menos impredecible, primo. Rápidamente se recordó que su amiga era una adulta y sabría controlar la situación, tendría que dajarle a ellos la opción de decidir.

Al llegar a destino, interrumpió carraspendo las risas de Eriol y Sakura.

—Ya volví y miren a quién traje —dijo señalando al castaño a su lado—. Syaoran, ella es una amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Sak, él es mi primo Syaoran Li.

—Hola —saludó el hombre en un tono un tanto tímido que lo hizo sorprenderse de sí mismo y a Eriol alzar la ceja con curiosidad.

—Mucho gusto —contestó la chica con una mezcla de falsa alegría y nerviosismo. Porque Sakura podía ser despistada, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta. El más querido primo de su compañera de casa, ése que había mencionado incontables veces, era el tipo del ascensor. Realmente había creído que no lo volvería a ver jamás, pero ella sabía de sobra que el destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante curioso, por no decir cruel.

 _Si una mancha más no cambia al tigre, una situación vergonzosa más no modifica en nada mi larga_ lista —pensó mientras jugaba diatraídamente con un maní sobre la madera de la barra.

—Me alegra que se nos unan —medio gritó Eriol, para que los tres escucharán a través de la estruendosa música. Después pidió otra ronda de cerveza y los invitó a sentarse en una mesa vacía de las que estaban escondiendas al fondo del local.

No pasó mucho antes que los recién encontrados amigos comenzaron a charlar con confianza como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

—Así que estrellita de Internet, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no dejas las niñerías de una vez y te pones a trabajar en serio, Hiraguizawa? —bromeó Syaoran, aunque dejando entrever su postura sobre el tema.

—Porque si lo hago, tu revistita iría a la banca rota.

»Al parecer están viviendo de nuestro éxito, ¿no es así, pequeña?

El inglés pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sakura acercándola a él. Ella se encogió de hombros y Eriol, al notar que no entendía, le explicó.

—Tienen una sección semanal donde hacen reseñas de cada capítulo, su portal es el que nos compra los vlogs que grabamos a veces, y, por si eso tampoco has notado, esta es la fiesta de la revista que nos hizo la entrevista el jueves.

—Eso sí lo noté —dijo Sakura, evitando hacer contacto visual con Syaoran.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, viejo amigo —contestó Li en su característico tono autoritario, no pasando por alto las monótonas respuestas de su «presa», pero evitando acotar sobre el tema—. Así es justo como se trata a las modas, se las exprime hasta que no tienen más que dar, se las patea y se toma la siguiente.

Eriol se acomodó los lentes saboreando con anticipación su contraataque, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Meiling se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano y lo levantó de un tirón.

—Ya basta de charla —dijo, nerviosa—, estamos en una fiesta y quiero bailar. Ven Eriol, acompañame, Syao pueder ser muchas cosas pero jamás un buen bailarín —se burló la joven dejando a su primo con una queja en la punta de la lengua.

(Syaoran)

Sakura comenzó a juguetear con los dedos sobre su regazo en señal de lo incómoda que estaba.

Y yo no podía sentirme más inútil.

Estaba ahí, enfrente mío, luciendo espectacular, dicho sea de paso, y no se me ocurría qué mierda decir. Parecía un adolescente virgen con miedo a arruinar su primera oportunidad de ponerla.

 _Es suficiente, a matar traumas de la infancia._

—Y bien, piensas preguntar o prefires quedarte con la duda. —Busqué sus ojos esperando su reacción.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó sobresaltada. Era obvio que había estado ensimismada muy lejos de ahí, y de mí.

Esa era una oportunidad, me cambié de silla sentándome junto a ella y me incliné para hablarle al oído.

—Que si ya me reconociste —reformulé.

Mientras lo hacía, pude sentir el delicado y dulce aroma que desprendía su cuello. Fue casi imperceptible, pero juraría que la vi estremecerse cuando mi aliento tocó el lóbulo de su oreja. Me enderecé apenas un poco dejando mi rostro frente al suyo e invitándola a contestarme de la misma forma.

Me miró de una forma que no supe reconocer, antes de posar su cálida mano en mi hombro y atraerme hacía ella.

—Suelo perder la memoria después de algunas copas, lo siento si te ofendi.

Una poderosa electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto sentí su calor traspasando la tela de la camisa, y ni hablar de cómo me dejó sentirla respirar tan cerca mío.

Tengo que admitir que cuando Mei me la presentó me confundí un poco. Ver sus gestos tímidos, la actitud infantil con la que se defendía de Eriol y sus bromas, y el que no levantará la vista para verme en ningún momento, me hizo pensar que mi plan era una canallada. Estaría intentando abusar de una niña inexperta sin ofrecerle nada de lo que ese grupo en particular busca en un hombre. Por gracia divina, puedo decir aliviado que me había equivocado. Sakura era una mujer, una mujer sensual que me estaba ganando en mi propio juego. Aunque no por todo eso obvié su comentario.

Reí por lo bajo y volví a acercame.

—Bueno, esa no es la idea cariño, así que podrías empezar a medir tus tragos de ahora en adelante, créeme, querrás recordar esto.

Sin más, giré y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Los saboreé por un instante y comencé a moverme esperando su respuesta. Sentí complacido cómo comenzaba a corresponderme. Deslizó su mano desde mi hombro a mi cuello e intensificó el beso. Con luz verde, tomé su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra me apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla. Ya más confiado y cómodo, la impulsé a abrir la boca para poder explorarla a gusto.

Esa mujer era exquisita. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y nuca mientras su lengua jugaba son la mía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lo que por fuera debió verse como un simple beso, a mí me encendió todos los sentidos y alertó a mi entrepierna de la posible fiesta. En ese momento me acordé de Meiling y su advertencia.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué debía hacer? Generalmente cuando llegaba a esta instancia, que siempre requería de bastante más de estimulación (punto para Sakura), proponía a mi acompañante seguir con lo que estábamos un lugar más íntimo. Y aunque me estaba correspondido, eso no garantizaba que no me golpeara si no le gustaba la idea, o peor aún, que Mei lo hiciera.

Nos separamos un poco para respirar y noté que yo tenía la mano en su muslo y ella las suyas en mi pecho. La miré a los ojos, y, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar, pude ver claramente como estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

 _A la mierda Meiling._

—Sakura, qué...

—Mírate nada más. Yo me paso tanto tiempo preparando el terreno para que llegues un día y de la nada aplastes mi trabajo —Escuché la insoportable voz de Eriol en un tono de dolor sobre actuado, acto seguido Sakura se separó de mí como si quemara.

—Oh! ¡la traición! —siguió, yse llevó la mano a la cabeza en un exagerado gesto teatral— ¡Creí que eras mi amiga, Sakura!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y yo esbocé una sonrisa cómplice. Al ver que la cara de espanto de Sakura no se iba, le seguí el juego a mi amigo.

—No mi amor, tranquilo, sabes que soy tuyo cuando quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo—. Le guiñé un ojo y él pestañó repetidas veces juntando las manos, si hubiese podido actuar un sonrojo, estoy seguro que lo habría hecho.

—¡Ya basta, joder! —ordenó Meiling, llegando con una botella de espumante y cuatro copas— Me revuelven el estomago.

—Eso es porque eres una intolerante de mierda, Meiling —Haciéndose el ofendido, Eriol se sentó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos mirando en dirección opuesta a mi prima—. Tú no sabes nada del amor.

Ya no pude contener la risa y solté un sonora carcajada, Eriol se me sumó al instante, mientras que la aludida hacía un gesto de desaprobación, aunque me di cuenta de que escondía una involuntaria sonrisa en él.

—Siguen siendo unos idiotas —dijo Mei, en lo que llenaba las copas con el líquido de la botella.

El hombre de lentes frente a mí se aclaró la garganta y dijo solemne:

—Brindo por la idiotez, que tantos buenos ratos nos ha hecho pasar.

Levantamos las copas y mi prima lo siguió.

—Por los reencuentros —brindó ella y nos miró a todos un segundo.

—Por las sorpresas —dije yo y volvimos a beber.

—Por lo nuevo —pronunció una ya recuperada Sakura, no pude evitar sonreírle.

Terminamos la botella y notamos que la mayoría de la gente se estaba yendo. Me levanté a saludar a los invitados más importantes y cuando volví a la mesa me enteré de que mi prima había invitado a Eriol y a Sakura a mi departamento para seguir con los tragos.

—No me mires con esa cara, es temprano y estamos pasando un buen rato. Los invitaría a la nuestra pero no hay nada para beber y a esta hora no conseguiremos donde comprar —Alcé una ceja ante su insinuación—. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a negar que estás más que abastecido de alcohol? Dudo que hayas cambiado tanto.

Descrucé los brazos y los dejé caer a los costados de mi cuerpo

—Bien, vamos —acepté, rendido.

Meiling saltó desde su silla a mis brazos y comenzó a darme cortos besos en la mejilla.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Pasé la mano por su cintura y le hice un gesto con la cabeza a los demás para que nos siguieran. Media hora más tarde estuvimos en mi casa.

Tomamos cerveza, comimos papas fritas y hasta hicimos juegos de adolescentes que terminaban siempre con alguien metiéndose un shot de tequila. Nadie pudo nunca sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Eriol Hiraguizawa imitando a Madonna con el labial rojo de mi prima esparcido por toda la cara, o la de Sakura y Meiling cantando y bailando al ritmo de las Spice Girls sobre los sillones de la sala.

Puede que esa noche no haya tenido sexo, pero aún hoy la recuerdo como una de las más divertidas de mi vida.

(Sakura)

Tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrada. Veía como mi mejor amiga estaba corriendo peligro sin que yo pudiera más que observar. Me sentía tan impotente que me desesperaba. Pero se lo había prometido, le aseguré que me quedaría en ese lugar que ella consideró seguro para mí y trataría de no ser vista. Sujeté mi bolso con más fuerza y ahogué un grito al verla caer al suelo. Su espada se había resbalado de sus manos y ahora estaba a merced de una amenaza de la que yo no podría defenderla aunque quisiera. Temí por su vida como nunca antes y actúe sin pensar. Arrojé mi cámara lejos de mí provocando un estruendo que los descolocó a ambos y corrí en dirección opuesta para que no me vieran. Pero era tarde. Sus enormes ojos rojos se clavaron en mí y comenzó a seguirme. No me detuve.

—¡Misaki! ¡NO! —gritó Sayuri.

Me caí en mi carrera lastimándome la rodilla.

El hombre se acercaba.

Me apuntó con su espada.

Cerré los ojos a la espera de mi fin.

—¡Corte! —mandó Naoko desde su puesto— Precioso, estuvieron estupendos chicos.

»Sak, ¿te lastimaste mucho?

—Naa, qué va. Es sólo un raspón.

—Bien, descansa un poco —me ordenó ayudándome a levantar— ¡Va para todos! Descansen. Menos tú, Rika, quiero que repasemos un poco la escena siguiente —pidió señalando a la protagonista.

Caminé hacía una la mesa del catering y tomé un vaso con agua. Me acerqué a mi bolso que descansaba en una silla a un costado del set y me puse a revisar mi celular. Entré a mi red social favorita y vi una solicitud de amistad que me hizo dar un respingo.

 _ **Syaoran Li quiere ser tu amigo**_.

 _Sí claro, amigo, como no._ —Me reí por lo bajo ante la ironía. Acepté y a los dos minutos me hablaron por el chat.

Syaoran: Hola, veo que las copas del sábado no te afectaron tanto, o será que aceptas a cualquiera.

Yo: Pues, no, ni acepto a cualquiera, ni me afectaron lo suficiente. Pero dime, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? No te imaginaba tan ocioso.

Syaoran: Imaginas bien, no lo soy, pero tengo prioridades, y en este momento lo es un asunto que quiero resolver cuanto antes.

Qué bueno que esta vez sí me recuerdas, odiaría tener que empezar de cero. De nuevo.

Yo: ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que al final no me dijiste de dónde diablos es que nos conocemos, o que tú me conoces, mejor dicho. Estuve pensado pero no se me ocurre nada.

Syaoran: Primero lo primero. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos uno de estos días? Podrías venir a mi casa, no es que ya no le tengas confianza — _C_ _ierto, estuve saltando en su sillón con Mei, qué_ vergüenza—, y además soy un excelente cocinero.

Empecé a escribir y borrar como por un minuto reloj y él obviamente lo notó.

Syaoran: Vamos, si vienes te diré dónde y en qué circunstancias nos conocimos.

Yo: ¿Me estás chantajeando?

Syaoran: Yo diría que más bien convenciendo. ¿Mañana? Podría pasar por ti a las siete.

Salí del chat y lo pensé un poco. Hacía un tiempo que no tenía una cita y nadie en el mundo sería capaz de negar que ese hombre era por demás atractivo, aunque, ¿era correcto? ¿debería preguntarle a Mei primero? ¿ella me preguntaría a mí de ser al revés? Podría enviarle un mensaje pero... De repente sentí mi teléfono vibrar y vi otra notificación.

Syaoran: ¿A todos los dejas esperando así o ya puedo sentirme especial?

Yo: Se le llama pausa dramática.

Syaoran: Jajaja. Entiendo, ¿y bien? ¿cuánto durará? Estoy un poco ansioso.

Yo: Ok, Li, ganaste. Pero no pases por mi casa. Estaré en la tuya a las 19:30.

Syaoran: Que conste que intenté ser un caballero. Pero de acuerdo, te espero mañana entonces. Y dime Syaoran por favor.

Yo: Está bien, Syaoran. Nos vemos.

Syaoran: Eso seguro. Hasta luego.

Apagué la pantalla del celular y lo guardé en mi bolso. Acto seguido sentí una mano pesada caer sobre mi hombro.

—Así que eso es lo que te tiene con una ronrisita tonta pintada en la cara —dijo un divertido Eriol mirando mi bolso por encima de mi cabeza—. Bien, me alegro, Syaoran sabrá mantenerte de buen humor.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Eres un machista y un mal pensado! —lo acusé más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Él comenzó a reírse como un loco y yo me puse roja como un tomate.

—¿Mal pensado yo?¿Por qué? Sólo evidencio los hechos. Eres tú la que planea encerrarse en el departamento de un tipo soltero, vaya a saber uno por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Y qué? ¿ahora no puedo querer tener un amigo nuevo? —le dije desafiante y el idiota volvió a reír.

—Ay pequeña, si crees que lo que Syaoran busca en ti es una amistad, ya pasas de la ingenuidad a la estupidez —Cerré los puños conteniendo mis ganas de darle un buen golpe. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y acomodándose los lentes con su cínica sonrisa todavía plasmada en el rostro—. Recuerda que es de un amigo mío de quién estamos hablando, y ya sabes lo que dicen, Dios nos cría y el viento nos amontona.

—Pero tú nunca me has tocado —repliqué.

—Porque nunca me has dejado, pero si ese es un reclamo... —me acarició el hombro y sentí un horrible escalofrío— tiene arreglo.

Me aparté de un salto.

—¡Ay, no! ¡qué horror! —grité incluso más roja que antes.

—Ok, ok, entendí, pero no hacía falta la alevosía, me lastimas el orgullo, Sakura.

—Lo, lo siento, no quise, es que me sorprendiste y bueno yo, tú, emm.

Miraba al piso apenada hasta que escuché su risa seguida de un abrazo amistoso.

—Eres única, Sak, nunca cambies.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la asistente de Naoko nos llamó para ensayar una escena. Al llegar a nuestros puestos, Eriol se agachó alcanzado la altura de mi oído.

—Es en serio pequeña —susurró—, no te subestimo, pero no me perdonaría si no te dejara muy en claro esto: Syaoran Li no es un tipo para tener de pareja, si lo que buscas es un poco de diversión, perfecto, pero no le pidas nada más, es incapaz de dártelo.

—Lo sé, Eriol —En realidad no lo sabía, pero algo me decía que mi compañero tenía razón—. Te agradezco de todas formas, eres un gran amigo.

Me sonrió tan cálidamente que sentí como si me hubiera hechizado por un instante, pero una palmada en la espalda de devolvió a la realidad.

—Vamos chicos, Naoko está histérica por la escena del sueño y ya quiero terminarla de una vez para que me deje en paz —nos pidió una notablemente cansada Rika.

En verdad esperaba que a Mei no le molestara, ya éramos adultas, seguro lo comprendería. Además, no es como si yo estuviera abusando de su primito, fue él quién me buscó en primer lugar. Y Eriol tenía razón, Syaoran no parecía un hombre ingenuo ni mucho menos enamoradizo. Ella no podría culparme por querer pasar un momento ameno con él. Como fuera, estaba hecho, iría a verlo y punto final.

(Syaoran)

Cerré la ventana de esa red social y seguí revisando los números de contaduría. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta de mi oficina.

—Pase.

—Cuánta formalidad, guapo —dijo Nakuru dando felinos pasos hasta sentarse en mi regazo.

—No sabía que eras tú dulzura —contesté concentrado en sus interminables piernas—, apuesto a que no te gustaría que le hablara a todas como a ti, ¿o me equivoco?

—Para nada, pero ni creas que te he perdonado, últimamente ya no me atiendes como antes y eso no me está gustando nada. Quiero que lo sepas.— Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón en un falso gesto de enfado.

—¿A sí? Pues, sabes que jamás te prometí exclusividad ni tampoco pienso darte explicaciones de ningún tipo pero —Corrí su larga melena y comencé a darle pausados besos en la nuca—, puedo compensar el tiempo perdido justo ahora.

Giró para mirarme de frente y plantó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Bien, te dejaré intentarlo, pero más te vale que te esmeres.

—Jamás te he decepcionado, ¿o sí?

—Jamás, jefecito. —Y fue lo último que dijo porque atrapé su boca con fuerza y la tomé de la cadera sentándola en mi escritorio. Separó las piernas y me atrajo hacia ella rodeando mi cintura.

Mi relación con Nakuru Akizuki era ideal, aunque al principio no lo creí posible. Cuando llegué a la empresa ella ya trabajaba ahí redactando pequeños artículos para la sección de curiosidades, la cual creció rápidamente gracias a sus vastos conocimientos de cine. Tan pronto como me la presentaron comenzó a abordarme cada vez que me veía sólo, yclaro, yo siendo demasiado joven para el puesto y con sus constantes ofrecimientos, creí que lo hacía pensado que sacaría ventaja por acostarse conmigo. Con el tiempo concluí que no era eso lo que buscaba. Le tendí cuanta trampa se me ocurrió para que se delatara pero jamás lo hizo. Ella sólo quería un cómplice para satisfacer sus deseos en horarios de oficina y yo no era quién para negarme.

Nakuru nunca me pidió nada, ni en el ámbito laboral, ni en el personal. Sólo llegaba, se insinuaba y esperaba a saber si yo tenía ganas. Después de esos encuentros, sólo se vestía y se iba como si nada. No comprendía del todo su actitud, pero tampoco me intesaba saber, por lo que nunca pregunté.

* * *

Hola otra vez!

Gracias a los que me escribieron y siguen la historia, obviamente eso me gratifica y mantiene estimulada para seguir escribiendo y publicando. Me encantaría que me contaran que les parece hasta ahora.

En cuanto al capítulo, estoy contenta porque al fín pude juntar a nuestra pareja protagonista, y también, muy satisfecha con la mini escena de "cazadores". Me divierte que en vez de que Sakura fuera la de los poderes, haga el papel de la mejor amiga contenedora que le corresponde a Tomoyo en fín, eso es todo por el momento.

Qué disfruten mucho la semana y nos leemos la siguiente.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	4. Situaciones extremas

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 4: "Situaciones Extremas"

(Sakura)

Llegué a mi casa completamente agotada. Tiré el bolso y las llaves en la mesa y me desplomé en el sillón. Quería un poco de paz, silencio y oscuridad que en ese momento la sala en penumbras podía darme. Cerré los ojos intentado conciliar el sueño pero un golpeteo constante no me dejaba llevar a cabo mi plan. Me senté perezosa y oí un golpe seco más fuerte que los anteriores.

—¿Mei? ¿estás ahí? —Me levanté y comencé a caminar en dirección al sonido—. ¡Mei, no es gracioso!

Encendí la luz y noté que las llaves de mi amiga no estaban donde siempre, en ese momento escuché una especie de gruñido proveniente de su habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pensé en aquello.

—Basta, Sakura. Ya estás grande para creer en fantasmas. Esas cosas no existen y lo que no existe no puede hacerte daño.

 **Pum.**

—Ay, no, yo me voy... —Me paré en seco— ¡No! Debo enfrentarlo, no soy una niña, no soy una niña...

Otro golpe, otro escalofrío.

 _No, no soy una niña pero los adultos podemos tener miedos también ¿no?_

 _Pensándolo bien, ¿y si le pasó algo a Mei y por no averiguar se empeora?_

—Debo ir —resolví.

Me acerqué a paso sigiloso hasta la puerta de la habitación junto a la mía y la abrí con cuidado.

Lo que vi me podría dejar más traumas que cualquier estúpido temor a los fantasmas.

Meiling estaba de espaldas, desnuda y sentada sobre un hombre en igual condición en la punta de su cama. Cuando notaron mi presencia ambos votearon a verme y yo palidecí.

—He, he, hermano...

—¡Monstruo! —gritó Touya Kinomoto, tan o más pálido que yo. Mi compañera de casa ahogó un grito y se tapó los pechos con el primer retazo de tela que encontró—. ¡Cierra la puerta, maldición!

Di un respingo y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Volví a sentarme en el sillón y respiré profundamente.

 _Y pensar que yo estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir Meiling si se enteraba de la cita que tenía con su primo , ¡ja! Ella me estaba sacando ventaja desde quién sabe cuándo_.

Me levanté buscando un trago pero me encontré con que no había nada en la casa.

Los vi salir pasados escasos minutos y mi hermano me miró con la misma cara de pocos amigos que tenía siempre.

—Ella te explicará, debo irme, pero si quieres hablar después, sólo llámame —dijo Touya.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —le reclamé con los brazos en jarra— Quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Te dije que no puedo ahora, monstruo —Gruñí pero me ignoró—. Te llamo —avisó, dirigiéndose a mi amiga. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue dejándonos solas.

—Siéntate por favor, Sak —Dejé caer mi brazos y sin decirle nada fui a mi habitación—. ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó extrañada.

Busqué en el fondo de uno de mis cajones el atado de cigarrillos que sabía que tenía. Volví a la sala, me senté enfrente suyo y le ofrecí uno. Saqué otro para mí y luego lo encendí, habiendo dado la primera calada, la miré.

—Ahora sí, te escucho —le dije pausadamente.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—Sólo en situaciones extremas, ésta, por ejemplo. —Volví a inspirar.

Pasamos más de una hora hablando del tema. Resultaba ser que se habían conocido porque mi hermano fue el médico que la atendió cuando ella terminó en el hospital con una severa intoxicación por alcohol y otras sustancias. La reconoció como una de mis amigas y la cuidó hasta que estuvo mejor. Mei le hizo prometer que no me diría nada sobre su problema de excesos, pero Touya aceptó con la condición de que lo dejará a él acompañarla en su proceso de recuperación. Con el tiempo, su relación dejó de ser una amistad, pero Meiling no quería seguir arrastrándolo a aquello, así que le escribió una carta explicando sus motivos y regreso a Hong Kong hasta que se sintiera lista para recuperar su vida en Japón.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? No confiaste en mí, sabes que jamás te juzgaría, ¡somos amigas por todos los cielos! —Me dolía el pecho y sentía ganas de llorar, pero con fuerza las contuve, no era momento de eso.

—No fue falta de confianza, fue vergüenza —Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y los miraba como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo—. Imaginaba que los iba a decepcionar a todos, no quería lastimarlos. Sentía pena por mí misma y eso me impulsaba a meterme en más y peores cosas. En este momento estoy limpia de todo, pero puedo recaer. Por eso trato de que no tengamos nada en casa, consumo en exceso sólo cuando estoy sola, como un castigo o algo así —Hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar, atrapó sus rodillas con los brazos sobre la silla y comenzó a mecerse de forma casi imperceptible—. Hago terapia. Y me va muy bien a pesar de que el Dr. Tsukishiro dejó de atenderme cuando se enteró de que volví con Touya —Levantó la vista y sonrió tímida—. Ya sabes, ellos son mejores amigos, y para tratarme debe ser lo más objetivo posible. Me recomendó un estupendo colega suyo y hasta me consiguió trabajo en el estudio de su hermano.

 _Con que fue él quién convenció a Yue_.

—Yukito es un gran hombre —le dije sonriendo.

—Sí que lo es —me contestó imitando mi gesto—. Lo siento amiga, fui una tonta, lo sé, no confíe en ti y me arrepiento, ¿podrías perdonarme?

—Por supuesto, Mei —Rodeé la mesa, la hice pararse a mi lado y la abrace fuerte—, pero promete que no volverás a pasar de mí así y que me dejarás cuidarte.

Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y la sentí sollozar.

—Lo prometo —susurró.

OoOoOoOoO

Syaoran tenía todo listo. Había preparado una magnífica cena dejando relucir su mejor repertorio culinario. Se decidió por apostar a la gastronomía occidental, ya que no sabía si la china sería territorio seguro, y si bien era bueno en la japonesa también, esa opción le pareció que no cumpliría con su objetivo de impresionar a Sakura. Verduras, pollo, crema y queso reposaban perfectamente sazonados sobre la cocina en la habitación del mismo nombre. Dentro de la heladera, se enfríaba un postre de chocolate que lo hacía esperar con ansias el final de la comida, un agasajo un poco egoísta, ya que era su favorito, pero también su especialidad, así que confiaba en que su invitada también lo disfrutase.

La iluminación se volvía tenue al llegar a la sala. En el centro se imponía una mesa sobria y elegante que robaría la atención de quien estuviera a su alcance. El cuidadoso dueño de casa había puesto sobre el vidrio dos platos de porcelana blanca, un juego de copas de cristal cortado, cubiertos de plata y servilletas de tela del mismo verde que los individuales y camino que evitaban que los objetos antes descriptos arruinaran el gran mueble de patas cromadas.

De la expectativa a la impaciencia había pasado en a penas dos cigarrillos, yendo por el quinto, la furia se instaló en su persona. Paseaba de un lado al otro similando un tigre enjaulado, y así se sentía. Estaba con una copa de su mejor Sauvignon Blanc casi vacía en una de sus manos y en la otra tenía su celular encendido, lo miraba fijamente mientras meditaba si morder o no. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y ni rastros de Sakura, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje avisando de su retraso o cancelación.

 _¡¿Quién se cree esa enana para dejarme plantado así?!_

—Ya fue, que se joda —se dijo.

Yo: Si no pensabas venir, debiste haberlo dicho. No me hubiese muerto, sabes. No te creas tan importante, lo que pensaba obtener de ti no es nada que no consiga en otra. Eres u...

Sakura: ¡Syaoran! ¡Hola! Justo estaba por escribirte. Lo siento muchísimo, sé que es muy tarde pero tuve unos inconvenientes, ya estoy a una cuadra, nos vemos. ¡Beso! *

Borrar, borrar, borrar.

— _Eso estuvo cerca_ —pensó en un sonoro suspiro.

Apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y se acomodó un poco para arreglar la desabotonada camisa. En seguida sonó el timbre del portero electrónico, y al atender, descubrió a una voz agitada que resultaba ser la de Sakura.

—Pasa —le contestó presionando un botón.

Se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y la esperó apoyado en el marco.

Era un edificio claramente lujoso, digno de un niño rico como él. Sakura llegó al décimo nivel y apenas salió del ascensor descubrió al hombre de intensa mirada cruzado de brazos, aparentemente esperándola. Le sonrió un poco nerviosa y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta la entrada.

Lucía realmente guapo, tenía una camisa gris claro que delataba su delgada pero atlética figura, unos pantalones y zapatos negros de materiales notoriamente finos y su cabello tan despeinado y rebelde como lo recordaba. Ese que le traía la imágen de quien la había besado con tanta pasión apenas unas noches atrás.

Cuando estuvo frente a su anfitrión, él se agachó un poco y le plantó un corto beso en la comisura de los labios, acción que la hizo estremecer, pero que intento que se no notara.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Ven, pasa —ofreció después, guiándola con una mano apoyada en la cintura de la joven.

No podía confiarse, tenía que hacer las cosas bien con Sakura. No se iba a permitir perder esta oportunidad, porque Syaoran Li no perdía nada nunca, y no iba a empezar ahora, pero era tan fuerte el deseo de satisfacer ese capricho de tenerla para él, que lo hacía sentir torpe.

 _"Ya calmate de una maldita vez, Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer como cualquier otra. Has hecho esto decenas de veces, así que deja las estupideces y manos a la obra."_ —Le ordenó una voz en su mente.

—Ponte cómoda, iré por un poco de vino para ti —le dijo a Sakura, que lo miraba desde el comedor.

Abrió la puerta de su cava, extrajo la botella que había descorchado hacía casi una hora y volvió al encuentro de su invitada que ya estaba sentada a la mesa jugando con el borde de su copa.

—Espero que te guste, es de mis favoritos —le comentó mientras ella oxigenaba la bebida con el movimiento circular de su mano.

Se veía muy bella con ese vestido azul de escote profundo que resaltaba el tono de piel. Llevaba el cabello suelto y unos adornos plateados que le daban un acabado aún más femenino a su aspecto, sin contar su perfume. Ese perfume que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Eso, y la forma tan sensual con la que degustaba el vino. Apartó la vista de golpe para no intimidar al precioso espécimen que en ese momento le sonrió tiernamente. Como resultado de aquel gesto, Syaoran sintió que un ligero rubor se aporderaba de sus mejillas.

 _"¿Qué parte de que te calmes es la que no entendiste? Contrólate, no me hagas repetirlo."_ —volvió a hablarle su mente. Entre avergonzado y enojado, ladeó la cabeza y retomó la compostura.

—Muchas gracias, es realmente exquisito —alagó Sakura su elección antes de juntar las manos y comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos—. Te debo una disculpa, Syaoran. Todo es muy bonito, seguro que la comida está deliciosa y yo no soy capaz de llegar a tiempo. Lo siento mucho.

No podía enojarse con ella cuando se veía como un cachorro regañado. Estúpida empatía.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que me lo compenses, primero disfrutando de la cena —intentó tranquilizarla el hombre parándose—. Voy por ella, espera aquí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se sentía extraña, Li la intimidaba. El arreglo de la mesa, el aroma de la comida proveniente de la cocina, lo espectacular del departamento y su decoración, ÉL. Todo era perfecto, demasiado, parecía irreal y si no lo fuera, ¿cómo estaría a la altura de semejante circunstancia? Sakura no se menospreciaba, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que quería un joven y atractivo empresario con ella que no tenía nada extraordinario para ofrecerle. Lo vio llegar de la cocina con dos platos, uno de los cuales colocó enfrente suyo.

—Espero la gastronomía occidental sea de tu agrado.—Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar. La joven Kinomoto no salía de sus pensamientos e inseguridades mientras que Li esperaba que no se estuviera aburriendo. Él no solía hablar mucho, y si la conversación debiera ser su responsabilidad, no le vea un buen futuro a aquello, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que llegaras tarde? Es decir, no es un reclamo, es simple curiosidad —se apresuró en aclarar.

 _¡Ay, no! ¿qué le digo? ¿qué le digo? No puedo contestarle eso sin que se entere de lo de Meiling, y ella me pidió que sea un secreto._

" _D_ _ebiste haberlo pensado antes_ _Sakura, era obvio que preguntaría y se merece una explicación, esperó más de una hora y no se quejó."_

 _Pero odio mentir, ¿qué clase de relación tendremos si le miento desde ahora, encima en algo así?_

 _"Primero que nada, si se entera debe ser por Meiling, no te metas en cosas de familia. Segundo, no tienes que mentir, sólo no des detalles, sabes hacer eso como nadie_. _Y tercero, ¿qué relación? Recuerda lo que dijo Eriol y lo que decidimos después, nada de sentimientos ni compromisos, a pasar el rato y cada uno por su lado. Ahora contéstale que te esta esperando."_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La expresión de desconcierto de su interlocutor la hizo percatarse de que se había perdido en su mundo interno más de la cuenta.

—Sí, sí, lo siento soy un poco distraída —se disculpó apenada—. Mi hermano estuvo de visita en mi casa por eso llegué tarde. A veces pierdo la noción del tiempo, no me enorgullece, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Si lo he notado. Yo también tengo cosas que no puedo evitar, no soy muy buen conversador, por ejemplo.

—¿De verdad? A mí no me pareció, hablaste mucho más que yo cuando nos conocimos —le contestó ella sorprendida.

La incomodidad se instaló en él al recordar todas las estupideces que dijo esa noche.

—Bueno, eso es porque estaba ebrio, pero si te gusto más así, compré un vodka que podría hacer el trabajo en...

—¡No! No, así estás bien —casi gritó atropelladamente Sakura, negando con las manos.

Syaoran soltó un breve carcajada.

—Tranquila, era una broma, no planeaba hacerme alcohólico para estar contigo. Igualmente, me alegra no tener que recurrir a eso.—Le guiñó un ojo y ella se ruborizó un poco.

Su timidez era algo adorable, pero igual de grato fue descubrir que Sakura había crecido, aunque de algún modo siguiera siendo la misma. En cuanto se sintió cómoda, él casi no tuvo que emitir palabra. Le contó de su vocación por la actuación; que estudió arte dramático en la Universidad pero que creía que lo más valioso de su formación lo había aprendido en un teatro independiente al cual asistía desde que era adolescente; que prefería el escenario a las cámaras y que gracias a su amor por ese arte descubrió el mundo de la lectura y la música no tan popular. También le mencionó que no tenía ni intérpretes ni estilos favoritos porque apreciaba que la labor de los artistas sea variada. Entre muchas otras cosas relacionadas. Sakura Kinomoto no era sólo bonita y simpática, era fascinante. Lo sorprendió con sus conocimientos de historia y literatura, y la pasión con la que intentaba que él aprendiera. Syaoran la escuchaba con mucha atención, todo lo que le contaba era muy interesante. A pesar de haber tenido una educación por demás exigente, ella le habló de cosas de las que no había oído antes, nunca se imaginó que esa pequeña despistada pudiera ser tan culta.

Mientras conversaban termaron de cenar y Sakura insistió en lavar los platos a pesar de las negativas de Syaoran. También le pidió que le dijera dónde estaba el postre, y cuando lo supo, lo empujó hasta la mesa y lo sentó.

—¿Oye, qué haces?

—Tú quédate aquí, de ahora en adelante yo me encargo, ya has hecho más que suficiente.

—Sakura —la llamó Li con un tono de advertencia que a ella no le hizo mella.

—Sakura, nada. Haz lo que te digo —ordenó—. Deberías dejarte mimar un poco, Syaoran.

Sin dale tiempo a nada, desapareció tras el umbral de la cocina.

La esperó hasta que llegó con el postre de chocolate que él había preparado, el cuál estaba delicioso. Syaoran amaba el chocolate con pasión, pero su invitada no parecía estar disfrutándolo.

—¿No te gusta? Lo siento, debí preguntarte antes que querías de postre. Es que como es mi favorito, me resulta difícil creer que a alguien pueda no gustarle, pero puedo ver que tengo y te preparo otra cosa.

—¡Hey! No es eso, está buenísimo, estoy satisfecha, es todo —le contestó sonriendo.

—¿Segura? No tienes que mentirme.

—No lo hago, todo estuvo exquisito, en serio. Si no hubiera comido tanto lo devoraría en minutos, amo lo dulce.

—Y yo el chocolate —le dijo.

Levantó ambos platos y los llevo a la cocina sin explicación aparente, volvió a la sala y la tomó de la mano invitándola a pararse.

—No te preocupes, lo dejaremos para después, ahora quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta doble que comunicaba el comedor con un sector más privado. Tenía una mesa de billar, una biblioteca enorme, y, entre otras cosas, un piano de 1/4 de cola. Syaoran sonrió al notar como Sakura miraba el magnífico instrumento.

—Es de mi hermana —le aclaró—, yo no tengo oído para la música. De hecho soy un desastre, si no fuera por la teoría ni siquiera hubiese pasado esa materia en el colegio —Se rió por lo bajo al recordar sus intentos fallidos de tocar la flauta dulce en la primaria—. Cuando ella vivía conmigo se pasaba todos sus ratos libres en esa cosa, pero al irse decidió dejarlo aquí. Dijo que la habitación perdería encanto si se lo llevaba, así que se compró otro para su nueva casa.

—Es precioso, y creo que tiene razón, se ve perfecto donde está —opinó acariciado la tapa del teclado—. ¿Ellas son tus hermanas? —le preguntó sosteniendo un marco que encontró en una repisa cerca del Steinway and sons.

—Sí, pero esto no es lo que quería mostrarte —Syaoran agarró la foto y volvió a colocarla en su lugar—. Sígueme y las verás hasta cansarte —le dijo volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

A pesar de que la joven no entendió eso último, asintió y lo obedeció. Atravesaron esa segunda sala hasta dar con un pasillo en penumbra. Al final, encontraron una puerta blanca la cuál él abrió para acceder a su dormitorio.

Cuando Sakura se dió cuenta de donde estaban, se puso nerviosa, pero se reprendió por eso.

 _"¿Qué esperabas?¿no viniste justamente a esto? Es tarde para arrepentimientos"_ —le recordó su mente.

Syaoran encendió la luz y notó que el semblante de Sakura estaba exageradamente serio y decidido, cosa que le dio ternura. La fugaz idea de que la mujer a su lado pudiera ser virgen atravesó su cerebro, pero la ignoró.

—A ver, lo había dejado a mano para cuando vinieras —habló mientras abría el cajón de uno del par de muebles junto a su cama—. Ah, aquí está —Sacó un libro, comenzó a revisarlo y se detuvo cuando llegó casi al final—. Tómalo, tú cumpliste tu parte del trato así que debo hacer lo mismo.

Sorprendida, sujetó aquel libro de cuero rojo y dorado dándose cuenta de que en realidad era un álbum de fotos.

—Somos Mei y yo de pequeñas. No entiendo.

—Ese día nos conocimos, y nos vimos varias veces después de eso —le explicó señalando la página siguiente—. Mira el lugar, es el mismo que éste y esos somos mis hermanas y yo el mismo día.

Sakura observó con atención esa fotografía. Había cuatro adolescentes de diferentes edades que se parecían mucho entre sí: todas eran castañas, altas y estaban sonriendo ampliamente. En oposición, el niño junto a ellas estaba realmente serio, tenía lo brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero a pesar de eso, podía verse que sus facciones eran lindas. Tenía el cabello color marrón chocolate, la piel morena clara y un par gruesas cejas que enmarcaban sus penetrantes ojos ámbar. No había que ser muy perspicaz para concluir que ese niño, de no más de diez años, y el hombre que la acompañaba en ese momento eran la misma persona.

—Recuerdo esta casa —Tocaba los lados de la foto sin salir del desconcierto—, Mei siempre estaba invitándome a esas reuniones familiares. Debo confesar que cuando descubrí que eras su primo, intenté recordar si me había presentado uno alguna vez, pero no pude.

Estaba apenada y no podía sacar la vista del pequeño castaño.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Lógico —aseguró—, porque no me presentó como su primo, estás viendo al flamante ex-prometido de Meiling Li.

 _¡¿El qué?!_ ¿Syaoran había sido prometido de su amiga? _Pero...¡oh, sí! ¡ya lo recuerdo!_

Mei había tenido un prometido de su mismo clan. Ella estaba felíz y enamorada pero él jamás se mostró ni mínimamente interesado. En cuanto el matrimonio arreglado se abolió en su familia, ese chico canceló el compromiso. Recordaba que Meiling había estado triste por ello, pero en seguida se recuperó cuando entraron al Instituto y comenzó a llamar la atención del sexo opuesto.

—Ahora te recuerdo... Siempre nos ignorabas y le rompiste el corazón a Mei —Sakura frunció el ceño y a él eso no le gustó nada.

—Déjame que te explique —le pidió Syaoran—. Sí, cancelé el compromiso con Mei apenas tuve la oportunidad, pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar. Me estaban obligando a casarme por conveniencia con mi prima, encima de que ese montón de morbosos tuvieron el descaro de criarnos juntos, ¡como hermanos! ¿tú te hubieras casado con tu hermano? —Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero aún lo miraba desafiante— Eso creí.

—Te entiendo. Pero eso no quita que Mei haya sufrido, te parezca loco o no, ella te quería —replicó ella al arrebato de lógica de Syaoran.

—No como imaginas, Sakura. Meiling había sido educada para ser mi esposa, por lo que la habían llenado de ilusiones al respecto de ser la mujer del jefe del Clan, pero cuando entendió como nos habían manipulado, hasta me agradeció por haberla librado de eso. Desde entonces nos volvimos muy cercanos, incluso más que con, podría decirse, mis otras hermanas.

—Y nos tratabas así para no hacer crecer sus ilusiones —dedujo Sakura.

—En eso te equivocas, era igual con todo el mundo. Siempre fui muy tímido y callado, ser sociable no es lo mío —Le apartó el álbum de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de la cuál lo había sacado—. Con los años aprendí que así me perdía de muchas cosas y decidí enfrentar mis limitaciones. Sigo siendo serio, pero ya no me da timidez decir ciertas cosas.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres preciosa, Sakura, disfruto mucho de tu compañía y me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más —Antes de que pudiera contestar, Syaoran cortó las distancias y posó lentamente sus labios en los de la joven—. Toda la noche —le susurró sin apartarse—, duerme aquí, conmigo.

Sakura trepó con sus manos desde los brazos a la nuca del hombre en respuesta, él sonrió y comenzó a besarla con ansias.

(Sakura)

"... me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más."

 _¿Sí? ¿cuánto, Syaoran?_

"Toda la noche..."

 _Toda la noche, una noche, esa noche._

No hubiera podido resistirme ni intentándolo realmente. Esos ojos insistentes y firmes en su cometido me parecieron lo más encantador este mundo, y en cuanto sentí el frío de sus manos sobre mis mejillas, supe que no habría vuelta atrás.

Nunca me había acostado con alguien en la primera cita, nunca creí que lo haría. Si me lo hubieran preguntado una semana antes, hubiese contestado que no tenía nada de malo pero que no era para mí. Simplemente no concordaba con mi romántica concepción del sexo o de las relaciones en general. Hacer el amor estaba bien, mas no follar.

Pero, cómo negarme a su pedido si había sido tan cálido, y hasta dulce conmigo. Cómo negarme, si me pasé dos días enteros sin tener otra cosa en la cabeza que las palabras de Eriol y mis conclusiones sobre ellas. Cómo mierda podría alguien negarse a Syaoran Li y sus besos, que ahora atacaban mi clavícula. Yo no podía. No quería poder, porque, ¿qué mejor excusa que la incapacidad?

Tomó mi cintura y me giró hasta quedar de espadas a la cama, me empujó suavemente para que me sentara sobre la misma y se inclinó obligándome a recostar. Me arrastré hacia el centro del lecho y lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas en lo que se entretenía pasando la lengua por el nacimiento de mis pechos. Antes de quedar aplastada, decidí hacer lo propio y comencé a desabotonar su camisa hasta llegar hasta su pantalón. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando mis dedos los rozaron al tirar de esa prenda gris. Disfruté de aquel tacto muchísimo. Su pecho era cálido y firme, lo acaricié cuanto quise y luego pasé a su espalda deleitándome con cada segundo de mis yemas sobre su piel tostada.

Syaoran me levantó un poco y pasó su mano derecha bajo mi espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido y liberar mi torso de su prisión. Pude ver como se le iluminaba la cara al descubrir que no llevaba sostén. No esperó un segundo antes de posar una de sus manos para acariciar mi pecho. Apoyó su brazo libre a mi lado y bajo la cabeza hasta que estuvo en el nivel correcto para que su boca pudiera arremeter contra mí. Besó, mordió, succionó y lamió ambos montículos a gusto miestras yo exploraba sus brazos y espalda. Cada tanto soltaba un gemido o le clavaba las uñas dándole a entender que lo que hacía estaba enloqueciéndome. Lo tomé de la barbilla y volví a apoderarme de su boca. En mi vida se me ocurrió que el aroma a tabaco que desprendía su pelo podría llegar a gustarme tanto.

Sentí las manos de Syaoran reptar desde mis rodillas a mi cadera, arrugó un poco mi vestido y tiró hacia arriba indicándome lo que quería. Lo ayudé levantándome nuevamente y pasé la prenda por sobre mi cabeza hasta quedar en ropa interior. El ardor bajo mi vientre se intensificó cuando empezó a acariciar mi parte íntima por encima de la ínfima tela que la cubría.

—Ah...

Sonrió de satisfacción contra mi cuello y gruño de igual forma cuando sus traviesos dedos notaron mi humedad al aventurarse debajo del encaje. A penas en un instante, me despojó de él, dejándome desnuda y a su merced.

—Estás tan húmeda —susurró en mi oído mientras dibujaba formas incoherentes sobre mi clítoris. Yo había perdido el habla y la razón, sólo podía pensar en la sensación de la temperatura de mi cuerpo alcanzando niveles insospechados.

Me deslicé al inicio de su pantalón y desabroché su cinturón tan ágilmente como el hormigueo que me recorría me lo permitió. El cierre de aquella prenda siguió y le di un leve tirón hacia abajo para que pudiéramos deshacernos de cuanto estorbo se interpusiera. Cuando lo hubimos hecho, noté que su respiración se volvía aún más irregular mientras yo llevaba mi mano desde su abdomen al excitado miembro. Comencé a acariciarlo con devoción dándome cuenta de que él ya no jugaban en mi entrepierna y se dedicaba sólo a disfrutar de mi tacto. Aproveché mi ventaja para subir la pierna y sentarme a horcajadas sobre su cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran. Me deslizaba de a arriba abajo mientras recorría su pecho con la boca. Gemí sin intención de controlarme cuando sentí que de una certera estocada se había hundido en mi interior. De inmediato empezó a moverse, sujetando mis caderas e intentado internarse lo más profundo posible. De repente, un rayo de cordura nos golpeó, llamativamente al mismo tiempo, y nos detuvimos en el acto. Ninguno tenía que decir nada, me corrí para dejarlo pasar y él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Aquí está —dijo en voz baja al encontrar la cajita con los preservativos. Una vez puesto, me tomó de las rodillas y me hizo abrazarle la cintura con las piernas —¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. —Sin más, volvió a embestirme brutalmente.

Por un tiempo indeterminado lo único en lo que pude concentrarme fue en las cada vez más violentas estocadas de Syaoran.

 _Más fuerte._

Mis caderas se movían al ritmo que él había impuesto y mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda con desesperación.

 _Más rápido._

—¡Más! —gemí con fuerza.

Involuntariamente mi figura se curvaba y yo sentía que toda esa excitación estaba a punto de explotar. Un poco de su sudor se mezcló con el mío cuando pegó su pecho a mi cuerpo mientras ambos intentábamos que me atraviesara, aunque eso fuera imposible.

—¡Syao! —grité cuando alcancé el tan ansiado clímax.

—Ah, Sakura... —jadeó unos segundos después al sentir el suyo.

Estábamos tremendamente agitados, no recordaba una sola vez en la que me sintiera tan satisfecha. Parecía como si después de esperarlo por mucho tiempo, al fin lo hubiéramos logrado. Pero por mí parte, esa sensación se fue diluyendo y dejó de ser suficiente. Quería más, mucho más. Aparentemente, a él le pasaba lo mismo, ya que después de ese primer polvo (porque de otra manera no lo puedo llamar), fuimos a la cocina a comer el postre de chocolate que habíamos dejado olvidado,y al terminar, su boca volvió a buscar la mía y nuestras manos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Esa noche casi no dormimos. Cuando nos cansamos de tanto follar, se recostó en mi pecho y hablamos hasta que él cerró los párpados y ya no contestó. Yo me quedé jugando con su pelo un rato, pensando, como frecuentemente hacía hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No sé en que momento sucumbí ante Morfeo, pero lo próximo que supe fue que la luz proveniente de una ventana que no era la mía, me obligaba a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la espalda descubierta de un hombre que fumaba en el balcón.

* * *

Buenas a todo aquel que este leyendo esto. Acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo, contiene el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida y me trajo bastantes conflictos, siendo sincera. No quería que fuera demasiado descriptivo para que no se viera grosero, pero tampoco quería que fuera muy insulso, sin contar que tenía que retratar algunos detalles de los personajes que van a ir cambiando notoriamente con el tiempo. Espero haber encontrado un buen equilibrio, yo creo que lo hice, pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes.

Por otro lado, empezamos a conocer un poco más a Meiling y a llegar a algunas conclusiones con respecto a detalles no del todo claros en su vida. Me quise poner en la piel de Sakura prácticamente todo el capítulo porque ella es la que siente más al extremo las escenas pero no quería dejar afuera los nervios de Syaoran :p

Sin más, qué tengan un buen día!

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	5. De tratos hechos y deshechos

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 5: "De tratos hechos y deshechos"

(Syaoran)

Me desperté esa mañana realmente casando y maldije mi ansiedad de no querer esperar al fin de semana para verla.

En ese momento recordé lo que había vivido la noche anterior y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. La había pasado estupendamente, pero tenía que volver al mundo real. Giré un poco la cabeza encontrando a Sakura plácidamente dormida dándome la espalda y preferí no despertarla aún.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Al salir tomé mi atado de cigarrillos y encendí uno cuando estuve en el balcón. Ni siquiera disfrutaba del sabor del tabaco pero estaba ya tan jodido que lo consumía igual.

Miraba concentrado el pasar de los autos cuando sentí su presencia llegar.

—Buenos días —me saludó bostezando.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunté mientras la miraba de reojo. Estaba apoyanda en el barandal, despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y mi camisa puesta.

E increíblemente sexy.

Se me ocurrió que un mañanero nos vendría bien a ambos, pero ya no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba comer algo o de desmayaría. Bueno, quizás exagero pero tenía mucha hambre.

—Bastante, aunque no lo suficiente, todavía tengo sueño —contestó la pregunta que yo había olvidado en el instante en que mis ojos se cruzaron con sus piernas.

—Lo siento, me encantaría que pudieras descansar un poco más pero tengo que trabajar.

—Sí, lo sé, no pasa nada.

—¿Desayunamos? Necesito reponer fuerzas de alguna manera —le dije y me sonrió.

—Sí —Amplió su sonrisa y su rostro se iluminó por completo—, muero de hambre.

Preparamos juntos un poco de café y unas tostadas. Tenía que ser rápido o no llegaría a llevarla a su casa y a tiempo a la oficina. Me sentía muy relajado con ella. Esos momentos en los que su presencia me ponía nervioso habían quedado atrás para ser reemplazados por la agradable sensación que me daba su compañía. Definitivamente podía ver a Sakura como una amiga, una de esas especiales, claro está.

—Está bien, pero sólo acepto porque me da vergüenza salir vestida así a esta hora.

Y la comprendía, su vestido corto y sus tacos altos de seguro llamarían la atención de los transeúntes, de los masculinos, principalmente. De igual modo me causó gracia su comentario y no lo escondí.

—Me imagino —afirmé, terminando de reírme—, la próxima podrías traer una muda de ropa para no sentirte incómoda.

—¿La próxima? —repitió casi susurrando.

—¿Qué, a caso no pensabas volver a verme?

No creía que hubiese estado tan mal, de hecho, para mí fue todo lo contrario.

—No eso, es que no sé. No pensé que, bueno...

—A ver si entendí, ¿creíste que pasaría la noche contigo y no volvería a llamarte? —No me contestó pero no tenía que hacerlo, vi la respuesta en sus ojos—. Ok, esta es la oportunidad ideal para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No voy a mentirte, trataré de decir esto lo más claro y directo posible: Cuando te invité a venir, lo hice pensando que podría seducirte y que nos veríamos algunas veces, sólo eso, pero cambié de parecer. Tú me agradas, Sakura, en serio, y creo que yo a ti también ¿cierto? —Asintió—. Correcto, tienes que saber que no estoy interesado en tener una relación con nadie por el momento, ni creo que eso vaya a cambiar en mucho tiempo, pero no significa que no podamos seguir viéndonos. Ya sabes, como amigos.

Ella me miraba fijo, permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil y prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras.

—Es más —agregué—, yo quiero que seas mi amiga, y si nos llevamos bien en la cama, ¿por qué privarnos de eso? Siempre que estén las cosas claras creo que podría funcionar, ¿qué piensas?

Antes de escuchar su respuesta me pasaron cientos de cosas por la cabeza. Esperaba que aceptara, no le iba a hacer el papel de novio, eso estaba fuera de discusión, pero no quería que se alejara tan pronto.

—En conclusión, no más cenas románticas ni actitudes de galán de novela. Sólo tú y yo siendo nosotros mismos, ¿no?

—Es exacto lo que digo.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiró.

—Qué bueno —dijo sonriente—, por un momento me hiciste creer que me había metido al departamento del Christian Grey chino.

—¿Quién? —Eso sí que me confundió pero algo me dijo que se estaba burlando de mí.

—Te explico en el camino —Sonrió ampliamente y me extendió su mano con el meñique levantado—. Acepto.

Me acerqué y entrelacé mi dedo con el suyo.

—Es una promesa, enana. —Comencé a reírme al ver su expresión de enfado, pero mi alegría desapareció cuando sentí un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

—Estamos a mano —sentenció mientas yo me retorcía de dolor—. Ya deja de llorar, Christian y vámonos de una vez.

—¡Ajá! Sabía que el tal Christian no era nadie bueno. Vamos, pero más te vale que me digas quién es ése o lamentarás.

—¡Oblígame! —Me sacó la lengua, tomó sus cosas y se escapó descalsa hacía los ascensores.

—Ya verás, enana.

Me arremangué la camisa y la corrí dispuesto a aplicar mi venganza a punta de cosquillas.

Ambos salimos riendo a carcajadas entre mutuas burlas. Al cruzarnos con alguien intentábamos disimular pero no pudimos ni una vez. Cosechamos varias miradas entre curiosas y desaprobatorias, pero no me importó. Realmente me alegraba conocer a Sakura y confiaba en que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

(Sakura)

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Me sentí confundida, temerosa, enojada, triste, preocupada, nerviosa, excitada, alegre y la lista seguía. Todo eso más de una vez y variando de intencidad a gran velocidad.

Quería canalizar toda esa carga y conocía el lugar exacto donde podría hacerlo. Habiendo dormido un par de horas me levanté y lo llamé anunciando que iría de visita aprovechando mi día libre. Cuando tuve todo listo tomé un autobús a la estación de tren. Dos actos de "Hernani" y unas cuantas canciones y puestas en escena en mi mente después, había llegado a Tomoeda.

Recorrí sus calles observándolo todo con cierta nostalgia hasta que di con aquel pasaje solitario que escondía uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Me quedé contemplando el disonante edificio como siempre lo hacía, tratando de guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de su fachada. Era antiguo, de estilo barroco. Sus columnas y molduras estaba notablemente gastadas y la gran puerta principal seguía rechinando tanto o más que cuando la conocí. Atravesé el umbral y me interné en sus pasillos. El olor a madera y terciopelo me anunciaron que estaba en casa.

—¡Gatita! —me llamó la voz del hombre que buscaba desde el interior del taller de costura.

—¡Fye! —Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé, gatita —me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo—. Pero ya habrá tiempo de reclamar la frecuencia con la que nos visitas, pasa, prepararé algo de té y nos pondremos al día.

Me indicó que lo siguiera hacia el pequeño y acogedor cuarto donde había pasado las mejores experiencias literarias de mi vida hasta el momento. Al entrar, me recibieron las estanterías habitadas por autores de la talla de Schiller, Molière, Cervantes, Beckett, los para mí grandiosos Shakespeare y Víctor Hugo, algún oriental como Monzaemon, entre tantos otros. Tragedias y comedias: clásicas y contemporáneas. De prosa, óperas y dramas Wagnerianos, con danza o sin ella. Podrías vivir mil vidas si se te antojara zambulléndote en las muchas páginas que ese rincón del globo te ofrecía.

En el centro estaba su escritorio. Hecho en madera de roble macizo, sostenía su inconfundible lámpara de lectura, el siempre desordenado lapicero, un libro pequeño (abierto y tachado, debía ser una obra que estaría revisando), hojas sueltas con ideas, una taza de café vacía y aún tibia y un montón de pequeños objetos que iban a parar a ahí de la mano de su caótico dueño.

La oficina del director del teatro parecía no ser afectada por el paso del tiempo, al igual que él mismo. Fye D. Flowright era el nombre artístico del rubio a mis espaldas. Nunca supe el verdadero pero tampoco creí que importara. Como dije, lucía y se comportaba igual que cuando yo tenía doce años. Era alto, de ojos azules, un poco flacucho; llevaba siempre su cabello algo largo y una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su bello rostro. Sólo con los años comprendí que si mirabas con atención sus orbes claras, podrías notar que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera, y es que mi maestro de teatro había llegado un día de la nada al pueblo sin rastro de familia o amigos, lo que debía ser muy triste.

Fye era un actor faboluso y podía hacerle creer a cualquiera su pantomima de felicidad constante. Pero no a mí, no porque fuese más observadora que los demás, diría incluso que todo lo contrario; pero mi admiración por él me llevó en una época a pasarme largas horas estudiando cada una de sus facciones y gestos para aprender su técnica de arte dramático.

—Toma, espero que te guste. Kero me lo trajo de su viaje a Ingraterra y me gustó tanto que no lo compartí con nadie hasta ahora.

Le agradecí y lo degusté, realmente estaba delicioso. Bebí un poco más y la pregunta que me dejó dando vueltas por la cabeza se escapó de mis labios sin quererlo.

—¿Kero estuvo aquí?

—Oh, sí, volvió, es más, creo que incluso está viviendo en Tokio también, tengo su número por si quieres verlo.

Creo que notó en mi expresión que la idea no me convencía del todo porque se cruzó de brazos y me miró con suspicacia.

—Ya va siendo la hora de que dejen todo ese asunto atrás, fueron amigos muchos años y no creo que sea bueno que pierdan eso por una relación que no funcionó.

Y tenía razón, Cerberos o mejor conocido por su apodo, Kero, había sido junto a Tomoyo y Mei, mi mejor amigo desde que se mudó a Tomoeda cuando íbamos en cuarto de primaria. Al crecer, comencé a sentir cosas nuevas por él, lo cuál deribó en una relación que al final nos lastimó a los dos. Kero había sido mi primer y único hombre, hasta anoche.

—Lo sé, dámelo, lo llamaré.

—¡Excelente, gatita! —Dio una palmada y su característico semblante alegre regresó—. Me gustaría poder reunirnos a todos uno de estos días, incluyendo a Kurotón y Tommy. Dime, ¿cómo están?

—Pues, Tomoyo está muy bien y por lo que me cuenta, Kurogane también, pero a él casi no lo veo.

—Es que es un amargado, no sé como esa lindura de chica lo soporta.

—Imagino que de la misma forma que tú lo hacías.

Los dos nos echamos a reír al recordar aquellos tiempos. Conocimos a Kurogane cuando entró a trabajar como utilero en el teatro y enseguida se convirtió en presa de las burlas de Fye. Eso lo hacía rabiar hasta el punto de insultar al rubio a los gritos y amenazarlo de muerte varias veces al día, pero todos sabíamos que en el fondo esa era la dinámica de la amistad entre ellos.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —Tomé mi mochila y saqué un paquete blanco—, traje galletas. Las compré en la pastelería de Chiharu al llegar —Abrí el envoltorio y le ofrecí servirse—. Cuando pasé ella no se encontraba pero quizás la vea al volver.

—¡Qué bueno! Gracias, gatita. Esta exquisitez amerita un poco más de té —dijo mirando su tasa sin líquido.

Estuve varias horas hablando con el director del teatro en su oficina. Confieso que me sentía terriblemente a gusto ahí. Le conté del programa y mis problemas con la exposición, él me dijo algo muy similar a lo que Tomoyo me expresó una semana antes, lo que me tranquilizó aún más.

—Me parece bien que seas cautelosa, debes cuidarte incluso ahora que apenas tienes medio pie en ese universo. Por otro lado, es una oportunidad que pudiera no repetirse y creo que deberías aprovecharla. Sakura, ya estás en edad de saber que las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera, pero tu talento y tu esfuerzo te acercaron bastante, y lo harán más todavía. Nadie trabaja exactamente de lo que desea, por lo menos no todo tiempo y tú siendo tan joven le llevas ventaja a miles. Alégrate, celébralo y felicítate por ello. Date el gusto de sentir la gratificación que sólo te da el cumplir con tus objetivos. Y si lo que quieres es volver al teatro, aunque sea poco, siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Hoy como visita y cualquier día como actriz o lo que te plazca, esta es tu casa, que no se te olvide.

Y no me cabía duda, por eso fui ese día. El teatro como arte, no sólo ese viejo edificio perdido en Tomoeda o el grupo de personas que lo frecuentaban y de alguna forma me hacían no querer desprenderme de él. La acción de actuar, moverse, pensar, decidir, ser otras personas. Personajes. Tener otras existencias en los mismos u otros tiempos y lugares. La interpretación; éso, eso era lo que me apasionaba. Sin cortes, si repeticiones para captar más ángulos o mejor luz; yo en otro plano, sobre las tablas y levantando la voz. Añoraba las épocas en las que podía hacerlo sin pensar si llegaba con el alquiler o si me cortarían los servicios por mora. En un mundo ideal, no tendría que preocuparme por esas insignificancias, pero como dijo Fye, y como de seguro ya deben saber, las utopías no son lujos a los que se nos permita acceder, lo que no significa que no siga persiguiéndolas. Esa determinación me llevó a donde estoy ahora, y al igual que mi mentor, creo que seguirá acercándome a mis sueños. Entre más cerca, mejor.

También le relaté lo de Mei con mi hermano y de mi felicidad porque se tuvieran el uno al otro. Fye se alegró por ellos, aunque no evitó una catarata de chistes subidos de tono que me hicieron arder las mejillas y a él regodearse con toda la situación.

Cuando llegamos al tercer té y con el plato de galletas vacío, le hablé de Syaoran. Le dije que conocí al primo de Meiling, que me caía bien y que rápidamente nos volvimos amigos. No le mentí, pero omití la parte de la cita y el hecho de que me hubiese acostado con él. Para Fye ése sería todo un acontecimiento y no quería que me convenciera de que podía haber algo más entre Syaoran y yo más allá de nuestra recientemente pactada amistad. El actor que tenía enfrente podía manipular a la gente a su antojo, y si le apetecía, haría que yo me ilusionara con lo que no debía. En caso contrario, tampoco quería que se preocupara por mí pensando que Syaoran me estaba usando. Todos a mi alrededor solían tratarme como una niña, incluyendo a Fye, y no deseaba discutir con él.

Pasó una hora más y llegaron los miembros de la compañía. Le pedí a su director que me dejara presenciar el ensayo y así lo hizo. Pasé letra a algunos actores y hasta probamos nosotros algunas escenas cuando ellos se hubieron ido. El tiempo volaba estando sobre las tablas, lo cual ratificaba el porque elegí esta increíble profesión.

OoOoOoOoO

— **Pasen por favor, Señores Li, Señorita Meiling —El anciano de traje gira un poco y se sorprende al ver a la jovencita de ojos verdes—. Señorita Sakura, ¿usted también?**

— **Buenas noches, Wei —Hace una reverencia— sólo vengo a acompañar a Meiling porque ella me lo pidió.**

 **El mayordomo les sonríe y los invita a seguirlo.**

— **La señora está en el estudio y el joven no tarda en bajar —Direcciona su vista a los pasos en la escalera—. Ahí está.**

— **¡Xiao Lang! —grita la voz de Meiling haciendo un ademán de abrazar al recién llegado pero éste discretamente la detiene.**

— **Buenas noches, Meiling —le responde a cambio del intento de alegre saludo de su prometidaprometida—. Buenas noches. —Esta vez se dirige a la pareja a su lado en un tono aún más frío de ser posible.**

 **La única japonesa de la sala no entiende nada, desde que llegó ese chico todos hablan en chino y la hacen sentir que no debería que estar ahí. Ni siquiera sabe por qué su amiga insistió para que la acompañara, esta no estaba ni cerca de ser de esas las multitudinarias reuniones a las que siempre la invitaba. Parecía más bien un asunto privado, y a juzgar por la cara de los padres de Meiling, no era nada bueno.**

 **El carraspeo de Wei la saca de su meditación.**

 **Al levantar la vista se encuentra con esa soberbia y aterradora mirada, casi puede sentir que un rayo ámbar le fulmina el cerebro. El prometido de su amiga la sigue intimidando tanto como el día que lo conoció, hace más de cuatro años. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella jamás consiguió que la tratará amablemente. Si lo pensaba, eso la entristecia, aunque no supiera por qué.**

— **Hola —le dijo sonriente e internamente invadida por los nervios.**

 **Le parece, como otras veces, que él se ruboriza, pero simplemente no puede ser. El chico hace un corto gesto con la cabeza como respuesta al saludo y vuelve su atención al mayordomo de su casa.**

— **Acompañenme por favor —dijo Wei y los cinco lo siguieron.**

 **Cuando están por llegar el castaño se deja sobrepasar en su marcha y toma a Sakura por el brazo.** **Los corazones de ambos adolescentes amenazan con escapar de sus cuerpos** **. L** **o de Sakura podría llamarse sorpresa, o hasta miedo, en cuanto a Syaoran, bueno, eso es otra cosa.**

— **No entres —recomienda, casi ordena, en un perfecto japonés—, no entenderás nada y además eres más útil aquí, ya lo verás.**

 **Sin más, la suelta y se mete en lo que de seguro es el estudio.**

 **Meiling asoma la cabeza por la puerta y busca a su amiga que está paralizada a unos pasos de ahí.**

 **—¿No vienes?**

 **Sakura niega con la cabeza.**

 **—No, aquí te espero.**

 **Su interlocutora hace un gesto que la castaña no sabe reconocer y se pierde de su alcance cerrando aquella habitación.**

 **Meiling mantiene la vista clavada en el piso, si emitir sonido, todo lo contrario a sus padres.**

— **¡No puedes hacernos esto, Ieran! —grita la mujer—. Tenemos un acuerdo, planes, no puedes tirar todo por la borda. ¿Acaso la jefa del Clan no tiene palabra?**

 **Syaoran observa a su prima sumido en la culpa y la tristeza. No quiere que ella sufra pero también sabe que mientras más se retrasa lo inevitable, peor es.**

— **Claro que la tengo, no deberías dudar de eso, Liang —dice la imponente mujer de semblante inmutable al otro lado del escritorio—. Ten en cuenta que no fue mi decisión, sino la de Xiao Lang, y aseguró que cargará con todas las consecuencias que ésta conlleve.**

— **Así que fue él —acusa cargado de odio el esposo de Liang Li—. Lo sabía, no tienes carácter suficiente para estar al frente, Ieran, como todas las mujeres, eres débil.**

 **Syaoran se para de un salto y se planta frente a su tío.**

 **—No le hable así a mi madre —exige—, usted no sabe nada. Y le recuerdo que su descendiente también es mujer.**

— **E igual que tu querida madre sólo sirve para esposa. Arruinaste la única oportunidad que tenía de no sentirme avergonzado porque la mía no fue capaz de darme un varón.**

 **El heredero del Clan Li aprieta los puños y se dispone a escupirle unas cuantas verdades a su pariente.**

— **¿Vas a desafiarme, mocoso? Bien —Se golpea el pecho con fuerza—, aquí me tienes.**

— **Es suficiente —Se pone de pie Ieran Li—. Xiao Lang, vuelve a tu lugar**

 **Mira a su cuñado con ira pero sin mover un sólo músculo de la cara.**

 **—Wei, acompáñalos a la salida.**

 **El hombre que había permanecido tan inmóvil que podría haberse confundido con la decoración, se acerca a la puerta y la abre.**

 **Del otro lado Sakura escucha algo que no entiende:**

 **—Quiero que esto quede muy claro; no permitiré que insulten a mis hijos o a mí. A partir de hoy tienen terminantemente prohibida la entrada en esta casa o cualquier propiedad en Japón, en China y en el mundo que nos pertenezca.**

 **Ahora, retírense o llamaré a los guardias.**

 **En sólo un instante, Meiling sale corriendo de ahí intentando disimular el llanto. Su amiga nota que algo no anda bien y la sigue.**

— **¿Mei, qué tienes? —le pregunta cuando al fin la alcanza. Estaba agitada y llena de lágrimas.**

— **¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa, Kinomoto?**

(Syaoran )

 _¿Dónde estoy? No se siente como mi cama, ni siquiera es una cama. ¿Qué esta pasando?_

No podía mover ni un músculo y escuchaba voces lejanas. Traté de hablar, nada.

—Déjalo en paz, está cansado.

—Pero cuando se despierte va a quedar cuadripléjico si sigue en esa posición.

—¡Meiling!

—Es un decir, Sak, no seas exagerada.

—Qué lástima que Eriol ya se fue, podría haberlo llevado a tu cama o a la mía.

—Bueno no queda otra que despertarlo.

»Syaoran, despierta bobo. Syaoran.

 _Empiezo a sentir y Meiling tiene razón me duele todo._

—¡Xiao Lang! ¡Arriba! —gritó Mei en chino zamarreándome con fuerza.

Lo que la comunidad científica no sabe es que la _P_ _arálisis del sueño_ puede cesar antes de tiempo si se cuenta con una prima escandalosa cerca. Eso sí, no deja de ser cruel pasar por eso después de la horrible experiencia que significa, y a la que nunca logré acostumbrarme del todo.

Cuando terminó mi agonía y pude moverme, pegué un pequeño salto y me caí al piso asustando a las dos gritonas que tenía encima.

—¡Meiling! ¡mira lo que hiciste! ¿Syaoran estás bien? Déjame ayudarte.

Sakura me abrazó por las costillas y me llevó devuelta a su sillón.

—Estoy bien, enana, no te preocupes, aunque el cuello me está matando —le dije sobándome esa zona.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —exclamó Meiling con aires de suficiencia—, había que despertarlo si lo queremos sano.

—Pero podrías haber sido más delicada —le reclamó su amiga cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que duerma como un tronco?!

En lo que ellas discutían yo recordé lo que hacía en su casa. Mei había recibido la noticia de que ya no estaba a prueba en su trabajo, que podía firmar el contrato por tiempo indefinido y hasta le dieron un aumento considerable de sueldo. Se puso tan contenta que me llamó para celebrar con ella, y como yo estaba con Eriol lo invitó también. Sakura llegó un poco más tarde con helado y varias películas.

Había estado cansado prácticamente todo el mes por exceso de trabajo. Muy paulatinamente mi hermana Fuutie comenzó a delegarme algunas de sus tareas dentro de Empresas Li a pedido de mi madre.

Tal y como me lo había adelantado Feimei, Ieran Li pidió una reunión conmigo para hablar de aquel tema inconcluso. Lo que no habíamos previsto fue que también citaría a la más joven de sus hijas.

Nos comunicó a ambos que planeaba retirarse y que aumentar mis responsabilidades era el primer paso para hacerlo, debía ser lento pero seguro para que no haya errores. También nos hizo saber que volvería a China pero que supervisaría todo desde ahí hasta que volviese con una decisión acerca del futuro de la empresa. No nos costó mucho entender que mi madre pensaba en la posibilidad de que no fuera yo quién se convirtiera en el líder del Clan, a pesar de las tradiciones y del expreso pedido de mi difunto padre de que así fuera.

Eso le dio una paliza tremenda a mi orgullo.

Ella estaba dispuesta a ignoralo todo por considerar que yo no estuviese capacitado para ocupar su lugar. Realmente no lo decía de machista, Fuutie estaba preparada para el trabajo y tenía más experiencia, pero me molestaba de sobremanera perder en la comparación. Quizás si nunca me hubiesen dicho que era el legítimo heredero, no lo hubiera querido y estaría muy felíz por mi hermana sabiendo que ella sí. Pero simplemente no podía.

—Me voy a mi casa —las interrumpí parándome. Ambas dejaron de discutir y me miraron.

—Tú no te vas. Te duermes en todos lados y podrías chocar.

—Sakura tiene razón, te quedas aquí. Las dos tenemos camas de dos plazas y ningún visitante hoy, así que elige tranquilo.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y me di cuenta de que no le había contado a su amiga de nuestros encuentros. Era mejor así, yo tampoco le había dicho a nadie, y es que el hacerlo en secreto lo hacía todavía más divertido. Aunque estaba seguro de que Mei debía intuirlo, sino no me explicaba por qué nunca más me preguntó por ella y mis intentos de ligármela sabiendo lo seguido que nos veíamos.

Por otro lado, la oferta que me habían hecho (o mejor dicho, la orden que me habían dando), sonaba tentadora. Tenía más de media hora hasta mi casa y en ese momento cada minuto de sueño valía oro.

—Bien pesada, dormiré contigo. Pero más te vale que no te pases de lista conmigo porque te denuncio.

—Ya quisieras, imbécil —espetó mi prima—. Acuéstate, yo ayudaré a Sak a ordenar un poco y voy.

»Hay un cepillo de dientes sin usar en el baño y ropa para dormir de mi novio en el segundo cajón del armario.

—Ok, gracias. Buenas noches.

—¡Y déjame espacio, bestia!

—Sí, ajá, ya veremos —le contesté ignorándola y recibí un _cojinazo_ en respuesta.

Me hubiese encantado haberme despertado durante la noche y hacerle una visita a Sakura, pero no pasó. Sólo me desplomé sobre la cama y no existí hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hola!Espero que estén bien. Me dieron ganas de actualizar y así lo hice, sin estructura ni plazos. Les cuento de mi misma que soy bastante perfeccionista para trabajar (sólo en eso en todo lo demás soy un desastre) y desde que publico me puse bastante rompe para que los capítulos queden bien. Lamentablemente para mí se me dio por revisar los capítulos que ya subí y me contracture toda cuando vi la cantidad de errores que tienen -latigazos mentales-.

Pero bueno, en cuanto al capítulo en sí, me pareció que las Clamp le daban a Sakura un vinculación muy fuerte con el teatro y siempre me la imaginé actriz. Los trajes, la admiración de Tomoyo, las obras, no sé. Cuando pensé en quién pudiera recibirla me pensé que Fye era ideal (TRC), no sólo por lo cariñoso que es con ella, sino por lo extrovertido y porque básicamente, se pasa todo el manga , esto ya es muy largo y ni siquiera sé si alguien lo leemos la próxima.

Éxitos !

Mezzolec.


	6. Lluvia de cerezos, parte I

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 6: "Lluvia de cerezos, parte I"

(Sakura)

 _Una de las cosas que más hecho de menos de vivir en Tomoeda, es lo bella que se ponía en primavera._

 _Recuerdo el largo camino de cerezos que recorría de casa a la escuela, y durante esos meses templados, me embelesaba con la lluvia de pétalos que se desprendían de sus flores cayendo sobre mí y mis patines._

 _El día que más tiempo me tomaba para verlos era el 1ro de Abril, mi cumpleaños. Amaba y sigo amando cumplir años, de alguna forma siento un clima distinto en el ambiente, de celebración y cariño, o algo así._

 _Al mudarme a Tokio, el paisaje de los cerezos se hizo menos recurrente, por lo que con Tommy siempre nos ocupabamos de ir una tarde a disfrutarlos a algún parque. No este año._

 _La popularidad de "Cazadores" crece a ritmos estrepitosos y estamos un poco mareados. De la noche a la mañana hay jóvenes que nos saludan por la calle y nos piden fotos con ellos, afortunadamente son todos muy amables y respetuosos. Ellos, los que nos saludan. Desde que Eriol, Rika y yo aparecimos en algunos programas de televisión, gente que no consume la serie también nos reconoce y el murmullo que muchos provocan está comenzando a alterarme. Pero como me dicen todos, es cuestión de acostumbrarse._

 _Las grabaciones son la mejor parte, aunque últimamente pueden ser tediosas también. Naoko se pone cada vez más histérica y perfeccionista, lo que no le está haciendo bien al grupo. La entiendo, es su gran oportunidad, o la primera de ellas; pero me gustaría que no contagiara a todo el elenco y trabajadores técnicos con sus inseguridades. Ahora mismo estamos corrigiendo tomas que no gustaron en post-producción y, aunque jamás creí que lo vería así, saber que estamos terminando me alivia bastante._

 _Para más noticias, Tomoyo y su novio Kurogane me invitaron a su departamento hace unos días para anunciarme su compromiso. Sí, ¡mi mejor amiga se va a casar! Me emocioné mucho al enterarme, ya que a Kurogane se lo ve igual de realizado y radiante que a ella, menos alegre, claro, por su carácter hosco, pero los ojos no dejan de brillarle y esos nunca engañan. Verlo así hizo que cambiara mi opinión sobre su relación, ahora estoy convencida de que el amor que se tienen es mutuo y sincero._

 _No sé como vaya a festejar este año, quizás ya lo hayas notado, pero no estoy igual de animada que siempre, me siento un poco nostálgica y sensible. Quizás sea la edad, ¡y no te rías! Pero estar un poco más cerca de los treinta puede que me afecte más de lo que me podría haber imaginado, o puede que no tenga nada que ver con eso y sólo sea la sensación de no sentirme del todo bien con lo que estoy logrando, ¿y si me estoy equivocado, papá? ¿quién y cuándo me va a avisar? Sé que tengo que ser yo misma la que lo descubra y haga algo al respecto, pero no puedo evitar pensar en la época en la que todo se solucionaba con un pastel horneado por los dos._

 _No te cuento esto para que te preocupes por mí, estoy sana y generalmente feliz, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me olvido de ti o de mamá, y que deseo que ambos sigan siendo parte presente de mi vida._

 _Te extraño, espero poder viajar pronto a verte._

 _Mándale mis saludos a Yuuko y dile que también la extraño._

 _Te quiero muchísimo._

 _Sakura._

 _Pd: ¡Espero que el grosero de mi hermano te esté escribiendo también, si no es así, sólo dilo y yo me ocupo!_

—¡Sakura! —Mei se tiró en mi cama a penas contesté un mail—. ¿No me digas que vas a pasar todo el día encerrada? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Pasas el cuarto de siglo y te ves fabulosa, hay que animarse.

Sus comentarios siempre me hacían reír.

—Gracias. Y no, no pensaba quedarme encerrada, estuve hablando con Kero y dijo que vendría a verme, así que de seguro pasaré la tarde con él.

El rostro de mi amiga se transformó en la perfecta combinación de la burla y la complicidad.

—Con que Kero, eh...

Golpeó el colchón con el puño y dijo:

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había un hombre. Estás más linda y te he atrapado sonriendo distraída, más de lo normal.

—E, ¿en serio?

 _¡Ay, que vergüenza!_

—¡Sí! Pero cuenta, cuenta, ¿volvieron? ¿cuándo?¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Bueno, este, en realidad...

—¡Ni se te ocurra a ti casarte también ahora! No hasta que no convenza a Touya. Tu hermano es un terco, Sakura.

—Sí, él puede ser...

—¿Sí? ¿vas a casarte?

—Mei.

—¡Y me lo dices así como si nada!

—Mei, espera.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si no te lo hubiera preguntado? ¡Necesito tiempo, Sakura! Tengo que comprar otro vestido y un traje para Touya, porque el padrino no puede repetir el traje en ambas bodas, no queda bien.

—Mei, basta no...

—¿Touya no es el padrino? ¿Ni un testigo siquiera?

—¡MEILING, ya calmate!

—NO ME GRITES. ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!

—¡No voy a casarme! Mierda, nunca escuchas.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿entonces?

—Entonces, te pusiste a sacar conclusiones locas y hablar sola. Estoy viendo a Kero, sí, pero todavía no tenemos una relación. Él dice que me quiere y que le gustaría intentarlo de nuevo, pero vamos con mucha calma. Para estar juntos debemos asegurarnos de que sea más adulto y sólido esta vez.

Mi compañera dejó salir casi todo el aire de sus pulmones y se recostó boca arriba abrazando una de mis almohadas.

—Supongo que es lo correcto, la verdad es que con Touya no pudimos tener esa prudencia.

—Alerta de demasiada información —le advertí—. Ya hablamos de esto.

Me alegraba por mi amiga y mi hermano pero definitivamente las charlas sobre sexo con ella habían quedado restringidas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Igual no me creo que no se estén acostando, te he visto en abstinencia y no estabas ni la mitad de radiante.

—Mei, eso es machista.

—No, Sakura, es realista. Huelo el buen sexo a varios metros de distancia y en este momento tú apestas a él —Yo estaba como un tomate y no reaccionaba ni para callarla—. A mí no me engañas, llevas meses viéndolo, lo sé, se te nota, y es más, creo que por eso rechazaste a mi primo.

El corazón se me aceleró a una velocidad que no me pareció sana.

—De todas formas hiciste bien, Syaoran no es para ti, su estilo son las zorritas bien vestidas y sin nada en el cerebro — _La que se va a quedar sin nada en el cerebro seré yo si no logro normalizar mis signos_ _vitales—_. Como sea, me da gusto que se lo haya tomado bien y que sean amigos —Pegó un salto y se puso de pie—. Bueno, tomaré una ducha. Luego me cuentas, eh traviesa. —Me guiño un ojo y salió.

Imagino que mi caos químico interno no se percibía desde afuera porque no mencionó nada al respecto de mi ataque. Por suerte, a Mei se le dio por dar un monólogo y no espero mi respuesta para ninguna de sus suposiciones.

Lo más probable era que ella lo viera normal, y no creo que quisiera saber detalles sobre su primo como yo no quería los de mi hermano, pero no me parecía correcto contarle a nadie de mi relación con Syaoran. A él le divertía todo eso de jugar a esconderse pero yo no lo hacía por la excitación extra (aunque admito que era emocionante), el motivo era otro. El cual con el pasar del tiempo, identifiqué como vergüenza. Me sentía como engañando a algo o alguien, a mí, llegué a pensar. Por más que para la mayoría de las personas de mi edad mi situación ¿romántica? No, sexual, era muy común, yo misma me juzgaba por eso. No me arrepentía del tiempo que había pasado con él, pero algo me decía que era hora de empezar a emprender la retirada. Esperaba con toda el alma que Syaoran no se lo tomara a mal, tenía que darle una buena explicación y hace unas dos o tres semanas, milagrosamente, Kero volvió a mi vida.

Cuando Fye me dio su número de teléfono intenté llamarlo varias veces, pero no tuve el valor. Estoy segura de que mi maestro lo supuso porque no volvió a mencionarlo en mis visitas al teatro.

Ese asunto volvió a enterrarse hasta que se comunicaron conmigo y me propusieron hacer un largometraje para presentar en un festival internacional. En la primera reunión que tuvimos me enteré de que Kero lo producía. Nos cruzamos algunas veces hablando poco y nada, hasta que un día decidimos salir juntos. Me contó que su carrera de modelo iba excelente y que conoció varios países aunque su amor por el cine seguía intacto y quería apostar a eso cuanto antes.

Kero y yo estábamos pasando casi por lo mismo, exceptuando que él iba unos cuantos pasos delante de mí. Se había hecho un lugar en su medio, el dinero no le faltaba y por supuesto, tenía fama. Cada vez que hablamos del tema me decía que al principio él se sintió igual de aturdido que yo, pero que pronto se adaptó. No sabía cuantas veces debía escuchar lo mismo para calmarme de una vez y no preocuparme más por el tema, pero hasta el día de la fecha, no eran suficientes.

—Hola.

—¡Feliz cumple, Sakurita!

—¡Gracias! Justo estaba pensando en ti.

—Mmm, ¿y en qué pensabas pequeña pervertida? ¿ya quieres tu regalo? Dijimos que iríamos con calma pero podemos hacer una excepción por tu cumpleaños.

—Cierra la boca, el único pervertido aquí eres tú —Lo escuché reírse ruidosamente del otro lado del teléfono.

—Bueno, dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza —Se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio—. Oye, lo siento pero no podemos vernos esta tarde. Tengo que trabajar, acaban de llamarme para que reemplace a alguien en la agencia. Te prometo que en cuanto salga voy a verte a tu casa, ¿sí?

No voy a mentir, estaba un poco desilusionada, pero trabajo es trabajo.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, sólo llámame cuando termines porque es posible que no este en casa, unos amigos me invitaron salir hoy pero lo pospuse para verte.

—Oh, gracias, me siento horrible pero te lo compensaré.

—Sé que lo harás.

—¿Con sexo?

—¡Kero!

—Entendí, con calma.

La pesadez con que pronunció cada palabra me causo mucha gracia pero lo escondí. No sabía hasta que punto eran ciertos esos comentarios que hacía últimamente y no quería que sintiera que me burlaba de él sólo porque yo sí estaba satisfecha.

Francamente no sabía porque aún no me había acostado con Kero, teníamos años de confianza y era arrasadoramente guapo. Mestizo, igual que Eriol pero no era mitad inglés sino mitad griego. De figura atlética -quizás demasiado para mí, pero más de una aceptaría gustosa estar en mi lugar-, rubio como el sol, hasta sus ojos eran dorados. Y tenía ese pícaro ímpetu mediterráneo que me arrancó cientos de carcajadas, y algunos suspiros, debo reconocer.

Supongo que si al fin estaba de esa forma con él, implicaría que volvimos oficialmente y antes de eso me gustaría hablar con Syaoran.

—Debo irme.

—Sí, yo también, nos vemos más tarde Sak, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

(Syaoran)

Eriol y yo nos habíamos pasado buena parte de la tarde entreteniendo a Sakura para que sus amigas pudieran ultimar detalles de su fiesta sorpresa. Para mí era un cliché y además odio las sorpresas, pero sabía que a ella le encantaría.

La llevamos a un centro comercial con juegos de todo tipo. Nunca me cansaría de su actitud de niña competitiva o de lo emocionada que se ponía por cada oportunidad de diversión que ofrecían las máquinas y puestos.

—¡Corran, parecen dos ancianos!

—Qué energía tiene Sakura.

»Aunque no creo que eso escape a tu conocimiento.

Eriol me dedicó una de sus miradas de «sé lo que haces y no lo niegues porque será peor», pero a mí no me intimidaba.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Estudiaba mis facciones de reojo mientras yo clavaba la vista al frente intentando que no descubriera nada.

—Ah, mi pequeño saltamontes —Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro pero me la aleje de mí de un golpe—. Te la tiraste, lo tienes escrito por toda la cara. Y no me digas que no porque no te creo nada, no sabes mentir.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Apresúrate, tú tienes las fichas!

—¡Ya voy!

Aproveché el llamado de Sakura para huir de ahí como un cobarde, y supongo que con eso obtuvo su respuesta. Odio admitirlo, pero el idiota tenía razón, yo nunca supe mentir. Por mucho que lo hubiera intentado al final se me notaría, y más com Eriol Hiraguizawa, que era demasiado observador y metiche. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer se lo hubiera contado hace mucho, sin detalles, no me gusta darlos, pero era Sak, la enana, mi amiga. No quería hablar de su intimidad con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo por más amigo mío que éste sea.

Después de los juegos, nos separamos para que Eriol pudiera prepararse para la noche. Aunque no fue eso lo que le dijimos a ella, por supuesto. Yo tenía toda la intención de llevarla a mi casa cuando lo recordé.

—Lo siento, olvide algo importante en la oficina. ¿Te molesta si pasamos por ahí primero?

—¿Tan urgente es?

—Mucho.

—En ese caso, no me molesta, vamos.

Atravesamos la ciudad lo más rápido que pude. A mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia no tener tiempo para ir a mi casa. Llegamos al desolado edificio y subimos hasta el último piso.

—¿Sakura, te pasa algo?

Casi estábamos en mi oficina cuando se paró en seco y se sentó en la silla de Ai, mi secretaria.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que los zapatos que me prestó Mei me están matando. Mejor te espero aquí.

—Será un minuto y luego te llevo a tu casa.

—Ve tranquilo, no hay apuro. —La sonrisa de mi amiga fue bastante sospechosa pero decidí ignorarla.

Al fín había encontrado lo que buscaba cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y me mostró a Sakura descalza, con la falda un poco levantada y una expresión compungida.

—Se, Se, Señor Li. Lo siento mucho, volví a derramar café sobre sus documentos —Se me acercó con la cabeza gacha y sollozando un poco. Si no supiera lo que pretendía me hubiese asustado.

—No se preocupe, señorita...

—Amamiya.

—Señorita Amamiya, sólo hay que volverlos a imprimir, no debe atormentarse por eso.

—Pero no es sólo eso señor. No puedo hacer nada bien, siempre arruino todo, en serio quisiera serle más útil pero no sé cómo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y clavó su vista en el centro de mi cadera dándome el pie para empezar de una vez.

—No se ponga así, no piense en eso. Ahora lo único que quiero de usted es que se relaje —Caminé hasta estar frente a su espalda para masajearla—. Está muy tensa y eso no es bueno para el trabajo, déjeme ayudarla a calmarse. Como su empleador es mi deber velar por su bienestar mientras esté en este edificio.

No sabía si Sakura seguía escuchando, en cuanto comencé a hablarle al oído, cerró los ojos y sus palabras se transformaron en cortos suspiros. Aún teniéndola de espaldas deslicé las manos por el torso de la «señorita Amamiya» intercalando caricias y ligeras presiones hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—Señor, no me...

Estaba por quejarse pero era parte del personaje, no se movió un milímetro ni atinó a separarse me mi agarre mientras hablaba.

—Shh, tranquila, déjame hacerlo. —Asintió y la sentí estremecerse cuando la besé subiendo desde su hombro a su mandíbula.

—Usted sí que sabe lo que hace —consiguió decir con la respiración entrecortada.

La apoyé delicadamente boca abajo sobre mi escritorio. Sujeté su muñecas y le estiré los brazos invitándola dejar caer su peso sobre el mueble.

—Todavía no has visto nada —le susurré al oído y me pegué a su cuerpo para que pudiera sentirme. Su respuesta fue un suspiro más profundo que los anteriores—. Tengo mucho para ti, Amamiya.

La despojé de la blusa y el sostén recorriendo toda su espalda con las manos y la boca. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Sakura, sin dudas, era su piel. Era suave, tersa y completamente adictiva. Podría pasarme años explorándola sin aburrime un sólo día, pero la tensión que se acumulaba en mi entrepierna me suplicaba que apresurarse un poco las cosas. Llevé una de mis manos a su pecho y me entretuve ahí mientras con la otra cariciaba muy suavemente la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, sabiendo a esta altura que eso nunca fallaba a la hora de tenerla lista para mí. Cuando la sentí aumentar la intensidad de sus jadeos, subí casi por completo su falda e introduje mi mano en su parte íntima. Era increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápida e intensamente a mi tacto, lo cual me complacía enormemente. Comenzó a tensarse y a rasguñar la superficie de mi escritorio, faltaba poco, así que aumenté el ritmo de mi labor.

—Ah, sya...

 _Sí, dilo, grítalo, que todo el mundo se entere._

—¿Qué? No te escuché.

—Sya, Syao.

—No te escucho, Sakura, más alto.

—Sya, ¡Syaoran! —gritó y sentí como sus paredes se contraían.

Algunos podrán pensar que era un enfermo de mierda, otros, que era sencillamente ridículo, pero me lo crean o no, que me nombrara en esos encuentros y más en los momentos de mayor placer, me hacía sentir más poderoso y seguro de mí mismo que nunca en la vida. Lograba hacerme creer por un instante la estúpida ilusión de que yo era el único para ella, el último y el mejor.

La giré y me apoderé de su boca. Dejó caer sus manos por mi pecho hasta mis piernas y liberó al fin al ansioso prisionero.

—Aquí estás cariño, te extrañé —dijo en lo que se agachaba y recorría a mi excitado compañero de una punta a la otra con las dos manos.

El aliento tibio de Sakura chocando contra esa zona tan sensible estaba volviéndome completamente loco. Un instante después, olvidé mi nombre, edad, familia o cualquier dato relevante sobre mí, anterior a sentir que sus labios habían reemplazado a sus manos en la tarea.

—Sak, no voy a aguantar —advertí esperando que fuera en japonés.

—No lo hagas —me respondió y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

—Ay, Dios.

Eso sí que no sé en que idioma fue.

La expresión «alcanzar la gloria» jamás me pareció más acertada que cuando me rendí y sentí a Sakura succionar. No sabía que había hecho para merecer eso, pero en otra vida de seguro fui un tipazo.

Me dio un corto beso y se limpió las comisuras de los labios. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado de seguro ese gesto ameritaría un segundo _round_. Quizá después.

—Necesito un baño —me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Sí, definitivamente Sakura iba a matarme.

—Hay uno detrás de esa puerta —le indiqué mirando hacia lugar al que me refería.

Estar con ella era como tener todo en una. Su gusto por la construcción de personajes hacía que pudiera cumplir cientos de fantasías; las conversaciones que teníamos eran desde muy absurdas a increíblemente profundas; era detallista y generosa, siempre me sorprendía con un chocolate o regalos, y en compensación yo trataba de invitarla a buenos lugares y cumplirle unos cuantos caprichos.

Quien esté leyendo esto podría pensar que éramos una pareja como tal, pero estaría en un error. Fuera de la habitación, por decirlo así, éramos un par de amigos como cualquier otro. No había besos, caricias o abrazos con segundas intenciones. Nada que a alguien que nos estuviera viendo le hiciera sospechar de nosotros. Lo que me lleva a otra cosa a favor de Sakura: entendió perfectamente lo que le propuse y parecía disfrutar tanto como yo con nuestro acuerdo. No estábamos pendientes el uno del otro ni hablábamos todos los días, además de la obvia posibilidad de tener otros amantes. No sabía como era para ella, pero yo tenía a Nakuru, y aunque la veía cada vez menos, principalmente por mi constante cansancio, la puerta seguía abierta por si me apetecía entrar. Éso me lo dejaba en claro prácticamente cada vez que nos cruzabamos. Tengo que admitir que las veces que lo hacía era porque no había visto a mi amiga en varios días, o sí, pero sin acostarnos. También creo que me servía para confirmar que todo seguía bajo control. Puede que no lo sepan, pero tener sexo con alguien con quien se llevan tan bien como Sakura y yo puede ser peligroso si no se presta atención. Por mi parte no estaba dispuesto a arruinar nada de lo que teníamos.

Después de arreglarnos salimos para su casa. En el camino recibí un mesaje de Mei pidiendo que la retrasara un poco más así que me pareció el momento indicado para darle lo que fuimos a buscar a mi oficina. Busqué unos minutos para dar con el lugar adecuado, y finalmente detuve cerca de un parque.

—Tengo algo para ti —Saqué el estuche dorado de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí— Felicidades, Sak.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás, tonta.

Su sonrisa se me contagió al instante. Cuando vio el colgante con esa pluma de plata con detalles en rosa tan peculiar, su rostro se iluminó y yo me di por satisfecho.

—Syaoran, ¿cómo lo recordaste? Hace mucho que lo vimos.

—Algunos no somos tan distraídos como tú. Mira —Tomé la caja y le mostré la nota—, presentando esto en la joyería te grabarán un recuerdo en el reverso de la pluma. Una fecha, un nombre, lo que quieras. Yo no sabía que poner, así que prefiero que tu lo elijas.

—Me encanta, gracias, Syao.

No sé habrá sido nuestro encuentro anterior, el que mis ojos se posaran en su cuello cuando se colocó el collar o lo insuperablemente bella que se veía cuando sonreía; pero por lo que haya sido, no me resistí.

Solté el cinturón de seguridad y me abalancé sobre ella como depredador a su presa. Estaba desesperado, quería hacerla mía hasta que el cuerpo no me diera más.

Recliné su asiento y la besé y acaricié todo lo que esa posición me permitió. Sin dejar de deleitarme con esa piel que me enloquecía, bajé su ropa interior y la mía lo justo y necesario. Pronto comprendí que era un poco alto para que eso funcionara, así que volví a mi lugar llevando a Sakura conmigo y, no sin un poco de dificultad, la senté con las piernas abiertas sobre mi erección. No creía que fuera a durar mucho, pero ella parecía estar en las mismas.

La hermosa mujer que tenía encima me montaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, abrazándome fuerte y escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello. Yo seguía el compás de sus movimientos intentando ir lo más profundo posible, como queriendo partirla en dos.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos? —le pregunté como pude desacelerando un poco el ritmo.

Nos acercábamos a un punto sin retorno y no teníamos condón, sin embargo, internamente deseaba que me dijera que no le importaba. Y así fue, aunque sin pronunciar palabra, en respuesta mordisqueo con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja y retomó la velocidad de las embestidas.

Unos minutos después ambos terminamos. Nunca me había corrido realmente en su interior, y tengo que decir que fue grandioso. Incluso pensé en proponerle dejar los preservativos, pero para eso tendría que pedirle que fuera lo más cuidadosa posible con sus otros acompañantes, si es que los tenía.

—No sé que te pasó pero estuvo increíble —dijo pasando una pierna sobre mí para volver a su asiento.

Torpe como era desde que la conocí, no midió bien la distancia y se cayó sobre el volante haciendo sonar la bocina. Se asustó y con otro impulso aterrizó al fin donde debía. Nos miramos fijo y no tardamos ni medio segundo en estallar a carcajadas.

—Ten más cuidado, me sorprende que sigas en una pieza con todos los golpes que te das.

—¡Eso es porque soy muy fuerte! —Su voz se volvió más grave y me enseñó sus mínimos músculos imitando oposiciones de físico culturista.

—Estás loca, enana.

Aproveché que se retocaba el maquillaje para fumar y revisar mi celular. Recién cuando vi los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas de Mei me di cuenta de lo mucho que estábamos tardando. Sólo le escribí un austero «Ya voy» a mi prima y le pregunté a Sakura si ya estaba lista para que no se clavara el lápiz ése negro en el ojo. Asintió y encendí el auto para finalmente ir a su casa.

Durante el camino noté que su mirada estaba ausente y soltaba cada tanto algunos suspiros que estaba seguro que debían ser inconscientes.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh?

—Qué si sigues en este planeta, Sakura.

—Lo siento, sólo pensaba.

—Y no quieres contarme —indagué.

—Quizás en otro momento.

Yo miraba al frente, atento a la calle, pero por su voz me di cuenta de que se había desanimado.

—Como quieras.

Decidí no insistir, sabía que esa cara cambiaría apenas viera a las personas que la esperaban en su casa, por lo que no me preocupé.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón estando a pocas cuadras de nuestro destino. No necesitaba mirarlo para estar seguro de que era Meiling preguntando en cuánto llegaríamos o algo por el estilo, pero si no le contestaba se molestaría y se pone más insoportable todavía cuando está así. Frené en un semáforo y leí el mensaje. Para mi sorpresa no era Mei, sino Nakuru. Decía que quería que nos viéramos esa noche, cosa que me llamo la atención porque siempre lo hacíamos en el trabajo, sin embargo, no me detuve en eso. La rechacé escribiendo lo más rápido que pude y seguí manejando. Sólo le dije que estaba ocupado y nada más. No tenía que darle ninguna explicación, jamás lo hice, y asumí que lo había entendido porque no insistió.


	7. Lluvia de cerezos, parte II

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 6: "Lluvia de cerezos, parte II"

(Sakura)

Sabía que algo extraño sucedía cuando Syaoran decidió acompañarme hasta la puerta del departamento. Dijo que lo hacía para asegurarse de que Mei estaba ahí porque me había visto un poco decaída y no quería dejarme sola en ese estado. Su excusa no me pareció muy convincente pero no me opuse creyendo que quería que siguieramos con lo del auto. Sé que eso puede sonar exagerado, yo misma lo hubiera pensado de no estarlo viviendo. Desde el principio nuestra sed mutua fue desmedida, y estoy convencida de que si no hubiese sido por eso, ni siquiera habríamos sido amigos. Lo que me hizo pensar nuevamente en lo incómoda de la situación. Tenía que dejar de caer en la tentación de estar con Syaoran. Hablaría con él, lo buscaría para tener una despedida de nuestro comportamiento casi animal (aunque me dé pena reconocerlo así era) y pasaríamos a tener una relación de amistad común y corriente. De seguro nuestro vínculo ya había crecido lo suficiente como para soportar el cambio.

 _Sí, así será, puedo hacerlo, podemos hacerlo._

Llegamos al apartamento 401 y sucedió algo que para mí fue completamente mágico.

Bajo el conjuro de «SORPRESA» una lluvia de pétalos de flor de Cerezo me cayó en la cabeza y me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando al fin pude abrirlos, empecé a reconocer gente y el ambiente. La sala estaba invadida por pequeños copones repletos de flores rosas y blancas, desde el techo caían unas gotas de un material similar al cristal y en la cocina habían instalado una barra de tragos. Mis amigos me abrazaban y besaban, algunos para felicitarme y otros para que me calmara.

—Ya deja de llorar, Monstruo —dijo mi hermano revolviéndome el cabello.

—Sí lo sé, lo siento —Me abracé a Tomoyo con más fuerza—. Gracias, fueron ustedes ¿cierto?

—Mei y yo tuvimos la idea, tus amigos se ofrecieron a distraerte y Kuro y Kero, instalaron todo, así que fue trabajo de equipo.

—Se los agradezco a todos, en serio.

—De nada, ahora basta de lágrimas —me regañó Meiling—. Ve al baño, lávate bien esa carita y vuelve aquí siendo el mismo cascabel insoportable de siempre —ordenó muy delicadamente como siempre fue su estilo (nótese el sarcasmo). De todas formas tenía razón, la idea no era que me la pasara de maricona así que asentí y la obedecí.

Cuando volví los encontré a todos muy animados y sonreí.

Meiling estaba dando uno de sus acostumbrados monólogos inclinada sobre la improvisada barra (también conocida como la mesada de mi cocina), mi hermano y Kurogane bebían lo que me pareció que era whisky y Fye se reía desmesuradamente. Syaoran y Eriol estaban sentados en la mesa con la notebook de Mei encargándose de la música. Busqué a Tommy con la mirada y cuando la encontré noté algo que me llamó la atención. Mi amiga estaba con Kero en el balcón, ella estaba cruzada de brazos con su mejor posición de madre sermoneadora y lo miraba fijo. Mientras que él estaba apoyado sobre el barandal con la cabeza gacha y apenas le contestaba. Eso realmente me preocupó pero me pareció mejor no intervenir. Ellos habían sido amigos el mismo tiempo que yo y tenía su relación a parte de mí, no debía entrometerme.

Me acerqué a la cocina para sumarme al grupo de Mei y los demás.

—Ya volví —anuncié aceptando el trago que me ofrecía Kurogane.

—Ah, Sak, justo estaba por contarle a Fye cómo fue que nos conocimos.

—Yo pensé que se habían conocido en la primaria pero ahora me entero de que no fue así.

—Técnicamente, sí, pero en una competencia, no asistiamos a la misma escuela.

—Claro, nos conocimos en los intercolegiales de deportes. Así como la ven Sakura es muy competitiva. Ambas éramos capitanas de muestros grupos de porristas y nos desafiamos en todas las temporadas.

—Era muy divertido.

Últimamente recordaba mucho mi infancia y esos momentos eran particularmente agradables.

—No para mí, yo sólo quería ganar y más me molestaba esa sonrisa de mosquita muerta que ponía cada vez que nos obligaban a desearnos suerte.

Ambas reímos, a mi mente llegó la cara de asesina de Mei a los siete u ocho años, y aunque ahora me causaba gracia, en ese momento sí que lograba intimidarme.

—Pero si se odiaban tanto, ¿cómo es que se hicieron amigas?

—Eso es gracias a mis imprudentes padres. Tuvimos una competencia en la primaria Tomoeda y cuando terminó, ellos no fueron a buscarme. Sak me encontró en un parque cercano unas horas después. El del pingüino gigante. Al principio no le quise contar pero terminé por rendirme. Podías ser muy molesta, amiga.

—¡Estaba preocupada! Se estaba haciendo tarde y estabas sola lejos de Tokio.

Mi protesta fue completamente ignorada por Meiling, quien empezó a hablar antes de que yo dijera la palabra «Tokio». Pero no importaba, ya hacía mucho que había aprendido que ése era un tema delicado para ella.

—Como sea, me insistió tanto que acepté ir a su casa para usar el teléfono y llamarlos, pero el empleado que me atendió dijo que ellos no estaban y no sabía cuando volverían, ingenuamente creí que estaban en camino así que le di la dirección de la casa de Sakura esperando que al no verme ahí, averiguarían si me había comunicado con alguien. Los esperamos hasta que nos dormimos en el sofá. El señor Kinomoto nos despertó para que fuéramos a dormir arriba y dijo que me avisaría si llegaban.

—Sí, recuerdo que hasta que armamos los colchones perdimos el sueño.

—Y por eso hicimos una pijamada improvisada, y entre charla y charla nos fuimos haciendo amigas.

Ese día Mei estaba muy triste, no era la primera vez que se olvidaban de enviar a recogerla, pero jamás habían tardado tanto. Nos quedamos despiertas todo lo que pudimos con la esperanza de que el timbre sonara, pero eso no sucedió hasta la mañana siguiente. Con los años nos enteramos que ambos tenía amantes y creyeron que el otro se ocuparía de su hija. La infancia de Meiling había sido muy solitaria, y yo no pude ignorarlo, así que la siguiente vez que nos vimos la invite a hacer otra pijamada y se nos fue haciendo costumbre. Luego llegaron las salidas al centro comercial, cine y festivales. Ella siempre iba con su chofer desde Tokio. Hacer semejante viaje tan seguido podría sonar molesto para muchos, pero no para quienes pretenden huir de algún lugar como Mei de su casa.

La novia de mi hermano comenzó a contar algunas historias de cuando eramos niñas pero cuando empezaron a involucrarlo a él, dio por terminado el tema.

—Ya entendieron, no hablen más de eso que recordar lo pequeñas que eran me hace sentir un degenerado —dijo Touya y todos comenzamos a reír, menos él, claro.

La noche pasó tranquila pero muy divertida. Ya no nos apetecía bailar y embriagarnos hasta no saber ni nuestros nombres, en cambio pedimos algunas pizzas y nos la pasamos conversando y riendo. Recordamos nuestras adolescencias, las salidas y algunas locuras que cometimos. Mei y Eriol se despacharon un buen rato burlándose de Syaoran y su timidez. Nos contaron que sus compañeros solían llamarlo «ratón de biblioteca» porque se pasaba casi todos los recesos en ese lugar, pero que jamás lo hacían frente a él por miedo a su reacción. Yo lo había visto concentrado y debo decir que los entendía. Todo eso me hizo pensar en que me hubiera gustado crecer a su lado como lo hice con Mei. Me daba la sensación de que las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas de haber sido así, pero no vale la pena detenerse demasiado en condicionales.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora del pastel —dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie—. Éste es muy especial, no lo compramos, Mei y yo lo hicimos.

—Muchas gracias chicas, son asombrosas.

—De nada, Sakurita —me respondió mi prima abrazándome por centésima vez esa noche. Casi podía notar que ella estaba tanto o más nostálgica que yo.

—Lo sabemos —dijo la otra aludida depositando su creación sobre la mesa—. Touya, ¿podrías apagar la luz? Es ese interruptor de ahí.

Un segundo después sólo quedaba la iluminación que destellaba la única vela, y la de la Luna colocándose por el balcón.

 _ **Happy birthday to you...**_

Era un biscochuelo circular cubierto por crema y fresas que adoraban los bordes. En el centro había una flor de cerezo dibujada en rosa. Estaba tan bonita que por un momento me dio lástima tener que cortarla después.

 _ **Happy birthday to you...**_

Todos cantaban, algunos con más entusiasmos que otros, pero conociéndolos, el que estuvieran emitiendo sonido ya era mucho. Nunca supe que cara poner en el minuto que dura la canción pero esta vez sólo me deje llevar y ya.

 _ **Happy birthday to you...**_

Los miraba atentamente a cada uno. Fye, Tommy y Mei eran los más desenvueltos, cantaban alto, aplaudían fuerte y sus sonrisas sinceras me llenaron el alma. Kurogane y mi hermano apenas movían los labios, pero mientras el primero meneaba su vaso de un lado a otro, el segundo percutía la mesa al ritmo de la melodía. Eriol tenía plantada su característica sonrisa misteriosa pero con un semblante alegre. Los ojos de Syaoran se veían hermosos a la luz de la vela, y brillaban, mucho. Me quedé prendida de esa imagen hasta que me él sonrió ampliamente y me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Rápidamente seguí con mi recorrido. Kero...

 _¿Qué le pasa a Kero?_

 _ **Happy birthday, Sakura, happy birthday to you!**_

—Pide un deseo, Sakura —dijo Eriol.

 _Un deseo, diablos, no pensé en eso._ Les dediqué una nueva mirada relámpago y lo supe.

 _«Muchos momentos más con ellos.»_

Gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Bueno ya, estamos en un edificio y no quiero que los vecinos nos echen —dijo Meiling y me alcanzó una cuchilla— Toma, haz los honores.

Después de un par de chistes de Eriol y Syaoran asegurándose agradecidos de que Tomoyo hubieran hecho la mayor parte del pastel y de que Mei los golpeara por eso; terminamos repitiendo el té y comenzamos a levantar campamento.

El chino y el inglés fueron los primeros en irse, luego los siguieron Tommy, Kurogane y Fye quien se quedaría a dormir en el departamento de ellos porque a esa hora ya no había trenes. Después de ordenar un poco, Mei y mi hermano se fueron a dormir y yo me quedé sola con Kero.

Siempre fui muy distraída y eso no había cambiado demasiado, pero de igual modo no pasé por alto el humor del rubio. Él solía ser el centro de atención en todas las reuniones, era muy divertido y envidiablemente extrovertido. Jamás lo había visto tan callado en toda mi vida, eso era algo tan evidente que hasta alguien como yo lo notaría.

—¿Te pasa algo? — pregunté insinuando una afirmación y me senté a su lado en el sillón.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Sakura.

 _¿Sakura? Ni un "Sakurita", "Sak", "Saku". Algo no anda para nada bien._

—Dime.

Se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón como si le sudaran, tomó un bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Hace años rompimos porque yo no fui lo suficientemente hombre como para decirte lo que me pasaba con mi compañera de Universidad de frente.

—Kero, eso ya pasó —desestimé despacio.

—Déjame terminar —pidió ladeando la cabeza, al ver su perfil me si cuenta que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el semblante pensativo—, esto es difícil y si me interrumpes perderé el valor.

—De acuerdo, continúa.

—Bien, eres una chica estupenda, en serio, he tenido el privilegio de ser tu amigo y te lo agradezco mucho, pero dejé de serlo y no podría haberme equivocado más. Estoy volviendo a ser un cobarde contigo y no es justo, quiero ser sincero.

»No sabía que la encargada del casting de la película te había llamado, pero cuando te vi creí que mis problemas se habían solucionado —Clavó la vista en el suelo y comenzó a rascarse la rodilla como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso—. Sabes, en el mundo del espectáculo la imagen es muy importante, vital diría, y la mía se vio afectada por un rumor que no sé de donde salió pero que se extendió por todo el medio. No es algo tan terrible, ni siquiera me ofendería si fuera cierto, pero no lo es.

—Lo siento, pero no te entiendo, ¿qué rumor?

—Que soy gay —Se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos mientras hablaba—. Insisto, no sé de dónde sacaron eso pero no te imaginas el nivel de homofobia que existe todavía en el siglo XXI. Tontamente creí que si comenzaba a salir con cualquier mujer se terminarían, sin embargo no pude. Me conoces, soy un romántico, estar con una y con otra no es lo mío. Al reencontrarnos, me convencí de que podríamos volver a reanimar la llama, estaríamos juntos de nuevo y todo estaría bien, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasó. De verdad lo intenté, y no te ofendas, pero no puedo verte más que como mi amiga. Dime, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

 _Eso sí que no lo vi venir._

—Bueno...se supone que estamos empezando de cero, es todo muy reciente, Kero.

—De acuerdo, Sakura, en serio. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? ¿sabes lo que es tener a alguien, y solamente a ese alguien, todo el día en tus pensamientos? ¿te has sentido levitar con un simple beso? Las mariposas en el estómago, que se te acelere el pulso de un segundo para otro, la electricidad de un roce, ¿lo viviste alguna vez?

—Yo, este, no, no lo sé.

—No lo sabes porque no te ha sucedido, sino lo tendrías muy claro. Hoy Tommy me hizo darme cuenta de que todo lo que vivimos en nuestra relación no fue más que confianza y exceso de hormonas. Yo sí pude ver la diferencia porque eso que te digo era lo que me pasaba con la chica con la que te engañé, pero no supe manejar la situación y terminé sin nada.

»La perdí cuando te supliqué que me perdonaras, y a ti por haber estado con ella. No quiero engañarte ni engañarme más.

Todo lo que me decía Kero me parecía irreal, no sabía que decirle o cómo reaccionar. Admito que el que me confesara que jamás me amó me dolió. Para mí él había sido mi primer amor, el único, y empezar a entender que no pasaba de un mal entendido no me hacía ninguna gracia. Se sentía como si me hubiesen mentido descaradamente, pero ¿y si tenía razón?

Si todo eso que tan bellamente se describe en los libros y se ve en las películas realmente sucedía cuando encontrabas a tu persona especial, puedo afirmar con seguridad que Kero no lo había sido. Estaba convencida de que todas esas cosas de las que él hablaba eran sólo ilusiones y trucos para vender historias idílicas, pero que el amor no era así en la vida real, que lo cierto era que se trataba de dos personas que se gustaban y decidían compartir algo juntos sin tanta purpurina y cuentos. Sin embargo, oír la seguridad con la que me decía todo eso me hizo pensar que podría haber estado equivocada. Probablemente no había tenido suerte y no me había cruzado nunca con el hombre que sería para mí o que me hiciera sentir algo así.

Mientras yo procesaba todo aquello, volví a escuchar su voz.

—Créeme que me gustaría tomarme todo más a la ligera pero ya ves que no —Suspiró y se desplomó de nuevo en el sillón—. Supongo que tendré que vivir con esos estúpidos rumores.

Otra pregunta me surgió al instante: ¿Me había querido usar? No me parecía, además, se notaba que sufría. Debía ser horrible tener que verse en la situación de hacer algo a la fuerza o vivir con un conflicto que ni siquiera te pertenece.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No tienes que vivir con eso, si necesitas una pantalla, yo puedo serlo.

—Sakura, no me parece que hayas entendido.

—Sí entendí y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por un tiempo. Sin engaños, como un favor, de amiga.

—¿Tendrías una relación ficticia conmigo sólo para que dejaran de molestar?

—Si tú quieres, sí. Soy actriz, puedo verlo como un papel, funcionará.

—Pero si lo descubren será peor.

—No lo harán, no tendrían cómo. Estamos solos aquí, nadie nos escucha. Además, estoy soltera, no haremos sufrir a nadie. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Me miraba con desconfianza y se quedó meditando un instante, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos.

—Tenemos un trato —respondió después del prolongado suspenso—. Gracias, Sakurita, eres increíble. —Me sonrió y yo lo imité.

Que estaba soltera era cierto, y aunque me encontraba con Syaoran, ni nuestros amigos lo habían notado, sin contar que yo ya había planeado dejar de estar con él de esa forma. La situación no me era del todo cómoda cuando lo pensaba, y en el hipotético caso de que no lo hiciera, nadie iba a enterarse. No podía fallar.

(Syaoran)

«…me dejaba arrastrar a largas rachas de indolencia sensual y sin sentido.

Me divertía ser un flaneur, un dandy, un personaje mundano.

Me rodeaba de naturalezas mezquinas y de mentes inferiores.

Vine a ser el manirroto de mi propio genio, y malbaratar una juventud eterna me proporcionaba un curioso gozo.

Cansado de estar en las alturas, iba deliberadamente a las bajuras en busca de nuevas sensaciones.

Lo que la paradoja era para mí en la esfera del pensamiento, eso vino a ser la perversidad en la esfera de la pasión.

El deseo, al final, era una enfermedad, o una locura, o ambas cosas.

Me hice desatento a las vidas de los demás.

Tomaba el placer donde me placía y seguía de largo.

Olvidé que cada pequeña acción de cada día hace o deshace el carácter, y que por lo tanto, lo que uno ha hecho en la cámara secreta lo tiene que vocear un día desde los tejados.

Dejé de ser Señor de mí mismo.

Ya no era el Capitán de mi Alma, y no lo sabía.»

De profundis, Oscar Wilde.

—¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?

—Tengo hambre, ¿quieres comer algo?

Cerré mi libro y asentí.

—Ya va a ser hora de cenar —deduje, y confirmé que eran casi las 19.30 en mi celular.

—¿En serio? El tiempo sí que pasa volando.

—Demasiado. Tengo algo de carne, podríamos hacer Wonton.

—¡Sí, qué rico! —celebró Fuutie juntando las manos.

Fuimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar su plato favorito. Mientras yo vigilaba la sopa, ella encendió el televisor.

—Vivo encerrada en la oficina, no sé nada del mundo fuera de ahí, necesito escuchar las noticias.

Mi hermana se estaba quedando en mi casa un tiempo. Llegó diciendo que estaba cansada de estar sola en la suya y que tener nuestra mutua compañía nos haría bien a los dos. Al principio no lo creí, estaba muy acostumbrado al silencio, pero después de un par de días recordé que tener a alguien a quien saludar por las mañanas y hablar al llegar por la noche era agradable. Más aún si se trataba de Fuutie, que era de mis hermanas, la que más se parecía a mí. Me refiero a que trabajábamos al mismo ritmo, respetábamos el espacio del otro y nos interesaban, en general, los mismos temas. Quizá haya sido porque nos criamos muy juntos, ya que nos llevábamos pocos años, o porque ambos tomamos rumbos similares. Una vez habíamos hablado de eso y ella me dijo que lo hizo porque la hacía sentirse más cerca de nuestro padre conocer ese mundo que tan ocupado lo tenía siempre, eso según nuestras hermanas mayores porque ninguno de los dos lo recordaba demasiado.

—Esas no son las noticias, es un programa de espectáculos.

—Ya lo sé, están por empezar, además algo de frivolidad puede ser sano.

—Si tú lo dices.

«Anoche comenzó la semana de la moda en Tokio y los diseñadores volvieron a sorprender al público especializado.»

—Fuutie, ¿me pasas la sal?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, déjalo, ve a ver tranquila.

«Por supuesto, las celebridades no se perdieron semejante espectáculo.

—Sawajiri Erika fue la mejor vestida sin dudas.

—Puede ser, pero la que más me sorprendió fue Sakura Kinomoto.»

 _Un momento._

«—Tienes razón, Nana, ese diseño era realmente único.»

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y dirigí mi vista a la pantalla. Ahí estaba ella, tenía un vestido que, por supuesto, yo no sabría describir más allá de decir que era largo, verde y que se veía muy bien con él.

«—Kinomoto, por aquí.

—Hola.

—Se ve fabulosa con ese vestido.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿De quién es el diseño?

—Ah, pues de una amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Verdad que es muy talentosa?

—Ciertamente, ¿ella presentará su colección hoy? Es la primera vez que la vemos en una alfombra roja.

—No, no, vine porque mi novio Cerberos desfila hoy.»

 _¿Novio? ¿cómo es eso de que tiene novio?_

«—El super modelo Cerberos está en pareja con la joven actriz del popular programa Cazadores. Después del evento se los vio salir juntos como vemos en estas imágenes.»

Mostraron una secuencia de Sakura encandilada por los flashes y tomada de la mano de un tipo rubio que recordé al instante. Era el mismo que estuvo en su cumpleaños, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran pareja, no lo parecían. En ese momento un malestar atacó mi estómago. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿ella lo estaba engañando conmigo? Jamás me imaginé que fuera capaz de algo así. Quizá era reciente pero no lo podía ser tanto, la había visto hacía apenas unos días. Sin contar que con lo fóbica que era a las entrevistas y las cámaras, no creía que se expusiera de esa forma con tan poco tiempo de relación.

—Son muy bonitos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quiénes?

—Ahora no te hagas el tonto, Syaoran. Te vi, estabas prestando más atención que yo. Y luego dices que estas cosas no te interesan.

—Así es, me llamó la atención porque Sakura es amiga mía.

Los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron como los de un búho y al segundo cambió su semblante de sorpresa por uno de curiosidad.

—¿En serio? ¡Cómo no me lo habías dicho! ¿También conoces a Cerberos? ¿me lo presentarías? No es que quiera sacarselo a tu amiga, sólo quiero conocerlo para presumir.

—Sólo lo vi una vez y no puede decirse que hayamos hablado mucho.

—Ah, qué lástima —dijo apoyándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el mármol de la cocina—. Bueno, seguro lo verás otras veces, ya habrá tiempo.

»Hacen una pareja preciosa —opinó con curiosidad renovada —. ¿Hace mucho que están juntos? Cuenta, hombre, cuenta ¿En dónde la conociste?

Probé mi creación culinaria y me tomé mi tiempo para contestar. Sólo por molestarla, porque yo no sabía nada de nada, y sentía como esa falta de conocimiento se traducía en irritación en mi cabeza.

—No tengo idea de hace cuánto que están juntos. Y tú también la conoces, es amiga de Mei, incluso viven juntas.

Llevó la vista al techo y se quedó pensado. Como en el programa habían cambiado de tema, volví a la sopa que estaba preparando.

—No la recuerdo —concluyó—. De todas formas nunca me lleve bien con Meiling pero quizás sea hora de arreglar las cosas.

—Ni se te ocurra usarla para tus tonterías.

—No seas injusto, es curiosidad nada más.

—Qué no Fuutie, basta. Ya está todo listo ve a poner la mesa.

Refunfuñó pero lo hizo.

Estuve toda la cena pensado qué hacer. ¿Debía llamar a Sakura y pedirle una explicación o hacer como sin nada? Podría hablarlo la próxima vez que nos viéramos, si había salido en televisión era porque no le interesaba mantenerlo en secreto. Ya me había enterado, al igual que medio país seguramente. Y sí, estaba molesto, muy molesto. No entendía por qué me lo había ocultado.

En ese momento otra idea llegó a mi cabeza. Era por eso que no le había dicho a nadie de lo nuestro, ni a Mei que se suponía era su mejor amiga. No sabía que me pasaba pero me sentí mal con la noticia, como engañado. Yo siempre había sido muy sincero con ella y creí que ella lo era conmigo.

 _Soy un_ _idiota._

Es decir, sabía que Sakura estaba en todo su derecho de estar con otros hombres, mujeres o lo que hubiese en el medio, ¿pero una relación? Eso implicaba otro nivel de compromiso, respeto, amor. Puede sonar cursi pero jamás entendí a los infieles. ¿Qué tan difícil es sincerarse y admitir que ya no se quiere a una persona?¿Por qué se le asegura a alguien que es el único si no es así? Yo no podría, una cosa es estar con una persona por química y otra es el compromiso. Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente es de mala persona, y Sakura no me parecía mala en lo absoluto, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Siempre fue increíblemente generosa y amable. Se preocupaba por los demás como yo nunca había visto hacerlo a nadie. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿por qué lo había hecho? y más importante aún, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado?

(Sakura)

—No estás enojado, estás celoso.

Mi hermano se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su novia, pero ella no parecía amedrentarse.

—No es eso.

Mei pareció tener una epifanía y entenderlo todo de repente.

—Con que es por...—masculló bajando la mirada.

—Sólo digo que yo tendría que acompañarte.

—No puedes dejar el hospital ahora, además será sólo una semana.

—Pero es muy lejos, no entiendo por qué no simplemente lo suben a un avión custodiado y ya.

—Porque las cosas no funcionan así ya te expliqué. No quiero discutir hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Voy a extrañarte, quiero que me abraces, me apoyes y fundamentalmente, que me demuestres que confías en mí.

Estábamos Touya, Meiling y yo en la sala de mi casa, bebiendo té y hablando sobre el viaje de mi amiga.

En unas horas tendría que estar en un avión a Las Vegas para reunirse con un cliente del estudio que necesitaba la extradición. Ya estaba casi todo resuelto, pero había cosas que sólo podía tramitar estando en Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, a mi hermano no le agradaba nada la idea de que su novia rehabilitada del consumo excesivo de sustancias, fuera sola a la ciudad del pecado. Pero ella tenía razón, no le quedaba otra opción que confiar.

Antes de irse, Touya me ofreció que fuera a su casa y la de su mejor amigo Yukito por los días que mi compañera estuviera fuera, pero lo rechacé. Me gustaba estar acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, un par de días sola sonaban bien. Además, había empezado a filmar la película y las jornada se hacían muy largas, casi no estaba en mi casa. Por otro lado, comencé a acompañar a Kero a distintos eventos. Estaba muy contenta porque, después de lo que para mí fueron muchos años, sentía que tenía a mi amigo devuelta. Comíamos hasta hartarnos, nos reíamos de nuestros muchos chistes y fingiamos estar muy enamorados cuando alguien se nos acercaba. La forma en la que cambiaba su rostro relajado, casi tonto, por el porte de chico sexy que ponía para las cámaras era sorprendente, como si se congelara.

Es increíble como la exposición cambia las cosas. Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que «confirmamos lo nuestro», y ya me habían llegado varias propuestas de apariciones televisivas y otras pocas de trabajo. Me sentí abrumada, así que Kero me comunicó con su representante para que también me ayudará a mí con esas cosas.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, demasiado.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Gracias por las reviews, en serio. Contesté todo lo que pude pero casualmente quienes más me escribieron fueron personas sin usuario.

En general les digo a ambas que nunca fue mi plan que Kero fuera un verdadero interés romántico de Sakura y cuando las leí me morí de risa sabiendo que este capítulo era el siguiente. Igual entiendo que sea raro, pero como leí por ahí, yo lo imagino como un ser humano con el mismo nombre. Lo elegí porque quería otro personaje que aportará algo de humor pero más un lugar clave en la historia. Puede haberme hecho la vida más fácil y elegir otro o inventar directamente pero no ¿por qué? Ni idea.

Para mí los personajes tienen que estar en un 'crescendo' y para que se note, el efecto tiene que arrancar lo más piano posible y aumentar hasta llegar al forte o lo que sea. Para explicarme mejor: quiero que tengan un crecimiento notable. Si no sale, no sale.

En cuanto a Sakura virginal y tonta eso también me jode, más lo de tonta en realidad. Entiendo que sea una colgada y un poquito llorona pero también es inteligente, decidida y arriesgada. Esas cualidades son las que quiero resaltar acá, más teniendo en cuenta que se supone que ya es toda una adulta y nadie se comporta igual a los veinticinco que a los diez.

Vuelvo a agradecer la buena onda y el respeto en sus opiniones a todas (creo que son todAs sino es así, me disculpo).

Nos leemos.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	8. Entre caníbales

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 8: "Entre caníbales"

(Sakura)

—Te amo.

Realmente lo hacía, todo era un mal entendido.

—Pero aún así mientes y me escondes. ¿Quién es ese tipo, eh? ¿es más importante que yo?—dijo mirándome fijo.

—¡No, es sólo un amigo! No te pongas así —supliqué pasando mi mano por su espalda.

—¡No me toques! Jamás fui suficiente para ti, con él si puedes ir de la mano por la calle tranquila, ¿no? Pues hazlo y déjame en paz.

—Él no me importa. Tienes que escucharme, dame una oportunidad.

—Ya te escuché y no te creo nada. Es mejor que te vayas. —Se paró de la cama que compartíamos dándome la espalda. Sentía su furia y decepción— Llévate todo lo que puedas y te enviaré el resto después.

Comencé a llorar.

—No me hagas esto, no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de engañarme.

—¡Joder! ¡no te engañé!

—No volveré a preguntártelo, ¿te acostaste o no con él? —Lanzó una de sus peores miradas de odio contra mí. No pude soportarlo más y rompí en llanto asintiendo despacio— ¡Ves como me mentías! —Sacudió mis hombros y me empujó— ¡Largo! ¡fuera de mi vida!

Me acerqué y recibí un cachetazo que me dio vuelta la cara, y destrozó mi corazón.

—¡Me sentía sola! —le grité en un intento desesperado de que me comprendiera. Quería arreglar las cosas.

—No te atrevas a echarme la culpa.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Hablemos, Anna, yo te amo a ti. Podemos resolverlo.

Habíamos pasado de todo por estar juntas, valía la pena intentarlo, ella también lo sabía pero estaba demasiado herida como para que le importase.

—Me voy —informó después de una pausa. Yo negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya no había nada más que decir—, pero más te vale que cuando vuelva no estés o te sacaré por la fuerza. Adiós, Reira.

Cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación y la perdí.

—¡Corte! —dijo el director de «Condenado amor», mi primera película, sin apartar la vista del monitor—. Déjame ver como salieron las lágrimas de Kinomoto. Esa cara ¿ves?, me gusta.

—¿Cómo estuvo, señor Azuma?

—Muy bien, Kinomoto —dijo distraído, después levantó la cabeza y se rascó la barba—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, sé que no te corresponde, pero quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro.

—¿Podrías venir mañana temprano? Quisiera que ayudaras a Olivia con sus líneas, la siento un poco acartonada.

—Lo siento pero tengo otro compromiso, de todos modos apenas termine vendré a ver que puedo hacer.

—Te lo agradezco. Es todo por hoy, ve a descansar.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Los saludos fueron desde austeros hasta muy alegres.

El grupo de la película podía ser mucho más formal que el de Cazadores, pero igualmente cálido y contenedor.

Estar en dos producciones tan diferentes era estimulante. Acababa de firmar el contrato por las tercera y última temporada de la serie que me condujo a todo esto. Las grabaciones ya habían empezado, pero mis escenas recién lo harían el día siguiente.

Estaba muy atareada, apenas tenía tenía tiempo para dormir. Rodajes, estudiar los guiones, el mantenimiento de la casa, ayudar a Tomoyo con lo de su boda, las apariciones públicas con Kero.

Su fama se incrementó muy rápidamente y el trabajo le llovía, por lo que sólo nos veníamos en eventos publicitarios y por el estilo. Él parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Los rumores que lo atormentaban desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron otros. Nos inventaron viajes, futuros matrimonios y hasta embarazos.

No sé por qué gustabamos tanto como pareja pero imagino que tenía que ver con lo sorpresivo de la situación y con que Kero se había vuelto más extrovertido y cercano con los periodistas. Todos decían que el amor lo había cambiado, pero yo sabía que ese era su verdadero yo, que lo otro era una máscara de excesiva masculinidad que lo protegía de seguir alimentando una idea errónea sobre su sexualidad. Yo misma estaba aburrida de salir en todos lados, pero el público al parecer no.

El señor Clow, mi nuevo representante, me recomendó que me creara una página donde mis fans (¿pueden creerlo?) pudieran comunicarse conmigo. Descubrí que los reportajes y el contacto con la prensa no eran lo mío, pero que el intercambio a través de una red social sí. Resultaba maravilloso leer sus comentarios de apoyo y tenerlos ahí escritos para cuando los necesitara. Por supuesto había críticas y quejas pero eran mínimas.

Otra cosa que me recomendó Clow fue que me comprara un auto. Era cierto que la gente me reconocía más fácilmente que antes, y eso combinado con mi natural déficit para calcular el tiempo, hacía que me retrasara el doble en llegar a cualquier lado.

Estaba viviendo sola. Mi hermano no soportó la presión y fue a buscar a Mei a Estados Unidos. Ella me llamó feliz diciendo que se quedarían algunos días más de vacaciones allí. Todo indicaba que les había ido bien, porque al volver me comunicaron su decisión de vivir juntos.

—¡Sakurita! Pasa.—Me invitó mi amiga Tomoyo.

Se notaba que su prometido no había opinado en lo absoluto en cuanto a la decoración del departamento que compartían. Excepto por el par de katanas de colección que descansaban sobre la pared detrás del sofá de tres cuerpos, todo lo demás gritaba «Tomoyo Daidouji» por doquier. El blanco, el azul y distintos tonos de violeta predominaban en su living. Los materiales nobles como la madera y la piedra conformaban las estructuras de los muebles de estilo francés, y siempre los adornaba orquídeas o flores de cerezo.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Tommy, es preciso —Me quedé atónita con el vestido que había hecho para que yo lo usará el día de su boda—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Aún no lo termino. Ten, pruébatelo por favor —me pidió extendiendo la caja que contenía su creación.

Era color champagne, largo y con unas mangas de encaje llenas de detalles.

—¡Estás soñada! —exclamó con los ojos destellantes y sosteniéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Jamás me acostumbraría a sus exageraciones hacia mí.

—Gracias —balbuceé.

—Acércate, quiero ver algo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le pregunté mientras soltaba las costuras de mi cadera. Había subido un poco de peso. Convivir con Kero hacía que los dulces abundaran y al muy suertudo no le afectaban en nada. Debía apuntarme al gimnasio, no tenía suficiente disciplina como para resistirme a la tentación, y menos en ese momento en particular.

—Todavía no, estoy más entusiasmada que otra cosa —Hizo una pausa y luego miró con los ojos humedecidos—. Sabes, mientras esté a tu lado, sé que todo estará bien.

—Ay, no Tommy, no llores —La levanté y la abracé fuerte—. Estoy aquí.

La sentí tensarse un ínfimo segundo, luego se relajó y dijo:

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy sensible.

Le acaricie el cabello esperando que eso la calmara. Era muy raro verla así, ella siempre la más calmada y segura de las dos.

\- Es natural —supuse luego de una pausa —, en tu estado las hormonas pueden jugarte malas pasadas.

En realidad no estaba segura de lo que decía, no sabía mucho de embarazos. Pero era ese tipo de conocimientos que tienes y no sabes de dónde sacaste pero asumes como una verdad porque siempre estuvo ahí.

—Puede que tengas razón. Ya me da pena lo rápido que me irrito con Kurogane, a veces hasta su forma de respirar me molesta —dijo atrapando una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla—. No veo la hora de que se me pase.

—Bueno, eso sí que es extremo. Ojalá no tenga que vivirlo.

Que te altere tanto la pensona que amas debe ser malo, pero más debe serlo ser la otra parte de eso. Pobre Kurogane, esperaba que le tuviera paciencia.

—Por supuesto, además no parece que tengas posibilidad alguna de quedar embarazada ahora más que por obra divina —Su burla hacia mi vida sexual nula le hizo recuperar el buen humor y a mí me apagó un poco—. Oye, era un chiste cariño, no te pongas mal por favor o volveré a llorar.

Le sonríe todo lo que pude.

—No pasa nada. Además tienes razón, estoy más cerca de aprender a hablar Hebreo con fluidez que de estar embarazada. —Esta vez nos reímos las dos.

—Hablando de eso —dijo fingiendo restarle importancia— ¿al final hablaste con Li?

Sí, no pude sostenerlo más y le conté a mi prima todo lo que había pasado con Syaoran y de mi angustia por no saber nada de él en semanas. Tomoyo me aconsejó que le diera un poco de espacio y si él no me buscaba, que yo lo hiciera. Mi mejor amiga tenía la teoría de que mi «relación» con Kero lo había hecho alejarse de mí, y yo no tendría mucho que refutar al respecto teniendo en cuenta que ambas cosas pasaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Por teléfono. Dijo que estaba todo bien y que seguíamos siendo amigos pero que su ascenso dentro de la empresa de su familia lo tiene muy ocupado.

—¿Y de lo otro?

—Nada. Imagino que se sobreentiende.

Posó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes! —contesté negando con las manos—. Mientras sigamos siendo amigos eso realmente no importa tanto —mentí—. ¿Tomamos té?

Tommy me dedicó una de sus más suspicaces miradas pero en seguida volvió a lo que hacía.

—Cuando termine, por supuesto.

Mentí porque aunque Syaoran me aseguró que seguía todo igual, yo sabía que no era así, lo escuché en su voz. De hecho, ni siquiera le dije que mi relación con Kero era ficticia, lo sentía tan lejano que no me nació tener esa confianza con él. De alguna manera esa llamada me confirmó que lo había perdido, y eso me entristecía. Cada cierto tiempo me atacaba la devastadora idea de que el motivo de su distancia fuera que ya no podría acostarse conmigo si yo estaba en pareja. Hubo días en los que me sentí usada. Tonta. Confieso que llegué a llorar creyendo que jamás me había apreciado ni un poco y que sólo le interesaba si podía tener acceso a mi cama. De todas formas, intentaba convencerme de que todo era una coincidencia y simplemente lo nuestro había terminado tan fugaz como empezó.

Siempre me costó alejarme de mis amigos, pero así es la vida. Algunos se quedan, otros se van, lo que no significa que no dejen marca.

Y la de Syaoran todavía quemaba.

(Syaoran)

"If you're leaving, close the door.

I'm not expecting people anymore.

Hear me grieving, I'm lying on the floor.

Whether I'm drunk or dead I really ain't too sure.

I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man and my world is pale.

When a blind man cries, Lord, you know there ain't no sadder tale.

Had a friend once in a room,

had a good time but it ended much too soon.

In a cold month in that room

We found a reason for the things we had to do.

I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man, now my room is cold.

When a blind man cries, Lord, you know he feels it from his soul."

When a Blind Man Cries - Deep Purple.

Estaba jodido, lo tenía asumido.

A los pocos días de ver a Sakura en televisión ya sentía que caminaba por las paredes. Ella no se había comunicado conmigo, no le importaba lo que yo pensara de aquel asunto del que seguro sabría que ya me habían enterado.

Yo no le importaba.

No sé si les habrá pasado, pero sentía un vacío enorme. La extrañaba tanto como quería tenerla lejos.

Una noche me sorprendí a mí mismo en la patética acción de reproducir una y otra vez un reportaje que le habían hecho en el estreno del programa que protagonizaba, y lo comprendí. No sólo me gustaba físicamente o me agradaba su compañía, estaba loco por ella. Confundí la electricidad que me daban sus besos con simples ganas; la aceleración de mi pecho, con nervios provocados por recuerdos infantiles; la ilusión de volverla a ver con curiosidad y más tarde con un capricho idiota, que obviamente jamás había tenido.

Me sentía extraño, como si ya no fuera yo mismo, incluso me amargué por haber tenido tanta mala suerte. Pero como dije, al final tuve que aceptar la situación.

Ahora, la pregunta clave: ¿Acaso importaba?

Para nada.

Ella ya tenía a alguien y se veía muy feliz, sería muy egoísta de mi parte aparecer y perturbarla con mis tonterías. Además, tenía miedo. Si llegaba a ver un ápice de lástima en los ojos de Sakura, de seguro quedaría devastado.

Parece exagerado, y probablemente lo era, pero así se sentía.

Por suerte, antes de convertirme en una copia sin talento de Johnny Cash, mi madre nos convocó a mi hermana Fuutie y a mí para comunicarnos que había decidido que yo fuera su sucesor. Mis nuevas obligaciones me tenían tan repleto de trabajo que no había tiempo para nada más.

Semanas después de que asumiera mi nuevo cargo, Sakura me llamó. El ritmo cardíaco se me disparó hasta hacerme doler el pecho y tuve que respirar profundo para calmarme y contestarle.

No hablamos mucho. Me dijo que ella estaba tan ocupada como yo con sus proyectos, también me ofreció vernos, pero todavía no me creía capaz de soportar que me hablara sobre su novio o su perfecta vida sin mí. No le mentí. Le dije que no contaba con nada de tiempo libre y aseguré que seguíamos siendo amigos, que estaría ahí para lo que necesitara. Ella me respondió algo similar y se despidió.

Ya la había dejado ir una vez, y aunque en esta ocasión las memorias a superar no se trataban de inocentes ilusiones de un preadolescente, no tenía más opción que hacerlo. En definitiva, fui yo quien le propuso el estúpido acuerdo de vernos sin compromisos. Incluso antes de intentarlo, me había boicoteado la oportunidad de estar con ella y ser quien la hiciera feliz. Debía pagar el precio por mi necedad y ese parecía ser perderla.

—Con permiso, Señor Li —dijo Ai entrando a mi nueva oficina. Le había ofrecido acompañarme ya que no podría imaginar una secretaría más eficiente, sin contar que la de mi madre se había retirado con su jefa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Em, este —Hizo una pausa en su balbuceo y suspiró—. Revise su casilla de e-mail, por favor.

Eso me llamó la atención, ella solía ocuparse de contestar todo.

—De acuerdo —Dirigí la vista a mi computadora y noté que no se iba—. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le pregunté mirándola de reojo.

Ai dio un respingo y se ruborizó un poco.

—No, no —contestó casi asustada y, aún más roja que antes, se fue por donde había venido.

 _¿Qué le pasará? Estuvo muy rara toda la mañana._

Entré a mi mail y vi varios mensajes de usuarios que no tenía agregados, todos abiertos por mi secretaria. El único remitente que reconocí fue a Eriol, así que empece por ése.

 _Estás en problemas hermano, avísame si necesitas algo._

—¿Qué mierda es esto?

(Sakura)

Había oscuridad en todos lados pero no ahí dentro. La luz estaba bien encendida y la temperatura extremadamente alta. Ambas cumplieron sus funciones en ese momento inmortalizado y lo hacían mientras contemplaba las pruebas. La luz que me había dejado disfrutar de su atención puesta en mí, delataba hasta la última de mis pecas y la temperatura que me había confesado su deseo, me hacía querer tirarme a un pozo y desaparecer para siempre.

Foto 1: Mi cabeza para atrás, él sobre mí. Le habían pixeleado la boca por estar pegada a mi pecho. Sus manos escapaban a la vista del espía con cámara. Las mías no. Una estaba en su cabeza jugando con su pelo; la otra, perdida en la abertura que le había hecho a la camisa.

Foto 2: Nuestro espectador se dio el lujo de cambiar el ángulo para captar mejor. Estábamos frente a frente. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y me impulsaba con las manos en sus hombros. Él me tenía agarrada de la cintura con la vista clavada en los píxeles.

Foto 3: Me tomaba fuerte de la cadera. El cuadro no llegaba a demostrarlo, pero estuve ahí, recuerdo que fue así. Tenía los labios apretados, se notaba lo que hacía. Yo parecía querer protección. Lo abrazaba por el cuello y me escondía en él. Era tarde, ya me habían visto.

Foto 4: Obtuve lo que deseaba. Pasó sus fuertes brazos por la parte superior de mi espalda y me pegó a su pecho semidesnudo como pidiendo que no me fuera. Yo no me había movido.

—Lo siento, Sakura, como comprenderás, este tipo de cosas distorsionan la imagen del programa.

 _No puede ser._

—Pero nada de lo que has hecho hasta ahora terminará en la basura, incluiremos lo que ya tenemos y resolveremos lo demás cambiando un poco el argumento.

 _¿Cómo no apagamos la luz?_

—Sobre tu remuneración, se te hará la liquidación correspondiente más el plus por incumplimiento de contrato, de nuestra parte, claro.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

—Es que ciertamente no se nos ocurrió que algo así pudiera pasar.

 _No lo entiendo._

—Quiero que sepas que no tenemos más que felicitaciones para darte en cuanto a tu trabajo. Todo esto es una verdadera lástima pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

 _Ese es Syaoran, esa soy yo. Esa es mi pluma el primer día que la usé_.

—Bien eso es todo ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—No. Debo irme.

\- De acuerdo, en serio. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas y sé como eres, créeme que no es personal. Pero los productores ponen el dinero, y por lo tanto toman las decisiones. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando gustes y me encantaría volver a trabajar contigo en el futuro.

—Gracias, Naoko, discúlpame pero realmente debo irme.

—Buena suerte.

Iba a necesitarla, pero para qué. Para que Kero no me mate por convertirlo en el cornudo del siglo, podría ser una opción. Para que mi hermano y mi padre no volvieran a usar Internet, leer el periódico o ver la televisión japonesa, otra. Para que nadie me reconozca nunca más, esa era buena. Para no morir de vergüenza, la más improbable de todas.

Salí de la oficina de Naoko completamente desorientada ignorando a quienes se acercaron para hablar conmigo. No suelo ser maleducada, pero es que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba más que para caminar y mi mente no podía borrar esas imágenes.

Alguien nos había tomado fotos a Syaoran y a mí el día de mi cumpleaños y las había dado a conocer a través de una publicación amarillista. Cualquiera diría que nadie le presta atención a esas cosas, pero se equivocaría. En un par de horas, ya estaban dando vueltas por toda la red, opinaban de ellas en los programas tipo magazine, y hasta Rika me contó que las vio en un diario en la sección de entretenimiento. Claro, porque es muy entretenido meterse en la vida de los demás.

Las llamadas y mensajes no dejaban de llegar. No quería ver quiénes eran ni qué querían. Tenía miedo de saber.

Llegué hasta la puerta del estudio y sentí que una mano se posaba sobre la mía.

—Yo no haría eso, pequeña, está atestado de periodistas ahí afuera. Sígueme, te sacaré por atrás y te llevaré a tu casa —ofreció Eriol más serio de lo que lo hubiese visto nunca.

No dije ni hice nada más que seguirlo por el set hasta la entrada de camiones y cosas de escenografía. Cuando estuvimos afuera pude verlos de lejos, no sabría decir cuántos eran, pero rondarían los veinte.

Lo interesante de esto era que ni siquiera lo hacían en escencia por mí, la noticia no era «Sakura Kinomoto se revuelca con Syaoran Li», el que les interesaba era Kero, Cerberos para ellos.

«La novia del supermodelo Cerberos lo engaña con empresario chino.» —Se leía en el artículo que la directora de la serie de la que acababa de ser expulsada tan apenada me mostró.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

Las saqué de mi bolso sin apartar la vista de los chupasangre y se las di.

—Lo único que falta es que ahora me saquen fotos contigo.

No lo miré así que no sé cuál fue su reacción, pero me respondió:

—Me alegra que hayas recuperado el habla —Sonreí amargamente—. No te preocupes, con estos vidrios jamás sabrán quién va dentro.

Internamente le agradecí a Clow por haber insistido en que los oscureciera.

—Quizás debamos recomendarle a Syaoran que también polarice los suyos —Agaché más la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas ni para enojarme—. Muy pronto, entendí, vamos de a poco. Lo siento.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Estaba sinceramente preocupado por mí y eso,en un pequeño lugar de mi desastrosa mente, me reconfortaba. Dicen que en los momentos de adversidad se conoce a los verdaderos amigos, y Eriol estaba demostrado ser uno.

Una vez nos subimos a mi auto, el hombre a mi lado encendió la radio. Imagino que intentaba distraerme, pero lejos de lograrlo, descubrimos que a los conductores del primer programa que sintonizó también les interesaba sacar conclusiones sobre Kero y la facilita de su novia. Él simplemente apagó el estéreo y el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio.

(Syaoran)

Lo había leído varias veces y seguía sin poder creerlo. Parecía un mal sueño.

 _Escándalo: La novia del supermodelo Cerberos lo engaña con empresario chino._

 _Él es el modelo japonés más codiciado del medio. Ella, en cambio, una de las protagonistas de la exitosa serie "Cazadores". Ambos conforman la pareja del momento, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro._

 _Sin lugar a dudas estamos hablando de Cerberos (25) y Sakura Kinomoto (26), quienes se vieron envueltos en un escándalo después de que trascendieran fotos explícitas que comprueban la infidelidad de la actriz._

 _El tercero en discordia no es nada más ni nada menos que Syaoran Li, el joven CEO de la multinacional china Empresas Li._

 _Al parecer, Kinomoto no sólo tiene buen ojo para los hombres atractivos, sino también un agudo olfato para el dinero..._

—Señor Li, no quiero molestarlo pero la señorita Akizuki está aquí y quiere hablar con usted.

—No estoy para nadie, Ai.

—¿Seguro señor? Dice que es, bueno, sobre las fotos —Mi secretaria se puso más roja y nerviosa de lo que jamás me imaginé que podría.

—Está bien, déjala pasar.

Cerré la ventana de mi casilla de e-mails, no quería seguir viendo eso, y escuché a Nakuru entrar.

—Hola guapo. Vaya, ahora sí que eres toda una celebridad.

—No molestes. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al otro lado del escritorio.

—Sabes Syaoran, el lugar de trabajo es sagrado, no deberías follar aquí.

—Nakuru, en serio, hoy tengo menos paciencia que nunca. Ve al punto por favor.

—Bien, directo al grano, como a ti te gusta. Fui yo quien tomó esas fotos y las vendió a ese portal sensacionalista.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —mi voz salió tensa.

—Eso, voy a contarte una pequeña historia: Ese viernes me quedé como niña buena terminando un trabajo cuando escuché ruidos y te vi caminando por el pasillo. Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte pero a tiempo noté que una mujer te acompañaba. Los seguí discretamente hasta tu oficina y vi que tú estabas sobre ella en tu antiguo escritorio...Me pregunto si ya habrás estrenado éste —dijo acariciando el borde del vidrio con una sonrisa cínica—. Realmente me enojé contigo, Syaoran. Hacía meses que casi no me tocabas, supuestamente porque estabas cansado, pero para esa puta sí que tenías tiempo y energía ¿no?

—Cuida tu vocabulario para referirte a ella —Le ordené amenazante. Todavía no podía procesar lo que escuchaba pero que insultara a Sakura realmente me enfurecía.

Suspiró despejando su frente del flequillo.

—Cuando ella se levantó, en seguida la reconocí, es una de las actrices que está en ese programita infantil. Y me pareció que a la prensa le fascinaría verla chupándote la polla.

—¡Es todo! ¡fuera! —le grité golpeando la superficie del escritorio, olvidando por completo mis intentos de permanecer calmado para hacer que me diera toda la información posible—.Sal de aquí si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

—¿Y vas golpear a una mujer ? Mejor para mí, más escándalo —Me hervía la sangre, podría estrangularla ahí mismo, pero la perra tenía razón, no debía—. Como te decía, estaba demasiado oscuro y si usaba el flash me descubrirían así que fui tras ustedes — _Claro, el mensaje, qué_ _idiota—._ Esperaba encontrar un beso y ya inventaría algo después, como que éramos novios y me estabas engañando con ella, pero lo que vi fue incluso mejor. Tuve tanta suerte que me la dejaste fácil follándotela en un auto en plana calle.

—Te voy a matar— espeté, me sentía verdaderamente capaz de hacerlo, pero me detenía la sensación de merecer lo que estaba pasando.

—No seas mal educado, estoy hablando.

»Como sea, mi intención era que salieran a la luz apenas las tomé pero un par de días después me enteré que esa tonta con cara de santita realmente estaba siéndole infiel al modelo que tiene por novio y que su fama crecía gracias a él, por lo que me pareció mejor esperar.

»Dejé pasar el tiempo apropiado y ¡boom! Aquí estamos.

—Hija de puta, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿dinero? ¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué mierda fue?!

—Ay no, dulzura, no me subestimes, no me tomaría todo ese trabajo por unos cuantos yenes.

—Entonces habla de una puta vez.

—Venganza.

 _Debe ser_ _una broma._

—Sí, como lo oyes, fue venganza. Y no me mires con esa cara, esto no tiene nada que ver con bobadas de una enamorada despechada. Teníamos un trato Li, uno simple y placentero, pero tú lo rompiste cuando dejaste de aceptarme, y a mí, querido, no se me deja con las ganas.

—¿Por esa estupidez hiciste todo esto? ¿por qué no te buscaste otro y listo? ¡Sakura debe estar sufriendo por tu culpa! —dije apretando los dientes, más para mí que para ella.

—Bueno, espero que tengas razón. Nadie se queda con lo mío así de fácil. No me mal interpretes, no soy posesiva. Yo no hubiera tenido problema en compartirte, pero tú no pudiste con las dos —Chasqueo los labios—. Qué decepción.

 _La gota que rebalsó el vaso._

Me paré de un salto y la levanté tomándola fuerte por el brazo, sonreía como una maniática y eso me irritaba más aún. Dando grandes zancada llegué a la puerta y la abrí de un golpe.

—¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! —Varias personas se voltearon a vernos y ella al notarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsada. Yo sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero los demás no. Algunos nos miraron con sorpresa y otros alternaban la lástima y el odio entre Nakuru y yo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Syaoran?! —recriminó con lágrimas de cocodrilo manchando sus mejillas de negro— ¡Yo te amaba!

—Deja de fingir, loca de mierda.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador.

—Siempre hice lo que quisiste, no le dije a nadie de nuestra relación porque decías que no era bueno divulgarlo en el trabajo —mentía entre ahogos— pero jamás me imaginé que era para revolcarte con cuanta zorra se te cruzara.

Sollozaba tan convincentemente que por un instante pensé que Sakura no había sido la única actriz con la que me había acostado.

Algunas mujeres que llegaron, supongo que al escuchar los gritos, se acercaron a consolarla. La muy desgraciada les había hecho creer a todos ahí que era un monstruo desalmado e infiel. Tengo que admitir que mi colera aumentó cuando vi a Ai negando desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza y uniéndose a sus compañeras. Trabajábamos juntos desde hacía años, se suponía que me conocía.

 _Por favor, no puedo creer que se traguen sus mentiras, ESTÁ LOCA. No tuve una relación como la que dice con ella y mucho menos me ama, me aprecia o me respeta siquiera. ESTOY_ _HARTO_ —pensé, pero no iba a darles explicaciones.

Me ahorré el gasto inútil de palabras y mirando a Nakuru con desprecio dije:

—Todo el mundo a trabajar, no voy a repetirlo.Y tú , Ai, si quieres consolarla bien puedes hacerlo cuando termine tu horario aquí, ahora asegúrate de que se vaya y que no tenga que ver esa cara otra vez.

—Syao, por favor.

—Desaparece, Akizuki.

Antes de volver a cubrirse la cara con las manos me guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente. Evitando convertirme en un asesino, volteé y me encerré en mi oficina dando un portazo.

Escuché murmullos que venían de afuera pero tenía algo más importante en que pensar, mejor dicho, alguien: Sakura.

* * *

¿Los sorprendí?

Mezzolec.


	9. Las réplicas

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 9 : "Las réplicas"

(Sakura)

« _No hay nada que explicar, es una zorra y punto._ »

« _Tan perfecto que parecía todo... insisto: ¿no hay nadie feliz en este mundo?_ »

«La _única víctima aquí es Cerberos, me da pena._ »

 _«Yo no la culpo ¡Son dos bombones!_ »

 _«No les creo nada, los famosos se juntan y se separan por publicidad. Ya verán como aparecen en todos lados ahora._ »

«La _verdad es que me decepciona, tan buena que parecía._ »

«¡Era _una farsa! Todo el mundo sabe que ese rubiecito es marica._ »

 _«Son TODAS iguales._ »

« _Pero qué estupidez. ¿Acaso esos dos no saben que hay cientos de hoteles en la ciudad?_ »

« _Si a Cerberos lo engañan, ¿qué podemos esperar los mortales?_ »

« _Me ofrezco a consolarlo._ »

« _Perra, arrastrada, trepadora, nada tonta, puta, infiel, idiota, pésima actriz, traidora..._ »

—Sabes que eso no te hace bien, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Rompí la puerta de una patada, debiste haberlo visto, fue espectacular —Gruñí y suspiró—. Aún tengo la llave, Sakura, ¿de qué otra forma si no?

—No debiste hacerlo, esta ya no es tu casa, yo decido quien entra y quien no.

Meiling bajó la tapa de mi notebook y se sentó a mi lado. Miró a mis acompañantes y después a mí.

—Intoxicándote con alcohol y tabaco no resolverás nada.

—Déjame en paz.

—Ni de broma. Yo me quedo aquí, me necesitas.

—Lo que necesito es estar sola, entiéndelo de una vez.

Llevó su mano a mi hombro y lo acarició con cuidado.

—No me imagino por lo que estás pasando, pero sé que esto que te estás haciendo no es buena idea. Ya he estado ahí.

Alejé su mano con un movimiento brusco.

—No me harás sentir culpable, no me cabe más culpa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sak? Tú no eres así.

Por supuesto que no lo era, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Después de que Eriol me dejara en mi departamento, me desplomé en el sillón a llorar por no sé cuantas horas. Cuando se hizo de noche me levanté y fui a abastecerme de alcohol y cigarrillos como para quince personas. Afortunadamente, en la calle no encontré mucha gente pero en el supermercado todos me miraban y murmuraban a mis espaldas. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me encerré un día entero sin atender llamadas o mirar mensajes. Cualquier contacto con el exterior me aterrorizaba.

—Touya ya lo sabe —afirmé más de lo que pregunté— ¿Qué dijo? —La vi despegar los labios y me arrepentí—. No, mejor no me respondas.

—Está preocupado por ti, como todos nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo jugaba con la tapa de una botella sobre la mesita de café sabiéndome objeto de su análisis. Sin desviar la atención de mi perfil, volvió a hablar.

—Syaoran está como loco buscándote, me dijo que vino pero no le abriste la puerta.

—Sí, lo escuché.

 **Flashback:**

 **Timbre.**

 **Golpes.**

— **Sakura, soy Syaoran, abre por favor.**

 **Timbre.**

— **Ábreme, estoy preocupado.**

 **Silencio.**

 **Sé que estás ahí, Eriol me dijo que te trajo.**

 **Silencio.**

— **Ok, no quieres verme, lo entiendo, pero hazme saber que estás bien.**

 **Silencio.**

— **De acuerdo, como quieras, pero seguiré viniendo hasta que me dejes entrar. Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea, a cualquier hora.**

Después de que lo hiciera conmigo, mi amiga observó todo a su alrededor, seguramente no reconociendo la casa en la que había vivido tantos meses. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que no tenía noción de si era de día o de noche, la mesa del comedor se encontraba repleta de cadáveres de licor y filtros de cigarrillo, nada de comida, cubiertos o semejantes, no me apetecía probar bocado.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, lo que hacía tenía sentido. Mi autodestrucción no sumaba en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco tenía un manual que me ilustrara en los pasos a seguir después de algo así, por lo que sólo me dediqué a sentir, y las emociones que me controlaban en ese momento eran tan o más tóxicas que los venenos que estaba consumiendo.

Mei jamás fue de las que se quedan calladas pero era obvio que ella tampoco tenía el manual del que hablo.

—¿No vas a contarme que pasó? —inquirió después de otro rato. Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos... y casillas.

—Me follé a tu primo en su auto y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Vaya que eres lenta.—La agresión me brotaba tan naturalmente como en algún tiempo lo hicieron las sonrisas.

—Voy a pasar eso por alto porque sé que estás enojada. ¿Las cosas con Kero no estaban bien?

Otra pregunta estúpida. Quería acercarme a ella pero no dejaba de joderme el humor.

Me paré del sofá y fui a la cocina a servirme otro trago.

—¡Claro! Éramos la pareja perfecta. Una perfecta mentira. —Fue la amargura la que se hizo presente.

—No te entiendo.

Golpeé la mesada de mármol con el vaso completame irritada por su cuestionario.

—No importa —dije con la mirada perdida, pensando que si le decía cómo habían sido las cosas me volvería loca pidiendo más explicaciones—. No quiero seguir hablando, vete por favor.

Se lo pedí lo más pacientemente que pude, no estaba de ánimos para contarle nada y no sabía cuánto más toleraría su presencia sin enojarme de verdad. Si sólo hubiese podido cerrar la boca...

—Pero...

—Pero, pero —la imité con un tono de burla—. Ya, Meiling.

—De acuerdo, eso quiere decir que estás con Syaoran.

Meiling era muy suspicaz, pero le faltaba información. Igualmente dio en el clavo para terminar con mis intentos de amabilidad. No dije nada más, sólo le señale la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

—Noo, debe ser idea tuya. —Bien, lo admito, el sarcasmo no es una de mis especialidades.

—Estás intratable. De acuerdo —repuso con su paciencia también agotada y algo de lástima en sus ojos, eso me hizo sentir todavía más miserable— pero te estás equivocado.

—No me digas, ¿más?

—Sí. Y deja de leer eso, te pone peor —afirmó señalando mi notebook.

Me serví otro trago, ignorándola.

Se paró colgando su bolso en el doblez del codo y dio fuertes pasos hasta la puerta. Yo la conocía, se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme y hacerme entrar en razón.

Antes de irse se volteo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo la detuve.

—¡Largo! —grité y le arrojé el vaso que tenía aún lleno. El sake barato manchó el viejo armario de zapatos y parte de su traje azul de marca. Se pasó la palma sobre las gotas y se marchó dando un portazo.

Al escuchar el pitido ascensor llegando, fallaron mis rodillas y acabe en el piso. La cascada de lágrimas que ya amenazaba con deshidratarme, volvió a empapar mi rostro en un santiamén. Nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca, se me ocurrió que algo como eso pudiera pasarme. A mí, que llegaron a llamarme santurrona, que era sumamente vergonzosa, que jamás había tenido aventuras antes, que era demasiado desconfiada y romántica como para liarme con alguien porque sí. A mí, me trataban de puta y traidora sin comerla ni beberla, porque no sólo las fotos eran viejas, sino que, ni Kero era mi novio, ni Syaoran cualquier hombre. Quizá sí me había equivocado en aceptar su propuesta, pero eso no hacía de lo nuestro un simple revolcón. Yo lo quería, era mi amigo y se había despertado una confianza casi inmediata con él desde el momento en el que se acercó a mí en aquella fiesta en la que me lo presentó Mei, por segunda vez.

No, Syaoran no era como los otros hombres que había conocido, era especial, me hacía sentir especial. Podía ser yo misma, sin necesitar medir nada de lo que dijera o hiciera y para él siempre estaba bien. Reflexionar sobre eso reforzó un dolor que creía estar olvidando. Se había alejado. Debía acostumbrarme a la idea de una vez por todas y concentrarme en los que aún seguían conmigo, siempre y cuando no insistiera en echarlos como acababa de hacer con Meiling.

De repente me atacó la desesperación al caer en cuenta de que le había hecho a una de mis grandes amigas. A Mei, quien estaba dispuesta a brindarme su apoyo y rechacé de la peor manera posible aún siendo consciente de que lo necesitaba horrores. No quería estar sola, estaba asustada, enojada y extremadamente triste, pero es que no sabía reaccionar de otra forma, ¡en serio lo habían intentado! Pero no pude. Había vencido sin mucho esfuerzo a la persona que toda la vida demostró tener una altísima tolerancia a mis escasos días de mal humor.

El miedo volvió a colarse en mi pecho mientras pensaba en aquello. ¿Existiría un ser humano capaz de soportarme lo suficiente como para ayudarme? Porque estaba segura de que lo que más deseaba, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era que alguien me rescatara de mí misma.

 _Alguien, por favor._

(Syaoran)

—¿Cómo está?

Meiling se colocó en cinturón de seguridad y frunció el ceño.

—Hecha una bruja, jamás la había visto tan de enojada —Suspiró—. Está muy ebria, Syaoran. No me está gustando nada esto.

A mí tampoco me hacía un mínimo de gracia la situación y me preocupaba aún más por Sakura después de su comentario. Pero no dije nada, sólo miré al frente y encendí el auto para llevarla a su casa esperando que no volviera a bombardearme con preguntas.

—¿Tú tampoco piensas decirme de qué va todo esto?

Por supuesto sabía que quién estuviera allá arriba era un experto en pasar por alto mis deseos.

—No es asunto tuyo —contesté intentando que no insistiera, aunque no lo creyera posible.

—¡Ah, no! —espetó— Mi mejor amiga se comporta como una arpía alcohólica, tú pareces un trapo de piso y no es asunto mío. Perfecto, como quieran, no me importa.- Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te enfades, Mei, es que no sé que decirte.

—Podrías empezar por contarme cómo fue que terminaron así.

En realidad no le veía el caso a eso, pero ya no encontraba motivos para no contarle.

—Estuvimos viéndonos un tiempo pero hace semanas que no sabía nada de ella más que por una llamada sin importancia que me hizo. Esas fotos son del día de su cumpleaños.

—Con que por eso tardaron tanto —Asentí—. Dejaron de verse cuando empezó a salir con Kero, supongo.

—No tengo idea de cuándo comenzó a salir con ese tipo, sólo sé que desapareció.

—Y ustedes eran...

—Amigos.

 _Porque soy un imbécil._

—Qué amistad tan rara —dijo con desdén, posando la vista en la ventanilla.

—No te hagas la puritana, Meiling, sabes de lo que hablo.

—Sí, lo sé, sólo que me parece una pésima idea.

—Agradezco tu opinión —repliqué sarcástico—, pero llegaste tarde para eso. Además, todo hubiese pasado sin penas ni glorias si no hubiese sido por esas estúpidas fotos.

—Hablando de eso, ¿tienes novedades?

—Llamé a Tsukishiro cuando estabas arriba. Me dijo que las borraron de Internet y tienen prohibido exhibirlas en otros medios pero no se puede hacer nada con lo que ya está en la calle.

»Inicié acciones legales contra la revista que las publicó, aunque proceso será lento, no voy a dejar que esto pase así como si nada.

También le había puesto una demanda a Nakuru pero preferí no explayarme en el tema.

Me sentía muy culpable por lo que estaba pasado. Yo comencé a ver a Nakuru sin saber prácticamente nada de ella, yo le propuse a Sakura ese trato idiota, y yo me le había tirado encima ese día sabiendo que alguien podía llegar a vernos. No sabía como manejar las cosas, pero no descansaría hasta solucionarlo.

—Ya llegamos. Entra, hablemos. Te ves pésimo.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, Touya está de guardia, tardará en regresar.

Me permití dudarlo un poco. Casi no conocía al novio de Meiling pero tenía claro que era el hermano de Sakura. Yo soy hermano, y no sé como hubiese reaccionado si algo de lo que estaba pasando ella le ocurriera a alguna de mis hermanas, pero si decía que ese hombre no estaba...

—De acuerdo.

Acepté no porque me apeteciera hablar, sino que un poco de compañía y una mirada más o menos amable me venía bien. Esos dos días habían sido un completo infierno. En la oficina todos me miraban como si fuese la peor de las escorias, principalmente porque el escándalo de Nakuru se había propagado por toda la empresa. Mi madre me había llamado para sermonearme sobre lo inapropiado de mi comportamiento y, como siempre, no me quedó otra opción que escucharla sin chistar. No podía contar ni siquiera con Fuutie porque estaba en el extranjero, además de que nuestra relación no estaba en su mejor momento desde que había asumido mi nuevo cargo. Tampoco molestaría a mis otras hermanas o a Eriol con mis problemas sabiendo lo ocupados que estaban, por más que me lo hubieran ofrecido, no me daba la cara para eso.

Entramos a su apartamento y me sirvió un poco de té. Estuvimos callados un rato en lo que ella me observaba detenidamente.

—Habla ya, qué quieres saber. —Rompí el silencio cansado de su examinación.

—Tú, bueno, ¿la quieres?

No pude evitar la sorpresa. Para ser franco, no creí que se me notara tanto.

—Por supuesto, aún somos amigos.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño, Syaoran.

Y lo sabía, pero me pareció mejor evadirla. Bastante tenía conmigo mismo torturándome como para que ella le diera más vueltas al asunto. Era patético pero no tanto. Mientras pensaba en cómo contestar, escuché que alguien llegaba.

 _Genial._

Ambos miramos a la puerta y encontrarmos a un tipo moreno bastante más alto que yo con una expresión iracunda plantada en el rostro.

—¡Touya! ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que...

—¿Qué hace éste aquí? —escupió.

No había nada que yo pudiese hacer o decir para calmar a Kinomoto, así que me pareció que lo más lógico era irme.

—Gracias por el té, Mei. Te llamo luego.

Estaba levantándome, pero mi prima me ganó de mano y me sentó apoyándose en mi hombro.

—Tú no te vas, no hemos terminado de hablar —Me lanzó una mirada desafiante para luego dedicarle otra más intensa a su compañero—. Él es mi primo, mi invitado y se queda.

—Esta también es mi casa y no lo quiero aquí —gruñó apretando fuerte los puños.

Tener una pelea con él no estaba en mi lista de prioridades, no porque temiera enfrentarlo, sino que no quería más problemas para Sakura, o para Meiling.

—Tiene razón, además estoy apurado.

Esta vez logré pararme sin que me detuviera.

—Syaoran...

—En serio, Mei, no pasa nada. Te mantendré al tanto.

Asintió con pena.

Ya me había puesto los zapatos cuando escuché al dueño de casa llamarme.

—¡Oye, tú!

Apenas había girado la cabeza cuando la agaché involuntariamente por el golpe que había recibido en el estómago. No llegué a relacionar antes de sentir otro en el mentón que me hizo caer sobre la pared. Ya más preparado, el siguiente logré esquivarlo antes de que me rompiera el ojo.

—¡Touya! ¡déjalo! —le suplicó su novia rodeándole un brazo con los suyos.

—TENDRÍA QUE MATARTE. Ahora todos piensan cualquier cosa de mi hermana y es tu culpa, infeliz —Forcejeaba para librarse del agarre—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Eres un troglodita!

Por alguna razón, la expresión decepción de mi prima lo hizo aminorar su furia y se relajó un poco, sólo un poco.

—Fuera de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta —amenazó entre dientes.

—Ve, Syao, hablaremos después.

Asentí sin despegar la vista de mi atacante. Detestaba no haber podido devolverle ni una, pero sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Subí a mi auto con bastante dificultad, siendo sincero, esa bestia sí que tenía fuerza. Cuando lo puse en marcha escuché una voz que venía del otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndome unas llaves—, ve a verla, algo me dice que a ti te escuchará.

Agarré lo que me ofrecía Meiling y me fui sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

(Sakura)

—Estoy seguro que debe ser difícil pero tienes que continuar con tu vida, no es momento para que dejes de trabajar, todo lo contrario.

—Lo sé pero es que no estoy con ánimos ni de vestirme, mucho menos podré con las grabaciones.

—Sabía que dirías eso, no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Con esto.

—Eso es...

—Sí.

—Pero yo nunca... No estoy segura de que sea buena idea.

—Tranquila, todos en este medio necesitan un empujoncito cada tanto, y esta ocasión lo amerita.

Seguía desconfiada.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente —continuó—, la dejaré aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que debes estar mañana en el set de filmación, no podemos permitirnos otra cancelación de contrato —Me miró con dulzura—. Lo hago por tu bien, Sakura, a esta altura de tu carrera es importante que seas lo más profesional posible.

—Entiendo, gracias.

 _Supongo._

Asintió ya con una sonrisa.

—De nada, y recuerda: sólo la mitad, si te sientes mal, una hoy y la otra antes de comienzar a filmar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Después de eso acompañé a Clow a la puerta, todavía muy confundida.

(Syaoran)

Conduje hasta el departamento de Sakura decido a verla. Si no me abría por las buenas, entraría con la llave de Meiling, dijera lo que dijera. Pero dejarla sola después de lo que me había contado mi prima definitivamente no era una opción.

Salí del ascensor y me encontré con que el pasillo estaba invadido por la música de AC/DC a todo lo que daba. Naturalmente pensé que sería algún vecino, pero a medida que me acercaba a la puerta 401, el sonido se intensificaba.

 **I'm gonna take you down! down, down, down...**

—¿Sakura?

Toqué el timbre una vez: nada. De nuevo: lo mismo. La escuchaba cantar, estaba ahí dentro, y bastante más animada de lo que imaginé.

—Shoot to thrill, play to kill...too many women with too many pills... ¡wow!

Golpeé varias veces y no me contestaba.

—¡Sakura! Soy Syaoran, ábreme.

 _Y con la música tan alta no me va a escuchar nunca. A la mierda._

Entré y la encontré en el medio de la sala, de espaldas, usando sólo unas bragas, cantando y bailando como loca.

Siguiendo con lo que hacía, dio un giro hacia dónde estaba yo. Primero se asustó, pero en el instante siguiente su sonrisa me dijo que me había reconocido.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó saltando a mis brazos.

Más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar, cerró sus piernas alrededor de mi torso haciendo que me tambaleara un poco y estuviéramos al borde de caer. Mis reflejos siempre fueron buenos, pero mi abdomen aún estaba resentido por el golpe que su querido hermano me había dado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le pregunté tratando de hacer que me mirara a los ojos. Estaba casi seguro de que conocía la respuesta.

—¡Oh! Escucha —dijo levantando la vista al techo sin cambiar de posición—«Shook me all night long»... ¿Te gusta AC/DC?

—Bájate.

—A mi hermano le encanta, yo no lo soportaba, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Es tan energético.

Traté de separarla de mí sin hacer demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla. Lejos de funcionar, sólo conseguí que se aferrara más, estrujándome y provocando me quejara del dolor, pero ella lo ignoró por completo. Movía la cabeza para todos lados y estaba un poco sudada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que tenía.

La tomé de la barbilla y confirmé mis sospechas.

—¿Qué tomaste?

—¿Sabes qué significa el título de esta canción? —Soltando su rostro de mi agarre, comenzó a hablarme al odio— «Me sacudiste toda la noche» —susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos pasábamos las noches así? Las noches, las tardes, las mañanas, jamás tuvimos horarios.

—Sakura, basta. —le ordené tratando de alejar su boca de mi cuello. Estaba muy seguro de que nada ocurría ese día, menos en el estado en el que estaba, pero no era tan fácil hacérselo entender a mi cuerpo al parecer.

—¿Por qué? —Trató de besarme pero la rechacé, sin amedrentárse siguió por mis mejillas—. Tú y yo... nos divertíamos tanto juntos.

—Dije que no, entiéndelo.

Se paró en seco y me miró furiosa. Meiling tenía razón, estaba muy rara, pero eso no era alcohol. Cuando estuvo en el suelo aproveché para bajar la música.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Si no quieres estar conmigo, bien, pero no te metas. Vete.

—Qué, tomaste —insistí pausado y bastante molesto.

Para mi sorpresa (bueno, no tanta), su buen humor volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Dando pequeños saltos fue hasta su mesa y tomó un diminuto recipiente plástico.

—¿Quieres? —Me ofreció extendiendo el objeto— Me la trajeron hace unas horas, es sólo una pero podemos compartir.

Sonrió tan infantilmente que cualquiera creería que hablaba de una galleta en forma de osito o algo así.

—Gracias —acepté y ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿quieres agua? No son fáciles de tragar, aunque sea una mitad. —Me dio un vaso lleno y esperó.

—Te ves sedienta, ¿por qué no bebes un poco de agua también? —Asintió y yo aproveché su distracción para guardar el pastillero en mi bolsillo. Luego tomé un sorbo para que no sospechara.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —invitó extendiéndome la mano después de acabar con dos vasos llenos.

—Espera a que me haga efecto, Sak. Siéntate conmigo un rato —le dije cayendo bruscamente en su sofá, cosa que lamenté tan pronto como el dolor regresó.

Me hizo un puchero y, otra vez comportándose como una niña, comenzó a patalear.

—¡No me quiero sentar, quiero bailar!

Sabía que la decisión más inteligente era seguirle la corriente haciendo que se hidrate todo lo posible hasta que el efecto pasara, pero tampoco iba a dejar que suba el volumen de nuevo porque podría tener problemas con sus vecinos, así que preferí distraerla.

—Oye, ésta era de las buenas, ¿quién te la dio?

Mataría a el o la idiota.

Volvió a sonreír y a saltar sobre mí, esta vez se sentó en mi regazo.

—Un amigo. —Se rió tapándose la boca.

—¿Qué amigo?

Su semblante cambió a uno más seductor y acercó su boca a la mía.

—Te lo diré si me das un beso. Extraño dar besos.

—Bueno, no creo que haya pasado tanto.

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero tenía que mantener su mente ocupada para que no siguiera con sus provocaciones. También debía conseguirle algo con que taparse cuanto antes.

Soltó aire de forma explosiva e hizo un gesto exagerado abriendo los brazos.

—No nos vemos desde mi cumpleaños Syaoran, ¿qué no recuerdas?

—Sí, pero no me refiero a...

—Seguro tú ya tienes un harén de mujeres, pero para mí no es tan fácil conseguir a alguien- Me abrazó por el cuello—. Además, se vuelve peor cuando debes esconderte.

—¿Esconderte de qué? —No me contestaba— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté meciéndola para que reaccione.

—Tengo sueño, lo haremos más tarde, ¿sí? No te enojes.

—No pasa nada, duerme —susurré acariciándole el cabello, que estaba un poco enredado por el sudor.

—Más te vale que no te escapes, aún tengo ganas —murmuró acomodándose en mi pecho .

Reí por lo bajo.

—Despreocúpate, no me iré a ningún lado.

Esperé a que respirara más profundo y la acosté en su cama.

(Sakura)

Abrí los ojos lentamente y desperté en un panorama muy familiar. Estaba acostada en una cama, aún era de noche y tenía a Syaoran durmiendo a mi lado. La sensación de plenitud que me invadia, se alejó en el momento en el que noté que estaba vestido y recostado sobre las sábanas. De repente, mi tradicionero hipotálamo me hizo recordar todo que había sucedido y la vergüenza volvió con mayor intensidad. Él había venido a darme una mano, a ver cómo estaba, y yo lo recibí completamente drogada.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dijo:

—Lo siento, estaba muerto y tu sillón parece de piedra —Se sentó y acarició mi espalda aún desnuda-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Que cómo me sentía? Humillada, abochornada, un poco confundida; pero sabía que no se refería a eso.

—Agotadísima y tengo algo de náuseas.

—No es para menos, diste un concierto completo sin descansar.

Se rió un poco y me contagió, pero aún así no se libró del golpe que le di en el brazo.

—Cierra la boca. ¿Tú no te la tomaste, cierto?

—Ni loco, me pegan pésimo, además, vine a cuidarte.

—No hace falta, estoy mejor.

Ya había echo suficiente.

—Discúlpame pero no te creo nada —Se paró y abrió mi armario para luego arrojarme algo de ropa—. No te vestí antes porque temía que te despertaras, así que sólo te tapé. Póntelo. Iré a ver que tienes para comer, debes alimentarte e hidratarte, mucho.

—Sí que sabes de esto —le dije aguantando el mareo que me provocó ponerme la remera.

—Bueno, mis hermanas mayores adoraban las fiestas cuando estaban solteras, al igual que mi amigos en la universidad. Además, yo tampoco fui ningún santo. —Dicho esto salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Terminé de vestirme y lo seguí. Mi casa había vuelto a la normalidad: sin rastros de colillas o botellas, estaba limpia y ordenada, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y me mostraban una noche de luna llena y cielo estrellado que me embelesó un buen rato.

—Toma —Me ofreció un vaso e hice una mueca de asco. Tenía tantas náuseas que hasta el agua me parecía desgradable—. Nada de caritas, si eres tan ruda como para meterte esas porquerías también deberás serlo para aceptar las consecuencias.

—De acuerdo, pero que conste que eres un pesado.

—Muchas gracias.

Me sonrió tan, tan... sexy que provocó un vuelco en mi corazón y supe que, al menos ese día, él podría convencerme de lo que se le antojara.

Dicho y hecho, me envió a bañar mientras él preparaba algo para que comiéramos y me obligó a terminarme el plato sin que yo protestara ni una vez. Luego lavó todo y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

—Lo siento, me siento una idiota, tú no deberías estar aquí, estos son mis problemas —me disculpé apenada.

—Bueno, a menos que tenga un hermano gemelo desconocido me parece que yo también estoy involucrado —Me miró divertido—. ¿Lo tengo?

—Eres un tonto —le dije dándole un pequeño empujón.

—Es en serio —Claro que no, se estaba riendo—, sería genial, podría hacer lo que quisiera y él se encargaría de los incompetentes de la empresa.

—Quisiera una también, pero para que ocupara mi lugar y yo pudiera cambiar mi apariencia, así no me reconocerían —Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda acomodándome en su pecho—. Ahora que lo pienso un gemelo no es tan bueno —continué—, son personas, no podríamos usarlas. Mejor un clon.

—¿Los clones no tienen sentimientos o voluntad?

—Ni idea, creo que no.

—Pues si te clonan sería una copia exacta tuya, tendría tu misma personalidad, ¿no? A menos, que no viva lo mismo que tú y sólo reaccione como lo harías con otra vida. Un cíborg. Eso sí sería bueno, pero dudo que haya algo en el mercado.

—O sea que tampoco puedo usarlos. Qué mierda eso de no poder huir de los problemas.

Me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

—Cierto, es una mierda, pero sería peor si estuvieras sola. No lo estás, tienes a tu familia, tus amigos...a mí. Estoy contigo, Sakura.

Yo creía que él estaba conmigo excepcionalmente. Hacía semanas que no había mostrado interés en mi compañía y suponía que si las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo, todo seguiría como un par de días atrás, pero aquellas palabras me hicieron dudar. Quizá yo sí le importaba y me estaba creando un problema dónde no lo había. Porque si realmente no le interesaba, no te tendría por qué haber ido a ayudarme.

A menos que fuera culpa.

En ese instante, sentí sus caricias en mi pelo y comprendí que la culpa no provoca esos mimos. Estaba feliz, me había dado cuenta de que tenía de Syaoran lo que más quería: su apoyo y su cariño.

Levaté la vista y el paisaje de ese irresistible ámbar brillando sobre el marrón anuló por completo mi juicio. Acaricié lentamente su mejilla y me acerqué a su rostro sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Gracias —susurré antes de posar los labios a un costado de su boca.

Syaoran imitó mi gesto un poco más al centro. Después de unos tres o cuarto pequeños besos al fin nos unimos. Los movimientos eran suaves y dulces, lentos, no teníamos prisa. Ya no se trataba de tirarnos uno encima del otro. Tenía otro fin, uno más profundo y cálido. Todos los miedos que había acumulado durante semanas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Syaoran sí me quería, me lo estaba demostrando, y deseaba que él pudiera sentir lo mismo de mi parte.

Cuando el aire se acabó, nos separamos escasos milímetros y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

—Gracias a ti, por existir.

"Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do, about you now

Back beat, the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I

would like to say to you but I don't know how

Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all, you're my wonderwall..."

Fragmento de Wonderwall- Oasis

* * *

Hola! Gracias por las reviews! Me hace muy bien leer sus comentarios, posta, me sacan grandes sonrisas. Qué bueno que la sorpresa funcionó :D

Espero que sigan disfrutando de este proyecto aunque sea una fracción de lo que yo lo hago.

Por ahora me despido pero nos leemos muy pronto y prometo dar una nota más desarrollada la próxima.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	10. Como el gato de Schrödinger

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

NA: Este capítulo tiene una escena con diálogos textuales del anime de CCS. Digo, para que no me demanden (sí, claro, por supuesto).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 10: "Como el gato de Schrödinger"

(Syaoran)

 _En una caja cerrada y opaca se coloca un gato, una botella de gas venenoso y un dispositivo, el cual contiene una sola partícula radiactiva con una probabilidad del 50% de desintegrarse en un tiempo dado, de manera que si eso ocurre, el veneno se libera y el gato muere, en caso contrario, el gato vive, obviamente._

 _Según los principios de la mecánica cuántica, la descripción correcta del sistema en ese momento (su función de onda) será el resultado de la superposición de los estados «vivo» y «muerto»._

 _Sin embargo, una vez que se abra la caja para comprobar el estado del gato sabremos con certeza el resultado._

 _Ahí radica la paradoja: la sola acción de observar el interior de la caja modifica el estado del sistema tal que ahora observamos un gato vivo o un gato muerto._

( _El experimento del gato de Schrödinger es imaginario, nadie crea que se lastimó a un pobre gatito)_

Jamás me había sentido así, no sabía si estar feliz o decepcionado, si debía seguir o parar, si estábamos avanzando o retrocediamos. Si lo nuestro existía o no.

Cuando Sakura se me acercó tanto me sorprendí, pero mi cuerpo, ya sea por inercia o deseo subconsciente, inmediatamente le correspondió. Nos besamos como nunca antes, las caricias que me daban sus labios hicieron que mi corazón saltara de la emoción contemplando la posiblidad de que a ella le pasara lo mismo que a mí, que me quisiera de la forma en la que yo la quería. La amaba, a esta altura no tenía sentido disfrazar lo obvio. Pero esa esperanza desapareció cuando después de que le dijera cuánto me alegraba su existencia, se sentó a horcajadas encima mío y me quitó la sudadera con la misma urgencia de siempre. Para ella ese beso no había sido más que el comienzo de otro de los apasionados encuentros que supimos tener, y qué idiota fui en creer otra cosa, si incluso estando bajo los efectos del éxtasis me había dejado muy claro que andaba con ganas. Dudé en si debía permitirle continuar, era la primera vez que nos acostaríamos después de que me sincerara conmigo mismo y no sabía que tan mal me caería volver a la normalidad al acabar.

Por otro lado, todavía no tenía idea de que planeaba hacer con su novio. No me constaba que ella no lo hubiera engañado antes, es decir, si bien la idea de que hubiese estado con los dos al mismo tiempo me revolvía las tripas, no podía ser tan ingenuo de pasar por alto las cuentas. Sakura era impulsiva, mucho, pero el cuento del amor a primera vista simplemente no me lo tragaba.

Mientras meditaba, la dueña de mis pensamientos comenzó bajar por mi mandíbula. Todas las alarmas que ya se me habían encendido se dispararon a las nubes, tanto así, que opacaron mi pila de excusas y suposiciones. Era probable que me estuviera equivocando, pero en verdad me moria por hacerle el amor, aún si para ella fuese sólo un polvo de tantos. Supongo que hay ocasiones en las que es mejor dejarse llevar, no debería haber arrepentimientos cuando se toma decisiones basadas en deseos. Jamás fue muy emocional, más bien todo lo contrario, pero presentándose la oportunidad, mi razonamiento no encontraba motivo suficiente para privarme del milagro. Seguir era lo que quería en ese momento, el resto no me importaba nada.

La tomé por la parte posterior de la cadera y me adelante un poco para que me sintiera, jadeó y reclamó mi boca con más hambre esta vez.

Puede que sea la cosa más estúpida que fuera a pasarme en la vida, o al menos estará en el podio, pero estaba nervioso. Sí, nervioso. Recién ahora que ya eran incontables las veces en las que nos habíamos encontrado en situciones de este tipo. Intentando anular los temblores, la despojé lentamente de todo lo que cubría su torso y contemplé esa imagen lo suficiente para grabarla en mi memoria junto a mis mejores recuerdos. La pausa debió ser más prolongada de lo que me propuse por ella la notó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, lo siento, es que eres preciosa —dije sin pensar.

Se sonrojó violentamente en lo que yo me daba un golpe mental para lograr concentrarme en lo que debía. Comencé a envolver los centros que se habían robado mi atención anteriormente y me apoderé de su cuello dando pequeños roces con la lengua hasta su clavícula. Sentía la tensión de sus hombros y el filo de sus uñas rasguñándome la espalda cada vez que yo ejercía presión bajo mis yemas. La levanté un poco para recostarla sobre el sofá y seguí con lo que hacía degustando su piel como un niño lo haría con su golosina favorita.

Iba a ser lento, quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de tenerla para mí.

Observé complacido como exhalaba suspiros y su nuca formaba una curva perfecta haciendo que perdiera de vista aquella pluma que le regalé y sospechaba que nunca se había quitado. Aunque estuviera casi seguro de que Sakura no me amaba, tampoco creía que no me apreciara, como amigo al menos, ¿o sería que ese dije le había gustado demasiado? Prefería la primera opción.

(Sakura)

Cómo lo había extrañado. El sabor de sus besos, la fuerza de sus manos, el cuidado de su tacto... Todo hacía que me desesperara por tenerlo una y otra vez. Cuando me dijo que agradecía que existiera, sólo pude atinar a intentar demostrarle cuánto me alegraba que estuviera a mi lado. No sé si haya sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero era algo que ambos siempre disfrutamos y, francamente, me moria por hacer.

Habiéndose saciado de mis pechos, empezó a bajar lentamente por mi abdomen. De igual forma deslizó las manos por mis piernas llevándose consigo el pantalón de mi pijama. El ardor que me invadía aumentó cuando lo sentí acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos mientras que con el rostro rozaba la tela de mis bragas. La tibieza del aliento de Syaoran logró que me estremeciera por completo cuando bajó con los dientes la única prenda que me cubría. Volvió a su posición y me miró con lujuria antes de separar mis rodillas todo lo anatómicamente posible y perderse en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente, tiré de su pelo con ímpetu como resultado de la locura a la que me orillaban los juegos de su humedad contra la mía. Mi cadera se movía al compás de lo que él hacía, intensificando, de ser posible, las sensaciones que me poseían.

—Ah, así.

No podía evitar los gemidos, me sentía la mujer más deseada del mundo. Pronto el cosquilleo que tenía concentrado se expandió y me hizo abrir los dedos de los pies a fuerza de un increíble orgasmo.

Subió y me besó con la misma dulzura que al principio. Yo recorría sus brazos y hombros tomándome el tiempo necesario para no dejar músculo sin atender. Sin previo aviso, me giró y repartió un camino de besos y caricias desde mi nuca hasta mis tobillos. Lo escuché deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa y sentí sus dedos reptar piernas arriba hasta que se internaron en mi sexo. No lo necesitaba, mi excitación no había disminuido en ningún momento. Por supuesto él se percató de eso, ya que abandonó la tarea casi de inmediato y me apoyó por detrás haciendo que mi impaciencia se tornara insoportable.

—Te extrañé, demasiado —susurró en mi oído mientras se deslizaba para finalmente penetrarme.

Se movía despacio, ahogando un jadeo con cada una de sus estocadas. Sin despegarme, llené de besos la mejilla que antes tenía raspando la mía. Me miró con una ternura impropia del acto y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Esta vez era diferente, no sabría explicar en qué sentido, ya que es algo que solamente se puede percibir con la experiencia, pero estaba segura de que jamás lo había vivido.

Pasado un rato, nos pusimos frente a frente y lo abracé con brazos y piernas en lo que él volvía a hundirse dentro mío. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo podía pensar en Syaoran aumentado el ritmo de las arremetidas; cada vez más ansiosas, más profundas. Todo a mi alrededor empezó a girar haciéndome levitar hasta que una segunda explosión derritió lo que me quedaba de cerebro. Acto seguido me si cuenta de que mi temblor había acompañado el suyo y lo había hecho desplomarse sobre mí. Unos pequeños espasmos secuelas sumados a la agitación de nuestras respiraciones nos impidieron hablar unos segundos, pero no por eso evitamos seguir besándonos.

—Hoy estuve un poco vaga —bromeé cuando recuperé algo de aliento.

Me sonrió aún estando sobre mí y contestó:

—Bueno, tenemos toda la noche para que lo compenses.

—Me esforzaré.

—Buena chica. —Me siguió el juego antes de plantarme otro beso y deshacer nuestra unión.

Después de eso tomamos una ducha y nos fuimos a dormir. En realidad ambos estábamos tan agotados que no nos importó que no cumpliera con lo que le había dicho, sin contar que al día siguiente él tenía que trabajar y yo volver al set, trabajara o no, mi obligación era dar la cara de una vez. Cuando estábamos a punto de dejarnos vencer por el sueño, le pregunté si se podía quedar unos días conmigo. Su compañía había sido un bálsamo para mis heridas, pero todavía me sentía muy frágil como para abandonar el tratamiento tan pronto. Se quedó callado lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que al fin contestó que pasaría por su casa a buscar algunas cosas y volvería cuando terminara su día en la oficina. Para festejar, lo abracé y recosté en mi pecho sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba.

(Syaoran)

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, Sakura aún estaba profundamente dormida. La última y única ocasión que habíamos pasado toda la noche juntos fue la primera vez que nos acostamos. Si hubiese sido por mí se hubiera quedado todas las veces, pero ella siempre prefería vestirse e irse antes de que Meiling sospechara.

Ese recuerdo me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Seguramente también lo haría por su novio, incluso es posible que se hubiera ido a dormir con él después de estar conmigo. Pensar en eso siquiera me hacía sentir enfermo. En serio no podía verla como una adúltera, me costaba mucho creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, a las pruebas me remitía.

Como sea, decidí hacerlo mejor que en aquella oportunidad. Me levanté y comencé a preparar un desayuno elaborado, no sin antes probar el primer cigarrillo del día; rituales son rituales y vicios son vicios. Cuando tuve todo listo, lo acomedé cuidadosamente en una bandeja y la llevé a la habitación.

—Sakura, arriba.

—Uhn... —balbuceó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—Ya es de día, despierta.

Me miró y volvió a cerrar los párpados con pereza.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete.

—Es muy temprano —se quejó cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Me reí de su actitud y descubrió su rostro para asesinarme con la mirada.

—Ya entiendo por qué llegas tarde a todos lados. Hoy tienes que ir a trabajar, además, si no te levantas soy muy capaz que comerme todo esto solo.

Se sentó y enseguida se despabiló al notar la comida.

—¡Qué rico! ¡gracias! —Saltó de la cama y dijo—: Voy al baño, no empieces sin mí.

Un minuto después escuchamos el timbre del portero sonar. Salió corriendo y lo atendió. Como no volvía ni escuché a nadie entrar, fui a buscarla y la encontré ida y pálida. Más me preocupó que abría y cerraba la boca varias veces sin lograr emitir sonido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Bueno en ella la reacción hubiese sido peor, pero entienden a lo que me refiero.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Es Kero, Cerberos —se corrigió, como si yo no tuviese ese nombre bien aprendido—, está subiendo.

Nos observó a los dos un segundo sin ningún disimulo. Las conclusiones que sacó eran más que obvias: el que yo estuviera sólo en boxers, y ella con una diminuta bata, envidenciaba que habíamos pasado la noche juntos.

—¿Y pretendes que me esconda como todo un amante?

—No es eso, escucha ...

—No, escuchame tú a mí. Ni creas que te voy a seguir el jueguito.

—Syaoran, por favor, sólo vístete, necesito hablar con él.

No le contesté. Regresé hecho una furia al cuarto y me arreglé para irme de ahí. Había pasado de estar contento y tranquilo a sentir el satenazo que la realidad había impactado contra mi cabeza. De nuevo me comportaba como un idiota, y toda situación estaba empezando a cansarme.

Tomé mi billetera, celular y llaves, y me dispuse a largarme sin saludarla siquiera. Sabía que toda esa escenita no estaba dentro de mis derechos, pero me importaba un carajo, a la mierda con las reglas.

Del otro lado de la puerta me topé con más leña para tirarle a mi fuego. El novio de Sakura me miró sorprendido y yo saboreé la oportunidad de venganza.

—Nos vemos más tarde dulzura, estuviste estupenda —le dije a Sakura sin apartar la vista del tipo que me fruncia el ceño. Mi intención no era insultarla a ella, pero si podía propiciar una pelea con él, me daba por satisfecho.

—¡¿Quién te crees, imbécil?! —gritó el recién llegado empujádonme.

Victoria.

Le di un liberador golpe en su carita de niño lindo y estaba muy dispuesto a seguir en cuanto vi su intención de responder, pero me detuve al percibir que Sakura se nos había tirado encima.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Kero! ¡Basta! —espetó alarmada.

La expresión de disguto de la mujer que se empeñaba en volverme loco, me hizo acordar a la de Meiling el día anterior. Ahora entendía a Kinomoto. Nos separamos y me invadió el arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, Sak, no quise...

—Vete. Hablaremos después —dijo con un desprecio que me partió en mil pedazos.

Le lancé una última mirada de odio al sujeto y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

No paraba de equivocarme. Estaba torpe, confundido y muy pero muy enojado. Creo que dije e hice aquello con la intención de que Sakura no pudiera disfrazar nada de lo que había pasado, que terminaran, y yo tuviera el camino libre al fin, pero no hacía más que cagarla cada vez que lograba acercarme un poco a ella. Seguramente la invitación de quedarme unos días en su casa había caducado en el momento en que la ofendí.

Golpeé el volante de mi auto con fuerza intentando deshacerme de la frustración que acumulaba con cada error. En eso, escuché una voz que me llamaba.

—¿Li? —Giré y me encontré con una joven de cabello negro y ojos violentas, era muy llamativa como para no reconocerla—. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura.

—Sí, te recuerdo. Hola —Me sonrió tan amigablemente que consiguió disminuir mi tensión—. Mira, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo algo de prisa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—No realmente, vine a ver a Sakura. Tu prima me llamó muy alterada por su estado y me pareció que era momento de darle fin a su duelo —Se agachó y se semblante se volvió genuinamente preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, por supuesto —mentí—. ¡Ah! Y no te molestes por eso, está en excelentes manos, su novio acaba de llegar.

Me miró con pena.

 _Genial, lo que necesito, lastima de una extraña._

—Ah, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar. Fue gusto, espero verte pronto de nuevo.

Se apartó unos pasos y se me ocurrió algo que no sé de dónde salió pero me pareció lo correcto. Últimamente estaba más impulsivo que nunca.

—Daidouji.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes auto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, voy en autobús, ¿por qué?

—Sube, yo te llevo.

Volvió a sonreír y aceptó mi invitación.

Le pregunté adónde iba y comencé a conducir en esa dirección. Distraerme me venía bien, y la amiga de Sakura parecía una compañía agradable.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué estás así?

Tengo que admitir que su voz era sumamente amable y tranquilizadora.

—Son tonterías, pero gracias.

—Claro —se quedó callada un rato antes de volver a hablar—. Aún no se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué a quién?

—Lo que sientes por ella, a Sakura, claro.

Bueno, podía ser un poco entrometida también, pero me sorprendió más su observación. En serio pensaba que no se me notaba tanto, es decir, una cosa era que Meiling, que me conocía desde que ninguno de los dos podía hablar, se diera cuenta de un cambio tan rotundo en mí, ¿pero una persona que sólo había visto una vez?

De todas formas, Daidouji me despertaba una confianza inusitada. Quizá haya sido porque no tenía a alguien tan paciente y detallista cerca mío. Eriol se me venía a la mente, pero sus comentarios sarcásticos no eran algo que estuviera dispuesto a soportar a cambio de que me escuchara.

Suspiré, rendido.

—No, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

—Sakura es una persona muy distraída, es necesario que se lo digas o nunca se enterará.

—Pero ella ya tiene a alguien, y aunque no fuese así, estoy seguro de que no me corresponde.

—¿Y por eso no puedes decírselo? — _¿Qué?—._ Sabes, a veces hay sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones, pero... ¿estás seguro de que puedes controlar los tuyos hasta no darles importancia? —Apartó su mirada del frente y la elevó al techo entrelazando los dedos, respiró profundo y siguió—. Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que los entiendan.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro instante y aproveché para digerir sus palabras.

 _¿Podría controlar mis sentimientos hasta no darles importancia? ¿Acaso eso que me pasa con Sakura nunca se irá? Bueno, sobrevivió a mi adolescencia y a mis primeros años de adultez, todo apunta a que es bastante fuerte._

Con un poco de suerte yo estaría mal interpretando las cosas y habría una explicación satisfactoria para todo.

 _Ojalá pudiera ser tan ingenuo._

—Es ahí —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y señalando una tienda con dos vestidos en la vidriera, uno lo reconocí porque Sakura lo había usado en alguna entrega de premios de las tantas que encontré en Internet.

Me detuve en el lugar que me había pedido y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo.

—¿Siempre eres así de atenta? —pregunté de la nada. Es que su actitud no me parecía convencional.

Emitió una risita, muy femenina por cierto, antes de destrabar la puerta del copiloto.

—Sólo si se trata de la felicidad de mi Sakurita — dijo con un pie sobre la calle— , eso es lo que más me importa en el mundo.

La ¿dulzura? Es probable, o algo similar, con la que pronunció esas palabras sumada a su expresión compungida, me hicieron pensar que había algo más detrás de todo esto.

—Oye, acaso tú...

—Debo irme, gracias por traerme, eres muy gentil.

—Espera, yo...

—Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —logré murmurar cuando se bajó.

 _Por un momento me pareció que..._ _Qué va, debe ser mi imaginación._

(Sakura)

—Vaya noviecito te conseguiste, eh.

—Kero, Syaoran no es mi novio.

—Obviamente lo tiene clarísimo —ironizó señalando la bandeja con el desayuno que se veía desde mi habitación.

—Tiene motivos para estar disgustado. Pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de él.

—Por supuesto que no, pero te advierto que ese tipejo me da mala espina.

—Kero... —casi lo amenacé y se llevó las manos a la nuca, desperezándose.

—De acuerdo, vine a que pensemos algo juntos para arreglar este lío. Me dijiste que no estabas con nadie, ¿me mentiste? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—¡No! Es que bueno, en realidad no lo estaba, es decir, no lo estoy. Syaoran es un amigo —Rodó los ojos sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor—. ¡Es en serio! Sólo que, este...

—¿Sólo que es un poco cariñoso? —sugirió juguetón e inmediatamente se me subieron los colores al rostro.

—¡No lo digas así! —repuse abochornada.

—Mira, Sakurita, a mí no me interesa la clase de amistades que tengas, pero debemos resolver esto.

»Siempre y cuando no haya sido una especie de venganza por lo que pasó hace años, porque si es así, te felicito, te luciste.

—No puedo creer que pienses eso —Su comentario me dejó tan impactada como dolida—. Yo jamás te haría algo así, o a mí.

—No lo pienso, pero tenía que confirmar. Y bien, ¿qué se te ocurre?

—La verdad no sé, no pensé en nada aún.

—Yo creo que deberíamos «terminar» —propuso haciendo comillas con sus dedos— . Si voy a ser un cornudo público al menos déjame el gusto de abandonarte —dijo después, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón en una muestra de autosuficiencia muy teatral.

—De acuerdo —accedí—. Pero debemos aclarar lo de las fotos, tampoco quiero quedar como una traidora, no sólo no te engañé por lo obvio, sino que las tomaron antes de nuestro acuerdo.

—¿En serio? —Me miró sorprendido.

—Sí, son del día de mi cumpleaños, y desde ese momento dejé de ver a Syaoran —le contesté bajando la mirada—. Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Y nadie lo vio entrar aquí o sí?

No tenía idea, cuando noté a su presencia ya estaba parado en el medio de la sala y no es que yo tuviera mis facultades mentales en óptimas condiciones.

—No estoy segura, pero imagino que no, ¿por qué?

—Porque, querida amiga, se me ocurre una forma de limpiar tu buen nombre y honor y de paso sacarme esta pesada cornamenta de la cabeza.

—¿Eeh?

—Es tan obvio, Sakura, que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. Aquí no hay que inventar nada, solamente tenemos que decir que esas fotos eran viejas, que tu relación con ese sujeto terminó antes de que volvieramos, y para dar veracidad al asunto, podrías acompañarme a Europa. Tengo que ir por trabajo y tú por la película que se presenta en Francia, es perfecto.

—No lo sé, todo esto me está empezando a alterar —¿Eso quería decir que ya no podía ver a Syaoran? No se lo pregunté, sabía la respuesta—.Además, se supone que sólo el director y los productores viajan.

—Tranquila, yo me ocupo. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que debemos apresurarnos con las escenas que te quedan porque debemos estar en Londres el miércoles.

—¡¿Qué?! Es muy pronto, el festival no se hará hasta dentro de un mes. ¿Por qué no voy después?

—¿Realmente quieres atravesar el aeropuerto tú sola como están dadas las cosas?

—No, pero...

—Bien, ya estuvo de excusas, tú me propusiste esta locura así que ahora me ayudas o me ayudas- Suspiré y asentí con resignación—. Ah, y otra cosa, necesitamos que saques a relucir tus encantos para convencer a tu «amigo» de que respalde nuestra historia.

—¿Tenemos que meterlo en esto? —pregunté bastante harta de ese embrollo en el que yo solita me había metido .

—Con que conteste lo que debe si le preguntan, para mí, es suficiente. ¿Lo harás?

—Lo intentaré.

Syaoran se había ido furioso, no sabía hasta que punto mis, según Kero, «encantos» lograrían que nos apoyara, pero no tenía muchas opciones. El plan era bueno, si la gente se creía aquello, yo podría recuperar parte de mi tranquilidad, aunque jamás llegara a eliminar por completo la vergüenza de que todo el mundo me viera en una situación tan íntima.

—Excelente, ahora me voy —anunció levantándose y caminado a la entrada—. Yo hablaré con Clow y le explicaré para que no se ponga pesado.

Su gesto de hastío me hizo reír.

—Muchas gracias —Lo observé antes de que se marchara y caí en cuenta de que un moretón se estaba formando en su mejilla—. Oye, Kero ¿estás bien? —pregunté señalándome esa zona.

—¡Obviamente, un golpecito de nada jamás podrá contra el gran Cerberos! —exclamó en una pose exagerada como de escultura griega. Negue divertida al ser testigo de ese numerito—. Adiós —se despidió retomando la compostura, me sonrió y desapareció detrás del umbral.

Apenas se fue, me alisté y comí a toda prisa. Al salir del departamento tomé valor y le escribí un mensaje a Syaoran.

Yo: Siento lo de hace un rato, quiero disculparme. ¿Podrías venir más tarde? O voy yo a tu casa, como quieras, sólo hablemos. Avísame.

Cuando llegué al set, saludé a mis compañeros haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, y agradecía que ellos tuvieran claramente la misma intención. El único que me mencionó algo al respeto fue el director, pero sólo para decirme que entendía los días que me había tomado y que lamentaba mucho la confusión. Resultaba ser que Clow ya lo había llamado para decirle que yo viajaría con Kero y que por eso debíamos acelerar un poco las cosas. Era increíble lo rápido que se hacía todo en ese medio. Ese día me quede filmando unas escenas, la parte _buena_ de ya no estar participando en Cazadores era que dispondría de todo mi tiempo y energía en un único proyecto.

Al mediodía, en el primer descanso, revisé mi celular y vi que Syaoran me había respondido.

Syaoran: Yo te debo una disculpa a ti. No sé que me pasó, pero prometo que no se repetirá. Te respeto, Sakura, y jamás te hubiera tratado así de estar en mis cabales. No es excusa, lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras. Pasaré hoy a la noche a verte, tengo algo que decirte. Nos vemos.

Yo: No pasa nada, te entiendo. Bien, te espero entonces, yo también tengo algo que decirte. Hasta la noche.

(Syaoran)

El plan era simple, llegar y decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella esperando lo mejor. En caso contrario, por lo menos me sacaría un peso de encima y podría continuar con mi vida, no de la noche a la mañana, por supuesto, pero al menos dejaría de vivir en la incertidumbre.

Llegué a su departamento a eso de las ocho de la noche. No sabía como iba a resultar así que no me arriesgue a llevar nada asumiendo que ya no me quedaría los días que me había pedido. Pasé el _Hall_ de entrada gracias a que el encargado del edificio ya me conocía, y subí hasta el cuarto piso.

—Buenas noches.

—Hola, pasa por favor.

La cara de Sakura no era buena señal. Estaba bastante apagada y reflexiva, ella era distraída, pero muy extrovertida y alegre. De todas formas ya me había decidido, no había retroceso posible.

—Bien, empezaré por disculparme de nuevo, me siento realmente terrible por lo que te dije.

—No te preocupes —dijo negando con las manos notablemente alterada—, ya pasó, además imagino lo incómodo que debió haber sido para ti.

—Eso no lo niego, pero peor habrá sido para tu novio.

—Syaoran, siéntate por favor —me pidió dando unas palmadas junto a ella en el sillón. Así lo hice y esperé a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme—. Escucha, Kero no es mi novio, es decir, lo fue, hasta hace unos años, pero jamás volvimos, todo fue una pantalla para los medios.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso —Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los dedos sobre su regazo como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa—, le propuse ese trato cuando me contó que un rumor falso lo estaba torturando —Yo estaba atento a su discurso sin cambiar mi expresión seria—. No sabemos de dónde salió pero se decía que él era gay y no lo es, pero tampoco es para nada mujeriego por lo que le era muy difícil demostrar lo contrario, así que me hice pasar por su pareja para que lo dejaran en paz.

—Qué noble de tu parte —comenté en un tono sarcástico. Debería haber estado contento al escuchar que lo de ellos era mentira pero simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza como eso podría ser una buena idea, además...—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es que tú te habías alejado de mí y no creí que te importara.

—¿En serio creiste eso? Déjame decirte que sí me importa, y que no creo que haya sido yo el que desapareció. De repente estabas en todos lados con ese tipo de la mano y jamás dijiste algo al respecto.

—Tampoco te hagas en ofendido, no tenía que darte explicaciones. —Su tono se volvió ligeramente hostil y me di cuenta de que me estaba pasando de la raya. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, era mejor dejar los reproches para más tarde.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, es sólo que...—Mi «estaba celoso» se me quedó en la punta de la lengua cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, me miró buscando aprobación y le hice un gesto para que contestara.

—Hola. Justamente estoy en eso.

 _¿En qué?_

Sí, claro que mi pasaporte está al día.

 _¿Piensa viajar?_

—Bien, a las once de la mañana el miércoles. ¿No pasas a buscarme?

 _¿Adónde? ¿con quién?_

—Preferiría no ir sola al aeropuerto pero si no puedes ... De acuerdo. Adiós.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Otra atribución que me tomaba fuera de las que me correspondían, pero poco me importaba. Sakura me miró algo sorprendida.

—Era Kero, decidimos seguir con la pantomima un tiempo aclarando que esas fotos son viejas, así ni él queda como un cornudo, ni yo como una zorra infiel. Creo que es lo mejor.

—Es decir que seguirás fingiendo —aclaré bastante molesto.

—No es lo ideal, lo sé, pero no tengo opción. Además, creo que estar lejos de Japón por un tiempo es exactamente lo que necesito ahora — Volvió a bajar la mirada hasta que su flequillo le tapó los ojos y me llamó tímidamente—. Syaoran.

—Qué.

Está bien, estaba MUY molesto.

—Ne, necesito perdirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Si llegaran a preguntarte, ¿podrías decirles tú también a todos que esas fotos son viejas? Y que, bueno, ya no nos vemos de esa forma. —La última oración la susurró.

—Por supuesto —contesté tajante—, no tengo por qué mentir.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Eso era todo? —Asintió prácticamente hecha la representación de un perro mojado—. En ese caso, me marcho.

Me paré pero me detuvo sujetándome por el brazo.

—No tienes que irte, si quieres podemos comer juntos, yo cocino.

Me miraba casi con miedo. Reconozco que cuando estoy enojado mi expresión no es exactamente bonita, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, igualmente intenté suavizar el tono con el que la trataba.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, estoy cansado, fue un día muy largo.

—Claro, te acompaño.—Hablaba tan bajo y pausado que me dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero no me sentía capaz.

—No sé si llegue a verte esta semana, así que aquí me despido. Ten un buen viaje.

—Gracias- dijo sonriendo con pereza—. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Sé que había ido con la intención de decirle lo que me pasaba con ella, y yo jamás declino una decisión, pero desafortunadamente no era el momento.

Si yo le decía lo que quería, la pondría entre la espada y la pared, entre que decidiera estar conmigo o seguir apoyando a su amigo y su irracional plan, eso claro, si me correspondía. Tenía todas las de perder, porque, ciertamente, que empezáramos una relación no era la mejor forma de convencer a los periodistas de que ella no había traicionado a su falso novio, y lo que más le importaba a esa altura era que nadie la tachara de infiel, estaba seguro de eso.

Por otro lado, ella aseguró que ese viaje le haría bien, y esperaba que así fuera. Supongo que cuando se quiere a alguien de verdad su felicidad está primero, y deseaba con todo mi ser que ella reviviera ese brillo que se había apagado yéndose un tiempo.

Por mi parte me tocaba esperarla lo que hiciera falta, ahora sabía que lo había hecho durante años, y entendía que pasara lo que pasara, Sakura siempre sería mi persona especial.

* * *

Hola! Gracias como siempre por la buena onda.

Saben que me paso algo raro con las últimas reviews, las acepté cuando me llegaron al mail pero después desaparecieron, se me ocurrió que las habían borrado, y no los iba a mandar al frente obviamente, por eso no contesté.

Hay una que apareció después, Anna: me hiciste reír mucho! Espero que el siguiente capítulo y éste no te hayan decepcionado. Y sí, en ese medio son todos carroñeros, no les importa mucho la verdad, prefieren vender. Yo no lo haría, me parece espantoso, pero trato de no juzgar(trato es la palabra clave). Espero leerte pronto!

Espero leer pronto a los demás también, me interesan sus opiniones. Aunque no tengan usuario si se ponen un nombre que los identifique les puedo contestar acá abajo.

Estoy contenta porque aprendí a editar capítulos subidos y pude corregir algunos errores. iupi!

Ah otra cosa, como nota de color(?) me causa gracia como los capítulos con lemon son los que se leen más, pequeños diablillos... En éste sólo iba a mencionar el encuentro pero después me decidí por algo más explícito, principalmente porque con sólo reflexiones perdían intensidad ambos puntos de vista. Espero que no haya sido vulgar, odiaria que lo vieran así.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Qué tengan un lindo día!

Éxitos !

Mezzolec.


	11. El pago

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia si es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO.

CAPÍTULO 11: "El pago"

(Sakura)

" Tu visión devendrá más clara solamente cuando mires dentro de tu corazón... Aquel que mira afuera, sueña. Quién mira en su interior, despierta. "

Carl Gustav Jung.

\- Prometo que escribiré, hablaremos por Skype, será como si estuviera aquí.- Tomoyo me sonrió y Mei, bueno, Mei es Mei.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás- exclamó mi amiga china poniendo sus brazos en jarra-. Si llegas a olvidarte de hacerlo, iré a buscarte a Londres y te traeré de vuelta de una patada en el trasero.

\- Yo también voy a extrañarte- aseguré interpretando sus palabras-, a ambas, pero sólo será un mes, no es que me esté yendo para siempre.

\- Sólo te estoy avisando, y el que avisa, no traiciona- La risa divertida de Tommy se superpuso a la que no lograron contener mis nervios.

\- Vamos, chamacas, apresúrense que se nos escapa el avión- dijo Kero una vez que hubiera hecho los trámites de nuestro equipaje.

\- Sí, lo siento, ya voy - me disculpé y abracé a mis amigas intentando transmitirles lo mucho que lamentaba que tuviéramos que separarnos. Seguí a Kero hasta los detectores de metales y demás controles hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera. Una vez ahí, revisé mi celular por milésima vez ese día.

 **No hay mensajes nuevos.**

Me había despedido de todos apropiadamente.

Eriol me invitó un café para ofrecerme su apoyo en cuanto supo que había vuelto a trabajar y pasamos una agradable tarde juntos.

Cuando me sentí mejor, busqué a Meiling para pedirle disculpas por como la había tratado y en compensación me obligó a cocinarle a ella y a mi hermano en su casa. Debo reconocer que Touya se esforzó en grande por contener su disgusto. La única alusión que hizo al "tema x" fue preguntarme cómo me encontraba y recordarme que contaba su ayuda y contención incondicional.

Tomoyo me acompañó al aeropuerto, al igual que Mei, como ya habrán notado. Y a pesar de todo eso no me sentía del todo bien. Primero porque este no era un viaje que hubiera planeado o querido, era pura necesidad, y afortunadamente, puedo decir que estaba funcionando. La prensa se tragó todo lo que dijimos en el comunicado oficial que emitió nuestro representante. Además, escuché sin querer a la vestuarista y el maquillador de la película diciendo que habían visto a Syaoran afirmar nuestros dichos frente a las cámaras que se habían plantado en la puerta del edificio donde funcionaba su empresa. Sabía que en el set la gente murmuraba sobre el asunto, pero al menos se cuidaban de no hacerlo cuando yo estaba cerca.

Aunque cumplió con su palabra (no esperaría otra cosa de él), volvía sentir que Syaoran había puesto un abismo entre nosotros. Y por mas que no hubiéramos hablado en días, el que fuera a estar unas trece horas sin saber si se había comunicado conmigo me llenaba de ansiedad.

\- Te vas a quedar ciega si sigues mirando eso - La observación de Kero me sobresaltó e hizo que el teléfono se me resbalara de las manos. Haciendo gala de mis reflejos, puede evitar que se estrellara contra el piso pero no que me contorsionara como cirquera. Suspiré aliviada intentando ignorar la carcajada del rubio-. Vaya que puedes ser torpe.

\- ¡Me asustaste!

\- Imposible, esta divinura de estampa jamás podría provocar un susto, debió ser la emoción de tenerme cerca.- Esta vez fui yo quien rió. ¿Siempre había sido tan vanidoso?

\- Sí, claro, como digas- contesté provocando que gruñera y girara la vista a la pista de aterrizaje.

Un segundo después, escuché:- ¡Matanga, dijo la changa!- Y el aparato había desaparecido de mis manos.

\- ¡Kero, devuélveme eso!- le exigí dando pequeños saltos hasta alcanzar la altura de mi objetivo.

\- No, retráctate primero- replicó elevando más el brazo- Uh, está vibrando, ¿quién será? ¿puedo contestar?- Nuestra batallita ya había captado la atención de varias personas, lo que me alteró más todavía.

\- ¡Dámelo!- le grité golpeando la punta de sus dedos y haciendo que mi celular se cayera.- ¡Aah! ¡no!- Entré en pánico en cuanto vi que la batería había volado varios pasos lejos de nosotros. Junté todas las piezas y lo armé lo más rápido que pude. La notificación de un correo de voz fue lo primero que me apareció en la pantalla una vez encendida.

El corazón me estalló de gusto.

\- "Hola, enana, supongo que ya debes estar por abordar y por eso apagaste el celular. Como sea, sé que me despedí antes, pero me pareció que la situación estaba muy tensa ese día, así que pensé en llamarte para que supieras que está todo bien, no estoy enojado ni nada parecido, sólo que... - Se aclaró la garganta-, ¿recuerdas que tenía algo que decirte y no lo hice? Eso fue porque me di cuenta de que no era el momento, prefiero que viajes y que lo disfrutes sin más cargas. Prometo que cuando vuelvas a Japón hablaremos con calma. Y no te preocupes, no es nada malo, es decir, no lo es para mí. Bueno, eso era todo. Qué tengas un buen viaje y búscame cuando vuelvas. Cuídate mucho. Adiós."

\- Así que tiene algo que decirte...- Había estado tan absorta en la voz de Syaoran que no me percaté de que mi amigo tenía su oído pegado al mío. Di un respingo del puro susto pero él sólo se rascó la cabeza como si eso lo ayudara a pensar- ¿Qué querrá?- De repente se le iluminó la cara -. ¡Ya sé!

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- ¡Debe estar embarazado!- No pude más que irme de espaldas por lo ridículo de su razonamiento, por supuesto, Kero se descostillaba de risa-. ¿Te lo imaginas? El tipo ese... ¡No respiro!

\- ¡Pues, deja de reírte!

\- No quiero- dijo atrapando una lágrima que se le caía-. Aah, ya en serio, ¿qué quería?

\- ¿No escuchaste?

\- Por partes, intenté disimular.

\- Qué bueno, porque no te incumbe.- le dije volviendo a apagar mi celular y guardándolo al fin.

\- ¿Ah, no?- dijo dándome pequeños codazos y desdibujando su rostro por la burla-. Algo me dice que me quieren robar la novia.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - bramé completamente roja de pena-. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que somos solamente amigos?

\- Eres la viva imagen del autoengaño, niña, pero como quieras.

\- Bobo- mascullé.

Ya estaba tranquila, las cosas con Syaoran estaban bien. Es cierto que me intrigaba mucho saber que era eso que quería decirme, soy curiosa, lo admito, pero si decía que podía esperar a mi regreso, no debía ser ni tan urgente ni tan importante. Seguramente Kero dijo aquello para molestar, no existía posibilidad de que Syaoran estuviera interesado en mí de esa forma, me lo había dejado muy claro la primera vez que estuvimos solos en su casa. Si he de ser sincera, en ese momento su confesión me había deanimado un poco; él era amable, talentoso, guapo, inteligente, en fín, un gran prospecto, pero creo que tenía razón. Nuestra relación era ideal, y otro tipo de sentimientos podrían haber entorpecido el que nos conozcamos mutuamente. Cuando estaba en plan de conquista, Syaoran parecía pensar demasiado las cosas, como si tuviese una fórmula que debía seguirse al pie de la letra, no se permitía que algo no fuese perfecto y aunque me gustaba ese lado lógico suyo(lo admiraba, yo no podría), más me gustaba cuando estaba relajado, ya que se comportaba espontáneo y cercano; y era así justamente como lo quería, cerca.

Pasada una media hora, ya estábamos acomodados en nuestros asientos. Conecté mis auriculares y Tchaikovsky me transportó a lugares muy específicos. Imagino que reflexionar tanto sobre lo nuestro hizo que mis recuerdos se centraran en Syaoran y en las sonrisas que me dedicó durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Evocando esas imágenes en mi mente, me dormí hasta llegar a destino.

(Syaoran)

Guardé mi teléfono esperando no estarme equivocando cuando suponía que Sakura ya debía estar en viaje, de lo contrario implicaría que no me había querido contestar y ese día no podía distraerme con especulaciones idiotas. Estaba a punto de proponerle un negocio a mi hermana y necesitaba de toda mi concentración para refutarle cualquier argumento en contra.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendiste con tu llamado, que el flamante jefe de la familia requiera mi presencia no es algo de todos los días- declaró con sorna Fuutie.

\- Te agradecería que te ahorraras las ironías, ya hablamos de esto. No es mi culpa que nuestra madre me eligiera, de hecho, lo sabías desde que nací.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Reconoce que es injusto, yo estoy hace más años aquí y conozco este nido de alimañas como la palma de mi mano.

\- Fue una competencia limpia, Fuutie, supéralo mujer.

Cada vez que nos veíamos se quejaba de lo mismo, y ya estaba harto de escuchar su discurso. A medida que me iba acostumbrando a mis obligaciones, las de ella empezaron a ser menos valiosas. Por el momento sólo se dedicaba a representar a la empresa en el extranjero, y por muy importante que eso pueda sonar, no lo era tanto ya que las decisiones siempre las terminaba tomando yo. Estaba seguro de que su paulatino desplazamiento la tenía a la defensiva, pero no podía cambiar eso, sin embargo, se me ocurrió algo para volver a motivarla y de paso recuperar a mi hermana.

\- Tengo algo que proponerte.

\- Habla.

\- Quiero invertir en un teatro.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eso, estuve investigando y resulta que pueden ser muy rentables si se los admistra bien. Nada de bohemios ni alquileres de poca monta, debe ser grande, a la altura de los mejores.

\- Estás delirando... Xiao Lang, un negocio de esa envergadura requiere de mucho dinero y dudo que la mesa directiva lo contemple siquiera, lo nuestro son los intangibles, lo sabes bien.

\- Por supuesto, pero no estoy hablando con ellos, sino contigo.

\- Ahora sí que me perdí, acaso pretendes que...

\- Seas mi socia- dije terminando su enunciado. Fuutie abrió los ojos como platos y, a diferencia de lo que creí, se quedó completamente callada. Sin darle oportunidad de contraataque, le expliqué mis motivos:- Lo que a mí me importa son los resultados, las ganancias, y me parece que es un movimiento atractivo, pero tú sí entiendes de arte, sabrás manejar las cosas mucho mejor que yo. No me gusta dejar mis intereses a la deriva, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo, eres perfecta para esto. Tienes amplios conocimientos en finanzas y un excelente gusto en música y teatro, te mantienes al tanto de las novedades por puro gusto y te estoy ofreciendo que lo conviertas en tu trabajo, completo o parcial, como quieras.

\- No lo sé, admito que desde que estás sentado en esa silla mis tareas disminuyeron, pero no creo que pueda con todo. Por otro lado, no puedo evitar pensar que lo haces para darme un premio consuelo por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar en el lugar de nuestro padre.

\- Mira, no tengo ninguna oscura intención con esto, te lo sugiero a ti porque te conozco y confío en tus capacidades, pero si no quieres asociarte conmigo lo entenderé; pudo hablar con cualquier otro inversor, contactos me sobran. Además, si aceptas, vamos a necesitar que te quedes en Tokio, así que pensaba decirle a alguien más que se encargue de los contratos fuera del país. Podríamos trabajar juntos, sólo di que sí y tendrás una oficina preparada en este piso en un santiamén.

\- Está bien, me convenciste, pero sigo pensando que es arriesgado - confesó con desconfianza.

Le sonreí.- Qué sería la vida sin riesgos, hermanita.

Me devolvió el gesto un poco más calmada y suspiró percutiendo su regazo.- Y bien, ¿tú como estás? Con todo lo que he viajado no nos hemos visto nada, y ni creas que no me enterado de tu asuntito con Kinomoto. Ahora entiendo tu cara de espanto el día que la vimos en televisión. En ese momento creí que era curiosidad pero ya veo que no. ¿Eran amantes?

\- Qué maldita costumbre que tienes de preguntar varias cosas a la vez. Primero: Sí, estoy bien, aunque detesto tener que perder el tiempo en la demanda que les puse a esos entrometidos, cómo si no tuviera cosas que hacer... Y no, no éramos amantes, o sí, pero no como crees, Sakura y yo dejamos de vernos antes de que comenzara a salir con el tipo ese - le aclaré, por supuesto no tenía que decirle nada de que ellos no estaban realmente juntos, Sakura no me lo había pedido pero se sobreentendía que era un secreto.

\- Pero no era tu novia ¿o sí?

\- No, éramos amigos, somos amigos.

\- Estos jóvenes con sus relaciones raras... - _¿Por qué ahora a todos se les hace algo del otro mundo? Es muy normal para mí_ -. Lo que me llama la atención es que aún se vean. Si yo fuese Cerberos te querría muy lejos de mi novia.

\- Esa no es su decisión, mientras ella me siga aceptando, no pienso irme de su lado.- Volví a ver la expresión de sorpresa de Fuutie y me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

\- Oh, por Dios- exclamó incrédula-. ¡La quieres!

 _Mierda._

Sentí un ligero rubor colándose por mis mejillas.- No molestes.

\- No lo creo, ¡mi hermanito está enamorado! -gritó.

\- Por qué no lo publicas de una puta vez.

\- No te enfades, es que no pensé que viviría para presenciarlo - Gruñí pero no me ignoró-. Así que alguien pudo con ese pedazo de piedra que tienes en el pecho... Debe ser una chica increíble.

\- Lo es, pero ya basta de charla, tengo que trabajar.

\- Es cierto, yo también. ¿Qué te parece si voy a casa esta noche a festejar nuestro acuerdo?

\- Es una muy buena idea.

Se paró y antes de irse me miró con ternura.- Syao, no creo que haga falta que te lo diga, pero ten en cuenta que no es bueno meterse en relaciones ajenas. Estoy segura de que si ella es para ti, algún día lo sabrás, pero portate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te preocupes, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer- Me sonrió ampliamente y se marchó.

Claro que mi hermana no sabía toda la historia y entendía perfectamente su punto, pero prefería esperar a poder hablar con Sakura antes de explicarle todo. Tengo que aceptar que la confesión que me hizo Sakura en su casa al principio no me hizo gracia, y que pretendiera continuar con el engaño menos, pero sabía que ella hacía lo correcto. Mi intención nunca fue presionarla, por lo que consideré mejor no confundirla. Estaba ayudando a un amigo y jamás me interpondría en su necesidad constante de velar por los demás. Esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella y darle tiempo para arreglar el lío en el que nos habían metido era mi forma de apoyarla, aunque no estuviera enterada.

 _Es sólo un mes._

(Sakura)

Hacía más de dos semanas que había llegado y aún no iba a visitar a mi padre que vivía más o menos a una hora de distancia de Londres. Poco después de que me mudara a Tokio desde Tomoeda le ofrecieron un cargo en la Universidad de Cambridge. Quizás no se los haya dicho pero es arqueólogo, y trabajar en una Institución que pone mucho empeño en las investigaciones era una gran oportunidad. Por eso, él y su nueva esposa Yuuko Ichihara, se mudaron a Inglaterra sabiendo que mi hermano y yo ya estábamos independizados.

Quedaban sólo algunos días antes de ir a Francia y terminar nuestro viaje, así que le dejé una nota a Kero diciéndole lo que haría y me adentre en las calles de la ciudad en busca de la estación central. Preguntando aquí y allá, finalmente di con _King's Cross_ y me subí al primer tren a Cambridge que apareció. Pasé todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla y musicalizando cada paisaje. Al llegar, me tomé un taxi que me llevó a la dirección que tenía guardada en un mensaje de mi padre.

La casa era muy pintoresca y tradicionalmente británica. El techo era de tejas azules y las paredes exteriores de ladrillo a la vista. Tenía dos ventanas en arco tipo Victorianas desde donde de seguro podrías ver el jardín delantero. Abrí la reja con cuidado y subí las escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta. Un minuto después de que tocara en timbre, el abrazo de Fijitaka Kinomoto me recibió.

\- Bienvenida, pequeña, pasa por favor, aquí no hace falta que te quites los zapatos, pero como quieras.

Miré sus pies y decidí imitarlo.- Prefiero quitármelos.- La sonrisa de mi padre me hizo dar cuenta de que también tenía un hogar en el Reino Unido por el simple hecho de que él estaba ahí. Cuando llegamos a la cocina me preparó té, y nos quedamos contándonos las novedades. Obviamente papá se había enterado mis fotos con Syaoran, pero yo no quería perder el poco tiempo que tendría con él dándole vueltas a un asunto que pretendía olvidar cuanto antes.

\- Sabes que no te juzgo, hija, ya eres una adulta, sólo quiero saber cómo estás y si me necesitas para algo.

\- Lo sé, papá, lo que pasa es que no me parece un tema que debamos tocar ahora. Quiero dejar eso atrás de una vez, ya me dolió demasiado- le dije agachando un poco la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, cariño- contestó comprensivo-. Tengo una idea- exclamó inmediatamente después -, preparemos fideos con mariscos para almorzar, es tu plato favorito.

Y así fue como me animó en el acto. - ¡Sí, gracias!

\- ¿Alguien dijo fideos con mariscos?

La esposa de mi padre entraba a la habitación vistiendo un kimono y con cara de recién levantada.

\- Buenos días, Yuuko, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

\- Felíz de estar aquí - En serio lo estaba, hacía semanas que no me sentía tan contenta.

\- Estupendo- dijo juntando las manos con júbilo -. A mi también me alegra tenerte con nosotros, pero vamos, comiencen de una vez que muero de hambre.

Ciertamente jamás entenderé la relación de mi padre y su mujer. Ella era extrovertida y exagerada, dormía siempre hasta tarde y se la pasaba bebiendo y fumando mucho. Mientras que él era un hombre paciente, amable, jamás lo vi exaltado de alguna manera y era un incansable trabajador. Muchas veces discutían, mejor dicho ella con él, ya que a pesar de los gritos y pataletas de la primera, el segundo se limitaba casi siempre a escucharla sonriente hasta exasperarla. Desde afuera parecían más unos buenos amigos que un matrimonio, pero no es que yo sepa mucho del tema.

Nos pasamos las horas siguiente comiendo y charlando. Al caer la noche, ambos me invitaron a dormir en su casa, así que llamé a Kero y le avisé de mi cambio de planes. Después de unos juegos de mesa nos fuimos a acostar, pero yo no podía pegar un ojo.

" _Qué extraño, no lo sé, era niña y de repente ya no lo soy. Todo parece un sueño, realmente no podría decir como fue que terminé donde estoy ahora. Recuerdo la escuela, las tareas, los amigos, a papá, mi hermano, las risas estrepitosas. Todo parece tan lejano. Me siento vacía. Ahora que las llamas de las noticias dejaron de arder, puedo darme cuenta de lo mal tratada que quedé._ "

Escribí en un cuaderno que últimamente traía siempre conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de agua. Para mi sorpresa, Yuuko estaba sentada en el piso del patio fumando su Kiseru. Me di la media vuelta para no invadirla pero su percepción fue más rápida que mis piernas.

\- No puedes dormir.

\- No - le confirmé.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? Parece que algo te está molestando.- Sin decir una palabra, me senté a su lado contemplando el jardín-. Empieza.

\- Bueno, me siento un poco perdida- dejó su sake a un costado y giró el torso regalándome su atención-. Creí tener muy claro lo que quería de la vida, pero ya no es tan simple, no creo que las cosas me estén saliendo bien. Tengo algunos momentos de angustia y nostalgia pero no sé porqué. Pienso que no estoy tomando buenas decisiones.

\- Las cosas nunca ocurren tal y como las planeamos, ¿verdad?

\- Al parecer no.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Ciertamente su cambio repentino de actitud me pertubó, pero me enfoqué en pensar una respuesta.

 _¿Qué deseo en este momento de mi vida? ¿qué es lo que me tiene perdida?_ \- Saber lo que quiero.

\- De acuerdo, pero tiene un precio.

\- ¿Un precio?- susurré.

\- Por todo lo que deseas, siempre tiene que haber un pago equivalente en compensación.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese pago?

\- La soledad. La única forma de enfrentarte contigo misma, es que logres alejar las voces que te distraen. Tómate un tiempo para escuchar a tu corazón, sólo él sabe lo que quieres.

\- Pero tengo que trabajar y además están mis amigos, no puedo alejarme de ellos.

\- Puedes conseguir sustento a donde quiera que vayas y los demás no deben ser tu preocupación ahora. Así que piénsalo mejor. Tienes que decidir por ti misma qué es lo más importante para ti, y si lo que necesitas es reencontrarte, eso es lo que debes hacer o lo que sientes nunca se irá.

Nos quedamos en silencio encuchando la noche mientras yo procesaba sus palabras. ¿La soledad? ¿Debía estar sola? Pero...- ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que debo hacerlo?

\- Hasta que te escuches- dijo aspirando el contenido de su pipa-, puede pasar un día o pueden pasar años, el tiempo es efímero en estos casos.

\- Y dices que si logro escucharme volveré a sentirme bien.

\- Bueno, eso depende de tu deseo. Podrías ser feliz sin saber que es lo que buscas en esta vida, muchos lo ignoran. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante depende de tu elección y esa será tu verdad.

\- Muchas gracias, haz sido de gran ayuda.

\- De nada, y recuerda, cualquiera sea el camino que elijas, es imposible hacer felíz a todos, lo importante es que te comprometas a cuidar de lo que deseas. Si llegaras a equivocarte, siempre puedes volver a empezar - Le sonreí y su rostro sufrió otro cambio abrupto-. Ahora mi parte, ¡quiero más sake! - pidió de forma infantil extendiéndome su vaso. Esa era Yuuko.

(Syaoran)

Había pasado más de un mes y aún no sabía nada de Sakura. Estaba empezando a preocuparme así que, incluso a riesgo de parecer pesado, le envíe un mensaje preguntado por su regreso. La respuesta que recibí me descolocó por completo.

 _Sabes, hace un tiempo que no me vengo sintiendo bien, y por favor no creas que tiene que ver con el incidente de la prensa, eso ya pasó._

 _En este viaje me encontré en país extraño, sin objetivo fijo ni poder comunicarme con nadie por la barrera idiomática. Es decir, tenía a Kero, pero él se la pasaba trabajando, y cuando al fin nos veíamos, matábamos el tiempo comiendo o jugando videojuegos. Sé que él no te cae bien, y lo entiendo, sólo te lo digo para ponerte en contexto. Como sea, estaba más sola que nunca... Ya sin ruido, pude escuchar con nitidez las vociferaciones de mis pensamientos más profundos y debo admitir que estaba, al menos, sorprendida._

 _Miles de veces dudé si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas. Me aterra equivocarme. Elegir un camino para seguir en la vida no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, y si bien siempre se puede cambiar, eso no quiere decir que no provoque un mareo el percatarse de que es momento de desviar la ruta._

 _¿Creo en las segundas oportunidades?_

 _SÍ. En segundas, terceras, décimas. Siempre que quieras reintentar o reinventar, con sinceridad y compromiso, es posible._

 _¿Considero que es un método infalible?_

 _No tengo idea. No sé como empezar de nuevo, ni tampoco sé que resultados obtenga de esto. Pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy muy segura, lo escuché fuerte y claro cuando esa voz que ya estaba desesperada por captar me interés, me gritó sin anestesia: NO ERES FELÍZ._

 _No sé como sea para ti, pero yo no creo que la felicidad sea lo mismo que la euforia. La veo más bien como un viaje cuyo paisaje disfrutas mientras conduces a la velocidad que te plazca, compartiendo con los que quieres y deteniéndote si te hace falta. Yo no sonreía, no disfrutaba de nada más que de alguna espontánea compañía, y a pesar de manejar con prudencia terminé por no ver un pozo que dañó mi vehículo un poco._

 _No quiero que pienses que reniego de mis seres queridos, todo lo contrario. Llegué hasta aquí porque siempre me sostuvieron. Yo sabía que podía hacer cuanto malabar se me ocurriera porque contaba con varias redes de seguridad, y eso es algo que les agradeceré por siempre pero creo que es momento de salir de la carpa y aventurarme en otras sogas y columpios. Esta experiencia me hizo dar cuenta de que en realidad no crecí tanto como creía, que estoy en una transición que requiere de que camine sola un tiempo. En fin, te escribo todo esto para contarte que pienso quedarme en Londres. Ya lo hablé con Kero y aunque no está de acuerdo, respeta mi deseo, es por eso que decidimos "terminar". No te preocupes por mí, aún tengo algo de dinero en mi cuenta y conseguí un trabajo que me resulta muy estimulante. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y te pido que te quedes tranquilo, mi papá y su esposa viven a sólo una hora de aquí y me aseguraron que puedo contar con ellos para lo que necesite._

 _No digo que vaya a quedarme para siempre, aunque no lo descarto, pero por ahora necesito seguirme escuchando y aprender a actuar en consecuencia._

 _Recuerdo que me dijiste que teníamos que hablar de algo y siento tener que retrasarlo. No tengo ni idea de lo que se trate, pero sea lo que sea, espero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, como tú me haz demostrado que cuento con el tuyo._

 _Creo que nunca te lo dije y quizás no ver tu reacción lo haga más sencillo. Te quiero, Syaoran, muchísimo, y voy a extrañarte, pero estoy convencida de que esto es lo mejor._

 _Te mando un beso y un abrazo._

 _Sakura._

Después de leerlo varias veces, le contesté brevemente:

 _No voy a negar que me sorprendiste, pero entiendo tus motivos. Ojalá me dejaras acompañarte aunque comprendo que no es lo que quieres en este momento y voy a respetarte._

 _Realmente deseo que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Yo estoy aquí para que necesites. Jamás dudes en llamarme, escribirme o pedirme que vaya a verte siquiera. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque también te quiero, mucho más de lo que podrías sospechar. Y por lo que tengo que decirte no te preocupes, puede esperar, ya esperó antes, y lo hará la vida entera si hace falta._

 _Sólo cuidate mucho._

 _Syaoran._

* * *

Hola! sí, ya sé, soy cruel. Pero falta menos de lo que parece para que las cosas se arreglen, lo que pasa es que quiero hacerlos crecer un poquito más.

Anna: No le digas hormonal a mi chiquito! jajaja Igual tenés razón en algo, puede que no me haya explicado bien en esa última escena. Él se calentó por lo de Kero porque: Primero, sintió que perdió el tiempo como un idiota haciendo conjeturas. Y segundo, porque si Sakura seguía con la mentira quería decir que no podían estar juntos como una pareja normal, y ya no se quería esconder.

Pero no le dijo nada por ninguna de los anteriores. Lo que no quería era ponerla entre la espada y la pared haciendo que se decidiera por ayudar a un amigo o estar con él. Capaz por miedo a perder, quien sabe... Igual traté de ser más directa en este capítulo. A veces me olvido que la gente no está en mi cerebro y no tienen con que llenar los vacíos de sentido. Tus opiniones serán siempre bien recibidas. Un abrazo !

Qué les pareció el capítulo? No dormí escribiendolo, a veces las musas pueden ser muy putas, pero las quiero igual xD

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima.

Qué anden bien.

Y muchos éxitos para todos!

Mezzolec.


	12. Extra: Distantemente juntos

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia si es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO.

MINI CAPÍTULO EXTRA: "Distantemente juntos"

"Sólo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos."

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar.

(Syaoran)

Los días fueron pasando hasta que el apogeo del calor llegó y con él mi cumpleaños. Generalmente me la pasaba trabajando y mis familiares y amigos sólo me llamaban para felicitarme, pero este año mis hermanas decidieron que era una buena excusa para juntarnos.

Prepararon un almuerzo en la casa de Feimei y no me dejaron ayudar en nada, así que preferí pasar el rato con mis sobrinos, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que ese no era un asunto necesariamente sencillo. No los veía casi nunca, prácticamente no me reconocían y por supuesto me ignoraron tan pronto como pudieron. Eso me hizo pensar mucho en cómo estaba haciendo las cosas y lamenté no tener tiempo para intentar arreglarlo.

Afortunadamente el mayor sí me recordaba, y hasta le caía bien, así que me concentré en tratar de conocerlo un poco de la única forma que mi padre me enseñó a comunicarme con un niño.

\- Eso es. Ahora levántala un poco más y chócala contra la mía, despacio.

\- ¿Así, tío?

\- Sí, perfecto. Voy a caminar para atrás y tú trata de mantener la misma distancia de golpe porque...

\- ¿Puedo ver el entrenamiento?- preguntó Fuutie sentándose junto a la piscina a pocos metros de donde estábamos.

\- Claro, es más, si quieres participar estás invitada, ¿no es así, Hien?

Mi contrincante asintió con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que mi hermana negaba con la cabeza.- Hoy seré sólo una espectadora, no tengo la ropa adecuada.

Y yo coincidía, esa mujer usaba tacos altos y vestidos ajustados hasta para estar entre casa.

\- De acuerdo- dije volviendo la vista al frente y alzando la hoja de mi espada-. Ponte en guardia como te enseñé.

\- ¡Xiao Lang Li! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gritó otra de mis hermanas desde la galería de su casa.

\- Uh, creo que nos atraparon, pequeño - le susurré a mi sobrino viendo al huracán Feimei Li acercarse a nosotros y provocándole una sonrisa nerviosa a él. Mi hermana sí que podía dar miedo cuando se enojaba.

\- Denme eso, ahora - exigió la madre de Hien dirigiéndose a ambos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

\- No te hagas, las espadas que tienen escondidas atrás. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer las armas de papá a mi casa con mis hijos cerca? ¡Y encima le prestas una Hien! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!

\- No veo cuál es el problema- intervino Fuutie tomando la Tai Chi que sostenía nuestro sobrino-. Nuestro padre y Wei comenzaron a inculcarnos las artes marciales a los cinco y tu hijo ya tiene once, está más que preparado para...

\- No me importa lo que haya hecho nuestro padre con su educación, este es mi hijo y lo quiero lejos de ese ambiente violento del Clan.

\- ¿Todos en el clan saben artes marciales, tío Syaoran?

\- Sólo los más fuertes- le contesté guiñándole un ojo. La menor de las mujeres presentes se rió por lo bajo sabiendo que Feimei, Shiefa y Fanren habían rechazado la oportunidad de aprender.

\- Hijo, los adultos están hablando, guarda silencio. Lo único que debes saber es que no quiero volver a verte con una de esas cosas, ¿se entendió?

Hien sólo asintió con pena.

\- No regañes al niño, fue mi idea. Las tenía en el auto porque acabo de mandarlas a pulir y...

\- No me interesa, llévatelas de mi casa y no vuelvas a traerlas.

\- Fei, no exageres.

\- Tú no te metas, Fuutie, no es contigo.

\- Está bien, Fei, es tu decisión pero recuerda que las tradiciones son muy importantes en esta familia.- Traté de convencerla de disminuir su cólera tocando ese punto sensible ya que era muy consciente de que para ella nuestra cultura era tan importante como para nuestra madre.

\- Syaoran, cuando tengas tus propios hijos podrás criarlos como te plazca, mientras tanto guarda esas espadas- dijo completamente exasperada, luego suspiró y descruzó los brazos -. Ahora entren a la casa que ya está todo listo.

La seguimos por el jardín, la galería y la sala hasta el comedor de su imponente casa tradicional china. La había mandado a construir desde los cimientos para que se pareciera lo más que se podía a la que teníamos en Hong Kong. Todas mis hermanas añoraban la época en que vivíamos ahí, pero yo no soy de aferrarme mucho a esas cosas, sin contar que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Japón así que tampoco tenía mucho que extrañar.

La enorme mesa de madera se encontraba repleta de platos típicos chinos que me llenaron de ilusión.

\- Todo se ve delicioso, gracias.

\- Y más te vale que comas hasta reventar porque nos pasamos toda la mañana en la cocina- dijo Shiefa.

\- No lo dudes.

\- Ese es mi hermanito- contestó abrazándome y plantándome un sonoro beso que le provocó un coro de risas a los niños.

\- Ya déjame- me quejé limpiándome la mejilla.

\- Serás arisco.

\- Ustedes tres, vayan a lavarse las manos antes de sentarse - nos ordenó Fanren.

\- Sí, mamá...- dijo Fuutie con sarcasmo recibiendo la típica mirada asesina de los Li.

Pasamos un día tranquilo y animado. Me enteré de muchos proyectos que tenían mis hermanas y de algunos gustos y costumbres de mis sobrinos. Ciertamente me estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas estando lejos de mi familia pero sabía que mis responsabilidades no me permitía verlos más que lo que ya lo hacía. Supongo que todo se trata de tomar decisiones y aceptar lo bueno y lo malo que éstas nos traigan así que por el momento sólo en enfocaba en disfrutar de lo que tenía.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando qué pasó con Sakura y puedo contarles satisfecho que nos manteníamos en contacto, de hecho, hablábamos casi todos los días. De a poco volvía a recuperar la sonrisa y todo se lo debía a su cambio de vida. Por supuesto que me gustaría tenerla cerca, a veces deseaba mucho abrazarla y besarla pero si esto era algo que tenía que pasar mayormente sola no me podía quejar del lugar que me había tocado. No voy a mentir, cada vez que ella me contaba que un hombre la había invitado a salir o me hablaba de alguno con demasiado entusiasmo e interés, me hervía la sangre y me daban ganas de traerla a la fuerza, pero obviamente me contenía. Por suerte para mí, Sakura no tenía planes de salir con nadie ya que sólo quería ocuparse de ella misma, por lo que trataba de no alterarme y menos cuando estaba enfrente de la _webcam._

No quería arruinar lo que había conseguido, me había dicho que me quería y lo hacía cada vez que nos comunicamos, además de mencionar lo mucho que me extrañaba. Más de una vez pensé que quizás a ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero me guardé mis conjeturas hasta el día que fuera a verla o que ella decidiera volver.

 _Syaoran:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me hubiera encantado poder estar en Japón para saludarte como es debido pero por el momento es imposible. De cualquier forma me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, la familia es muy importante y me alegra que tú estés pasando tiempo con de la tuya._

 _Yo estoy bien, el trabajo como acomodadora en el teatro se vuelve cada vez más interesante, principalmente porque puedo espiar las obras que se presentan ¡y hasta me pagan por eso!_

 _El otro día hubo una ópera magnífica, se llama La traviata y está basada en La dama de las camelias de Alejandro Dumas._ _Es una historia de amor, desamor y tragedia, esas no son las que suelen gustarme más pero es que ésta está tan bien contada...¡Y la música! Verdi sí que sabía como ambientar una escena. No sé si a ti te guste este tipo de obras pero yo me quedé estupefacta con todo. Si escucharas cantar a esos actores, fue increíble, hasta me dieron ganas de aprender a cantar...Bueno está bien, quizás eso no es lo mío._

 _Como sea, avísame cuando tengas un rato libre para conectarte a Skype, necesito hablar en Japonés con alguien porque pensar todo lo que voy a decir todo el tiempo es agotador y aquí sólo hablan en Inglés, obviamente. Además extraño oír tu voz. Sí ya sé, suena raro pero es cierto, creo que jamás dejaré de acosarte... Es un chiste, no temas. xD_

 _Nos vemos pronto. Te quiero._

 _Sakura._

(Sakura)

\- Y yo, la más desconsolada e infeliz de las mujeres, que gusté algún día la miel de sus promesas suaves, veo ahora aquel noble y sublime entendimiento desacordado, como la campana sonora que se hiende. Aquella incomparable presencia, aquel semblante de florida juventud alterado con el frenesí. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánta, cuánta es mi desdicha, de haber visto lo que vi, para ver ahora lo que veo!

\- Simplemente perfecto, Ofelia- me felicitó mi nuevo profesor de teatro guiñándome un ojo.

\- Muchas gracias, estuve estudiando mucho y creo que recién ahora estoy empezando a entender a Shakespeare.

\- Ése es un viaje de ida, siempre hay cosas nuevas que descubrir entre sus líneas pero creo tú ya lo tienes bastante claro.

\- Sí, pienso que para compenetrarse en una obra lo mejor es conocer un poco al dramaturgo.

\- Eso es correcto. Bien, es todo por hoy, pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría darte los datos de algunas audiciones que se harán en Londres las próximas semanas.- Se paró de su sillón de cuero marrón y sacó un papel del cajón de su escritorio.

\- ¿En serio cree que estoy lista para esto? - pregunté dudosa tomando la lista que me ofrecía.

\- Por supuesto, viniste aquí siendo una profesional, sólo necesitas recuperar la confianza y eso lo conseguirás estando sobre las tablas.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Miller.

\- Nunca vas a tutearme, ¿cierto?

\- Lo siento pero prefiero seguir tratándolo de ésta forma, me gusta conservar las distancias.

Se acercó un poco a mí y me miró de una forma que no supe reconocer hasta que habló.

\- Sabes, Sakura, me parece que ya es hora de que cambies de maestro, no hay mucho más que pueda enseñarte, además...- Hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinando su cabello-. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría invitarte a salir. Ya sabes ir a comer o tomar algo, o a ver una obra que te guste, lo que prefiras.

¿Qué teníamos de especial las japonesas que no dejaba de recibir invitaciones de ese tipo?

Tengo que admitir que Steven Miller era un hombre atractivo; alto, delgado y de ojos cafés. Me superaba en edad unos nueve o diez años pero yo ya era una mujer así que eso no era un impedimento, el problema era que no me apetecía salir con nadie, me había quedado en Inglaterra para reencontrarme y no para andar en citas. No niego que si encontrara una persona que me hiciera pensar otra cosa tampoco rechazaría la oportunidad, pero por más culto y divertido que él fuese definitivamente no me gustaba de esa forma.

\- Lo siento, no puedo.

\- ¿Ya tienes a alguien, verdad? Y claro, cómo no ibas a tenerlo si eres encantadora.

Me sonrojé un poco cuando dijo eso.- Por favor, me apena. Y no es eso, prefiero no salir con nadie por el momento, es todo.

\- De acuerdo, reconozco una derrota cuando la veo. Bien- dijo dando una palmada y cambiando su semblante para despejar el ambiente tenso que se había formado-, al final de esa lista tienes el teléfono de dos profesores que te recomiendo mucho, espero que te vaya bien con ellos.

\- Muchas gracias. Adiós, señor Miller- me despedí con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós, Sakura, éxitos.

\- Igualmente.

Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía. Había conseguido un pequeño y nada acogedor departamento cerca de una estación del metro. Mi sueldo era mínimo y no podía permitirme algo mejor, pero estaba aprendiendo mucho de la vida en Londres y de mí misma. Tuve que acostumbrarme a estar sola y a que las cosas se me rompan demasiado seguido por lo que terminé sabiendo un poco de plomería y electricidad a la fuerza, aunque tengo que reconocer que cuando lograba reparar algo me sentía muy satisfecha e independiente. También tuve que convivir con algún insecto, lo cual odiaba profundamente, pero la paz de estar lejos un tiempo hacía que valiera la pena. Todos los domingos iba a visitar a mi padre y a Yuuko a Cambridge, siempre me recibían con algo delicioso para comer y un juego de mesa nuevo. Pasar tiempo con ellos me hacía sentir que de alguna forma seguía conectada con mis orígenes, eso y el contacto que mantenía con mis amigos. Tomoyo escribía mails extensos, rebosantes de sus típicos chistes e ironías y añoranza para nada disimulada. Siempre preguntaba cuando pensaba volver y me daba noticias de su ya avanzado embarazo, por supuesto le prometí que iría a visitarla para conocer a su bebé en la boda que se celebraría cuando él o ella hubiera nacido, ya que mi amiga se negaba a modificar su vestido de novia para caber con semejante abdomen en él. En cambio, Mei prefería tener una charla directa a través de Skype porque las letras nunca fueron lo suyo, al menos no para otra cosa que no sea redactar documentos y defensas, imagino que no existían emoticones suficientes en este mundo que le hicieran justicia a sus excentricidades. Con otro que hablaba mucho era con Fye, me contó que él mismo vivió en Londres varios años y siempre estaba recomendádome lugares para visitar. Los históricos seguían allí pero hubo bibliotecas y bares que habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, y cuando se lo contaba decía que lo hacía sentir viejo. Mi hermano nunca fue de hablar mucho pero nos asegurábamos de no perder el contacto, aunque siempre acabábamos peleando como dos críos lo que me hacía maldecir no poder golpearlo. La correspondencia con Syaoran era la más fluida, llegó un punto en el que no podía siquiera imaginarme un día que no tuviera noticias suyas. Creo que la distancia nos hizo bien, al fin tenía esa relación que tanto había deseado con él ya que ahora era más mi amigo de lo que hubiera sido nunca y eso para mí tenía mucho que ver con que no tuviéramos oportunidad de tirarnos uno encima del otro, claro que extrañaba hacerlo, no voy a mentir, pero prefería dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento.

 _Sakura:_

 _Me alegra que la estés pasando bien y que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, aunque no dudaba que eso pasara pronto porque tú siempre estás hablando y ayudando a todo el mundo._

 _Siento no haber podido conectarme anoche, estoy trabajando en un proyecto con mi hermana que será espectacular, ya lo verás, pero es un secreto así que no pienso contarte nada hasta que no sea un hecho, y no insistas, te conozco. De cualquier forma creo que te gustará mucho pero para verlo tendrás que venir a Tokio, no es un chantaje ni nada parecido es sólo que no se puede trasladar._

 _Mañana te enviaré un mensaje para que hablemos directamente. Yo también te extraño así que seríamos dos los acosadores, ¿o será qué desarrollé síndrome de Estocolmo cuando estabas aquí? No sé, a esta altura no me importa._

 _Nos vemos, te quiero._

 _Syaoran._

* * *

Hola! Este es un mini extra así que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Solamente me gustaría aclarar lo del título. Hay personas que creen que Cortázar se refería a tener a alguien cerca y no poder estar con él pero yo lo apliqué de la forma inversa aprovechando que hay otros tantos que lo ven al revés. Personalmente creo que depende del contexto cuando lees Rayuela te das cuenta pero siendo una frase suelta está abierta a la interpretación.

Todavía no sé cuando voy a tener listo el capítulo posta pero quiero a dejarles éste mientras tanto. Se lee en diez minutos como mucho.

Por las dudas le aviso a la persona "Saludines" que le contesté lo del anterior en un comentario :)

Bueno, nos leemos.

Éxitos para todos!

Mezzolec.


	13. Recuerdos y reencuentros

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 12: "Recuerdos y reencuentros"

«Puedes perder el rastro de alguien, despistarlo, pero en el fondo sabes que hay recuerdos que te dejan marcado y se niegan a desaparecer.»

El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos. (2004)

(Sakura)

Era una noche de Navidad como las que se muestran en las películas. La nieve adornaba la copa de los árboles, las calles, las personas. No había viento, reinaban la paz y el calor emocional típico de la fecha. Compradores, luces, niños, ilusiones. Londres podía ser realmente mágica, pero durante el receso de invierno se vestía con sus mejores galas.

Yo estaba feliz, mucho. Sentado a mi lado, un hombre de piel tostada, delgado y bastante alto. Tenía cabello de un castaño muy similar al chocolate y un par de ojos ámbares capaces de asesinarte o enternecerte según les ordenara su dueño. Llevaba un abrigo negro y la bufanda verde que le tejí con tanto empeño para regalársela como agradecimiento por venir a verme desde tan lejos.

—¿Tenemos que estar afuera? —preguntó Syaoran haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento muy chistosa— Ya es de noche y me muero de frío.

—Para eso es la bufanda, Syao —le contesté sonriente, casi con burla. Él obviamente lo notó porque entrecerró los ojos amenazante.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Está bien, vamos, cobarde. —Eso último se lo susurré cerca del rostro y comencé a correr por mi vida.

El asfalto estaba mojado y resbalozo así que no pude tomar mucha velocidad. Algunos metros después sentí unos fuertes brazos que me envolvían y un aliento que acaloró mis mejillas en cuanto tocó mi oído.

—Te atrapé —dijo acercándose un poco para pegar su pecho a mi espalda.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Lo escuché reírse bajito.

—Mmm, quizás exija una satisfacción por haberme hecho correr.

—Yo no te hice hacer nada, tú me perseguiste porque quisiste.

—Porque me llamaste cobarde —objetó sin soltarme—, yo no soy ningún cobarde.

—¿A sí? Demuéstralo —lo desafié no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—De acuerdo, pero primero la satisfacción y después la valentía.

Me giró sin despegarse y tomó mi cintura. Acto seguido, me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y comprobé que tenía razón, estaba helado, pero ese razonamiento perdió valor cuando noté que bajaba la cabeza hasta quedar a mi altura. Yo tenía la boca semi abierta y la respiración alterada. Eliminó las distancias acomodándose en ese espacio vacío entre mis labios y apretó un poco. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y me sostuve tomado la tela del abrigo que cubría su espalda cuando me inclinó hacía atrás y comenzó a intensificar un poco el beso. Era muy delicado y apasionado a la vez. Suena contradictorio pero no lo es.

Nos separamos escasos centímetros cuando fue absolutamente necesario y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías.

—No creo poder, Li.

—Espero que eso sea cierto porque ahora me toca la valentía. ¿Recuerdas que te debo una conversación desde hace meses?

—Claro, hoy planeaba preguntarte pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Bueno, no quiero andar con vueltas, así que iré directo al grano —dijo firme y decidido mirándome a los ojos—. Te amo, Sakura.

Me quedé petrificada. Recién en ese momento mi cerebro empezó a atar cabos: su reacción por lo de Kero, el cariño y compresión que me transmitía en sus mails, que se negara a decirme de que se trataba nuestro pendiente hasta no vernos... Incluso sus sonrojos de niño llegaron a mi mente.

—Pe, pero, no puede ser... Tú no querías estar conmigo, me lo dijiste a penas comenzamos a vernos —tartamudeé negando con la cabeza.

Me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y me obligó levantar la vista.

—Lo sé, fui un idiota, no sabía lo que sentía por ti en ese entonces. No fue hasta que fingiste que tu amigo era tu novio que me di cuenta. Insisto, fui un idiota, un ciego y un necio, pero creo que ya pagué por eso. Pasé por celos, enojos, falsas esperanzas y desilusiones, estuve lejos de ti sin poder hacer algo para cambiarlo, y créeme que me gustaría ser más elocuente pero es que no se me ocurre nada romántico para decirte. Te amo. No sé cómo o cuándo pasó pero estoy seguro de que así son las cosas.

—Pero yo no sé, no sé que decirte...

Alejó sus dedos de mis mejillas y los guardó en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Puedes decir lo que sea o no decir nada, es tu decisión. Sólo quería que lo supieras, pero si es algo que solamente me pasa a mí, te pido que no te hagas cargo de esto, tú ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo.

—Espera, yo... La verdad es que tú me atraes, lo sabes, y te quiero, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio pero... —Esperaba que me interrumpiera y terminara la frase por mí porque yo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo— No sé, Syaoran, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza algo así.

—Vaya que fui sutil —ironizó.

—Lo siento, pero no, no creo que sienta lo mismo que tú —Recordé que una vez Kero me describió cómo era estar enamorado y no era lo mismo que sentía por Syaoran—. Te quiero, mucho...como amigo.

—Está bien, sabía a lo que me atenía y es bueno al fin no tener dudas —Se lo veía muy dolido, con el semblante ensombrecido y... _¿Y eso? Ay, no, por favor_ no—. Siento haber arruinado todo pero no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, no por ahora.

—Syaoran, por favor...

—Necesito pedirte una cosa, por el cariño que dices que me tienes: no me busques, necesito alejarme de ti, desintoxicarme —Su voz estaba ligeramente estrangulada—. Voy a hacer esto antes de que sea más patético —dijo refrigándose un ojo para que la gente a nuestro alrededor no notara la lágrima que se le escapó—. Una vez me dijiste que te ibas porque era lo mejor para ti, bueno, ahora es mi turno.

»Me alegra haberte conocido, Sakura, en serio, crecí mucho a tu lado aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Cuando todo esto se me pase espero que volvamos a vernos, y quizás a ser amigos —Volvió a agacharse pero esta vez el beso fue en mi frente—. Cuídate mucho.

Lo siguiente que vi fue su figura perdiéndose entre la multitud ajena a nuestro adiós.

—¡Syao, espera! —quise gritarle pero no salía ningún sonido de mi garganta—. Syaoran, vuelve...

Nada.

Desde ahí todo pasó en un flash. El nacimiento de bebé de Tomoyo y su posterior boda; Mei y Touya mudándose a Cambridge, Mei y Touya volviendo a Japón porque ella no se adaptó. Mi crecimiento profesional en el teatro, mis nuevos amigos, algún "novio", mi retrasado amor por Syaoran.

—No me dejes, Syaoran... ¡SYAORAN! —bramé desesperada encontrándome invadida por la oscuridad—. Otra vez no... —murmuré cubriendo mi cara con las palmas.

—Oh my God! Sakura, me vas a matar del susto —dijo Emma sosteniéndose el pecho agitado—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Algo así —Me senté y encendí la luz de la habitación del hotel constatando que estaba bañanda en sudor—. Soy un asco, tomaré un baño, duerme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro. Fue sólo un sueño sin importancia- le mentí a mi amiga inglesa.

—De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas hablar sólo avisame.

Le agradecí en lo que me levantaba de la cama.

—Sakura.

—Dime.

—Sabes que aún estoy aprendiendo el idioma y hay palabras que no conozco.

—Sí, por supuesto, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Gracias, pero, ¿qué significa "Syaoran"?

Intenté disimular el disgusto que me causó su pregunta fingiendo que hacía un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Es un nombre chino que significa «pequeño lobo» y se pronuncia Xiao Lang.

—Ah, un nombre, es que eso gritaste cuando...

—Lo sé, Emma —Me rendí liberando un suspiro-, pero no quiero hablar ahora. Siento haberte despertado.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, hasta mañana.

Entré a la ducha y me paré bajo un chorro de agua al borde del hervor esperando que eso me ayudara a disminuir la contractura de mi cuello.

Los sueños con Syaoran se habían hecho más frecuentes desde que estaba en Tokio. A veces lo veía caminar por la calle sin que reparara en mí por más que lo llamara; otras, pasábamos un momento juntos y desaparecía de repente; y la favorita de mi inconsciente: el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi.

Después de que me dejara sola en esa calle me quedé inmóvil un instante, como tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Cuando al fin pude levantar los pies del suelo comencé a buscarlo por todos lados, tristemente sin éxito. Imaginé que lo más lógico sería volver a casa, él tenía sus cosas ahí, pero cuando llegué mi compañera de piso de esa época me dijo que Syaoran ya había estado allí y se había llevado todo.

Recuerdo que me encerré el resto de las vacaciones. No supe manejar las cosas y me sentía terrible por eso. La verdad es que no quería perderlo pero tampoco quería engañarlo.

Con el pasar de los días mi angustia no hizo más que crecer, al igual que mis deseos de mutilarme hasta morir por idiota.

Pensar en lo que él me había dicho activó algo en mi interior que me llenó de increíbles añoranzas. Estando en Londres tuve que valerme por mí misma por primera vez, lo que me ayudó a posicionarme mejor en la vida, pero de ninguna manera puedo decir que no conté con apoyo. Cada vez que alguien me trataba mal, que algo no me salía bien o que me sentía desanimada, Syaoran estaba ahí. Cada vez que me felicitaban, conocía a alguien nuevo e interesante o tenía cualquier tipo de logro, Syaoran estaba ahí. No importaba lo que necesitara o en que horario, sólo tenía que hacerle saber que tenía noticias para que él se contactara conmigo. Y no se trataba sólo de un consejero o un deseo egoísta, sino de compartir mi vida con él aunque no estuviera participando activamente en ella. De hacer que fuese la persona que más me conociera, de la que me sostenía, y quería, no, me desesperaba por ser esa persona para él también.

Ser su persona especial, porque Syaoran era la mía.

Me sorprendí extrañando todo de él: Su porte digno y elegante, el aroma a tabaco que desprendía su ropa, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba a punto de hacer una maldad. Su risa. El gesto de entrelazar los dedos sobre la nuca cuando estaba relajado, su exagerado sentido de la justicia, la forma en la que se enojaba cuando lo hacía esperar. Su voz. La capacidad de desconectarse del mundo cuando una película o un libro le interesaban, su irritación cuando lo interrumpía, aquellas ojeras que parecería tener tatuadas. Su necesidad imperiosa de ser siempre sincero, los insultos privados que no podía evitar dedicarle al desempeño laboral de sus empleados, el gesto de tirar de su cabello cuando pensaba, el sabor de lo que cocinara, la cara de niño bueno que ponía cuando quería algo, la mirada de pervertido que me lanzaba cuando tenía ganas, disimulada si estábamos acompañados y descarada estando solos, la de ilusión cuando le llevaba un chocolate.

Los ojos que me iban abierto las puertas del paraíso.

Sus virtudes, defectos y manías. No había nada en Londres que no pudiera relacionar con Syaoran, nadie a quien no hubiese comparado con él, ni momento que me hiciera olvidarlo.

Syaoran Li fue dueño de una parte de mi vida, de mí, y no lo vi, al menos no a tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía me tomé unos días en el trabajo y, gastando mis ahorros, viajé a Japón para buscarlo. Al llegar me encontré con que había vuelto a China por un asunto familiar delicado y que no sabían cuando regresaría. Lamentablemente no pude quedarme a esperarlo. La compañía me necesitaba, tenía mi vida en Inglaterra y quizás era mejor dejar que corriera agua debajo del puente. Es decir, no crean que me rendí tan fácil. Intenté comunicarme con él e incluso hablé con Meiling para que me ayudara a localizarlo pero ella me contó que había decidido estar un tiempo solo para superar la muerte de su madre y me pareció mejor darle espacio.

De eso hacía dos años.

Yuuko una vez me dijo que no existen las coincidencias en este mundo, sólo lo inevitable. No sabía por qué el destino había puesto a ese increíble ser humano en mi camino y, aunque quizás no volviera a verlo, realmente me alegraba. Porque estaba segura de que gracias a Syaoran fue que conocí al fin lo que es el amor.

(Syaoran)

Después de mi confesión volví a Japón con, por qué no admitirlo, el corazón totalmente destrozado. Había guardado la esperanza de que Sakura me correspondiera, pensé que quizás ella tenía las mismas dudas que yo y no se animaba a decírmelo ya que durante los meses que nos comunicamos digitalmente nos habíamos hecho incluso más cercanos que antes, y creí que eso significaba algo... pero me equivoqué. Ella me seguía viendo como un amigo y, aunque me hubiese encantado seguir a su lado, no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Nuestro pequeño mundo se había desmoronado arrastrándome con él.

Escondí mi dolor de todos, no quería más humillaciones, es decir, siempre fui muy reservado con mis sentimientos y este no era la excepción. Es más, a la única persona que le hubiese dejado acompañarme era justamente de la que me veía obligado a separarme. Estoy seguro de que hice lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que sólo intenté que esa pena fuera reemplazada por los recuerdos del tiempo que tuve el placer de ser parte de su vida, pero decirlo es una cosa y hacerlo otra muy diferente.

Unos días después de mi regreso me llamaron desde China para avisame que mi madre había fallecido. De la noche a la mañana ya no estaba, y aunque ella era fría, distante y severa, seguía siendo mi mamá. Me sentí bombardeado y no pude más que ponerme a mariconear como un crío encerrado en mi oficina.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _ **Señor, necesito que firme... ¿Se encuentra bien?**_

— _ **Sí, lo siento, ¿qué decías? —dije intentando disimular.**_

 _ **Ai se acercó a mí extendiéndome unos papeles.**_

— _ **Que debe firmar el presupuesto del semestre siguiente. ¿Seguro que está bien? ¿quiere que llame a un médico o le traiga algo?**_

— _ **No pasa nada, en serio.**_

 _ **Firmé lo que me había pedido pero no se fue, todo lo contrario, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón que tenía en un costado de la oficina.**_

— _ **Sé que no me incumbe pero quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí.**_

— _ **Muchas gracias pero es algo personal.**_

— _ **Es una mujer, ¿cierto?**_

— _ **En parte, ¿cómo lo sabes?**_

— _ **Bueno, nosotras tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Escuche, no digo que yo sea la persona indicada, pero debe desahogarse con alguien. No es bueno guardarse el sufrimiento, a la larga puede volverse tóxico.**_

— _ **Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.**_

— _ **De nada. Bueno, debo volver al trabajo, avíseme si necesita algo.**_

— _ **De acuerdo —Intentó pararse pero la detuve sujetándole un brazo—. Ai...**_

 _ **\- ¿Si?**_

— _ **Por qué no traes tus cosas aquí, me haría bien un poco de compañía.**_

— _ **Por supuesto —respondió**_ _ **con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Volvió rápidamente y nos quedamos trabajando en silencio. Cuando llegó la noche le pedí que se fuera a su casa pero se negó.**_

— _ **Quizás me esté tomado demasiadas atribuciones pero me parece que le vendría bien distraerse, lo invito a comer algo. No tiene que contarme nada si no quiere, sólo me interesa que se despeje un poco.**_

 _ **Después de dudarlo un instante acepté, pero antes de irnos:**_

— _ **Gracias de nuevo, eres muy amable.**_

 _ **Volvió sonreír y sin pensarlo la abracé. Al principio se quedó dura pero luego me correspondió.**_

— _ **No tiene nada que agradecerme, yo siempre estaré para usted, Syaoran.**_

Y así fue, me acompañó al funeral de mi madre junto a mis hermanas y Eriol, y pidió el traslado para trabajar conmigo en Hong Kong en cuanto decidí empezar de nuevo ahí. No puedo decir que haya sido algo instantáneo o espectacular pero de a poco comencé a tenerle confianza. Era un gran apoyo y se lo agradecía. La Navidad siguiente me agarró con la guardia baja y, estando en la fiesta de la empresa, me embriagué hasta quedar tirado en el patio del salón. Ai me acompañó a mi casa en taxi y antes de que se fuera la besé. Otra vez, no fue para nada espectacular pero sí un lugar seguro. Me llevó varios meses más intentar algo con ella, pero finalmente lo hice. Puede que haya sido por simple soledad, pero Ai me estaba dando lo que necesitaba. En nuestra primera cita le dije que aún no me había deshecho de Sakura del todo, por lo que no podía esperar amor de mi parte, pero le ofrecí mi compromiso y fidelidad mientras que ella se propuso ser la mujer que me ayudara a salir adelante. Porque ella sí me amaba, siempre lo había hecho y se conformaba con estar a mi lado a pesar de todo.

«Los pasajeros del vuelo 199 con destino a Tokio por favor abordar por la puerta dos.»

—Es hora, cariño —dijo Ai mirándome con la misma ternura de siempre—. Lamento no poder acompañarte ahora, voy a extrañarte.

—Yo también pero será sólo hasta el fin de semana.

—Sí, no pienso perderme la inauguración de tu teatro. Además, Fuutie me dijo que la obra que presentarán es impresionante.

—Si ella lo dice así debe ser. Bueno, debo irme. Adiós.

Le di un casto beso en los labios como despedida pero no llegué a voltear cuando la sentí colgarse de mi cuello para invadirme con uno más fogoso esta vez, haciendo que algunas personas nos observaran con curiosidad y poniéndome de lo más incómodo.

—Lo siento —susurró al separarnos—, es que en serio me harás falta.

—No pasa nada —le dije intentando no herirla con mi disgusto-, hasta el sábado —rematé temiendo otro de sus impulsos.

Ai era una mujer atractiva pero tenía un complejo de inferioridad que la hacía ponerse a la defensiva por cualquier estúpida «amenaza». Al poco tiempo de que comenzaramos a salir, mi nueva novia prefirió buscar otro trabajo para que no hubiera confunciones, así que la ayudé recomendándola en la empresa de los Hiraguizawa en lo que ella se ocupaba de encontrar un reemplazo. Cuando conocí a mi nueva secretaria me di cuenta de lo celosa que podía ser. De cualquier forma debía darle crédito teniendo en cuenta que estaba enterada de cómo habían sido las cosas con Nakuru. Tenía bastante sentido que se mostrara desconfiada, lo que no quitaba que a mí no me agradara su actitud, pero preferí no discutir sin sentido.

Como sea, me venía bien estar un tiempo solo. No es que no me gustara estar con ella en general, sino no seríamos pareja, pero estaba seguro que necesitaba un descanso de sus atenciones y este viaje era la oportunidad perfecta para eso.

(Sakura)

Esa mañana Tomoyo, su hija Euphie y yo llevamos a Emma a recorrer Tokio, porque con tantos ensayos y preparativos para la obra en la que estaría no habíamos tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Le mostramos nuestro parque favorito y algunos lugares turísticos, comimos dulces típicos y hasta la acompañamos a visitar galerías de manga y anime que a nosotras no nos entusiasmaban tanto como a mi colega extranjera.

—¡Esto es grandioso, su ciudad es increíble!

—Técnicamente no somos de aquí, pero sí es muy bonita ¿No es así, cariño? Sí que lo es, sí que lo es —dijo mi prima elevando a su bebé por los aires y provocándole una dulce carcajada.

—Francamente te admiro, se te ve tan calmada y natural con ella... Yo no sabría que hacer con un hijo.

—Bueno, al principio me costó adaptarme —contestó la aludida volviendo a colocar a su decendecia en el carrito—, este pequeño angelito se la pasaba llorando por las noches y eso, sumado a la cuarentena, me hacían estar de mal humor todo el tiempo, por suerte Kuro supo manejar la situación y sobrevivimos —comentó jocosamente.

—¿Kuro es tu esposo?

Tomoyo asintió a la pregunta de Emma.

—No me lo imagino a Kurogane cambiando pañales.

—Te sorprenderías, amiga —contestó emitiendo una ligera risita.

Seguimos caminando hasta que dimos con un fino restaurante cercano a la tienda de Tommy en el que solíamos almorzar de vez en cuando mientras vivía en Japón. Entrar a ese lugar me hizo recordar el día que vi a Syaoran en aquel ascensor algunos años atrás y en la impresión que me había causado. Era increíble lo lejana que sentía esa época.

—¿Sakurita, te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —Tranquilicé a mi amiga de ojos violaceos aunque no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa que me causó que me sacara de mis recuerdos—. Sólo pensaba en lo rápido que pasa en tiempo.

—Es cierto, pero creo cada día estamos mejor, ¿no te parece?

Sonreí con sinceridad y me disponía a responderle cuando escuché que me llamaban.

—¿Señorita Kinomoto?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Ah, hola —me saludó una chica de no más de veinte años haciendo una reverenciareverencia—. Mi nombre es Kanoe Ichinose, soy fanática suya desde que estaba en Cazadores. Amé su película y hasta fui a ver una de sus obras cuando viajé a Londres el año pasado.

—Waw, muchas gracias, Kanoe. Eres muy tierna —le contesté con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar.

—Para nada. No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo pero me sentiría muy honrada si me permitiera tomarme una foto con usted.

—Claro —Sacó su celular y se lo pasó a la joven rubia a mi lado—. Disculpe, ¿me haría el favor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Emma aceptando el teléfono.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Acaso vuelve a trabajar en Japón? —preguntó la joven después de que nos tomaran la foto.

Asentí.

—En una obra para inauguración del nuevo teatro de Guinza.

Se le iluminó el rostro y su boca dibujó una perfecta "o".

—¡Estupendo! No me la perderé- exclamó emocionada—. La dejo tranquila, qué tengan un buen día. —Hizo una última reverencia, a las tres esta vez, y se alejó entre las mesas del local.

—Vaya, qué será, ¿la cuarta, quinta persona que te pide una foto hoy? Sí que eres famosa aquí.

—No te imaginas cuánto —dijo suspicaz mi prima.

—No es tan así —Me apresuré en aclarar antes que Tomoyo siguiera—, Cazadores fue muy popular entre los adolescentes cuando se transmitía y estos chicos debieron serlo en esa época.

—Por lo que sea, es impresionante, a mí jamás me pidieron ni un autógrafo siquiera, debe ser lindo — comentó la inglesa pasándome el menú.

—Que te demuestren afecto por lo que haces sí lo es, pero la fama no siempre es algo divertido. Estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no pensaste en cómo se tomará la prensa tu regreso?

—No creo que pierdan el tiempo en mí ahora, es decir, el teatro es importante pero no lo suficiente como para atraer ese tipo de periodistas y a los críticos no les interesa más que lo que haga sobre el escenario.

Tommy asintió y después dijo:

Más tarde debemos pasar por mi taller para que te lleves el vertido que usarás esta noche.

—Sí, la verdad es que no me apetece ir a una fiesta en este momento pero estoy prácticamente obligada a hacerlo.

—Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría tener que ir a ese evento de ricachones si estuviera en tu lugar, pero imagino que ese es el precio de ser la protagonista. —Se solidarizó conmigo Emma.

—Yo creo será divertido, además — _Y aquí vamos de_ nuevo—, hace mucho que no luces uno de mis diseños ¡y puedo esperar para ver cómo te queda! —exclamó mi amiga amante de la moda.

Sólo me reí nerviosamente mientras la otra adulta en la mesa se quedaba estupefacta con el cambio tan repentino que sufrió el ánimo de nuestra acompañante.

Esa noche tendría un cóctel con algunos inversores y gente relacionada al teatro ya que la dueña me pidió personalmente que fuera. No tenía muy claro para qué pero tampoco me iba a negar a su petición, por obvias razones.

Después de terminar de comer fuimos a un templo cercano y terminamos nuestra excursión en Diseños Daidouji. Allí Tomoyo me hizo probar una docena de vestidos hasta que encontró uno verde de tela metálica y espalda descubirta que según ella resaltaría mis "bellos ojos". Reencontrarme con mi amiga y la ciudad me hizo pensar que quizás era momento quedarme definitivamente en Tokio, todo lo que había necesitado de Londres ya lo había obtenido por lo que me pareció que era hora de volver a casa.

(Syaoran)

—¡Hey, guapo, por aquí! —gritó Eriol llamando la atención de varios invitados.

—¿Te gusto, Hiraguizawa? —bromeé acercándome a él divertido con nuestra típica escena de enamorados.

—Sabes que siempre has sido mi amorcito —dijo levantando una ceja—. No sé cuando piensas aceptar lo nuestro de una vez, nos estamos haciendo viejos.

—Yo que sepa para el amor no hay edad, cariño —le contesté pellizcándole el trasero y poniendo incómodo a más de un espectador. Eriol dio un respingo y lejos de enfadarse, comenzó a reír.

—Al fin aprendiste, pequeño saltamontes.

—Estando contigo es eso o morir de vergüenza — comenté mientras aceptaba la copa de espumante que me ofrecía un mesero.

—Ya en serio, se te extraña por aquí, ¿cuándo vas a dejar esa estupidez del exilio?

—Me halagas pero no tengo planes de volver. Aunque admito que sería más fácil dirigir la empresa desde aquí, estamos muy bien en China.

—De acuerdo, como quieras, pero sigo pensado que estás huyendo de algo, aunque no sepa de qué.

—Estás paranoico.

¿Realmente huía de algo? No me parecía, no había nada en Tokio que me provocara una reacción así. El asunto era que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir en Hong Kong y no veía la necesidad de estar mudándome a cada rato.

—¿Y cómo te va trabajando con tu ex? —le pregunté cambiando el tema.

—De las mil maravillas. Fuutie y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien y somos lo suficientemente adultos como para no dejar que el pasado se interponga. Pero justo por eso también es que quiero que regreses, el teatro es en su mayoría tuyo y creo que deberías prestarle algo de atención. Sería estupendo si estuvieramos los tres juntos otra vez.

—Si esta es una de tus manipulaciones te advierto que pierdes tu tiempo. Además hace mucho que decidí ser sólo un inversor.

—Si tú lo dices... —desestimó mi afirmación el inglés antes de beber de su copa e inspeccionar todo el lugar.

Mi hermana hizo gala de su refinado gusto cuando eligió el sitio para ofrecer el evento de inauguración. Era un jardín enorme de fuentes europeas decorado con pequeño faroles y detalles en escarlata y dorado, además de tener como protagonista al símbolo de la comedia y la tragedia esculpido en hielo.

—Pero mira nada más qué ven mis ojos —murmuró mi amigo acomodándose los lentes.

El cigarrillo que estaba llevando a mi boca se quedó a medio camino cuando dirigí mi vista a lo que él observaba. Eriol caminó unos pasos y acarició una espalda que, para mi desgracia, yo recordaba demasiado bien. Sakura se dio vuelta notablemente ofendida hasta que lo reconoció y le regaló una radiante sonrisa, luego se abrazaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. No salía de mi sorpresa cuando de reojo vi que de acercaban a mí.

El maldito de Hiraguizawa sonrió cínicamente antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar mi atención.

—Querida Sakura, te presentó al socio mayoritario del sagrado recinto donde trabajas actualmente, Syaoran «voltea cobarde» Li.

—Eres un tonto, Eriol —soltó ella con una expresión de disgusto.

Después de exhalar el humo en mis pulmones giré con la mayor tranquilidad que pude, la que afortunadamente fue mucha.

—Tanto tiempo, Sakura, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —contestó con la vista clavada en el suelo y un poco sonrojada.

 _¿Cuándo fue que se invirtieron los papeles?_ _El que debería estar nervioso tendría que ser yo después de lo que pasó._

—También, muy bien.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó de repente mi segundo socio—. Debo irme, Fuutie debe estar insultándome en veinte idiomas por dejarla sola con todo pero al menos los dejo bien acompañados, no hay nada más agradable de presenciar que el reencuentro de dos grandes amigos.

Le lancé una mirada asesina por hacer énfasis en la última palabra y en respuesta me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

—No sabía que te interesara el arte hasta este punto. —Escuché la voz de Sakura rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que estábamos inmersos pero todavía sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—La verdad no me interesa tanto, mi hermana y Eriol se encargan de casi todo. Yo sólo puse el dinero y me siento a ver las ganancias —le dije muy en serio, pero a ella le provocó una leve risita.

—Ese sí es el Syaoran que yo conozco —comentó finalmente levantándo la cabeza un poco más relajada aunque aún con un adorable sonrojo decorando sus mejillas. Sonreí como tonto y acto seguido me golpeé internamente por haberlo hecho.

—¿Así que trabajas en el teatro?

—Sí, en realidad no es algo fijo, estoy en la obra que van a presentar en el estreno.

—Vaya, Fuutie me dijo que se trataba de una producción internacional de alto nivel, te felicito, se ve que lograste lo que querías.

—Bueno, no todo —susurró volviendo a encogerse, suspiró por lo bajo y volvió a hablar un poco más—. Tu teatro es en verdad impresionante.

—Díselo al arquitecto, yo ni siquiera supervisé la construcción —Me miró extrañada—. Estoy viviendo en China, con mi novia —Por supuesto que la aclaración estaba de más pero no la pude evitar—. Tú la conoces, es Ai.

—Ah, sí, tu secretaria.

—Ex secretaria, pero sí, es ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez hasta que Sakura lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego —dijo con congoja.

Hizo el ademán de marcharse pero la tomé del hombro deteniéndola.

—Espera, esto no tiene por qué ser así, yo estoy bien, en serio, todo eso quedó en el pasado —Me escuchaba con atención y por primera vez esa noche, me miró a los ojos—. No te pido que volvamos a ser amigos de un momento a otro, pero creo que podríamos pasar un rato juntos, ¿no te parece?

—No, Syaoran, no me parece —me contestó muy firme y distante.

—¿Por qué? —Quise saber. Nada en su comportamiento me parecía lógico.

—Ya no importa —dijo retirando mi mano de su hombro y encerrándola entre las suyas, observó nuestro unión un segundo en lo que su semblante se enterneció—. Realmente espero que seas muy feliz. Adiós.

La vi alejarse a paso apresurado en dirección a pequeño bosquesillo que había a varios metros de donde estábamos. En ese momento un sentimiento que no supe reconocer me invadió e inconscientemente comencé a seguirla. Algo le pasaba, no tenía ni idea de qué era, pero no me iba a ir de ese lugar hasta no averiguarlo.

* * *

Ya casi no falta nada!

Mezzolec.


	14. Llévame a casa o déjame ser

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 13: "Llévame a casa o déjame ser"

(Sakura)

Después de una media hora de viaje llegué al lugar donde se celebraría el evento del teatro. El taxi en el que iba frenó y el conductor me miró en señal de que debía pagarle así que saqué mi cartera para hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cuánto le debía, una voz femenina se me adelantó.

—Buenas noches —saludó la señorita Fuutie a través de la ventanilla del vehículo—, yo me haré cargo del monto, ¿esto es suficiente? —preguntó extendiéndole un fajo de billetes al regordete hombre mayor detrás del volante.

—Así es —contestó él con cierta luminosidad en el rostro, de seguro le estaba dando de más.

—Perfecto —dijo ella sonriendo, luego caminó pocos pasos hasta abrirme la puerta—. Me alegra que hayas venido, Sakura.

—Gracias, pero no debía...

—Oh, sí, sí debía, prácticamente te obligué a asistir.

—No diga eso —Me apené ante la posibilidad de que haya notado mis pocas ganas de estar ahí—, es un gusto que me invitara.

Ella emitió una risita mientras me acompañaba al arco decorado que oficiaba de entrada a la estancia.

—No sabes mentir, me recuerdas a mi hermano.

—¿Su hermano?

—Sí, tengo tres hermanas mayores y uno menor, él es nuestro bebé aunque ya sea un adulto —volvió a reír—, hay cosas que no cambian, el cariño sincero, por ejemplo —dijo entonando los ojos y mirándome con suspicacia.

¿Qué le pasaba? Decidí no prestarle atención a aquello.

—Yo también tengo un hermano —comenté naturalmente, sintiéndome cómoda a su lado—, pero él es siete años mayor que yo, siempre me cuidó mucho aunque siga siendo un inmaduro y disfrute de hacerme enojar.

—No está aquí y ya te pone así —Se burló de mi ceño fruncido el cual relajé de inmediato—, debe ser muy gracioso verlos juntos.

—No para mí —murmuré apretando los dientes y volví a escucharla reír.

La señorita Fuutie era una mujer castaña, alta y elegante, llena de buenos modales y sonrisas sinceras. Desde que se presentó como la dueña del teatro siempre tuvo especiales atenciones conmigo, al punto de tener que soportar los comentarios y burlas de mis compañeros sobre que era su favorita, digamos que... por mi atractivo fisico; pero a mí no me parecía, ella también me había caído estupendamente y no tenía que ver con ningún tipo de segunda intención, sino que había algo en Fuutie que se me hacía muy familiar y cálido.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura?

Salí de mis pensamientos y noté que ya estábamos en el centro del jardín.

—Lo siento, me distraje un momento. ¿Qué decía?

—Me di cuenta —respondió ofreciéndome una copa de vino espumante la cual rechacé cordialmente—. Nada, era una tontería.

—Lo siento —repetí avergonzada.

Me sonrió y escuché que la llamaban.

—Señorita Li, luce usted muy bella esta noche.

Sí, Fuutie se apellidaba Li y, para más detalles alarmantes, también era china. Pero a pasar de eso me convencí de que era sólo una coincidencia, y tengo con qué respaldar mi teoría; ¿Saben cuántos Li hay en ese país? Miles, es el segundo apellido más común ahí y yo lo sé porque lo googleé. Sólo el apellido, no me la pasé buscando noticias que pudieran darme pistas sobre Syaoran para nada... De acuerdo, está bien, confieso que así de patética y extraña estuve los últimos dos años, no me hagan caso.

—No empieces, Akito —dijo un poco sonrojada—. Te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, tiene el protagónico de la primera obra que exhibiremos.

—Mucho gusto, Kinomoto, Akito Hyuga.

—Un placer —saludé estrechando su mano.

—Tengo contactos que presentarte, Fuutie, acompañame por favor —dijo el recién llegado invitándola a tomar su brazo.

—Debo irme —Se dirigió a mí la mujer—, pero tú come, bebe y diviértete, y quién te dice que esta noche no encuentras a tu príncipe azul —Terminó la frase guiñándome un ojo—. ¡Nos vemos!

—A, adiós...

 _Sí que está rara hoy._

Pasados cinco minutos ya me quería volver al hotel; todos esos «ricachones» (como los había llamado Emma) hablaban entre ellos y por lo que pude oír, sólo les interesaba el dinero. Casi sentía que había vuelto a estar en la casa de la infancia de Syaoran, pero con el agravante de la ausencia de Mei y sus ocurrencias.

—¡Hey, guapo, por aquí! —Escuché que alguien gritaba, levanté la vista con curiosidad y seguí las expresiones censurantes de varios invitados para dar con el dueño de la voz. Como no lo logré, seguí revisando mi celular en busca de otra cosa que me distrajera.

Le envíe un mensaje a Meiling relatándole la situación y mientras esperaba que me respondiera sentí una mano que acariciaba mi espalda desnuda y unos labios pegados a mi oído que susuraron: —¿Qué hace una bella muñequita como tú aquí tan sola?

Me irrité al tiempo y volteé muy dispuesta a impactar una bofetada en el rostro del degenerado hasta que lo reconocí.

—¡Por Dios, Eriol, me asustasté! —Me lancé a sus brazos aliviada de no tener que hacer una escena enfrente de todas esas personas—. ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Bueno, no fui yo el que desapareció en acción, pequeña —Casi me reprochó entrecerrando las orbes azules detrás del cristal—. Estoy bien, trabajo en el teatro igual que tú, pero como director artístico.

—¡Eso es impresionante! Espera, ¿sabías que yo estaba trabajando ahí y no te acercaste a saludarme ni una vez? —Mi turno de reprochar.

Me regaló una enigmática sonrisa de las que sólo él sabía dar.

—En mi defensa debo decir que no he tenido nada de tiempo, es un trabajo exigente, además no estoy al tanto de los días y horarios de los ensayos, sólo leí tu nombre en la lista del elenco.

—Correcto, estás perdonado —dije llevando mis manos a la cadera y levantando el mentón, acto seguido desarmé mi postura y le sonreí—. ¿Y cómo hiciste para conseguir ese puesto? Suena importante.

—Me acosté con uno de los dueños... —soltó como si nada, mis ojos de abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa—Hace años —aclaró riéndose de mi reacción—, mi ex prometida me propuso sumarme a la sociedad.

 _Ay no, el mundo es demasiado..._

—Ya sabes, Fuutie, la hermana de Syaoran.

 _No, no es culpa del mundo, es mía pero ser tan lenta y negadora._

—Ah, claro —balbuceé.

—No lo recordabas, ¿cierto?

—Más o menos, es decir, creí que era una coincidencia.

—Las coincidencias no existen, Sakura, sólo lo inevitable —recitó en un tono profundo que me recordó bastante a los cambios en el humor de Yuuko y me provocó un escalofrío—. Hablando de Syaoran, él también está aquí, vamos a que lo saludes, ha pasado tiempo.

 _Alto. ¿Qué?_

Sin darme la posilidad de una negativa, tomó mi mano y comenzó a conducirme por el jardín. Mis pies se movían como autómatas, no podía pensar ni reaccionar. Antes de que consiguiera idear un discurso en mi mente ya estábamos frente a Syaoran, de hecho, lo supe incluso antes de verlo porque llegó hasta mí su inconfundible perfume de aroma amaderado, ese que tan deliciosamente se mezclaba con su piel y lograba marearme. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Querida Sakura, te presento al socio mayoritario del sagrado recinto donde trabajas actualmente, Syaoran «voltea cobarde» Li.

 _Ok, ahora sí estoy nerviosa._

—Eres un tonto, Eriol —contesté disgustada por su broma, no había necesidad que ponernos más incómodos.

Mi razonamiento se impactó contra el pasto bajo mis pies cuando vi la expresión de Syaoran. Tenía esos mismos aires de suficiencia y arrogancia que me había presumido años atrás en el encuentro del ascensor. Tragué pesado.

¿Me habría visto antes? ¿Estaría enojado?

—Tanto tiempo, Sakura, ¿cómo has estado?

Finalmente emitió sonido y lo comprobé; ese no era mi Syaoran, se comportaba como si lo hubiesen reseteado y volviera a ser el pedante director de esa revista de cine que conocí... y que tanto me intimidaba.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —Seguí la conversación intentando aminorar mis nervios, me sentía demasiado pequeña e insignificante en su presencia.

—También, muy bien.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el hombre a mi lado. Estaba tan conmocionada por la actitud de su amigo que incluso me había olvidado de que seguía ahí—. Debo irme, Fuutie debe estar insultándome en veinte idiomas por dejarla sola con todo pero al menos los dejo bien acompañados, no hay nada más agradable de presenciar que el reencuentro de dos grandes AMIGOS —Enfatizó la última palabra y me hizo sentir todavía peor.

Ya no tenía idea qué hacer, muchas veces soñé con volver a verlo y decirle lo que sentía por él, hacerle saber que lo había buscado, que a pesar de haber conocido otros hombres durante este tiempo ninguno jamás le llegó a los talones pero, ¿qué sentido tenía si ese ya no era el hombre del que me había enamorado?

Otro pensamiento atravesó mi mente en ese preciso instante.

Era probable se estuviera comportando así porque estaba tan nervioso como yo y quería disimularlo, es decir, él siempre fue muy orgulloso y no creía que se sintiera especialmente emocionado por quedar expuesto como lo hizo en Londres. Para sacarme las dudas fui la primera en hablar.

—No sabía que te interesara el arte hasta este punto.

—La verdad no me interesa tanto, mi hermana y Eriol se encargan de casi todo. Yo sólo puse el dinero y me siento a ver las ganancias —respondió levemente avergonzado y sonriendo de lado.

 _Ahí estás._

—Ese sí es el Syaoran que yo conozco.

Había sido fácil encontrarlo, debía calmarme y buscar la posibilidad de invitarlo a vernos otro día para al fin sacarme esta espina del pecho.

De reojo noté que me sonrió.

 _¡Sí!_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí la adrenalina llenado mis indefensas venas. Hubiera podido saltar de gusto, pero iba a ahorrármelo por el momento.

—¿Así que trabajas en el teatro?

Se puso serio de nuevo, se estaba haciendo el difícil.

—Sí, en realidad no es algo fijo, estoy en la obra que van a presentar en el estreno.

—Vaya, Fuutie me dijo que se trataba de una producción internacional de alto nivel, te felicito, se ve que lograste lo que querías.

—Bueno, no todo.

Era cierto, pero tenía arreglo. ¿Lo tenía, no? _No te caigas ahora Sakura, ¡tú puedes!_

—Gracias. Tu teatro es en verdad impresionante.

—Díselo al arquitecto, yo ni siquiera supervisé la construcción. Estoy viviendo en China —hizo una breve pausa—, con mi novia, tú la conoces, es Ai.

Y así fue como a Sakura Kinomoto le arrancaron el corazón y lo patearon lo suficientemente lejos como para que no vuelva a encontrarlo jamás.

 _¡No debo llorar! ¡NO! Puedo con esto, puedo con esto._

—Ah, sí, tu secretaria —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Ex secretaria, pero sí, es ella.

 _¡PERRA APROVECHADA!_

Está bien, está bien, no sabía cómo habían sido las cosas y no podía simplemente sacar conclusiones absurdas, pero el monstruo de los celos me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas y... ¡diablos! Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Me apresuré a intentar desaparecer pero me tomó del hombro imposibilitando mi huida.

—Espera, esto no tiene por qué ser así, yo estoy bien, en serio, todo eso quedó en el pasado —Lo miré a los ojos y la ira sólo se desvaneció. ¿Por qué y desde cuándo tenía ese poder sobre mí? —. No te pido que volvamos a ser amigos de un momento a otro, pero creo que podríamos pasar un rato juntos, ¿no te parece?

¿Amigos? ¿pasar un rato juntos? Una cucharada de mi propia medicina. La ira volvió pero no era hacia él o su novia, sino hacia mí, lo perdí por idiota y ahora me tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

—No, Syaoran, no me parece —contesté tajante, no tenía otra forma de comunicarme en ese momento, sólo quería correr y, en lo posible, no verlo más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un mueca que me recordó a la de un niño al cual le niegan el permiso para salir a jugar.

—Ya no importa —dije retirando su mano de mi hombro y encerrándola entre las mías. Por una fracción de segundo creí que podría derrumbarme ahí mismo, pero no me lo permití. De ninguna manera lo haría pasar por la terrible culpa de provocar el llanto en alguien, es horrible, yo lo viví con él, además no quería darle explicaciones—. Realmente espero que seas muy feliz.

Me concentré en guardar para siempre el recuerdo de su calor y me despedí con un austero «Adiós».

Volteé y me escapé lo más rápido que pude evitando que volviera a detenerme. Francamente ni siquiera tenía un rumbo fijo, sólo me fui lejos donde pudiera llamar un taxi para volver al hotel y llorar tranquila.

OoOoOoOoO

Era otoño. Las hojas secas de los árboles crujían en el suelo víctimas de unos tacones que las aplastaban sin piedad al paso de una atormentada joven que se adentaba en las profundidades de un bosque a las afueras de Tokio. Sakura se apoyaba en los troncos y las ramas que cruzaba en su camino como pidiéndoles ayuda para avanzar. Sola no podía, no el estado de convalecencia en el que se encontraba. Una vez que estuvo varios metros alejada de las voces y la música, se dejó abrazar por la Luna que le regalaba una caricia luminosa en el perfil de su rostro. Encontró un claro y mirando el cielo estrellado se dio el permiso de rendirse cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Lloró, lloró como no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho antes, tanto que se avergonzó de no haber sentido semejante dolor ni por la pérdida de su madre pero, ¿quién podría culparla? Tenía tres años cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto partió y estaba segura de que aún estaba ahí para ella, que no la había perdido realmente, que todavía la amaba.

¿Cómo se puede sufrir tanto por un hombre?

Era ridículo, patético.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse si había perdido la oportunidad de amar y sentirse amada para siempre o encontraría a alguien más que la hiciera sentir especial otra vez.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le impedían respirar con normalidad. Era un dolor físico y mental tan intenso que por un momento seriamente se asustó.

«Un duelo, sólo es eso, pasará», se repetía como un mantra.

Empezó a especular.

Es interesante como las decisiones que tomamos y la cosas que decimos o dejamos de decir , cambian el curso de nuestras vidas. Si en vez decirle a Syaoran que sólo lo quería como un amigo le hubiera pedido tiempo para digerir la noticia, él podría habérselo dado y hoy estarían juntos, o no, quizás sí había un destino y su relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Pensar en eso le propició otro golpe, como una violenta patada en el medio de sus costillas esternales. Pero no venía de afuera, sino de adentro, era su corazón buscando su propia extracción.

El recuerdo de la expresión de sufrimiento que desplegó Syaoran cuando ella lo rechazó en Londres la abofeteó y se culpó por eso, de nuevo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar de esa forma a una persona que quería tanto? Inmediatamente su conciencia fue al rescate: No lo sabía, no fue a propósito, lo hizo creyendo que era lo mejor para él.

—Y qué bien que me salió —Se burló sin humor.

Volvió a llorar con más ímpetu, necesitaba desahogarse lo suficiente para salir más o menos presentable de su boscoso escondite.

Tuvo el consciente nublado hasta que volvieron las imágenes y algo la reconfortó un poquito.

Syaoran estaba bien, se lo había dicho y demosatrado con su actitud. Sólo esperaba no estarse equivocando, porque lo que más deseaba en este mundo era la felicidad de ese hombre, aunque ya no tuviera participación en ella. Y lo entendió. No tenía sentido alguno pensar en condicionales, sólo le quedaba el presente y la promesa de un futuro. Se recuperaría, ahora lo sabía. Si él pudo dejar en el pasado esa Navidad desventurada, Sakura también podía seguir adelante y quizás hasta encontrar a su equivalente de Ai, el tiempo diría.

Se levantó del suelo limpiando sus piernas después de esta conclusión y se disponía a regresar cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que avanzaban en su dirección. Alguien se acercaba y todas las posibilidades eran malas: De ser una persona, la vería en una situación de vulnerabilidad penosa, malo. Si se trataba se un animal estaría perdida, las pisadas eran demasiado firmes como para ser algo pequeño, muy malo. Y un espíritu podría matarla del susto teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento su salud cardíaca pendía de un hilo, ¿qué hay peor que «muy malo»? Terrible, nefasto, lo que se aproximaba.

Un lobo, el peor de todos.

Giró rápidamente y agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche ocultara sus lágrimas.

—Ahí estás, tú no te cansas de hacerme buscarte, ¿cierto? —dijo Syaoran en un tono divertido con el que planeaba tantear el terreno.

Bien, Sakura no respondía. Nosotros sabemos a la perfección el porqué, pero Syaoran lo ignoraba completamente, por lo que su preocupación se incrementó.

—¿Qué sucede? Estás muy extraña y no entiendo nada —dijo, recibiendo silencio como toda respuesta—. Este lugar está muy oscuro y podrías lastimarte, volvamos a la fiesta, ¿sí?

Cada palabra fue más amable y paciente que la anterior. No quería presionarla, pero que estuviese sola en ese tétrico lugar le decía que se trataba de algo serio. Sakua respiró profundo y trató de que su voz no delatara su estado.

—No es contigo, déjame sola por favor.

—Sí, claro, ¿acaso piensas que nací ayer? Un minuto estábamos hablando muy tranquilos y al siguiente pusiste una cara de ultratumba espantosa y viniste corriendo aquí sin explicarme por qué huyes de mí.

—No estoy huyendo de ti —Cada vez que abría la boca tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahogarse—, vuelve a tu fiesta, sólo quería estar sola un momento.

—No le pediste a Eriol que te dejara sola cuando fue a saludarte. Estabas bien antes de verme.

Se oyó la queja de las hojas desparramadas por el suelo anunciándole a Sakura que Syaoran se acercaba. Entró en pánico.

—Estoy bien, sólo alejate —le pidió en un intento desesperado de que desistiera, pero no lo hizo, se puso frente a ella y la observó. Ella sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con las palmas, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estás convirtiendo en una especie de mujer lobo o algo así?—bromeó él y la hizo soltar una risa involuntaria—. Eso es, así me gusta, ahora déjame ver esa sonrisa.

Syaoran le apartó las manos tirando con delicadeza de ellas y dejándola al fin en evidencia.

—¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? —inquirió con el tono de voz más dulce que se le hubiera escuchado nunca. Ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya que sus cuerdas vocales estaba enredadas. A pesar de la casi nula cantidad de luz que alcanzaba el claro, pudo notar que la miró con ternura y de la misma forma secó el rastro de agua salada que no dejaba de fluir mejillas abajo.— Anda, dime, antes nos contábamos todo, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso quedó en el pasado, tú mismo lo dijiste —recriminó intentado disimular lo desafinado de su voz.

—No me refería a eso, lo que quise decir-

—Sé lo que quisiste decir —lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—, pero ya no importa, no quiero verte, Syaoran. Vete.

—No me trates así, Sak, por favor —Sakura lo miró con un desprecio que le dio a entender que no tenía derecho a apodos—. Intento que estemos bien, ya te lo dije, no pido que volvamos a tener la relación de antes pero no quiero que esta discusión sea el último recuerdo que tenga de ti.

—Pues es lo que hay.

—Correcto, como quieras, por lo menos sé que yo sí traté de hacer las cosas bien —dijo resignado escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y alejándose unos pasos.

—¡Claro! —le gritó Sakura sin intención de ocultar más nada— ¡Yo siempre soy la que se equivoca! ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ya no des más vueltas y dime que te pasa de una maldita vez.

Toda su ternura se había ido al caño en el momento en el que se volvió y la desafió con el ceño fruncido.

—Que nunca hago nada bien, que acepté ese trato contigo sabiendo que ese tipo de relaciones no son para mí —le contestó apretando sus puños con furia.

Si sólo se hubiera negado no estaría pasando por esa situación. Ella decía que no se arrepentía, pero es que dolía demasiado.

—¿Qué? —Rió él con un sonido hueco— ¿Es eso? No puedo creerlo... —dijo pateando los restos de árbol a sus pies a medida que caminaba con frustración, revolviendo su cabello y desviando el foco de la loca que estaba parada adelante. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ellos ahora?

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Li!— espetó más irritada que antes. Él obedeció de forma exagerada llevando sus manos a la cadera.

—¿Está bien así, SAK?

 _Voy a ahorcarlo, merece que lo ahorque el muy imbécil._

Sakura apretó los dientes desechando su instinto asesino, o guardándolo un momento.

—¿Querías saber qué me pasa? Bien, ahora cierra la boca y escucha —Syaoran se cruzó de brazos consciente de que si se atrevía a decir otra estupidez la interrumpiría le gustara o no—. Siempre, desde el minuto cero me equivoqué contigo. Al principio creí que serías un ligue de una sola noche, error. Después creí que ser amigos con derecho era una buena idea, otro error, no sirvo para eso, no soy capaz separar las cosas. Más tarde me convencí de que eras de verdad mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí —Arrastró las palabras con cierta vergüenza y empezó a arrugar nerviosamente la falda de su vestido—, simplemente no entraba en mi sistema porque me había ocupado de no pensar en eso, porque inconscientemente sabía que de lo contrario sufriría. ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta cuando te fuiste de Londres? De que mi carrera no era lo único que no estaba bien, lo que tampoco podía tolerar era ese enfermoso juego de tenerte en cuerpo creyendo que nunca tendría tu corazón. Me cerré a mí misma, no quise ser la enamoradiza de la historia... pero resultó peor. Tú no estabas físicamente en Inglaterra pero seguías enamorándome más y más con tu cariño y apoyo desinteresados, por lo que en consecuencia incrementé mis esfuezos para negar lo que sentía por ti. No fuiste el único de mis males, necesitaba crecer y hacerlo lejos fue la mejor decisión, sin embargo tenerte acompañándome en el proceso la convirtió en la mejor y más aterradora experiencia de mi vida. Yo te amaba, pero me había engañado tanto tiempo que ya no lo creí posible y lo siento. Cuando me di cuenta de todo esto viajé a Japón tan pronto como pude pero tú estabas en China y no encontré la forma de localizarte. No tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentí por haberte perdido.

Syaoran la miraba como si le estuviese hablando en un idioma extraño.

—Espera —dijo desconsertado—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—No estoy haciendo nada más que decirte lo que tengo atorado hace años —inspiró profundamente— Yo te amo, Syaoran.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró él enterrando los dedos en el cabello.

—Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte por esto, te repito lo que me dijiste entonces; este no es tu problema, sino mío.

Volvió a murmurar algo, en Chino esta vez, y dijo:

—Esa maldita, maldita y detestable costumbre que tienes de llegar siempre tarde a todos lados.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que es tarde pero hice lo que pude! Y pierde cuidado por favor, ahora veo que tú pudiste superarlo y estoy segura de que yo también podré.

—No podrás —sentenció acercándose hasta que la tuvo a centímetros de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo no pude y tú tampoco podrás.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —dijo simplemente antes de tomarla con premura de la cintura y comenzar a besarla con una desesperación tal que a Sakura se le hizo dificultoso seguirle el ritmo al principio, pero lo consiguió. Ambos estaban hambrientos el uno del otro.

Él comenzó a bajar con urgencia por el cuello de Sakura hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de una cadena. Se detuvo un instante y tiró del objeto colgante escondido entre los pechos.

—Aún la tienes —pronunció apenas.

—Claro que la tengo —le contestó con ternura.

Syaoran observó el dije y sintió entre sus dedos la superficie raspada al reverso de la pluma de plata.

—Le grabaste algo al fin.

—Es que antes no sabía que podría ser tan importante como para no querer olvidarlo nunca.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó con notable curiosidad, y esperanza.

Ella le sonrió como respuesta a la expresión expectante de él.

—Qué va a decir, tonto, dice Syaoran.

El rostro de él se iluminó pero no contestó, mejor dicho, no con palabras; la empujó con algo de brusquedad contra el árbol más cercano besándola ferozmente y la levantó enrollando un poco su vestido para sentarla sobre sus muslos. Sumidos en una pasión incontrolable, pegaron sus caderas y comenzaron a rozar sus sexos. Cuando Syaoran llevó sus acaloradas manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura y lo sintió jugar con el elástico de sus bragas, ella cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Syaoran —escuchó que lo llamaba entre suspiros mientras él se deleitaba saboreando su exquisito cuello—. Syaoran —repitió intentando no jadear—, es en serio, para.

—No te arrepientas ahora, por favor —casi suplicó.

Sakura acarició su mejilla y se permitió perderse en las oscurecidas llamas ambares un instante antes de que no me arrepiento, te amo.

—Yo pensé que me había te había superado, pero evidentemente eso es imposible. También te amo —confesó e intentó continuar con lo que estaban haciendo de una forma más calmada esta vez.

—Pero no podemos seguir —objetó Sakura, besándolo entrecortadamente. Era evidente que a su cuerpo le importaban muy poco las razones de su conciencia.

Él se enderezó y la miró con la perfecta combinación de la sorpresa y el disgusto. Si había algo que Sakura consideraba realmente cruel en este mundo, eso definitivamente era dejar al ansioso Syaoran Li con las ganas. En otro momento no hubiera tenido corazón para hacerlo, además ella también estaba con la temperatura por las nubes, pero antes de que pudiera darle su motivo para detenerse él volvió a hablar.

—Es el lugar ¿cierto? Sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar. Está bien, vámonos de aquí. Todavía tengo mi viejo departamento, estaremos allí en unos minutos —dijo acariciando los labios de su chica de ojos verdes con los suyos—. No puedo esperar para hacerte el amor.

Esa última oración le provocó emociones intensas a Sakura. El ardor que ya se había instalado en su entrepierna se disparó como una columna de fuego después de haberle arrojado un leño grande a una fogata, y su corazón había dado un vuelco tal que creyó que se le saldría. Estuvo a punto de flaquear, sin embargo se mantuvo firme ya que lamentablemente había una más.

—Yo también quiero volver a estar contigo, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero tú estás con alguien ahora.

Syaoran separó sus párpados con impresión y se avergonzó por no haber tenido en cuenta el "detallito".

—Por Dios —exclamó atravesado por la culpa—, tienes razón, Ai no se merece esto.

—Nadie se lo merece— dijo con la voz un poco apagada.

—Lo sé, lo siento— se disculpó siendo conciente de lo que para ella significaban las infidelidades.

—Está bien, creo que casi puedo comprender porque lo hizo Kero, pero no pienso cometer su mismo error tampoco, es decir, no quiero ser la otra ni participar de algo así.

—No eres la otra, para mí nunca lo serás, no habrá otras lo prometo. Ahora tendré que hablar con Ai.

 _Esto se va poner feo_ pensó antes de aflojar el agarre con el que sostenía a Sakura, ella le sonrió y automáticamente supo que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

(Syaoran)

La solté delicadamente y le permití acomodarse el vestido mientras tomaba algo de distancia. Estaba tan caliente que pensé que alguien podría freír un huevo en mi espalda, y tenerla cerca no ayudaba a disminuir la temperatura, así que me enfoqué en las buenas nuevas.

 _SAKURA ME AMA._

Realmente desbordaba felicidad en ese momento, es que fue tan sorpresivo que pasé de la confusión -y el enfado- a la euforia en cuestión de segundos. Tengo que reconocer que el que hayamos perdido tiempo por habernos desencontrado me generaba cierto malestar pero no había culpables. Es verdad que ella había llegado tarde pero yo también tuve que darle algunas vueltas al asunto antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Recuerdo que al principio creí que verla con Cerberos me había enojado porque suponía que me había mentido, hasta que varios días después me percaté de que eran celos. Sakura me había buscado pero la muerte de mi madre volvió a separarnos, y otra vez, eso escapaba a nuestro poder de acción. Como sea, ya no importaba; sabiendo que ella me amaba, no existía fuerza en el mundo que lograra apartarme de su lado de ahora en adelante.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó cuando estuvo lista.

—Emm —mascullé incómodo—. Aún no, tengo un entusiasta aquí que se niega a ceder —dije señalando el bulto bajo mi pantalón. Dirigió la vista hacia la zona indicada y se ruborizó—. Ahora voy a tener que esperar a que se me pase —me quejé irritado.

—Bueno, no te creas que mi estado es mucho mejor tampoco.

—Pero al menos a ti no se te nota.

—Y si... —sugirió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—No.

—No veo por qué no, la masturbación es algo muy natural —dijo todavía roja y sentándose a mi lado. La imité con algo de dificultad.

—No es eso —Me reí anticipando lo que iba a decir—, a menos que tú quieras ayudarme.

—Syaoran... —me advirtió y la abracé.

—Está bien, como quieras —Volví a bromear fingiendo estar ofendido, ella se rió conmigo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Todavía se me hacía un sueño tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos pero me aseguraría de tener tiempo para volver a acostumbrarme, décadas, la vida entera.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de repente.

—Más feliz que nunca.

Me enseñó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Yo también, pero no me refería a eso, amor, digo que si ya podemos volver.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada—. Se me escapó.

—Me encantó —le respondí invitándola a tomarme de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Sí, ya podemos volver, amor.

Jamás me cansaría de contemplar su sonrisa ni la luminosidad de ese par de esmeraldas que me hipnotizaron y conquistaron cuando a penas tenía diez años.

* * *

Todavía no termina, nos queda algún que otro "detallito" por resolver y este capítulo se iba a hacer desproporcionadamente largo si metía eso acá. En realidad la primera escena con la perspectiva de Sakura fue algo que agregué a último momento, me gustó hacerlo, y espero que no la hayan encontrado repetitiva e innecesaria porque para mí tenía que estar.

Además ya tengo planeado un epílogo pero no lo escribí todavia así que no prometo nada.

Sakurale27: Sakura fue una boluda la pobre jaja Y sí, Ai tiene problemitas, pero ya veremos como reacciona, en teoría ella sabía como venía la mano peeero... Espero leerte de nuevo ! :D

Persona" Me gusta": Me da curiosidad saber que pensabas que iba a pasar y si te gustó como lo resolví yo. Contame ! Saludos :)

Les Cuento a todos que estoy escribiendo algo nuevo (de CCS, obvio) y voy a estar subiendo el primer capítulo esta semana. Está contado en dos planos,uno presente y otro pasado, en el primero vamos descubriendo que hay algo que separó a los protagonistas traumaticamente y en el segundo cuento como se fue consolidando su relación con humor y sandeces romántica como se debe (?) jaja

Les dejo el summary por si a alguien le interesa y se quiere pasar por ahí cuando lo suba:

"El mundo debe estar lleno de historias que no terminan como en los cuentos de hadas, pero, ¿ésta es una de ellas?

Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li se conocieron en la infancia, se acompañaron en su crecimiento y se amaron con una intensidad inusitada; sin embargo, todos los años que pasaron juntos parecieron no significar nada a la vista de un acontecimiento doloroso que abrió un abismo entre los dos.

¿Hasta qué punto serías capaz de perdonar al amor de tu vida?"

Bueeeno, eso es todo por ahora.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Que anden bien.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


	15. La esmeralda de la discordia

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza. La verdad me cuesta creer que haya ALGUIEN que esté esperando este capítulo, pero de cualquier forma me comprometí a terminar la historia, y dejando de lado mis inseguridades de "escritora", estoy acá para cumplir. Como supongo que sabrán, el fin de año siempre es agitado para todo el mundo, y más para los músicos y cantantes (como yo, que soy ambas cosas) por los conciertos. Así que estuve corta de tiempo. Además, tengo que confesar que el mayor problema fue la falta de inspiración y ganas. Me sentaba a tratar de escribir sabiendo lo que quería contar pero consiguiendo escenas forzadas y feas. Obviamente no les iba a compartir eso, bastante tengo con las faltas de ortografía y gramática que suelo encontrar cuando reviso los capítulos. En fin, pienso seguir explayándome pero una vez que hayan terminado de leer. Así que nos vemos abajo.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAPÍTULO 14: "La esmeralda de la discordia"

(Sakura)

Había sido un día realmente agotador. Tuvimos el ensayo general y la prueba de vestuario muy temprano en la mañana, y puedo decir satisfecha que todo salía de maravilla. Al mediodía me reuní con el agente inmobiliario que se encargaba de la transacción del departamento que había alquilado para firmar el contrato. Y por la tarde iba a encontrarme con Meiling, Kero y Tomoyo en la nueva casa de la última. El recién estrenado hogar de mi amiga me recordó al de su infancia. Tía Sonomi era una mujer elegante y ostentosa, su mansión estaba sobre una colina a las afueras de Tomoeda en el barrio más exclusivo de la zona. Al igual que la de su hija ahora, la construcción era imponente y de estilo francés. Contaba con una enorme reja de hierro forjado en negro que delimitaba el final de la calle y el comienzo del delicado jardín delantero rebosante de flores y arbustos. Desde mi puesto pude reconocer a Kurogane sentado debajo de un árbol en pose india con los ojos cerrados. Cuando me miró de repente con el ceño fruncido di un respingo de la impresión. No tengo idea de cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, juro que no me había movido un centímetro desde que llegué. Se acercó a mí con paso firme y su típica cara de pocos amigos, abrió la entrada con un botón lateral y ladeó la cabeza invitándome a pasar.

—Tomoyo y tus amigos están atrás —dijo el moreno grandulón también conocido como el esposo de mi mejor amiga.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo.

—Bien, estaba entrenando cuando te sentí.

Sí, Kurogane era un experto en Artes Marciales. No sé que tanta utilidad tenga en pleno siglo XXI pero para él era todo un estilo de vida.

—Bueno, te dejo seguir, nos vemos luego.

—Oye —me llamó y me volteé. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Me alegra que te quedes en Japón, se te extraña por aquí.

Eso fue lo más bonito que me haya dicho en la vida. Le sonreí a más no poder.

—¡Gracias! No creo que vuelva a irme, este es mi hogar.

Emitió un sonido profundo de aprobación y sonrió de lado antes de alejarse en dirección opuesta a la mía. Casi pude entender que le veían Tommy y Fye; era algo bruto y tosco, pero también un poco sensible, de hecho, siempre supe que tenía un gran corazón. Desde ese momento me ocuparía de conocerlo más, aunque a Kurogane no le gustara mucho el contacto con otros de su especie, me había dado a entender que yo le caía bien. Era toda una privilegiada.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones rodeé el caserón hasta dar con el jardín trasero. A pesar de ser otoño, el clima estaba templado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Mis tres amigos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda degustando té y pasteles.

—Gracias por esperarme, insensibles.

—¡Sakurita! —gritó Tomoyo saltando de su silla a mis brazos—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Tommy, ¿Euphie?

—Está durmiendo adentro, una de las niñeras la está cuidando.

—¿Una de las niñeras? —preguntó Kero mientras deshaciamos nuestro abrazo de saludo—. Por todos los cielos Tommy, eres peor que tu madre.

Me acerqué a Meiling para saludarla de igual forma que a los demás, me correspondió y me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

—Cuando tengas hijos sabrás lo que es tener la necesidad de darles lo mejor, Kero.

—Imagino que ese razonamiento tiene que ver también con la bestia que tienes por casa, Daidouji.

La aludida sonrió como respuesta al comentario de Mei.

—Jamás quise usar el dinero de mi herencia, quería ganarme lo mío, pero ahora mi prioridad es darle todo lo que pueda a mi bebé.

—Mientras no te salga una malcriada como Mei... —bromeó Kero y recibió un golpe en la pierna. Todos terminamos riendo por la escena.

—Así que... -Empezó Meiling entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome con sospecha— Con que volvimos a las andadas.

Al principio no entendí, pero después recordé una conversación telefónica que tuve con mi prima.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¿Qué? Todos somos tus amigos y tenemos derecho a saber por igual, además —Llevó sus manos al rostro con ilusión—, me hace tan feliz que al fin estén juntos. ¡Es todo tan romántico!

—A mí me sigue dando mala espina.

—¿Tienes alguna queja de mi primo, muñequito?

—¿Y qué si la tengo, chiquilla?

—Kero, Mei, no discutan, tienen misma edad. Además todavía no estoy con Syaoran, no hasta que no arregle las cosas con su novia.

—Espero que eso sea pronto, la garrapata esa no me dejaba ni acercarme a él cuando venían a Tokio. ¡Soy su prima por los Dioses!

—Y su ex-prometida, Meiling —repuso Tommy.

—Sí, ¡hace como veinte años! De sólo pensar en estar casada con ese egocéntrico me dan escalofríos —dijo fingiendo temblar.

—A mí Li me parece un hombre educado y amable.

—Porque no lo conoces bien —contestó Mei con sorna.

—Bueno, yo no vine hasta aquí para hablar de ese tipejo.

—¡No le digas tipejo, Kero!

—"No le digas tipejo, Kero" —me imitó torciendo la boca con burla y recibiendo mi mejor cara de odio—. Ya, ya, pasemos a algo más agradable. Escuché que te quedas a vivir en Tokio.

—¡Sí! —chillé emocionada— Acabo de firmar el contrato, es oficial.

Los tres hicieron gestos alegres y me felicitaron.

—Estupendo, Sakurita. Y como sabía cuales eran tus planes, quise ser el primero en darte un regalo para tu nueva casa —Se agachó y sacó una caja marrón con agujeros de debajo de la mesa—. Bienvenida.

Tomé el objeto de cartón con cautela y le quite la tapa. Lo que encontré me llenó de ilusión.

—¡Un gatito! —El pequeño maulló en lo que yo interpreté un como saludo, y lo acurruqué en mis brazos. Era una pequeña bola de pelo castaño muy claro, casi dorado, con manchas blancas en el torso y a los lados de ambos ojos— Es precioso, Kero, gracias. —Le di un beso en la mejilla y se enderezó orgulloso.

—¿Cómo lo llamarás? —preguntó Tommy.

—Kero.

—Discupa, yo tendría que elegir el nombre, Mei.

—Lo sé pero sólo míralo, se parecen: rubios, cara de mochi*, ambos molestos. No sabes lo inquieto que estuvo antes de que llegaras —Mi nueva mascota saltó a la mesa directo a cazar un pastelito—. Hasta es un glotón, es perfecto.

Miré a mi amigo y su versión felina y no pude contener la risa. Los dos estaban comiendo felices un dulce totalmente abstraidos del mundo.

—Tienes razón —afirmé—. Basta, Kero, son demasiados.

Volví a levantarlo y lo acosté en mi regazo.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó el Kero mayor con la boca llena y una expresión de disgusto.

—No tú, el gatito, le puse Kero. Por mí, hártate hasta la diabetes pero no quiero que este precioso se enferme.

—Gracias, Sakura, yo también te quiero —Tragó—. Pero me gusta el nombre, definitivamente será un gran gato.

Las tres reímos cuando Kero puso sus brazos en jarra y alzó el mentón en su típica pose de Dios griego.

—¿Y Emma? Sabías que podías invitarla, ¿cierto? Me cayó muy bien.

Asentí a Tomoyo.- Está buscando trabajo, yo le dije que podía ayudarla una temporada pero se niega.

—Bueno, me parece bien. Si planea quedarse es bueno que tenga un poco de independencia.

—¿Esa es la pegatina que te trajiste de Inglaterra? —preguntó Meiling algo irritada. Ella era muy celosa, hasta de sus amigos. No llegué contestar porque Kero se me adelantó.

—Oye, no hables así de la chica, seguro que le tienes envidia, ha de ser muy guapa.

—Lo dudo —contestó cruzandose de brazos.

—Las inglesas suelen serlo.

—No tienen chiste.

—Más que las chinas.

—No es cierto.

—Cálmense ustedes dos —los reprendió con suavidad Tomoyo. Su papel de madre de todos nosotros se había intensificado desde que se convirtió en una de verdad. Por mi parte, no salía del asombro de ver a Meiling roja de furia y a Kero riéndose en su cara.

Se callaron un momento, obedientes pero aún tensos, hasta que el rubio se acercó a Mei y le susurró algo al oido. De repente vimos un pastel viajando con fuerza justo al centro del rostro de Kero. Tomoyo y yo ahogamos en gemido de sorpresa mientras que Meiling se limpiaba las manos orgullosa y su víctima la miraba con rabia sin evitar alargar la lengua para devorar la crema que caía por sus mejillas.

—Mmm, rico —Cogió otro de mismo sabor—. Deberías probarlo —dijo antes de impactarlo en la boca de Meiling y salir corriendo. Ella se levantó de golpe y comenzó a perseguirlo con decisión.

Tommy los miró divertida y fue a la cocina a buscar más pasteles.

—¡Sakura, ayúdame!

—¡Ven aquí cobarde!

—¡Jamás, loca!

Evidentemente ninguno de los dos se percató de la piscina a la que...

—¡Cuidado! —grité.

Tarde.

Ambos cayeron al agua provocando una gran ola que empapó a Tomoyo. Los tres nos quedamos inmóviles por lo que me parecieron siglos esperando su reacción. Se giró suavizando su expresión y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, todos la seguimos y el ambiente se calmó.

Mi prima corrió a la piscina y se tiró con vestido y todo.

—¡Ven, Sakura, está deliciosa!

—¡Voy!

Definitivamente estaba en casa.

(Syaoran)

—¡Buenas noches, Romeo! —cantaron Eriol y Fuutie al unísono.

Suspiré con pesadez.

—Pasen, par de plagas.

—Trajimos un vino para celebrar el éxito de nuestro plan —dijo él meneando una botella de tinto.

—Sí, valió la pena casi haber obligado a la pobre Sakura a ir al evento, de seguro me gané algún insulto, pero que más da.

—Esperen, ¿ustedes lo planearon? —pregunté enfocando mi atención en la mujer que se desplomaba en mi sofá mientras yo habría una ventana para poder fumar sin tener que soportar sus quejas.

Escuché la voz de mi amigo alzándose desde la cocina.

—Sólo les dimos un empujoncito, confiabamos en que tus habilidades de galán no nos defraudaran.

 _Si supieran._

—Además, debes agradecerme, no sabes la cantidad de hombres que tuve que sacarle de encima a tu chica —añadió Fuutie.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues, se le acercaban con segundas intenciones. Al principio pensé que ella los seducía, pero después me di cuenta de que es demasiado inocente para eso, así que te la cuide mientras aparecías.

—Cuéntale cómo lo hiciste —pidió Eriol sonriendo mientras buscaba el destapador en un cajón.

Fuutie empezó a reír.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Me puse serio. Viniendo de mi hermana podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Sólo les di a entender que se estaban metiendo en mi territorio.— Sonrió con picardia.

—No lo hiciste.

—Oh sí, ahora todos piensan que soy toda una amante celosa.

Mi amigo amplio su sonrisa y nos sirvió.

—Hasta a mí me llegaron rumores de sus supuestos encuetros en tu oficina.

Volví a mirarla en busca de una explicación.

—No le hice nada, cambia esa cara —Se defendió alzando las palmas—. Sólo la invitaba a tomar té y charlar, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. "Confirmaba" lo que insinuaba y de paso la conocía un poco más. Ya sabes, tenía curiosidad.

—Estás loca.

—Lo hice por ti, hermanito —Me abrazó y apreté los dientes—. Hablando de obstáculos, ¿cuándo llega Ai?

—No la llames así. El sábado en la mañana.

—¿Y pensaste lo que vas a hacer?

—Aún no estoy seguro, quizá la invite a almorzar a algún restaurante y se lo diga.

—Me parece bien —Eriol nos extendió las copas y sacó una bandeja de quesos y fiambres de una de las bolsas que habían traído—. Un lugar público te ayudará a evitar un escándalo.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Imagina que no le importa hacer una escena, quedarás como un ogro frente a un montón de desconocidos. Mejor hazlo aquí, que grite y patalee todo lo que quiera y podrás tranquilizarla sin pensar en los espectadores.

—¿Por qué asumen que hará una rabieta? —cuestioné molesto— Ella es una buena mujer, madura y responsable, no una niña a la que le niegan un juguete.

—No creo que te considere un juguete, hermano, pero estoy seguro de que la situación no le va a gustar nada.

—No es nuestra intención faltarle al respeto, Syao, sólo queremos que estés prevenido —me dijo Fuutie en un tono afable.

—Yo la conozco más que ustedes, por supuesto que no será algo fácil de digerir pero confío en mi experiencia. Ai sabía desde el principio como eran las cosas, me ocupé de dejárselo claro. Entenderá.

—Bien, ojalá sepas lo que haces.

—Está todo bajo control pero gracias. —Le sonreí a mi hermana y me devolvió el gesto con una mueca que supuse que escondía su preocupación.

Francamente no podía entender por qué se comportaban así, ellos no la conocían ni la mitad de lo que yo lo hacía. Tanto Eriol como Fuutie tenían caracteres animados e imperturbables, incluso esperaba que se burlaran de la situación varias veces hasta que los hiciera callar con amenazas, pero en vez de eso, mostraban su inquietud y "solidaridad" lo cual me hacía pensar que me estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Acaso Ai les había mostrado una cara que a mí no? ¿O creían que yo no me daba cuenta de lo delicado de la situación? Obviamente era consciente de los sentimientos de Ai hacia mí, como ella debía serlo de que no eran correspondidos. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un mentiroso. No recuerdo una vez en que le dijera que las cosas habían cambiado. Nuestra relación se seguía basando en lo mismo desde el principio: confianza, atracción y constancia. Eso último de su parte.

—¡Oye, Eriol! No bebas todavía, tenemos que brindar.

—De acuerdo, un único brindis. Por las segundas oportunidades. —Eriol alzó su copa guiñándole a Fuutie. Ella bebió y se atragantó.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, sí claro —afirmó en medio de un ataque de tos.

—Correcto, ¿qué sucede?

—Vaya, te has vuelto observador, pequeño saltamontes.

—Contesta- exigí.

—Digamos que no eres el único que las está aprovechando.- Eriol tomo la mano de mi hermana y ella agachó la mirada roja hasta las orejas.

Mientras comíamos me contaron como el trabajo los había acercado de a poco, pero que realmente no había sucedido nada entre ellos hasta la noche de la recepción, cuando Eriol la vio bailando muy cerca de un tal Aquito. Eso lo hizo rabiar al punto de empujar al sujeto y besarla enfrente de todos los invitados. Terminaron discutiendo a los gritos hasta que mi amigo se la llevó y expuso lo que volvía a sentir, según él, con más fuerza que antes. Todo un espectáculo.

Como es natural, amenacé al cuarto-ojos. Qué no se le ocurriera hacerla sufrir otra vez o lo buscaría y lo haría lamentar haber nacido con un cromosoma Y. Ya no tenía margen para los errores y me ocupé de que lo tuviera presente.

Más allá de eso, me alegraba por ellos. No me gustaba ver a mi hermanita sola y sabía que, aunque fuera a punta de escopeta, Eriol cuidaría de ella. Llámenme ingenuo, pero le creí cuando juraba que no volvería a lastimarla. Además, yo también tenía otra oportunidad con Sakura a pesar de haberme comportado como un patán. Podría decirse que no las merecíamos, pero que la suerte al fin nos sonreía.

(Sakura)

Syaoran y yo parecíamos dos adolescentes en su primera relación. Nos pasábamos todo el día enviándonos mensajes de texto con bromas y comentarios sin sentido que me hacían sonreír como tonta de forma involuntaria, simplemente no lo podía controlar. Tampoco faltaban los "Te extraño" y tuve que censurar sus "Te amo" porque me hacían sentir culpable. Lo sé, era sólo un mensaje, además ya nos lo habíamos dicho, pero no me sentiría del todo cómoda con mi felicidad hasta que no estuviese segura que su novia ya no lo era. No es que desconfiara de él, sabía que en cuanto ella llegara le aclararía todo, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena. Me vi en su lugar y el corazón se me aplastó. Sólo esperaba que él no fuese tan brusco. La necesidad de Syaoran por ser sincero y claro hacía que por momentos se tornara algo apático, por decirlo delicadamente. Por supuesto tuve que explicarle todo esto a él, todavía estaba inseguro sobre mis sentimientos y mis censuras no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Me había confesado que temía que me arrepintiera.

Como si eso fuera posible...

Y así fue como me convenció de que nos viéramos esa semana. Prometió que mantendría las manos quietas y no habría besos, sólo quería verme y, como supondrán, yo también tenía el mismo deseo. Estaba ansiosa por redescubrir la intensidad de su mirada y escuchar su risa sin la interferencia de un aparato digital.

Fuimos por un café y después al cine. En un momento de debilidad, me recosté en su hombro y lo abracé por la cintura. No dijo nada, sólo pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más a él. Estaba completamente embelesada por el aroma de su perfume y el calor de su pecho. Cuánto había soñado con volver a tenerlo así.

Después de la película de superhéroes más graciosa que hubiera visto, me propuso ir a cenar a su departamento. Al principio me negué, recelosa de que haya malinterpretado mi gesto en la sala, pero me aseguró que se comportaría y que después de comer me llevaría al hotel. La verdad no le tomó más que ese argumento para que aceptara, yo me hacía la fuerte pero en realidad tenía que morderme la lengua para no saltarle encima.

—No, no, tú eres demasiado serio para ser como Deadpool, serías más como Batman.

Syaoran rió abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—A ver señorita lista, y eso por qué.

—Ya te dije, es más serio, paciente e inteligente. Es más, hasta me puedo imaginar a Wei como tu fiel Alfred.

—Lástima que Wei ya está viejo para esas aventuras.

—También Alfred, no subestimes las capacidades de las personas de la tercera edad, Syaoran.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué más?

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Te estás olvidando de algo vital. Tanto Batman como yo somos sexies.

Solté una carcajada y lo apunté con mi sobre rosa metalizado.

—Mírate nada más, Li. Admirando a otros hombres.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupado y seguro en lo que se sacaba los zapatos.

—Para nada, sólo reconozco a un par cuando lo veo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Admítelo —susurró acercándose a mí—. Soy muy sexy —recalcó mientras acariciaba los costados de mi cintura. Aún en la oscurecida sala pude notar como se le formaban unos sutiles pliegues en los extremos de los ojos y que su hermosa boca se curvaba formando una sonrisa burlona.

Esa mirada, esa sonrisa y su cuerpo casi pegado al mío, eran el combo perfecto para que yo perdiera los estribos.

Estaba jugando sucio.

Con lo poco de cordura que me quedaba, dejé de babear esperando que eso me ayudara a hilar una oración que lo convenciera de desistir.

—Syaoran, espera.

—Contéstale.

De repente se encendió la luz cegándome un segundo. Lo primero que vi fue una valija pequeña y unos pies metidos en tacones altos. Seguí subiendo la vista y me encontré con una falda, una camisa azul y unos brazos cruzados. Mi recorrido terminó en el rostro bronceado de una mujer considerablemente más alta que yo, de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos verdes, cuya mirada intentaba asesinarme a través del cristal de sus lentes. Nunca recibí tanto odio de alguien antes.

—¿Qué estás sorda? Te dije que le contestaras.

—Ai, ¿qu- qué est- estás haciendo aquí?

 _Genial, yo con una parálisis y Syaoran con un ataque de tartamudez._

—Vine a darte una sorpresa, _cariño_ , pero veo que soy yo quien la recibe.

—Pero cómo estraste.

—Hice una copia de tu llave antes de que te fueras. Ya te dije, quería sorprenderte.

Syaoran todavía tenía las manos en mi cuerpo, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar mi función motora, me aleje unos pasos.

—No _querida_ , no te vayas. La fiesta aún no comienza y tú eres nuestra invitada de honor.

—Ai, ya deja el sarcasmo —suspiró Syaoran, anticipándose a una conversación que de seguro no disfrutaría—. Mira, realmente no quería que te enteraras de esta forma. Pensaba hablar contigo el sábado.

—Entonces —dijo Ai con un hilo de voz—. Entonces es cierto —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó caer sus brazos al costado del cuerpo—. Te estás acostando con ella.

Yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña y desubicada. Ese asunto era algo que debían resolver entre ellos, era como estar viendo una escena de una película que sabía que me iba a hacer llorar.

—No —se apresuró a aclarar el hombre a mi lado—. No nos acostamos, no te engañé. Es decir, sí, pero no como crees, yo no, nosotros no llegamos tan lejos. Quería que supie-

—¡¿Ah, no?! —Esta vez la morena gritó cerrando con fuerza los puños. Recién en ese momento me percaté de que sostenía algo pequeño—. Si es así, podrás explicarme qué mierda significa esto —Abrió la cajita de terciopelo y arrojó un anillo a los pies de Syaoran—. Porque yo que sepa no me llamo Sakura.

Por inercia levanté la sortija adornada con una hermosa esmeralda cúbica y leí el interior. Grabado en letras cursivas sobre la plata decía:

 _Quédate conmigo para siempre, Sakura._

Me quedé tiesa, otra vez. No podía pensar ni mucho menos emitir palabra. En eso, escuché la risa forzada de la otra mujer en la habitación.

—Dios, sólo mírala, Syaoran, ¿en realidad creíste que se casaría contigo? —Dio grandes zancada hasta llegar a él y apoyó las manos en su rostro—. Ella no te quiere, sólo te busca cuando le conviene y se larga cuando se aburre de ti. No vuelvas a pasar por esto, no podrás soportarlo.

Lo vi bajar la mirada. No la apartó, no lo negó, sólo desvió los ojos mientras su semblante se llenaba de pena. No podría creer que aún lo dudara. Yo lo amaba. Se lo había dicho, ¿qué no me creía?

—Ai —la llamó pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ahora veo que ese cuento con Nakuru era cierto, no sé por qué me mentiste pero es obvio que ella pasó por lo mismo que yo en este momento.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó enérgicamente y la alejó de sí.

—Ella te hace mal, no puede verte feliz con alguien más. Lo nuestro es de verdad, Syaoran, yo te amo, podemos resolverlo. Volverás a olvidarla.

—¿Quién es Nakuru? —Ambos voltearon a verme. Ai con furia renovada y Syaoran con sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que yo seguía ahí- ¿A quién se refiere?

—Nakuru era su novia cuando tú apareciste hace años, niña.

—¿Qué?

—NO. No es verdad, ella no era mi novia. Ai, ya te expliqué como fueron las cosas.

—Si no era tu novia, quién era y por qué ella dice que pasó por lo mismo.

—Nakuru era una compañera de trabajo, la conocí antes de volver a encontrarte —Syaoran me hablaba como si intentara defenderse después de haber sido atrapado en un engaño. Se acercó a mí y di un paso hacia atrás-. Escucha, ella y yo tuvimos una especie de relación informal, fue sólo sexo, Sakura, te lo juro. Tienes que creerme.

 _Sólo sexo._ Esa idea le causaba repulsión, pero no quería desviar el foco.

—Y por qué...

—Porque cuando comenzamos a vernos ya no quise acostame con ella, se volvió loca y le dijo a todo el mundo que la había traicionado pero no fue así, no teníamos nada.

—Te ves patético.

—Tú cierra la boca, Ai. Sakura, por favor, por favor créeme.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —Él retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado—. Tú no crees es mí, vi como dudaste cuando te dijo que yo no te quería- espeté señalando a nuestra esbelta espectadora.

—¡Sí te creo! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué iba a pedirte matrimonio si no? Usa la cabeza, por Dios. No dudé de ti ni un segundo.

—Pero... —musité confundida.

—Sólo —Continuó—, sólo que me diste lástima —dijo dirigiendo la vista a su anterior interlocutora.

Ahí estaba su cruel sinceridad otra vez.

—Syaoran, te está volviendo a enredar.

—No, no lo hace, Sakura no es así, y estoy empezando a creer que la que me enredó fuiste tú.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy un imbécil —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de varios mechones castaños—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Aprovechaste un momento en el que no estaba bien y me convenciste de que eras la única persona que se preocupaba por mí.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? —Ai se quitó los lentes y retregó los ojos para secar las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de ellos—. Te acompañé, y cuidé, te amé como nadie.

—Porque te convenía- sentenció el insensible y frío Syaoran Li que yo tan poco había visto pero que sabía que era capaz de destrozarte el autoestima. Tendría que aprender a ser consciente de que esa faceta también era parte del hombre que amaba-. Largo.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, no te mereces una explicación, no mereces nada. Me das lástima. Me siento avergonzado de haber perdido el tiempo contigo, Minagawa.

Ai tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a la puerta dando pasos fúnebres. Syaoran irradiaba altaneria e inflexión, tanta que me hizo odiarlo y temerle por partes iguales.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y volvió a ser él, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y sus músculos faciales movilidad.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

—Eres un idiota.—Lo empujé cuando intentó abrazarme.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó? —repuso frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa mujer —dije señalando la entrada—, no te engañó, no te manipuló. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar al hombre que amaba cuando creyó que lo necesitaba. No puedes culparla por acercarse a ti cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? No la conoces, no estuviste ahí.

—Pero reconozco un corazón roto cuando veo. Ya estaba herida cuando llegamos, lo lógico era que atacara, pero actuaste como un idiota y terminaste por enterrarla. Piensa qué hubieses sentido si yo te tratara como tú a ella.

—No podría soportarlo pero Sak...

—Nada de Sak. Que te engañen no es fácil. Miles de cosas pasan por tu cabeza. ¿Tan mal estoy? ¿Qué no le di que ella sí? ¿Por qué no me quiere, qué tengo de malo? —Empecé a rememorar todas aquellas cosas que me torturaron por meses después de lo de Kero. Afortunadamente ya no dolían, pero recordaba lo que se sentía—. No importa si fue un beso, un acostón o una familia secreta. La traición duele. Y saber que no olvidaste a alguien a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos debe ser peor.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga? No voy a volver con ella sólo porque a ti te trae malos recuerdos o te da culpa.

Estaba ofendido, tenía ese gesto de niño rebelde que me derretía. Me acerqué y lo obligué a mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco y las mariposas en mi estómago volvían a danzar.

—No quiero que vuelvas con ella. Te amo, eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, el hombre de mi vida.

Me elevé en puntas de pie y aún así no alcancé su rostro, por lo que llevé mis manos a su nuca y me colgué llegando al fin a besar sus labios. Todavía estaba rígido, pero me correspondió envolviéndome entre sus brazos y pegando su cuerpo al mío.

—Supongo que la buscaré mañana y trataré de hacerlo mejor —dijo a penas nos separamos.

Le sonreí con todo lo que tenía.

—Bien, ya que resolvimos eso... —Giré sobre mis talones y entré a su cocina— ¿Qué tienes para comer?

(Syaoran)

Mientras Sakura revolvía mis cajones y saqueaba la heladera, me quedé meditando en lo que me había dicho y llegué a la conclusión de que efectivamente me había comportado como una bestia.

Como ya dije, mi relación con Ai Minagawa no fue especial ni excesivamente apasionada, pero tampoco puedo decir que no la haya pasado bien o que no haya sido una buena compañía. Es más, fue divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, sin contar todo el apoyo que me ofreció y yo me encargué de despreciar dejándome llevar por emoción del momento.

Lo cierto es que estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles, me sostuvo incluso cuando extrañaba demasiado a Sakura y me soportó hablando de ella durante meses. Estaba seguro de que no sería ninguna novedad que le dijera que aún la amaba -cosa que a esta altura ya era más que evidente-, sin embargo, merecía que fuera lo más delicado posible. Haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para que no creyera que la descartaba y supiera lo mucho que agradecía lo que había hecho por mí. No sabía si me otorgaría la oportunidad de corregir mis errores después de como me comporté, pero le debía el intento.

Una vez hube tomado esa decisión mis pensamientos volvieron a la pequeña castaña que luchaba con una pesada olla llena de agua.

Habían pasado años, miles de conversaciones con incontables niveles de profundidad y Sakura jamás dejaba de sorprenderme. No sólo su corazón, que sobrepasaba lo compasivo, sino su capacidad para sobreponerse de una situación desagradable y continuar con una sonrisa como si nada.

Esa mujer era admirable.

Encontramos unos fideos y una lata de salsa entre las cosas que Eriol y Fuutie me habían dejado para que no muriese de hambre esos días. Rayamos un poco de los quesos que habían sobrado de la noche anterior sin importarnos si realmente servían para eso. Pronto notamos que no por la forma en la que se pegotearon al rayador. Yo había planeado pedir algo para cenar pero cocinar con Sakura, aunque fuera algo sencillo, era mucho más divertido.

Nos sentamos en el piso y comimos sobre la mesita de café. Me contó que cuando estaba en Inglaterra su madrastra los obligaba a ella y a su padre a ocupar la mesa de la forma tradicional japonesa y se había acostumbrado, además de haberse convencido de que esa era una manera más íntima e informal de compartir. Sonreí. Así como estaban marchando las cosas, pronto yo también sería su familia y, lo que es más, podríamos ocuparnos de aumentar el número de integrantes cuanto antes.

Lo que me recordó que Ai arruinó mi sorpresa.

Sé que hacía muy poco que estábamos juntos de nuevo y, a decir verdad, no habíamos pasado un sólo minuto como una pareja oficial, pero poco me importaba. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella como para darme el lujo de vivir un noviazgo. De eso nada, íbamos a saltárnoslo, Sakura Kinomoto sería mi mujer lo más pronto posible. Si ella aceptaba, claro.

—¿Syaoran, te encuentras bien?

Relajé el rostro cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, sólo pensaba, no te preocupes.- Volví mi atención al plato casi vacío y la sentí acercarse a mí.

—Em, quería preguntarte algo.

Arqueé las cejas y asentí animándola a seguir.

—En serio ibas a —Sacó el anillo que le había comprado de uno de sus bolsillos y lo colocó suavemente sobre la madera.

—¿Proponértelo?

Agitó la cabeza afirmativamente y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre su regazo.

—Sí, planeaba hacerlo después del estreno.

—Y... —dudó y luego ocultó la esmeralda bajo su palma. La arrastró hasta que quedó frente a mí y terminó de pegarnos apoyando las rodillas al costado de mis muslos-, dime, ¿cómo lo habrías hecho?

—Sakura, no creo que este sea el momento.

—Por favor, sólo dímelo —pidió con una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

Relaje los hombros. Simplemente no podía negarle nada cuando me miraba así.

—De acuerdo. La idea era llevarte a cenar después de la función a un restaurante que ya tengo reservado.

—Ya hemos cenado. ¿Qué más?

¿Qué pretendía?

—Bien, no sé, si hubieses querido, podríamos haber bailado un rato. Fuutie me recomendó el lugar por su orquesta.

—Lo dejaremos para después. Continúa.

—Te hubiera llevado al balcón, el cual tiene una vista increíble de toda la ciudad.

Se paró de un salto volviendo a agarrar la sortija y me tomó de la mano. Ignorando mis protestas, me arrastró al ventanal hasta que estuvimos frente a frente con la panorámica de los edificios iluminados por la Luna de fondo.

—No hay balcón pero la vista es preciosa.

—Sakura, sé lo que intentas pero podríamos esperar a hacerlo bien —dije poniendo mala cara.

—¿Y así me lo hubieses pedido? ¿En ese balcón? —interrogó pasando por alto lo que le había dicho.

—Ajá- corroboré casi alcanzando la resignación.

—Hazlo.

—Sakura.

—Está bien, lo haré yo —Se arrodilló y sin ocultar su diversión recitó:— Syaoran Li, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Por Dios, estás loca. —Me agaché para levantarla pero me retuvo en cuclillas hacendo fuerza contra mis hombros.

—Estás perdiendo tiempo valioso, Li —Me miró a los ojos con expectativa y ese brillo especial que sólo ella tenía, resplandeciendo—. ¿Aceptarías casarte con esta loca, terca, llorona y enamorada mujer?

¿Qué sentido tenía? Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era tan incontenible como cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza que se les ocurra. Oponerse era una simple pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Respiré y me relajé. De repente, nada era más relevante para mí que pensar en compartir mi vida con ese metro y medio de locura y terquedad.

—Por supuesto que sí —Salió desde lo más profundo de mi psiquis.

El rostro de Sakura se enterneció de manera paulatina con una sonrisa y yo me perdí admirando dicho paisaje hasta que su voz me despertó.

—De todas formas no voy a darte mi anillo, así que... —Lo colocó entre mis manos y extendió la suya. La acaricié y me incliné hacia adelante mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, enana? —dije como si aquella fuera la frase más solemne mundo en vez de la petición más ridícula.

Comenzó a reír con sus esmeraldas reluciendo más que la que deslizaba por su dedo. Cuando terminé estaba derribado y recibiendo el abrazo más apretado que me hubiesen dado nunca.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Mil veces sí —chilló con alegría.

Aflojó su agarre y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera. Nos miramos un minuto, quizá más, eso no es realmente lo importante, sino el ambiente de calidez y tranquilidad que se palpaba en el aire.

Intenté enderezarme pero me inmovilizó sobre el parquet enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho mientras repartía pequeños besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—Hoy vas a quedarte muy quietecito, quiero consentir un poco a mi prometido.

Y así lo hizo. ¡Y cómo lo hizo! Después de hacer el amor en el comedor me preparó un baño de tina. No me negué sólo porque era esencial que me lavara antes de seguir con la noche, no sé si me entienden... Pero de ningún modo la dejé quedarse afuera. La senté delante de mí y comencé a enjabonarla. Estuvimos conversando hasta que reemplacé la esponja con mis manos y volví a ponerme insoportablemente duro.

Nos pasamos toda la noche entre caricias y risas bobas. Más de una vez pensé que podría ser un sueño si no fuera porque sus uñas me hicieron sangrar la espalda. Era real, y una muestra de lo que podría ser mi vida de aquí en adelante si me dedicaba a cuidar de lo nuestro, cosa que haría con la mayor de las convicciones.

 **X**

Al día siguiente busqué a Ai. Al principio no fue fácil, ella seguía creyendo que tenía que salvarme de una arpía manipuladora y cruel. Nada más alejado del carácter de Sakura. De todas formas no la convencí, así que cambié de estrategia. Le dije que la decisión estaba tomada y, si llegaba a equivocarme, cargaría con las consecuencias como el adulto que era. Insistió en que si eso llegase a pasar que la llamara, a lo que sólo accedí después de que me prometiera que no me esperaría. Estaba seguro de que eso no iba a suceder jamás.

Reconozco que preferiría que me creyera y pudiésemos ser amigos, pero no se puede tener todo.

La apertura del teatro fue espectacular, y sí, muy rentable. Casi pude sentir mis colmillos alargándose cuando Eriol compartió los números conmigo días después. Superó mis expectativas con creces y por una vez me sentí motivado a tomar parte activa del proyecto.

Sakura se mudó conmigo apenas una semana después de "su propuesta" y le dejó su recién alquilado apartamento a su amiga inglesa. De lo que no tenía idea era de que iba a traer con ella una asquerosa bola de pelos con instintos asesinos y que encima se llamaba igual que su ex. Mis intentos de hacerla cambiar el nombre fueron inútiles pero realmente daba lo mismo. Ese gato me odiaba tanto como el Kero humano. Al final llegamos a la tregua de no cruzarnos en el camino del otro, pero aún competíamos por la atención de Sakura.

Engendro endemoniado.

Nos casamos en primavera. Sakura lucía una belleza insuperable. Llevaba un elegante vestido blanco con detalles en dorado diseñado por su amiga Daidouji, a la cual yo también tengo en alta estima. Su cabello estaba recogido al descuido dejando caer largos mechones rojizos sobre su rostro y escote, y sostenía un ramo de cerezos y lirios a la altura del pecho. Por poco se me cae la mandíbula cuando la vi caminar hacia mi posición junto al altar del brazo de su padre.

Supe en ese instante que era un hijo de puta afortunado.

Al volver a ver a Sakura Kinomoto en las fotos de un artículo de Internet, ni por casualidad se me ocurrió que las cosas podrían tomar un rombo semejante. Yo sólo vi a la niña que me hacía sonrojar de pequeño convertida en una atractiva mujer de fina cintura y un trasero de infarto.

No tomé en cuenta la magia de esa criatura.

Sakura me enseñó muchas cosas, incluso sin pretenderlo, pero la más determinante de sus lecciones de seguro es esa sobre el afecto.

Aprendí que ese "amor romántico" de las películas, no es algo real y se desmorona en cuanto te cansas de actuar -lo cual me recuerda a mi manual autodidacta para conseguir una mujer sin parecer un idiota-. Ella logró ir más allá de mis posturas y me mostró el cariño auténtico. El que es paciente, altruista. La clase de amor que tan sólo quiere expresarse y no pide nada a cambio, que no es posesivo ni violento, sino que te hace dar ganas de esmerarte en que te elijan todos los días. Tampoco hablo de ése tan idílico de las novelas que le gustan a Sakura y con cuyos protagonistas yo no puedo ni competir, sino del que acepta los defectos y ahonda en las virtudes, y ama todo lo que constituye la persona.

Ahora sé que el matrimonio es más que la excusa perfecta para tirar la casa por la ventana cuando ya te sientes viejo para salir de fiesta. Tampoco es, como muchas mujeres piensan, el final feliz de una historia romántica. Es un estilo de vida, y cada pareja es un mundo.

Es difícil de explicar, si alguna vez estuvieron enamorados sabrán a lo que me refiero, pero de no ser el caso, realmente deseo que lo vivan algún día. Es una sensación única que no se describe, se construye, y transforma una pasión pasajera en un lugar donde querrán estar toda la vida. Un mundo sólo suyo y de su pareja, con sus propias reglas y placeres, que no haya existido nunca antes para nadie, un mundo nuevo.

* * *

*Mochi; es un pastelito redondo de arroz tradicional de la repostería japonesa.

Bien, bien, bien. Hasta aquí llegamos -oficialmente porque se viene epílogo-. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron en este experimento. Como habrán notado, traté de jugar con distintos recursos y lo hice para probar en que áreas me sentía más cómoda. Mi gran enemiga fue la gramática, no tenía idea de la cantidad de carencias de mi forma de escribir, pero estoy contenta de haber aprendido e investigado para traerles esta historia lo más prolija posible. Quien me haya leído desde el principio podría haber notado mis intentos de superación y agradezco a las que me señalaron algún error. La idea es revisar todo y editarla desde el principio. No creo que vaya a cambiar gran cosa a nivel argumental, en general estoy contenta con eso.

La vez pasada adelanté que iba a empezar a subir otro fic, no lo esperen, por el momento tomé la frágil decisión de no seguir. Y digo frágil porque puede cambiar mañana, sin embargo, no creo que así sea. Todo esto es muy entretenido y aprendí algunas cosas pero no sé si cuente con el tiempo y motivación necesarias para publicar con regularidad.

Espero que les haya gustado el final- personalmente, me reí bastante escribiendo y me quedé muy satisfecha con la última reflexión- , e incluso sino, me gustaría que me den su opinión con una review.

Hasta pronto!

Mezzolec.

Ah! gracias por los comentarios a los invitados, creo que con todo esto ya les contesté, pero igual voy a contestar a todo lo que me escriban cuando suba el epílogo. Muá. ;)


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

La luz del sol se daba paso a través de las cortinas blancas que adornaban el gran ventanal a espaldas de Sakura mientras ella evaluaba su apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su reflejo había cambiado, y cómo no, después de quince años de matrimonio. Seguía siendo esbelta y elegante, pero su cadera tenía una curva algo más pronunciada que antes; su rostro, evidiablemente atractivo, portaba con orgullo algunas líneas alrededor de sus amables ojos verdes, y su cuello ya no era tan firme como cuando tenía treinta. Pero nadie diría que estaba avejentada, su piel se conservaba igual de suave y su cabello no había perdido brillo. Aunque sí el largo. Lucía un corte asimétrico por encima de los hombros hacía años, y le encantaba como resaltaba la forma de corazón de su cara. Lejos habían quedado los jeans gastados y las remeras con estampados llamativos. Ahora mismo llevaba un pantalón sastre color ciruela y una blusa cruzada rosa pálido.

Se subió a unos tacones bajos y volvió a mirar.

—No está mal —le dijo a su imagen invertida.

Salió del dormitorio que compartía con su esposo y bajó las escaleras.

Se le hizo extraño el silencio que reinaba en cada rincón de la construcción. Llevaba más de una década compartiendo las mañanas con sus hijos, sus mellizos de trece años, Shin y Kohana. Ambos habían partido a una excursión a la playa un par de horas antes. Un escalofrío invadió su espalda. No es que fuera una madre sobreprotectora, pero eran sus bebés, y muy jóvenes aún para dormir fuera de casa. De todas formas no dijo nada, sabía que debía dejarlos crecer, aunque la idea no le hiciera demasiada gracia.

Lamentaba mucho no poder acompañarlos a la escuela y darles más besos antes de que desaparecieran de la casa por todo un fin de semana. ¡Todo un fin de semana! Era una locura. Qué harían Syaoran y ella con una casa tan grande sin los niños quejándose, peleando y riendo aquí y allá. De pronto, ya sentada en el auto, pensó que no sería tan malo redescubrir con él algunos lugares comunes de su hogar... Con una sonrisa pícara que asomó en su rostro, se puso en marcha rumbo al teatro.

El teatro de Tomoeda había quedado a su cargo años atrás, cuando Fye decidió que la vida de pueblo ya no le satisfacía y se embarcó en un nuevo viaje por el mundo. Cada tanto se comunicaban y Sakura lo mantenía al tanto de las novedades. Fye siempre se mostraba complacido y le agradecía por amar ese viejo edificio tanto como él.

Antes, a penas se casó, Syaoran le había ofrecido sumarse al proyecto del teatro de Ginza pero ella no había aceptado. Él también trabajaba ahí, y aunque lo quería como a nadie y adoraba su compañía, no le pareció buena idea pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Cualquier cosa que antentara contra su funcional relación se descartaba de inmediato. Pero sí había participado en varios proyectos como actriz y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con la magia que un buen presupuesto podía hacer. Nada que ver con lo que contaba en el viejo teatro que ella administraba, pero la consolaba que su fin no era ser espectacularmente derrochadores sino enseñar el arte de la dramaturgia e inculcar el interés de la gente en él, cosa que lograba de forma exitosa.

Llegar a Tomoeda desde las afueras de Tokio le tomó una media hora. Hizo el papeleo y presenció algunas clases de interpretación como una espía apoyada en el gran umbral del salón con escenario. A veces extrañaba subirse a las tablas, pero por el momento prefería su sitio al final del pasillo.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y el sol empezó a esconderse. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. La tarde estaba naranja y bella, como en un cuento de hadas, y pensó que sería buena idea preparar algo especial para esa noche.

Solos después de trece años. Al menos podía transformar su preocupación un poco injustificada en algo positivo.

Hacía mucho que el romance no era parte cotidiana de la vida del matrimonio Li, y aunque no hubiese desaparecido del todo, la paternidad no les daba muchas oportunidades. Pero no se arrepentía, sus niños eran increíbles y ya no se imaginaba sin ellos y sus constantes «Mamáaaaa...».

Se acercó a la puerta del auto con todo eso en mente cuando escuchó una incesante bocina y unas ruedas avanzando hacia su posición, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Era un hombre montado en una moto la cual ella sólo podría describir como grande, negra y brillante. El tipo en cuestión llevaba una campera de cuero del mismo color que su vehículo y una camiseta blanca a lo James Dean. La comparación le causó gracia pero no se lo hizo notar.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó él después de retirarse el casco y mostrar su rostro, tenía la misma edad que Sakura más o menos.

—Señora —corrigió ella, fingiendo estar ofendida—, soy casada.

—Oh, lo siento, señora —se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa de diversión realmente seductora—. Sabe, pasaba por aquí y la vi salir de ahí —continuó señalando el edificio con molduras europeas del siglo XVIII—, no resistí la tentación de acercarme a pedirle que me acompañe a dar una vuelta. Conozco un lugar estupendo que creo que podría disfrutar.

—Le dije que soy casada y dudo mucho que a mi marido le guste la idea de que me vaya a hacer quién sabe qué con un desconocido —lo rechazó teatralmente, pensando que Syaoran a esa hora debería estar saliendo de la oficina vestido con el traje azul que llevaba en la mañana. El azul resataba sus ojos marrón claro y a ella le encantaba cómo se le veía, por eso se lo había comprado, pero no era lo único que lo hacía lucir impactante...

Él se rió y aceleró hasta quedar entre Sakura y la puerta del auto, para que no pudiera abrirla y escapar.

—No creo que le moleste. No si no se entera, ¿acaso le cuenta todo a su marido?

—Todo, siempre —contestó un poco mareada por la combinación del aroma a perfume y cuero que desprendía su «acosador». Era delicioso.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, ampliamente, mostrándose muy satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Como debe ser —aseguró después, inclinando el cuerpo hasta dejar su rostro frente al de Sakura—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó haciendo un gesto rápido, apuntando al asiento de la CB 1100 del siglo pasado. Notó que los ojos Sakura volaron a su automóvil y se adelantó a la excusa— No le pasará nada, vendremos a buscarlo después. Ven, sube.

Todavía un poco atontada por la presencia imponente de aquel atrevido y ya sin argumentos, Sakura accedió. Tomó el casco de repuesto y pasó una pierna sobre el asiento hasta apoyar el pie en el soporte lateral, con cuidado de no tocar en caño de escape.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él girándose para mirarla asentir con la cabeza— Sujétate.

Sakura rodeó el delgado talle de su acompañante y entrelazó los dedos sobre su estomago mientras él soltaba el embriague y salían disparados por las callecitas de Tomoeda.

Sakura se dejó acariciar por el viento que circulaba a sus costados y pegó más su cuerpo al del conductor deseando poder sentir en su mejilla el frío del cuero negro, contacto imposibilitado por el casco que llevaba puesto, así que concentró en acompañarlo con el peso de su cuerpo en cada una de sus maniobras y en el tacto de la camiseta bajo sus dedos.

Poco a poco dejaron los edificios y casas atrás y se adentraron en la autopista. A su derecha el sol ya casi había desaparecido detrás de las montañas y les regalaba un paisaje maravilloso. Todo era sencillamente ideal; el viento, la velocidad, la vista, él. Aquel hombre en apariencia despreocupado y aventurero, que en realidad era serio y noble, y consentidor. Ese hombre entre sus brazos era hermoso en todos los sentidos que se le ocurrieran, y era «su» hombre, su Syaoran.

Sakura se aseguró de disfrutar por completo el momento hasta que sintió como disminuían la velocidad y las rudas pisaban el colchón de césped debajo. Atravesaron unos pocos árboles de tronco grueso hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Syaoran le permitió bajar primero para asegurar el pedal. Después de quitarse el casco llegó a su lado y la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Sakura mirando el boscoso escenario.

Syaoran se molestó por no captar su atención después de todo el trabajo que se había tomado para sorprenderla, así que la acercó más a sí y le acomodó los mechones cabello despeinado por el viento y el casco detrás de la oreja.

—Ya lo sabrás, paciencia —le susurró en un tono profundo. Acarició el rostro de su bella Sakura y sin más preámbulo, la besó.

Fue un beso lento, correspondido y sumamente cálido. Con una sensación de alivio similar a la que se tiene al llegar a casa después de un día pesado. Porque de alguna forma así era, pasaban demasiadas horas separados el uno del otro, y conseguir compartir el calor y su deseo mutuo era reconfortante y acogedor. Era llegar a casa.

—Vamos —dijo Syaoran tomádola de la mano y guiándola a través de tan mágico lugar.

Sakura miró alrededor y se distrajo con la belleza de las flores y hojas, con los detalles coloridos que perdían intensidad con cada paso que daban mientras ocurecía. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron, pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Lo primero que captó su atención fue el vapor que salía de un pequeño río escondido entre los árboles. Las luciérnagas empezaron a aparecer con timidez y le hicieron notar una piedra lisa en el centro que partía el recorrido del agua en dos por uno metro y medio cuadrado, más o menos. Siguió su recorrido y notó una cabaña de madera no muy lejos de ellos. Tenía algunas macetas pintadas con diseños llamativos y una galeria con hamaca.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Esto es... Esto es hermoso, Syaoran. Gracias. —Se volvió para verlo, él estaba sonriente y muy satisfecho con la impresión que le había causado.

—Es nuestro por este fin de semana. Un cliente de la empresa me comentó que había comprado este lugar con la idea de convertirlo en un retiro de aguas termales, pero como ves, todavía no ha sufrido ninguna modificación.

—Creo que es precioso como está —comentó Sakura soltando la mano de Syaoran y caminando unos pasos hasta acariciar el agua tibia—. Creo que algo en tu perfecto plan falló. No traje nada conmigo.

—No hacía falta —contestó él agachándose para acariciarle los hombros y la espalda antes de llevar sus manos hacía adelante—, tenemos comida y todo lo que necesitamos en la cabaña, ¿después de todos estos años te atreves a tomarme por un improvisado, enana?

Sakura rió por la urgencia que sugerían las manos de Syaoran y su aliento que le acariciaba el oído, insitándola a dejar de hablar, pero ella quería divertirse a su costa.

—Supongo que no olvidaste mi traje de baño —afirmó mientras se levantaba, ya no tenía edad para estar tanto tiempo en cuchillas, pensó.

—Ups. —Fingió inocencia.

—Ah, bueno, supongo que tendré que bañarme desnuda... —dijo con falsa resignación en lo que dejaba caer su blusa cruzada.

Cuando Syaoran fue a agarrarla otra vez, se escapó y se desnudó lejos de él, después salió corriendo y se adentró en el río de un salto.

—¡Carrera a la roca! —gritó desde el agua y comenzó a nadar.

—¡Vuelve aquí, tramposa!

X

—Ya no es como a los treinta, ¿no?

Sakura detuvo las caricias que le estaba dando al abdomen de su marido y lo miró desde su pecho.

—¿De qué hablas? No tienes un gramo de grasa. Ni celulitis...

Syaoran emitió una carcajada por lo divertida que le pareció la expresión de disgusto de su mujer.

—Esto que tienes aquí —Le apretó el trasero con su gran mano—, sigue siendo lo más sexy que haya visto en la vida.

—¿Ah, sí...? —dijo ella alzando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, otra vez?

—Syaoran, los niños...

—Tarde —sentenció antes de voltearla con un movimiento rápido y levantarle la camiseta blanca con la que había dormido para besarle la espalda.

Sakura liberó un profundo suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Syaoran masajear delicadamente sus caderas hasta llegar al centro ida y vuelta.

—Preciosa —Lo escuchó murmurar.

Él siguió su camino espalda arriba rozando la perfumada piel de Sakura con la yema de los dedos de forma casi imperceptible. La despojó de la prenda de dormir y comenzó a besarle la nuca mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que delataban el placer que le provocaba.

—Me vuelves loco —le susurró al oído, acto seguido le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

—Ah, Syaoran...

De repente, el sonido del celular de Sakura los aturdió.

—Mā de —insultó Syaoran en chino, apartándose.

—Es Shin —le informó antes de contestar—. Hola, cielo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, se lo volvió a colocar en la oreja y dijo atropelladamente:

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho. Sí, claro. Nosotros llegaremos en un rato.

»No sé exactamente en cuánto, Shin.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Syaoran pero no recibió respuesta. Enseguida creyó saber qué pasaba y miró la hora en el reloj que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Las dos de la tarde, del domingo.

—De acuerdo. Ya vamos. Adiós, cariño.

—¿Ya llegaron? —preguntó Syaoran vistiéndose.

—Sí.—Su expresión se volvió afligida— Soy una madre terrible, mis hijos se van por primera vez y no estoy ahí para recibirlos.

—Nada de eso, sólo nos tomamos un descanso, Sakura. No tiene nada de malo.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. No es como si los hubieses dejado abandonados en algún sitio. Siempre vuelven solos de la escuela y ya vamos para allá, pueden estar sin supervisión un par de horas. Tú y yo podíamos a su edad, no los subestimes. —La miró con severidad para que no siguiera—. Vamos, vístete.

El viaje de regreso no fue ni por asomo tan placentero como el de ida. Syaoran no lo exteriorizaba, pero él también se sentía algo culpable por no haber estado en casa cuando sus hijos volvieron. Se suponía que se levantarían temprano, pero había olvidado programar el despertador.

Finalmente llegaron en el auto de Sakura después de dejar la motocicleta en la agencia donde Syaoran la había alquilado, cerca del teatro de Tomoeda.

Kohana los esperaba en la puerta, llevaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta y un vestido del mismo verde que sus ojos. Su pálidos brazos estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho y hacía sonar la punta de sus zapatos sin taco contra el piso de la entrada.

—¿Dónde estaban? —quiso saber como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido.

Sakura dudó, pero Syaoran no lo hizo.

—De viaje, igual que ustedes —contestó con firmeza y les ordenó que entraran.

El carácter de la niña se parecía mucho al de él, pero aún le faltaban años para que se le enfrentase, si es que llegaba a hacerlo. Sakura agradeció que Syaoran cortara los reproches de su hija por lo sano, ella probablemente se hubiese pasado horas disculpándose y dando explicaciones.

En la escalera estaba Shin, sentado con su consola favorita en las manos. Él tenía el cabello negro, como su abuela materna, la cara redondeada, la piel bronceada y sus ojos eran color miel, siempre cálidos y distraídos, una cualidad que todos aseguraban igual a la de los de Sakura.

—Bien —dijo el niño sin levantar la vista —, calculo que en unos nueve meses podemos esperar la llegada de un hermanito.

Sakura se sintió peor, a sus hijos sí les había afectado aquello.

—Como si no pudiéramos hacerlo en casa, o cualquier otro lugar.

—¡Syaoran!

Los tres lo miraron oscilando entre la sorpresa y el reproche. Los niños nunca lo habían visto con esa expresión tan rígida, porque con ellos era atento y cariñoso, y Sakura supo que él estaba tanto o más enojado que sus hijos.

—¿Qué? Están siendo egoístas, Sakura. Si así es como quieren que sean las cosas por mí está bien —Pasó por al lado de Shin y subió rumbo a la habitación a dejar el bolso que había preparado dos días antes.

Sakura suspiró y le indicó a los mellizos que se sentaran con ella en el sofá.

—Niños, puedo entender que les moleste que no los estuvieramos esperando cuando regresaron, pero así no es como se arreglan las cosas.

Shin que no tenía las dificultades de su hermana para expresar sus sentimientos, fue el primero en contestar.

—Pero fue extraño, llegamos contentos, esperando que nos recibieran porque nos habían extrañado, y ni siquiera había una nota. Nos sentimos, o al menos yo —aclaró cuando vio a Kohana cruzarse de brazos otra vez— me sentí abandonado.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho para Sakura, pero se concentró en aclarar el horrible malentendido.

—No los abandonamos, no podríamos, ustedes son lo más importante para nosotros. Su padre y yo nos equivocamos, sí, y lo siento mucho, los dos, de hecho, pero necesitábamos un descanso y necesito que entiendan eso.

—¿De nosotros? ¿Necesitaban un descanso de nosotros?

—No de ustedes, en general. Saben, a veces las parejas...

—Ay, mamá, ahorrámelo, no me interesa eso de las parejas —la censuró su pequeña, negando con ambas manos y un poco sonrojada.

Sakura se rió por dentro ante el rechazo de su hija a los temas del corazón.

—El punto es que nada ha cambiado, los queremos igual siempre y los hemos extrañado, sólo nos retrasamos un poco, es todo.

Ambos suavizaron sus expresiones ante la dulzura de su madre.

—Saben qué —les dijo palmeándose los muslos con entusiasmo en cuanto percibió que habían bajando la guardia—, sé que les debo una compensación, podríamos ir por helado. ¿Qué les parece?

Kohana y Shin asintieron con el ánimo renovado. La alegría de su madre era contagiosa, y tampoco querían seguir estando enojados con ella. Había sido la decepción del momento, pero sus padres eran los mejores. Quizá debían empezar a aprender que también eran humanos y podían equivocarse.

—¿Papá querrá venir? —preguntó Kohana mirando con recelo las escaleras.

—Seguro que sí, vayan a decirle. Y no olviden disculparse como yo hice con ustedes. Sólo explíquenle cómo se sintieron.

Se miraron y dijeron que sí a dúo y con decisión.

Minutos después bajaron los tres entre risas y anécdotas del campamento. Al parecer, los mellizos habían ganados varias competencias y juegos. Se veían felices de nuevo y Sakura sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Syaoran, no puedo esconder la sonrisa.

Se alistaron en cinco minutos y los niños corrieron al auto de su padre que había estado guardado todo el fin de semana. Antes de llegar, Syaoran detuvo a Sakura por el brazo y se inclinó para murmurar:

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, Sak.

—Estarías perdido, soy maravillosa —contestó ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando la cercanía.

Cierto era que habían disfrutado sus días solos, pero su vida no podía ser mejor de otra forma. La familia que habían construido era su mayor obra, y aunque los conflictos, grandes o pequeños, siempre fuesen a estar ahí, ninguno cambiaría un detalle de sus vidas. Esas vidas que se habían unido y habían creado otras, a su modo, eran perfectas.

* * *

Mejor tarde que nunca, eh? Está bien, estoy en falta, e igual que Sakura me disculpo con quien haya esperado algo de mi parte y no lo haya obtenido a tiempo.

Qué les pareció? Espero haber satisfecho su curiosidad en cuanto al futuro de mis versiones de estos personajes. Cuenten, cuenten!

Sepan que el mini-conflicto lo saqué de la vida real, así que si, como yo, son más bien lógicos, tengan en cuenta que estas cosas pasan en serio. Hay gente muy sensible y peor es cuando se juntan porque se potencian y justifican mutuamente. Me hubiese gustado hacer que empatizaran más con los nenes pero, o se me hacía larguísimo, o terminaba siendo un epílogo de miles que hay en esta página. No tenía sentido para mí.

Quiero agradecer enormemente los reviews, favorites y follows (lo digo en inglés porque así me aparece a mí), son lo más y me hicieron muy feliz! Gracias a:

Sslove, por haber comentado tantos capítulos a pesar de que ya la había terminado, me encantó leerte y aunque no me considero especialmente sabia, me alegra que te haya gustado el final, ese detalle lo tenía planeado desde el principio, por eso el título. Espero que andes bien :)

Ari-chan, que me felicitó por terminar el proyecto y asegura que le gustó. Muchas, muchas gracias por la buena onda y la predisposición que le pusiste desde el principio! :D

Los que tienen usuario los contesté hace rato por privado.

Iba a hacer todo un analisis, como mi propia review, pero me quedaba larga y es una historia simple, no vale la pena. Sí me jode no haber podido corregirla como quería porque dejé pasar mucho tiempo y la página ya no me deja editar los documentos :( pero pudo ser peor supongo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, no sé si pase pero sería genial.

Un abrazo enorme a todos los que me bancaron en ésta. Que les vaya bien.

Éxitos!

Mezzolec.


End file.
